


Teen Wolf The Magus Chronicles: Volume 1 The White Horse

by Omega696



Series: Teen Wolf - The Magus Chronicles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Growing Up, M/M, Pack Building, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 110,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega696/pseuds/Omega696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the Multiverse, a place where universes are stacked together. Some vastly different, some strangely the same.<br/>The universe we are looking at runs closely together with the Prime Teen Wolf universe. The same but different.<br/>In this world the supernatural world is larger, though we don't do sparkly vampires.<br/>Derek Scott and co are about to enter this larger world. Old threats rise again and ancient darkness threatens the world.<br/>Enter a stranger who see the final fight with a rouge Alpha. Who is about to open the doorway to that wider world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge - A Dark place / Chapter 1- Yesterday.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first Fic.  
> It kind of grew on me when i wasnt looking.  
> I own non of the chaarecters excpet for Damion Magus and Sam Argent.  
> I could only dream of owning the others, so instead I play.  
> Please forgivre any grammer or spelling issues. My use of the english langue is not great even though it's my first languge.  
> Be gentle with the reviews. Constructive always welcome.  
> Also big thanks to Boy on Strings who gave me advice on structure and the courage to post this by saying it had intresting ideas. Also for wolf hugs that made their way in here at some point as well. Everyone needs a wolf hug.

## Prologue – A dark place:

Ancient darkness stirred, things were happening above it and it could feel the stars and moon moving.

Soon, soon the sky would break and the door would be open. Then they would spill its darkness upon the world of light and consume it all.

## Chapter 1 - Yesterday:

The stranger stood in the enclosing darkness of the woods at night. More than that, the darkness seems to engulf him making it more than impossible for anyone to see him. Ahead of him in a clearing stood a dilapidated house, the damage from a long ago fire evident in the crooked walls and the missing roof. Outside it a man holding a semi-automatic hand gun braced himself staring at the house, next to him a young woman crouched having just run from the back door. Inside the house was the sounds of a pitched battle, animal noises, growls, howls, and grunts of pain could be heard.

Suddenly one for the ground windows on the far side of the front door burst out as a young male was thrown from it. He bounced several times and recovered into a stance more akin to an animal readying itself to pounce than a human. He growled baring fangs and incisors extended and animalistic, his eyes flashing golden the blunt features of his face covered in a fine fur coating. He was a wolf human hybrid a Lycan, a Werewolf. From the broken window another Werewolf emerged, this one more animalistic than the first. From his extended muzzled he bared his teeth, red eyes flashing in anger and hatred he roared and charged the wolf.

As they were set to clash a Porsche screeched round the last bend in the dirt track that served as an access road. Two more teens emerged, one stumbling from the door in haste the other emerging more cautiously, both carrying a beaker full of an amber brown liquid. The first teen threw the bottle at the more beastly Werewolf, his accuracy and range spot on. While a normal person would have been hit by the projectile the creature snatched it from the air.

The young werewolf seizing the moment dived for a discarded compound bow and threw it to the Girl shouting “Allison” She realised what he wanted her to do, and took aim at the bottle with her last arrow. The beast also realising the train of thought began to pitch back to throw the flask at the girl and her father. She was fast; the arrow flew true and smashed the glass spilling liquid fire down the beasts arm. Howling in rage and pain the creature attempted to shake the burning liquid from his arm.

The other teen boy recovering his wit and realising the opportunity through his flask the beast, if the beast had not been on fire it may have caught it or avoided it but it was distracted and the flask smashed on its torso. The liquid fire engulfed the creature, burning hotter and faster than normal fire. Sensing its imminent loss the creature lunged for the girl. The young wolf reacts on instinct pouncing at the monster and delivered a stunning blow to its ribs throwing it backwards. Hurt from the fighting, engulfed in flames and dazed from the blow the creature stumbled to the side of the house, any attempt to flee failing as it collapsed reverting to a human form. Human in form, but not in look its skin was a charred blistered mess. Wounds that were healed seemed to open as any regenerative abilities it had were overwhelmed by the wounds it suffered.

In the clearing the teen wolf was on all fours prepared to rush the beast if it moved. The girl walked over and bent down to him, he turned from her as if ashamed by his appearance. She gently tipped his head upwards, and lent to kiss him, as she did he revert to is human form. “Why did you do that?” He has grateful yet frightened of what she might say.

“Because I love you” she replied as her father and the other teens looked on.

From the door of the house a figure emerged and walked over what remained of the creature. Standing over it he raised his hand and claws emerged from the tips of his fingers. The young wolf seeing this screamed “Derek! No, what about the cure! Her father’s going to try and kill me!”

Derek looked at him, a pained expression flashed over his face; the creature seemed to enlarge as it tapped into some hidden reserve in its last moments of life “You’ve already made your decision! I smell it on you!” it growled and started to lunge at Derek his eyes glowing red.

Derek moved faster and slashed downwards rending the beasts’ throat and spilling its blood over the forest floor. He slowly stood and facing the other, eyes glowing from blue to red, spoke in a growl “I’m the Alpha now!”

The teen wolf slumped to his knees at this, betrayal and pain radiating from him. The remaining teens gathered the young wolfs side, the girl embracing his shoulders. Her father walked slowly to her side and took from her neck a chain with a heavy pendant on it and walked into the house. He returned after several minutes and called “Allison, were leaving, now!”

Looking as if she would betray him Allison stayed next to the young wolf “But Scott...”

“Now Allison” her father said brooking no rebellion.

Scott looked at her and said “Go, I’ll see you soon.”

Standing and with a last look at the others she went with her father to an SUV and was soon gone.

Scott looked at Derek “Derek! Why did you betray me! I wanted to be normal to have a normal life and you’ve taken it from me” The betrayal etched on his face.

Derek looked over at him and slowly almost too softly to hear he said “That cure was legend Scott, more than likely it would have done nothing for you. You’ve been through several full moons, the transformations; the wolf is firmly entrenched in you now. I didn’t lie deliberately, but I didn’t have the full facts at the time. If you had killed the Alpha, you would have inherited the role from him. That would have made you worse, taken more of your humanity from you. Made you more of what you hate.... I couldn’t let you do that, not with the likely hood of success being so slim.” He hesitated for a second almost as if he was unsure if he would finish what he started to say “.... I also had to do it for Laura. He took her from me Scott. She raised me after our parents were killed, she kept me safe and gave me everything, and I had to do it for her as well.” He stood there for what seemed like hours then turned and slowly walked back to the ruin that was his home.

Scott stood and faced him “Derek” Derek stopped but didn’t turn around “I Understand why you did it.... I can’t forgive you yet, but I understand it.” Derek seemed to nod and entered the building, closing the charred door behind him.

“DUDE THAT WAS SO COOL!” the spiky haired teen seemed to explode. “When I threw the bottle and he caught it and then you were like ALLISON! And she smashed it and then Jackson threw his... better late than Never!” looking at Jackson and back handing him with a snort.

Jackson looked from the house to the Teen and Scott “Stiles!” he hissed seeing the hang dog expression on Scott’s face, almost the same sort of expression Pup would have when left alone. “Let's get out of here, Scott...” He started to help Scott up and Stiles realising his error lent to give him a hand. Jackson took one last look at the house and steered the other two over to his Porsche “This time I drive....”

“Fine, but were stopping for food, and I get to choose the music!” was Stiles response. A glimmer of a smile passed on Scott’s lips.

As the Porsche drove off the hidden figure pulled thoughtfully at his lower lip, to himself he muttered “Could be interesting”. As he turned to leave he placed his hand on the tree next to him, snaking outwards from his hand a neon red strand stretched and shaped itself into a sigil. He removed his hand and the sigil glowed once and faded from sight, stepping into the night he seemed to vanish into the shadows.


	2. Red tape and Brawling

## Chapter 2 - Red tape and Brawling:

Sheriff Stilinski sat at his desk in the sheriff’s office, a mountain of paper work threatening to avalanche onto him at any moment. He read over the report in his hand speaking distractedly to the standing in front of him. “So Kate Argent arranged to have the Arson and murder carried out at the Hale house, she then leaves town after paying of the investigator and the thugs used in the blaze. The only survivor ... Uhh... Peter Hale was put into a long term care facility with third degree burns and seemingly comatose. Derek and Laura Hale were fostered by distant relatives out of state.  Six years later Laura Hale comes back to Beacon looking for Harris who she had found out had given information that had led to the fire. She was then murdered, by either Argent or another party then mutilated.”

He paused to rub his forehead and sighed “Then Derek Hale returns and the people who involved in the fire start to get picked off. This was also tied into weird animal attacks and strange goings on in an around the Hale house. Then last night we have a teenage girl mauled in another animal attack. The anonymous tip gets phone in saying the responsible parties are at the Hale house and when we get there, there are signs of a massive struggle, spent shells and cartridges, arrow shafts and scorch marks. Kate Argent is in the house with her throat ripped out and Peter Hale is in the yard burned to the bone with fresh damage and his throat ripped out. No sign of Derek Hale anywhere, though signs he was there at some point.” He put the reports on top of the pile and reached for the bottle of painkillers in his top drawer.

The Deputy said “The state police have gone over the site this morning and are co-ordinating with the forensics teams to try and get a clearer picture of what’s going on. They have given a list of vehicle tracks that were fresh in the area, two SUVs, a Jeep and Porsche”. He shuffled his feet and looked at the Sheriff.

After rubbing his eyes he responded “What the hell were Stiles and Jackson doing there...... Get me the Numbers for Jackson Whitmore’s parents; I’ll phone them after I have had a word with Stiles.”

At that moment another Deputy stuck his head round the door “Sorry to disturb you Sir, but we have an unusual ... Uhh... weapons registration that I think you need to see”

The Sheriff shot the other deputy a pained look and stood up. Grabbing the papers that started to slip, he made his way carefully around his desk. “What’s going on Jim?”

The second Deputy cleared his throat “A guys come in to register an unusual number of weapons and a collection of what he called antiquities. It’s not like the Argent place, but it’s unusual and I wanted to get your input on it.”

The sheriff looked at Jim and knew him like he did know that he wouldn’t have disturbed him unless he needed too. Coming round from the desk the Sheriff followed Jim back to the Counter and the unusual visitor. “Hi I’m the Sheriff, what can we do for you Mr?”

The stranger turned and smiled back at him. He stood about six foot tall, well built in an athletic sports kind of way. He was in his mid-twenties and fair skinned. His eyes were a green gold colour and had black hair with a red streak running through it which was spiked.  On his left arm running down to his wrist there was a tribal style tattoo in black and red, almost Celtic in style but not quite. “Sorry to be a bother Sheriff my names Magus, Damion Magus. I’ve just arrived in town, bought the old Newman house near the preserve. My agents were in touch with your department regarding a large collection of relics and artefacts including weapons that I have. Also a small arms cache I keep for self-defences and for digs in more troubled parts of the world.”

The sheriff took the sheaf of papers and looked through them. “Yes Mr Magus your lawyers and the security firm were in contact with us at the start of the month and we have inspected your setup. There shouldn’t be any problem as long as you keep us informed of any changes to your collection.”

Damion smiled, “Of course Sheriff, that won’t be a problem.  Oh one final thing...”

The Sheriff looked up as Damion raised his hands. Between them a glowing ball of red energy formed, crackling with arcane power. Lightning emerged licking the edges of the room and at that moment the room seemed to be plunged into darkness, everyone apart from Damion was frozen as if time had stopped. The tattoo on Damions arm began to glow the same red as the ball of energy. He then looked over at the frozen men “Time to get to work.... “He closed his eyes and a look of deep concentration filled his features. From the energy ball lightning fired out and hit the computer systems and filing cabinets and desks, chaining like a mesh of light. A second set of white lightning this time struck out and hit the men and women in the station. After a second the room was filled with blinding light, though outside it looked like everything was normal. The light faded and the room returned to semi darkness. Damion took a breath then the lightning returned this time hitting the phones. Again the room returned to semi darkness.

Damion Paused for a second and rubbed the side of his head wincing at the headache that was brewing from this surgical use of his powers. “The next time I agree to clean up a mess, I better make sure I do not have to do a state wide clean up on some idiot Pups that can’t keep their names out of official records..... Still at least it was only a change and not a removal.”

The energy that had been released onto the phones began to hunt and seek memories and written records to amend them. The changes were small so they wouldn’t cause any undue concerns; Derek Hale was now questioned but ruled out of the murders, the arrest warrants gone. Stiles and Scott had said Peter Hale had attacked them in the school, the nurse had aided in this revenge plot that had killed Laura hale and Kate argent and those responsible for the arson, though in the final drama he had been fatally wounded after getting his revenge and taken his own life. Not so far from the truth but more acceptable for normal everyday people. This sort of spell had its down side, Damion felt drained and washed out from the size and complexity of what had to be done. Better to finish this now and get back to his home to rest to get his energy back. Of course a sugar hit now would help, and then tonight he would go and meet Derek Hale. The red energy was receding back now unfurling from around the room, until it was a single point of energy again. Damion touched it with his hand and it faded from view, his tattoo returning to the black colour. “One more thing Sheriff, you don’t know any good coffee shops around here do you, I’m in the mood for some pie” he said smiling winningly at the Sheriff.

The Sheriff looked lost for a second, and then things seem to catch up to him “Try Peggy’s down the street, not to fancy, but the best Pie in town.”

Damion reached out his hand and the Sheriff shook it. “Appreciated” nodding he left.

The Sheriff turned back to his Deputies, “Right where were we, Kate argent and Peter hale ended up killing each other in a revenge driven feud. Between Peter and his nurse that arranged the deaths of the conspirators, even going so far to make it appear that his own Nephew was responsible, Truly a deranged man.”

The first deputy looked up from the papers in his hand “Yes sir, State Police are confirming that the two tire tracks that were found were the SUV’s registered to Kate Argent, and the car found near the Hale house with the nurses body in it was registered to the Nurse who was Peter Hales carer. She has a several warnings, but no charges for her behaviour.” The conversation carried on in the same vain the focus on the investigation had changed and narrowed.

-=-=-=-=-

Damion left the office and looked down the street and saw the Coffee shop the sheriff had told him about and decided to walk down to it. The city was small but still active, the recent killings and the arson were the hit of the gossip circuit. There were rumours and ideas and suggestions of cover ups, all manner of things that Damion heard as he walks the two blocks to the coffee shop. He trained his hearing on several conversations as he went sampling the responses and seeing if there was anything else he had to be concerned about. The old wanted poster for Derek was still on a telegraph pole but it was to do with Laura’s death, not a concern either. He reached the shop and ordered a BLT a shake and a large slab of homemade banoffee pie. Sitting eating the food he sampled more conversation. So far so good, the spell had done its job, most people spoke of connections, but not of absolutes, a muddying of the mental waters had done its job.

“Dude are you like out of your freaking Wolfie mind how can you forgive him like that. He screwed you again and again and not in a good way!” Damion head almost snapped round as he recognised the one called Stiles voice behind him.

 “SHHH” Came the reply “How much Adderall have you had today?” Asked Scott, Stiles merely glared at him and Scott carried on “Look I know he lied about the cure, and wasn’t straight with us about a lot of things, but I kind of understand what he was feeling.”

“What are you out of your chump?”

“No. The memory dump the alpha gave me came with a lot of his feelings; I could see why he was driven to do what he did. It’s that whole vendetta thing. I don’t agree with it, but I get its importance now. Derek had a similar one. Peter betrayed him, and killed his sister. He took all that Derek had left and used it and him for his vengeance. It must have ripped his heart out. I won’t forget what he did, but I can forgive him for some of it. Besides.... he’s my Pack, now my Alpha... I didn’t feel it with Peter, but I feel something there, something I can’t describe with Derek.” He looked at Stiles with his Puppy eyes.

Stiles harrumphed “Ok fine, I’ll leave it for now, but remember what I said the next time your Wolfliehood is on the line.....”

Damion half smiled at that line and finished his pie. No one else had heard that conversation, and the rest of the town was stable in regards to what happened last night. Time to deal with the new Alpha, sticking around here might not be such a bad thing, especially given what he felt was coming. He got up from his seat, paid the bill and left a generous tip to the waitress, the pie was good. Leaving the coffee shop he saw that his car had attracted some onlookers. Ok it was showy he couldn’t not admit that to himself, but damn he did like it. The all black Veyron S sat hunkered in its parking spot. The red metallic tinted windows reflected the street around it. It looked like a caged animal waiting to pounce on the first person to get to close. He wandered back up the block taking note of the looks he was getting and his car. Ah well as long as the cover lasted then a little attention and a few rumours wouldn’t hurt him any. He got his keys out and opened the door. Climbing in he started the engine and it growled to life. Taking care he pulled her out of the spot and pointed her out of town.

-=-=-=-=-

On the open roads he opened the taps and took the car to the speed limit, and beyond. The cars amazing performance was matched and in synch to his reflexes. He had had it tuned and customised to his specification. Ok it was a ridiculous amount to spend, but he enjoyed it. Damn it he loved the feeling of speed; it was as close as he could get to the feeling of full out running with the Pack, that had its own special magic. The turning to Hales house came too soon, the dirt track road may have proven a problem for most performance cars, but not this one, slowing he activated the enhanced drive and suspension system. The Veyron raised upwards adding clearance to the underside of the vehicle. It may not be able to run as fast but it was now capable of going off road to a point. The track wasn’t too rough and the adaptive system optimised itself for the road conditions. Turning the last bend he approached the Hale house.

It looked worse in day light. The fire that had decimated the house had left more a burnt shell than anything. That Derek Hale lived here was a testament to his devotion to his family. That and it was well out the way and most people avoided the place. Damion stopped the car, and got out. He looked around and took in the surroundings. Derek was here, or at least was here very recently, his scent was strong, even over the scorched smell of flesh, and the residue of gun powder in the air. Listening, Damion made out the beat of a heart not too far from the spot. How best to handle this, to chase him was to make him a potential antagonist, to wait on him to appear would appear to supplicant. Better to establish that he was of rank was him even though he wasn’t an Alpha, sure technically he was an Omega, but he was no lowest rung on a Pack ladder. He was Lupus Arcana, or spell wolf in the more modern tongue, bound to no Pack and beyond the council of elders that oversaw the Werewolf world. But Pack hierarchies and territory could end up being a real pissing match, literally in some cases, if things got out of hand. Fine we do it the ball buster way, and then we can see what’s what.

“Derek Hale, new Alpha to the Hale Pack, brother to Laura and Nephew to Peter. Son of the Late Hale Alpha and Alpha Female, I come representing the Council of Wolves.” He spoke in a cool clear voice. Then he waited. The he waited some more..... After ten minutes nothing. The heart beat was still there, inside hearing distance; sure it had fluctuated when he had given the greeting, but no movement. Of course he may not think that he was a real Wolf of a representative, or hell he may not even really know of the council.... How old was he when the old Alphas had died, fifteen, sixteen maybe. Fine we do it the Wolf way. Damion took a breath, and as he did his eyes shifted from the green gold colour that was his norm to become black orbs. His canines and fangs grew and lengthen, and claws emerged from his finger. Tilting his head back he let loose a howl that was like a growl from hell. The windows that remained in the house, on his car and black Camera vibrated and rattled. Rocks and debris around the yard area trembled and jumped. As the howl died down, Damion rolled his shoulders and changed back to human form. The heartbeat in the distance had jumped up in speed, and then he heard the sounds of movement as the Alphas approached. From the side of the yard a black blur dived from the forest.

Landing in a semi crouch position in half wolf form, Derek seethed barley holding back the full alpha form, his eyes glowing red. “What the hell do you think you’re doing and who the hell do you think you are?” He demanded.

Damion looked at him and sighed. “My name is Damion Magus. I am here representing the Lupine Council, although I am technically not part of it. I was asked to assist in the cleaning up of a small matter of a deranged Alpha, a rouge Hunter element. Oh yes, a Beta barley out of the Pup stage and another Pup managing to get the local authorities evolved in our affairs”

Derek seethed “How dare you. Who the hell do this council think they are to interfere and send someone barley older than me here to get involved in my affairs?”

“Firstly, I am far older than you think. Secondly, the Lupine council is a collection of Elders that are elected to monitor the Packs in this region and ensure that no one Pack endangers the safety of all. If a situation arrives then someone, like me, is sent to intervene or at least remove the after effects of any spat that has taken place and contain it. In this case, the near debacle that had you wanted state wide for multiple murders and a steadily growing body count. Thirdly, who I am, is the person that has been sent to baby sits you while you get your Pack in order”

Derek snapped. He dived aiming to take down this arrogant intruder and show him he was in control. Moving in an economy motion Damion snagged Derek and spun him round slamming him into the ground on his back knocking the wind out of Derek. “I really wouldn’t if I were you. I’m stronger and faster than I look. And if I wanted to, it wouldn’t be reorganising your Pack, it would be removing it. I don’t want to be an enemy; I don’t want this to be seen as a trivial matter. Take me and the message I bring seriously.” He then reached down and offered Derek his hand. The Alpha looked at it and then weighing what had been said he took it and stood up.

As they stood staring down each other there was a screech of tires and a battered jeep barrelled round the corner and skidded to a stop. Scott and Stiles leapt from the front of the jeep, Scott moving with a certain amount of grace, Stiles almost falling out of the door. Scott tensed sensing something about the stranger, Stiles running on energy drinks and Adderall ran off slightly at the mouth. “What’s going on Derek, Who sent up a Call on the Wolf Mail....? Who is that?” He said taking note of the stranger in their midst.

Before Derek could answer a Porsche slew around the corner and pulled up just short of the Jeep, Jackson Whitmore at the wheel. Stiles looked at Jackson then Scott “What’s he doing here?”

“No idea Stiles, but something is off here... He feels like an Alpha” Looking at Damion.

Jackson got out the Porsches rubbing his neck where he was scratched he looked at Derek then to Scott and Stile. “I  ... uh  ... call to be here...”

“Well this is handy, One Alpha two Betas and a Human. Any Hunters want to come out and add to the fun hmmm?” Damion said looking at the new comers.

“Wait... Two betas, I’m not a Beta, Scott’s a Beta, Derek’s the Alphas, I’m Human.... He’s not referring to himself as a Beta.... Derek did you bite Jackson!?!?!” Stiles monologue finally ending as he looked between Derek Jackson and Scott, the other person momentarily forgotten.

Scott looked at Jackson “Have you been bitten, did Derek bite you?”

Jackson looked sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck, them looked apologetically at Derek before saying “Uh yeah, he did it last night.”

“Right, Derek what’s going on!” Scott exclaimed.

“OK STOP EVERYONE” Damion said clapping his hands together. “Let’s recap. Derek became an Alpha after killing the previous Alpha after lying to Scott about the Alpha being the cure. He inherited Scott from Peter, strengthens a Pack bond that had already started to form.” Stiles made an OH sound. “He then bit Jackson at Jacksons request last night, after Jackson came back and nearly wet himself asking for it. Obviously he survived and has transitioned into a Beta. Scott and Jackson are now Pack Mates. I am a representative from the Lupine Council sent here to ensure that the fracas of the last few months is cleared up and no longer represents a threat to the stability of the Pack system, and frankly outs us to the Human world. Present Human accepted. I know about last night’s events because I arrived here as you were tagging each other to kill the Alpha. The Hunters know who all the Wolf’s are and suspect others, Jackson. Now is every one up to speed. Yes, yes? Spectacular.” He wandered over to his car an opened the door. He pulled out an aluminium brief case and walked back to the gathering. Derek stood his ground jaw clenched and rage building. He and the others were eyeing up the intruder to the Pack. Damion sighed “Ok, I’m brusque I get that, people skills lacking. I tend to cut to the point allot. To make up some presents for everyone....” He opened the case and from the interior pulled out a Packet of papers. “Derek, the deeds to the land here, once more returned to the Hale family possession. I have a work crew scheduled to arrive Monday to begin renovation rebuilding and upgrading, something that I’m sure you would have gotten too eventually. I also took care of that arrest warrant for you. You are now not number one of the wanted list for the state, but people will still be wary around you, that’s something I couldn’t change. Also I have a phone for you. Please try to not lose it it’s a 4g model, full Wi-Fi enabled runs a nice OS that was built purely for the hand set, you get great minutes and data plan as well. Also its security encrypted so no one can hack your phone calls or trace you.” He tossed the phone and papers over to Derek who looked like he half wanted to dispose of the intruder or hug him, and then dispose of him.

“Also for the rest of you, phones, same deal as Derek’s, passwords your date of turning until you change it. You change it first thing, am I clear! Scott, Jackson, a handy tablet with an e reader is included in your Packet, has a wonderful little book that has a guide Werewolves for beginners, called ‘Living the wild side’. I would suggest you read it. I will be testing you on it.” He tossed the envelopes over to Scott and Jackson. Stile not getting anything look crest fallen. “I didn’t forget you Stiles; though you’re only human you seem to have been adopted into the Pack. There’s a tablet in there for you as well, it will tether to the phone for a Secure browser, and there’s research material on there you might find helpful. Again don’t lose that, it’s expensive, but it will mean you can’t get hacked by standard means.”

Damion tossed the Packet to Stiles who ripped it open and began to rummage through papers and the gadgets in the bag. “Sweet Bluetooth Headset!” he crowd as he found it.

Damion closed the case and set it down. “Ok you have all been through a hell of a lot the last few months, some longer. I am here to help you get through the next few. I’m not normally asked to interfere, and some of the stuff I’m doing or going to do is beyond the council’s initial request. Rouge Alphas and Hunters are not the only thing that coming this way, and as frankly this is a small Pack that will need its strength and its bonds if it’s going to get through it. Derek I am not trying to assume Alpha ship, never wanted it, never needed it. I am going to act though as an advisor to you and the Pups over there. I knew your family and I liked them. Some Packs are all about the Wolf, some are bandings of likeminded people, and others are just out of necessity. The Hales put real family into the meaning of Pack. I hated what had happened to it, and would like to see it restored if I can.”

Stiles perked up at that moment “Umm how did you get the warrant lifted? Scott and I screwed Derek over real good and there’s been nothing to clear that up.”

“Dude” Scott groaned, and Derek growled and glared at Stiles.

“Umm not that we meant to accept we sort of did at the time and then we didn’t, so that should count for something right.....”  Stiles added trying to clear up his verbal trip up.

Jackson piped up “Yeah I don’t know what you’re going on about, but I have my pay off for helping, I’m not looking to sign up for anything.”

He threw that Pack back at Damion; Damion caught it and look at Jackson. His eyes changed, but not to glow the way theirs did, they darkened and seemed to drink in the light, dark singularities echoing hidden darkness; tendrils of black lightning licked his body. Black eyes stared into Jackson and through his soul. “Pup, if that is what you think then you have made the worst mistake in your life. I can see what you have been craving, I can see what you want, and I can see what you fear. I can see right through you. Now in your life is a cross roads, a turning point in your fate line. You have been given a great gift but with that gift come responsibilities and requirements. You have gone past the point of making the choice, now what happens is all you can control. If you choose wrongly I will remove the gift from you.”

Scott steeling his nerve in lost hopes looked at Damion “I thought there wasn’t a cure?”

Damion turned and directed his gaze at Scott.  He unsheathed his claws, and they grew from the normal claws into black Talons of black lightning. “I never said I would cure him, I said I would remove the gift. Being alive at the end of it was never implied” Jackson looked green under his tan; Scott was taken back at the bluntness of the answer.

Stiles looked torn between going fan boy crazy and wetting himself “Dude, cold.”

“And that Stiles is also how I was able to get the arrest warrant removed, Magic, think of it like an arcane computer virus changing what was perceived to what I want them to think.” His eyes stopped glowing and the claws receded back into his hand. He threw the Packet back to Jackson who caught it and said not a lot more, bladder control being high on his priority list at that point.

Derek stood there seething. This interloper comes in telling him what to do, then starts giving orders, and intimidating his Pack... even if it is the ungrateful whelp Jackson.  Enough, he charged Damion changing into the Beta state, not as twisted and monstrous as Peters Alpha form had been, it was still more muscular and powerful that his old Beta state had ever been. His Eyes glowed blue then red and his muzzle extended under the blunting head and nose ridge to accommodate the enlarged fangs. He blindsided Damion and the two rolled in the ground, Derek’s claws slashing at the intruder.

Damion protected his sides as much as he could from the claws, and rolled away from Derek. “Fine, wan ‘a play it that way” He dropped to all fours and lunged at Derek. His claws extended and his face deformed as the Betas did when they transformed.  He began to slash and hack at Derek. This was not like and Alpha Beta fight, this was an Alpha, Alpha fight. The two figures clashed and smashed into each other, retreating and charging, give and take, no ground really won or lost.

The two dropped back and Damion let loose an almighty howl, not one for locating a member of the Pack, or one for the hunt. This one was one of anger. He steeped deeper into his Wolf state, going from the Hybrid human form. His skin darkened and he was covered in a coat of black fur his muzzle extended to that of a full wolf snout, ears extended upwards. His eyes more wolf like on the muzzle, and they began to change colour, going from the black orbs they had been they began to shine blood red in his skull. His muscle mass beefed up and the hind legs snapped and extended taking a more animal posture, his trainers tore and fell away.  Like Peters alpha form this was more wolf that human, Larger and more powerful than that of beta state. But there was a difference Peters had been raw, half formed and wrong, this was the classical Wolfman, the one depicted in stories and pictures through the years. The remains of Damions shirt began to twitch on his back like something was moving underneath. Suddenly the remains of the shirt ripped away and two wings shot out. They were huge at least 8 foot wide each, pitch black like a Ravens. “Show me your full Alpha form Derek. I’ve shown you mine.” The words growled from his muzzle.

Derek snarled in response and began to change as well. Again his transformation was more graceful that Peters, black and silver fur grew the blue eyes returned and he bulked up matching Damions new form except that he had no wings. The two Classical forms faced each other and paced slowly around sizing each other.

Scott and Jackson stood next to the car, both felt the wolf pacing inside them, both knowing it wanted to help Derek as there Alpha but also this was a Challenge fight. Stiles was vibrating like a toddler on sugar, he had his phone out recording the fight “This is better than Wolf man verses Dracula. Its winged wolf, and how cool do they look by the way, and the Classic wolf man. Also Does Derek look better as an Alpha than Uncle Psycho did? Is that cause your both in his Pack sort of willingly? Also if Magus wins, are you his bitches then? Uhh I mean Betas “he corrected himself when Scott smacked him on the arm.

“I don’t know it’s not like Derek told me much to start with... Besides, focus major wolf fight!” Scott said his concern shown on his face.

Damion leap forward his wings sweeping him to great speeds, pushing him into Derek and barrelling him onto and through the wall of the Hale House. From inside there was a sound of timbers snapping and plaster smashing. Furniture smashed and splintered and the whole frame shook and threatened to finish the collapse that had begun so long ago. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the teens stood staring at the trembling house. Suddenly an entangled pair of wolf men shot through the roof and arced upwards, with a final strike they both separated and slammed into the ground a few feet apart from each other.  Slowly they began to change back to Human form covered in slashes and scratches. They lay on the ground, not moving for a time.  Derek lay on his back panting and heaving, Damion on his front, both exhausted from the prolonged fight. Neither had won but neither had lost, it was a draw, a good one. The now human Damion looked at Derek and slowly got to his feet. He offered his hand to Derek, Derek looked at him and after a tense second he gripped the offered arm by the fore arm and stood up. The gesture was more than a hand shake, this was two brother wolves acknowledging the strengths in each other and accepting each other as equals.

 “I could have kicked your ass totally if I had used my magic, you do realise that don’t you?” Damion said before the moment dragged out to long.

Derek snorted “Like you would have needed it the way you kept flailing around with those wings, damn near took my head off, so what are you a Bird Dog?” He gestured towards the house, and Damion nodded.

He headed to his car and grabbed a hold all from the passenger side. “Emergency Clothes, wings are a bastard on Shirts.”

Derek nodded and replied “Yeah I go through T-shirts like I get a commission.” They both headed to the house, both slightly limping, Damion rotated his shoulder and there was a popping sound like it had just gone back in.

Jackson looked at Scott and Stiles then back to the pair heading towards the house acting like they were old friends. “What the hell, they try and kill each other then go buddy, buddy? That’s insane!”

“They must have sorted something out... I don’t really know I know dogs sometimes fight to settle things, not like I have an answer book.” Scott Replied.

Stiles snatched Scott’s Packet and ripped it open pulling out a nook “Maybe you do” Scott made a grab for it and Stiles danced out the way. “Besides bigger question, you got BIT!” He said stopping in front of Jackson.

Scott stopped and look at Jackson as well “After all we went through and what you saw, you still wanted bitten? I don’t understand you."

Jackson looked at both of them and felt the old Jackson rear his head, the pithy put down forming on his lips, he then remembered what Damion had said and took a second to try and not wet himself at the memory. “Uh Yeah I did. Look you don’t know what it’s like to always try and push yourself to be the best, the best grades, the best at sports the best girlfriend, the best son the best at everything and have it all taken away from you like that. I have to be the best......” He trailed off; Scott looked like he was going to say something but Stiles shook his head and mouthed later.

“Ok well how about we take it one day at a time and see where we go from here?” Scott said instead and held out his hand to Jackson.

Jackson looked at it like something he never expected to see, ok he had been a douche for all the crap he had heaped on Scott and Stiles from what he had to admit was his own drives. Maybe this could be a new start with that as well, possibly. He took the offered hand and shook it.

“Cool all friends here, now then important stuff, Sweet new Phones!” Stiles broke the moment and the two looked at each other and shared and a grin. Scott retrieved his Pack from Stiles and fished out the phone and Jackson and Stiles did the same. The phones looked like Smart phones they had a large screen, and the normal sort of camera lay out. Stiles had already started to boot his phone and the screen read ‘Sirius Tech’ over a Black wolf head. “Sweet, wait I haven’t been turned what’s my pass code? This sucks; new phone and I can’t get into it!”

Scott saw a note that had drifted down to the ground in Stiles exuberance. Picking it up he read out “Stiles, I know you haven’t been turned, you code is the same as Scott’s, seeing as that was when you first got caught up into this. Remember to CHANGE THE CODE.”

“No need to raise your voice on the last bit I will.” Stiles replied.

Scott Passed him the note “Not me it’s in bold on the note, kind of like he knows what you’re like dude” Scott smiled as Stiles harrumphed.

Jackson kicked at the ground “So do we wait for them to come out or what?”

Before they could answer a voice came from the House, it was Derek “Go home, someone will call you.”

“Damn Wolfie super hearing” Stiles muttered realising their whole conversation had been heard by the older pair.

Scott looked at Jackson, better to cement things rather than let them falter “My mum’s on late shifts this week, do you want to head to mine, we can get food and talk about... well stuff”

Jackson hesitated, this idea of letting others be there for him, for letting other people in was going to take some getting used to “Yeah, sure I know where we can get some good Chinese food” Scott nodded and the three of them headed to their cars. Jackson took another look at the Veyron “Cool Car, do all Werewolves drive Cool Cars?”

“No idea, but Stiles would need to trade up if he ever got bitten” Replied Scott.

“Oh Har Har the Wolf has brought the funny tonight, at least I don’t have to ask my dad every time I want to go out to borrow the car so my date isn’t balanced on the front of the Handle bars of my bike” Stiles retorted as the both got in the jeep. The Jeep and the Porsche started and headed back up the path.


	3. Ancient History and New starts

## Chapter 3 - Ancient History and New starts:

Damion stood just inside the door of the main house pulling on a fresh T-Shirt, having already gotten new Jeans and trainers from the holdall. He could hear Derek doing similar upstairs while the Betas and Stiles talked outside. Ok frightening Jackson like that hadn’t been the best way to introduce himself, but he needed to get him on the right tracks as soon as possible. That and it had helped him and Derek have the necessary brawl to establish their positions. The down side to the Wolf, sometimes you had to half kill a potential new friend before you could be a new friend.

-=-=-=-=-

Derek felt better than he had, a lot of the pent up frustrations and urges that had had come from his Alpha transition had been worked out. Ok the place now looked even crappier than it did before, but didn’t Damion say something about builders? He’d need to check on that.

The wolf inside him felt more focused and calmer than it had for a long time. Peter was dead, Laura avenged. His blood family dwindled even more, but his new Family, his Pack had started to grow. What about this council of wolves that had been mentioned, and this Damion had known the Hale family. He couldn’t recall seeing him at the house, but now that he thought about it his parents, the Alphas, had left to go do business once a quarter. More questions that needed answers.

He could hear Scott and Jackson talking and Stiles getting the hyper again. That kid had more energy in him than a frightened bunny. It was like he had assumed the Runt status in the Pack without him realising it. The conversation outside turned to phones and Derek looked at his bed, well the shattered remains of it, and the Packet of documents and phone on it. His family had always done alright, not overly rich, but alright. When the fire had claimed everyone, and the Insurance adjuster had screwed them it had left just enough to cover Peters medical bills and to set him and Laura up in a new home. The trust fund he had gotten left had paid for his car. Even if he had had enough to buy the land back after the compulsory purchase order from the County, he would never have had enough to really rebuild the place like it was, or it would have taken years. Seeing as the house was in there nature preserve he doubted that he would have been able to even buy the land, plus the whole fugitive thing, something else to talk about how Damion seemed to get round these with magic.

He knew magic had to exist, after all how could you have Werewolves without something, and there was all those things with wolfs bane and mountain ash. What he had seen though tonight and the effects of what had been done were something completely different. What did he say he was Lupus Arcana or Spell Wolf, which was going to be an interesting conversation, and those wings?

Jackson was asking what they should do outside, he walked over to the now smashed window and called out “Go Home, someone will call you” he smirked at Stiles response and nodded as Scott held out another olive branch to Jackson. Jackson had potential if he could stop being an ass and get passed his need to prove himself, that’s why he had given him the bite not for what he was but for what he could become. Scott was another story having been dragooned in by Peter, and then tested again and again by circumstances beyond his control. He saw the bite as a curse, and being honest with himself he hadn’t helped that. He had misled him and used him, no better than Peter had in his own way. Now maybe he can make amends. He watched the teens drive off then turned and scooped up the documents and phone and headed down stairs.

-=-=-=-=-

Damion was waiting in the living room. He had sifted through some of the remains and found two seats. He tossed a bottle of Water to Derek. “So what do you want to know first?” He opened with.

Derek broke open the bottle and took a drink of the water. He sat down on the other chair and looked at Damion. “You knew my Family, where and how; I don’t remember you coming here?”

“Being honest in light of our recent understanding, I knew your great Grandparents. I met them at the Council in 1923.”

Derek frowned “That would make you what over a hundred? I know Wolves age slowly but come on you look my age.”

“That’s true normal wolves age slowly you’ll be in your prime till you’re in your sixty’s. My line or branch of the Werewolf tree is much closer to the source. Not a blood line you understand, but line of power that creates the Werewolf. It doesn’t weaken as the line spreads out, but it changes as it splits away from the main branch. The Werewolves line that you and your Pack are on split from my line thousands of years back, not even sure why nowadays. But your line can create children more easily, and produce Werewolves with the bite. You also have larger Packs. My line the Lupus Arcana, we tend to not produce children that often. I could bite on a hundred people, and one would have a chance, a chance mind you, of changing. Even then the odds are more like nine in ten of that person’s death and of the one in ten that survive nine in ten becoming like you a Werewolf.  For that though we have a closer bond to the magic that infuses us, we age much more slowly, and we get wings. Not too bad a trade of really when you consider it. It does mean we tend to either be lone wolves in the true meaning of that phrase, or we join other Packs.”

He took a drink of water while Derek pondered what he had said “Anyway I met your Great grandparents at the Council. I was the elected representative from the Lupus Arcana that was known in North America. That sounds grander than it is by the way. There were five of us and that was a rarity to have that many. So as time went on we got to know each other from several gatherings, I got to know your grandparents when their time to council came. By that point I was on the verge of leaving Council. We had started to have a difference of opinions over how global affairs were affecting the Packs, and I had the dubious gift of a long life adding to my frustration. Hindsight is a wonderful thing, but when your time is marked in generation and centauries against others who mark it in years there are gulfs that form. I kept in contact with them from time to time. I heard about the fire and the loss of the Hale Pack one of the numerous times I clashed with the current Council. I wanted an investigation launched at that time, the council thought it prudent to let the local authorities handle it if need be, and to give you and your sister time to heal and mature before any meaningful contact was made. For them that would have been in twenty or thirty years. When your current issues arose and were flagged for attention some of my friends had let me know what was happening. I used up most of my favours left to get them to let me handle it. As they put it ‘put this house in order and end it before the Werewolf world is exposed beyond what had already happened, if need be end the house line and remove the hunters.’” Damion stopped at that point and let his words sink in.

 Derek’s hand closed into a fist crushing the bottle he was holding. “They knew what had happened and they did nothing. They knew about the possibility of foul play and did nothing. You did nothing.” He turned away from Damion then smashed his fist into a wall. “Why! How could you have let this happen?” Damion sat there in silence for a few moments, Derek’s shoulders heaved at the signs of betrayal that were being heaped upon his family.

When Damion did speak again his voice was quiet and full of remorse. “I had lost any meaningful contact with your family by then. When I heard about it through the grape vine it was already months after. I approached the council through one of my contacts to investigate what had happened. A cursory investigation, and I use that word loosely, showed that the fire was accidental and no sign of foul play. They didn’t look for inconstancies and ruled the matter closed. When I tried to get copies of the reports they showed the same thing, minor inconstancies, but nothing that added up to anything concrete. I wasn’t available to follow it up personally due to my involvement with other matters. The councils was due to the same apathy that drove me to break connection with them, Old men who were more interested in the continuing peace than serving the people they are meant to. When the recent events came onto their radar, and mine, I pressed what favours I had to get them to leave it to me. It was a close thing between that and them sending out a Pack of their cleaners to remove the issue. I’m Sorry, I truly am for what has happened, but let me help you rebuild this. I know I can come across as a bit of an arse, being around for so long you tend to lose the things that make us human.”

Derek stood their nursing his hand. Long held regrets and guilt’s that had been bubbling under the surface for so long finally started to break through. Tears of pain and rage and suffering started spilling down his face, tears for the fire that had decimated the Hale family killing so many and which he felt so responsible for due to his illicit romance with Kate. His Uncle Peters down fall from being like a second father to him to the twisted creature that murdered and destroyed all in his path for Vengeance, the loss of his Sister, the rock on which he had come too really on after his parent’s death. The anger at the Hunters for all they had done to him. The pain and suffering Scott had suffered because of his Uncle and him as well if he were honest with himself. Seven years of rage and anger and hurt and pain swept through him and he sank to his knees. Soon there was nothing but the tears, and then he felt someone pull him into a hold. Warm arms surrounded him and held him then wings surrounded the pair of them forming a cocoon from the world. He didn’t know Damion he didn’t know what his long term plans were or why he wanted to help him beyond what he had been told. But right there right now this person was there just for him, supporting him and letting him wash away seven years of pain in the silent tears. After a while Derek stopped crying and just knelt there being held. No words had to be spoken no explanations made. This was one soul reaching out to another who was in pain and offering support and warmth and kindness. It may have been hours or minutes Derek wasn’t sure but he finally felt spent.

The wings slowly parted and Derek felt himself being lifted part of him said no this wasn’t how things were meant to be, but the other parts of him said just this once. Damion carried Derek up stairs and laid him on his bed. He pulled Derek’s trainers off and the quilt was pulled over him and turning he walked from the room. Before he had even reached the stairs Derek’s breathing had slowed to that of sleep. Damion walked down the stairs into the shattered living room and sat down on the remains of the couch. He pulled out a book from his bag and made a small flicking motion above him and a ball of soft, warm light appeared. He opened the bookmarked page and began to read long into the night.


	4. Conversations over Pizza

## Chapter 4 - Conversation over Pizza:

Scott arrive with Stiles and Jackson at his place, his mums car had already gone and he knew that he would catch hell from her the next time he saw her. He got out his phone and texted her to say he was home and sorry he had missed dinner with her. After a moment he sent a Text to Allison saying that he was spending some time with Stiles and Jackson at his house if she wanted to come over. Well more like if her dad would let her come over. The answer arrived quicker than he expected. ‘Dad and mum in melt down over what happened with Kate, staying in to keep the peace. See you tomorrow Love Allison.’ Well that was one less thing to worry about though not seeing Allison main him frown.

“What’s the matter pouty snout?” Stiles asked

“Allison’s getting grief from her Parents about everything that happened.” He answered.

“Uh huh well that’s to be expected really. Her aunt turns out to be Seniora Psycho Path, her boyfriend needs a vet certificate, then said boyfriend and his Pack mates kills aunty nut job, nearly get her killed and has a full on war of the wolves then finally says I love you to the boyfriend in front of her Father. I’m surprised she isn’t off to a nunnery. So Pizza?” Stiles asked after ticking off his points on his fingers.

Scott looked at Stiles like he had just grown horns and was doing a Jig. Stiles was always there for him and yet at times the ADD made him say and do things that just made Scott wonder.

Jackson came up behind Stiles and smacked him on the back of the head “Put the brain in drive first before you take the break of the mouth huh”

Stiles swatted at Jacksons hand and rubbed the back of his head “Do I need to call the Police of the humane society to report Wolf brutality Huh?”

Scott shook his head as he unlocked the front door and headed inside “Pizza sounds like a good idea if my mum’s not left anything for us in the fridge.”

“Even if she has I would say Pizza is not a bad Idea, I’m Starving” replied Jackson.

Scott remembered the hunger pangs and munchies attacks he got when he had first started turning into the Wolf. Jackson was only a couple of days into it and would be famished. Ok he was hungry as well and not having to moderate his appetite in front of his mother would be good. “Ok Jackson, order us a couple of Extra-large Meat feast pies each, and whatever Stiles wants, I’ll see what’s in the Kitchen to tide us over.”

“Two extra larges each... You keep that up and it will be teen piggy’s not teen Wolfies. And I want a Calzone. I like saying that word Calzone, Calzoooone, Calzoneeee.” Stiles kept saying, then stopped “Ok, it got weird”

Jackson shook his head as he fished around for his mobile “It got weird he says. You are a nut job you know that don’t you?”

Stiles looked at Jackson “Of course, it makes me irresistible to all.”

Scott came back into the living room from the Kitchen as Jackson ordered the Pizza. His arms were loaded with chips and bags of other snack foods and a couple of large Tupperware containers. “You know that we burn of food more quickly that regular people, well except maybe you. Plus the change can make really hungry, and I haven’t eaten since breakfast and that was ages ago.”

Jackson finished up and came back in he sat down and Scott threw him a Tupperware box and a fork. “It’s Lasagne from last night, should take the edge off.”

“Oh man I wanted the Lasagne... but I’ll settle for the Ding Dongs” Stiles piped in. Scott threw him the Packet and watched him tear into them like a human garbage disposal.

Jackson sat quietly for the moment. “It’s weird, I have all these new experiences going on around me, it’s like I’m drowning in it. I woke up this morning wondering why I smelt cigarettes and red wine. I was in the washing room down stairs in the basement before I knew it; my mum was wearing this blouse to a dinner from a few nights ago and it was waiting to be washed. The smell of the detergent sent me sneezing from the room. The shower felt like I was getting tickled by a hundred fingers. Then next door used a dog whistle to call its retriever, and I thought my head would split open. It was like I was experiencing the world for the first time after being blind deaf and dumb. Then today I was getting in my car to go to the mall and I hear the howl and it’s like I’m on Auto Pilot to get to the source.”

Scott looked up from his Tupperware of Mac and cheese. “I remember what it was like. It becomes less overwhelming as you learn to process it. I remember when I first saw the world slow down. It was that first set of try outs. The assistant coach nearly deafened me with his whistle, and Greenberg blindsided me while I was distracted. Then everyone started coming at me and taking shots, something clicked and the world slowed down into red. My reflexes jumped to meet what I wanted to do, I caught everything even your power shot. It was so freeing yet so scary as well, what was happening to me how I could be doing this. Just two days ago I would have needed my inhaler after that. Then that night the Full moon had just risen and the changes started to come in I panicked. I didn’t know what was happening, my teeth started growing, I had all these urges and calls and it was hard to think. I was driven by primal desires, the wolf was running free. That’s when I first ran into the Hunters. Derek saved me that night, explained some of what was going on. Half the time I was just freaked that I had lost my mind. The other I was scared I would lose it and hurt someone. The first time the Peter forced me to change I felt like I lost myself.”

“Don’t forget the number of times you nearly killed me” Stiles added. “My Room, the locker room, your room, the Locker room, I think there was the Locker room again... You know what I’m going to stop going into the Locker room with you.”

Scott continued “The attempting to kill Stiles aside I was lost half the time I didn’t know what was really going on, Derek wasn’t exactly the most verbal of coach. Most of the time I never knew what I was meant to be doing.”

“Of course the rest of the time you were whining or making Puppy dog eyes at Allison” Stiles added looking forlornly at the now empty Ding Dong wrapper. Scott threw a pillow at Stiles.

Jackson sat thinking about what Scott had said. All these massive changes going on and he hadn’t helped, first demanding that Scott tell him what he was taking because he was that willing to get some for himself. Then when he figured it out and despite all of Scott’s warning and treaties of what he was going through all he could think was how it would benefit him. “I’m such an ass hole he said softly to himself. Stiles looked at him and made a D’uh gesture “Do you know what it’s like to not know where you come from or who your real mum and dad are? All my life I’ve been trying to live up to what I think was expected off me. It was never good enough, I was top of the heap and I still felt like I had to do more. Then all of a sudden this guy from nowhere suddenly starts doing the impossible. In a matter of day’s he’s gone from asthmatic bench warmer to first line star. He’s going out with the new hot chick. He has the brooding guy who looks like a dealer following him around. Whatever he’s on, if it can do that to him what can it do for me, what could I do with it? Could I be the star again?” Jackson sat back in the chair and was silent.

After a few minutes “I remember when my Dad left. There were all these fights and it seemed to get worse and worse, then he was suddenly gone. He got a new house and I went there at weekends and sometimes for a couple of weeks at a time. All the time I was wondering if I had caused it. What had I done that had made him want to leave us like that? Mum said that I wasn’t to blame, but it didn’t stop me feeling like I was. The he started getting more quiet and distant around me, I felt like I was losing him again. I would have done anything to get them back together, or to make him stay.” Scott said as he stirred listlessly at his food.

Stiles leaned forward “When my Mom died it was like I had lost both of them. Dad just stopped trying; he would just sit there looking at photos. When I was around he seemed to be worse, so I would stay away more often. I ended up at Scott’s a lot of the time. It was then when I started getting panic attacks. It made me feel like I was the one that had caused it all. He would sit there with a drink in his hand, and I would sit against the wall outside the room listening to him sobbing, wanting to have someone hold me and tell me it was going to be okay even if I knew it was a lie.”

The mood in the room seemed to darken as all three revealed there darkest secrets to each other, but at the same time finding out they were not alone in the world. Jackson sniffed and wiped his eyes with the heels of his hands. Scott just stabbed at the various pieces of off pasta in his Tupperware. Stiles was oddly still, the most telling of how their honesty had affected them all.

Jackson broke the silence. “I never realised that we all shared something, we all turn in to Girly Girls when we talk about emotional stuff” Scott gave a weak grin and Stiles snorted at Jacksons attempt to lighten the mood. The doorbell went and Scott got up to get the Pizza, he fished around in his pocket for Money but Jackson said “Don’t worry I paid for it with my card.” Scott got the Pizza and returned setting the boxes on the table.

“We owe you our share at least” Said Scott, Stiles was just too busy diving in to find his Calzone.

Jackson shook his head “Think of it as a food based olive branch”

“Cool, thanks” It was going to take hard work they all knew it, but this was a start. They had something in common, they all knew lose and how it felt. They also had something new, possibly a new family.


	5. Ground Rules

## Chapter 5 - Ground rules:

Allison stormed out of the living room leaving her parents in another heated argument. She went upstairs and slammed her door. As much as she hated doing the typical teenager arguing with her parents bit it did feel good to vent some of her frustrations.  She walked over to the bed and collapsed backwards onto it, pulled a pillow over her face and screamed in frustration. Her phone chirped telling her she had a message, it was from Scott asking is she wanted to come over. That would not go over to well at the moment with her Parents. She texted back and said she would see him tomorrow at school that was assuming that her parents were going to let her out the house ever again.

All the secrets that had been kept and the lies, how was she to ever trust them again. Especially seeing as her boyfriend was a Werewolf and the family business seemed to be to hunt them. God had she just thought that sentence, how strange and bizarre her life had turned in the last few days.

“My Boyfriend is a Werewolf and he loves me” she said out loud testing the words feeling the reality of them as she said them. On second thoughts bizarre didn’t even come close to cover it.  Could she get through this and come out sane at the end? Aunt Kate hadn’t it had twisted her into a mass murderer if everything she heard had been true, and she was inclined to believe what she heard. Her hand felt the spot on her chest where the pendant had been not so long ago. It felt empty without it, yet even if she still had it she wasn’t sure she could wear it now. Kate had lied to her, had used her to hunt her boyfriend then expected her to kill him. Is that what she had done to Derek, get close to him pretend to love him then arrange to kill his family.

“We hunt those that hunt us” six small words said out loud but such a powerful philosophy one of defence and protection. Kate had twisted that in her own morality to allow her to commit terrible, terrible acts. Allison was just a tool to Kate someone to mould into a copy of herself. Natural talent she told her but was it just a talent to kill or could she use it to protect. Protect those she loved and those she cared about. Ok time to stop acting like a teenager and deal with this head on, even if her parents didn’t think she was capable, they would have to deal with her as she was. She got up of the bed and went to her dresser, picking up her phone she went back down stairs, a new resolve to be treated like an adult.

-=-=-=-=-

Chris was sitting on the sofa, a crystal tumbler in his hands with a shot of whiskey in it. He rolled it back and forward while staring at the fire. His wife Victoria stood by the fire place. “That girl had better learn to do as she is told” she said “This whole situation is a disaster with Kate’s death and those wolves still at large.”

Chris looked at her “Kate arranged to murder the whole Hale family; we have the code for a reason. Without it we are just murders. She used Allison without a second thought turning her into a weapon for her own benefit. I don’t like it having to leave her there for the police to find, but if we didn’t they would be all over us to find out what we knew. Hell they may still do that. As to the wolves, one was driven to those acts by Kate’s actions, and the others were reacting to what we were doing. I have to stand by the code, more now than ever, our actions will be investigated by our own people. There will be a tribunal into this.”

Victoria Argent strode over to the drinks trolley and poured herself a drink. “That’s something I’m not looking forward to, also Allison’s part in all of this. She cannot go on seeing that creature. She will have to toe the line on this until the situation is cleared up, and then we can look into inducting her properly.”

Allison stood by the bottom of the stairs listening to the discussion. “So once more you’re going to decided what’s best for me without consulting me” she spoke out bitterly.

Both older Argents turned and looked at her. “As I told you before you are not ready for this. Between what has happened and your Aunts murder, more of our group will be coming here. They will investigate what she has done and pronounce judgement on hers and our actions. In this we all must conform, and that means you as well. You are now part of this world, and there are behaviours that will be expected from you.” Victoria Argent said with no warmth in her voice.

This was a version of her mother she didn’t see all that often, the one that brokered no argument and expected obedience. “I don’t think so, you both lied to me. Put me in danger by keeping the full story from me, even when you had some idea of what was going on. How long was this going to go on, until you killed my boyfriend, until Aunt Kate had me killing innocent people as well, till I was as cold and heartless and incapable of love and friendship?” Allison asked of them. “When was it ever going to be the right time? Well you have lost your chance to tell me, I know now; I’ve seen what they do and what this Family does, and you know what; they seem to be the honourable ones.” She stood watch bother her Parents a defiant look on her face.

Chris spoke up “What you saw was an aberration, it shouldn’t happen like that. We hunt them to protect ourselves and others; it’s been a family responsibility for a long, long time. Kate... Kate became consumed by it, her actions were wrong, but the danger that the Lycans represent is not to be underestimated. My best friend was bitten. He became a Werewolf and the first full moon he tried to kill me. I put a bullet in his head to protect myself and you mother. Even as he lay there dying he tried to kill me. These creatures are driven by powerful forces, they are Predators and we are their prey. Your boyfriend may end up trying to rip your throat out; you’ve seen what they can do. You can’t see him again, and you need to let us guide you through this so that you can survive what’s to come and protect yourself.” He looked from Allison to his wife who nodded in agreement with him.

Allison stood there for a moment. “No, you lost the right to tell me what I can and can’t do in regards to Scott and the others. I will take what precautions I need to, but I will not be blindly lead into centuries of hatred and assumptions to end up as twisted as Kate.”

“You are our daughter and you will respect what we are telling you.” Victoria Argent retorted to her daughter.

“Then I’ll leave here and go somewhere I can make my own choices. This isn’t negotiable. I will make up my own mind on this.” Allison said defiantly.

Victoria Argent looked set to have another shouting match with her Daughter, but Chris stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder. “We can respect your right to make up your own mind on this, but you have to agree to give us a fair chance to explain everything and to show you what you need to see to make an informed choice, give us that.”

Allison considered that, it was fair to give them a chance, they were family and there had to be answers to all of this. “Ok, I can agree to that. I am still going to see Scott, and the others that’s part of it as well.”

Chris nodded “We can live with that.” Allison nodded once again and headed back up to her room.

Once she was gone and her door closed Chris turned to his wife. “I know this isn’t what we wanted, I know that the situation is out of control, but at least this gives us time. I’m not happy that she still wants to see Scott, but rather that driving her away just now at least she will still be here and we can keep an eye on her.”

Victoria Argent took another sip of her drink “Very well but we will need to resolve this sooner rather than later. Now then we need to arrange to get Kate interned as quietly as possible. We do not need another scene.” The argument with their daughter over for the moment both senior Argents turned to the matter of burying Kate and covering up the Hunters involvement as much as possible.


	6. Interlude in a Dream World

## Chapter 6 - Interlude in a dream world:

In the hospital room a figure was surrounded by machines beeping softly indicating that life was still happening. The micro seizures and seemingly allergic reactions she was having for the last few days had seemed to have stopped and her vitals were stronger. The EEG showed that she was experiencing brain activity and in a dream state, everything looked good for Lydia.

Looks can be deceiving.

The bite that Peter had given her had not turned her. It had almost killed her, but she was not a Lycan. What it had done was awoken something that had lain dormant inside her since her birth, something that had lain dormant in her family tree for many generations. The bite that had transferred what was a curse to some and a gift to others had in her jump started her own arcane legacy. The dormant powers had battle with the power of the bite and after a struggle the bite had been consumed by the latent gift. Now that gift was active, changes were slowly being wrought through her whole body. She would be somewhat stronger than most people, her already high intelligence would be sharper, and she would gain the ability to perceive the energy of others allowing her to spot that which was not normal. But this was not all, at the moment her greatest gift or curse was activating; the full power of the seer was becoming hers to command.

Lydia ran in her dreams, the dark shadow of the wolf with red eyes chased her and hunted her through a broken landscape. It pounced and her dream eyes were filled with light, then it was consumed and shattered by another wolf with blue eyes. As she looked the blue eyes changed to red then back to blue. Other sounds came, wolfs running in a Pack around her, not threatening but protective. One had golden eyes, the other steel grey; the one with blue eyes howled and joined the others taking the lead. In the distance a lone howl sounded and the air moved as if it was being pushed by massive wings. A shadow wolf powered through the air on raven black wings, it had red eyes that looked like they had seen time, but these were not threatening to her. It landed and joined the others circling, forming a protective circle around her.

She looked to her left as a star fell from the dark skies and landed next to her and became a tall silver female warrior with a bow. To her right another figure had appeared, he seemed to hold a book in one hand, and a sword in the other. Their eyes flashed like the Wolves.

Then the darkness came. It seemed to swallow the night and the land beyond the broken landscape she was on. The ground trembled and buckled. Above her in the sky the stars seemed to exploded in showers of light and be consumed into the blackness. Three shooting starts formed a triangle in the sky bracketing a blood red moon. There was a sound of breaking metal and in the distance what was once mountains before the blackness exploded into pillars of fire. Beings rose from the mountains, in descript humanoid forms haloed in a golden light but filled with blackness arose.

A voice called out “The End times have begun” only for Lydia to realise it was her own voice. She turned seeing one of the giants throwing a bolt of blackness at them and as it hit the dream ended.

Her body was still, and the EEG settled once more. Then the dream began again.


	7. Sleeping Late

## Chapter 7 - Sleeping Late:

Derek stirred slowly; looking at the battered alarm clock he was shocked to see it almost nine am. He sat up groggily and ran a hand through his hair. He had slept in his clothes, that wasn’t all that unusual though he couldn’t remember taking of his trainers. Listening to the stillness outside, he detected the sound of a heart beat below him. The beat was strong but slow, unusually slow but it didn’t have the indicators of someone asleep or comatose. He stood up and saw the shirt he had worn yesterday or at least the remains of it and his actions from last night came back to him like embers being breathed on. The last thing he remembered was breaking down after everything then being held in strong caring arms that just supported him. He felt like an idiot for letting it happen. He padded to the door and picked up his trainers, and carrying them he headed down the stairs. He turned into the living room and saw Damion sitting on the remains of the couch reading a book. He took in the scene again because something seemed off. Firstly there was a floating ball of light hanging above Damions head. Secondly the text of the book seemed to be floating above the pages changing as Damion gestured and flicked his fingers over the pages.

“It’s ancient Sumerian supposedly written by Gilgamesh, in a rather obscure Who-shan dialect. The text exists in a temporal-spatial flux. Depending on where you are and when you are it changes.” Damion said without looking up at the door.

Derek moved in to the room. “That’s incredible; I’ve never seen anything like that.”

“It’s a trifle unusual I’ll give you that. It took me six years to work out how to access the contents page. There are only two such tomes known to exist in the world and the other one is a book of cheap smutty jokes. Innuendo appears to be a universal concept. The text is over four and half thousand years old.” He closed the book and gestured at the light which began to increase the illumination lighting the room with a warm glow for the first time in years.

Derek was quiet for a time not sure how to being. “Uhh… About last night, I’m not usually given to… Emotional… And you stayed here...”

Damion held up a hand. “Don’t worry about it I didn’t think you would be up for standing a watch. And let’s be frank you’ve been under a great deal of stress and emotional overload. Getting it out is the best thing really, trust me. If you need to, you can talk to me or not, it’s up to you, while I don’t know everything you’ve felt and been through in the last few years, I do have some experience with things, and a friendly, somewhat confidential ear can help.”

Derek wasn’t sure if he would ever take him up on that offer, but he knew that at least if he ever needed it, this person who he just met had an air of trustworthiness about him. There was something about this man that made Derek want to trust him. Derek moved into the room and sat down opposite Damion he laid the Pack of deeds and the phone on a table, changing the subject Derek asked “So about the land, I know the state had confiscated it and the house after the fire and made it part of the Preserve. I tried to see about getting it back but they weren’t willing to sell and even if they did the cost was going to be massive. How did you manage it?”

Damion sort of coughed into his hand. “I well, pushed them into it. It’s all legal but I help them make the right decisions.”

Derek raised an eyebrow at that. Damion knew that a fuller explanation was in order. “Part of my… power set for lack of a better word is to affect mortal’s perceptions and responses. It’s similar to what I did with the arrest warrants. It takes what is the reality of the situation and warps it into a form that I find more conducive. It’s an invasion of their privacy and depending on what is needed and how much requires to be changed takes a lot out of me. The power that I wield is like a thundering waterfall, and this required a jet of water as thin as a human hair to use an analogy. The changing can be as little as not remembering something to something like a change in physical documents and electronic formats and people remembering and feeling differently about events. It’s not something I do lightly, or without weighing the consequences of doing it. Also to put your mind at rest creatures with a magical lineage are more resistant to these changes, and the stronger the magical creature the stronger the resistance, so an alpha like yourself would take a great deal of pressure to change anything and over time it would fade like it was being healed.” Damion waited for Derek to respond, he didn’t like pushing people it felt invasive, and better that Derek trust him and being honest about it was a step in the right direction.

Derek mulled over what he had been told. True this pushing had been used to his benefit, but the idea that one person could change someone’s mind so fully and not just one person if he had altered the arrest warrants and memories of them in everyone involved that was a power that could be abused. Would he know if it were done to him, that whole thing about Alphas resisting could just be a load of crap. He supposed it came down to how much he trusted the person sitting in front of him. He felt that he could trust him, but it would also need to be earned that was a choice he could make when he knew him better. Deciding to change the subject again he said “So about these builders coming in and the land purchase…. I can’t really afford to pay for it.” He made to hand back the title deeds. Damion shook his head refusing the deeds, then took a sip from the cup he had next to him, which Derek realised wasn’t part of any crockery set in the house.

“As I said it was a gift, I didn’t want the land to be lost, and as I said, I like the Hales. It felt like a proper way to honour them. The main building work will take about two months. Their essentially rebuilding the whole house based on the original plans that were in county records. At the same time they’ll make some improvements. Better escape points. Improved security and services, fire suppression systems and alarm system. The interior will be put to rights and restored where possible. If you speak to the builder he’s instructed to make any changes you feel necessary. I’ve added an extension onto the back of the property not to big on the ground level but going into a well sized basement and subbasement that uses the natural caves under this area. It’s going to house a training area and also double as a siege suite. Not that I would expect you to need or want to use it. But it will provide you with a place that can be sealed off from external assault and penetration. They’re the same company that I used to redo my property, there used to doing interesting work and keeping it of the local radar as it were.” Damion air quoted the word interesting implying that it was a euphemism for ask no question jobs.

Derek nodded; truthfully it was more than he could have ever hoped for, to be able to restore the House and even these additions. It would help put the past to rest finally and let him move forward with his life. “Thank you doesn’t seem to quite cover it, but it’s all I really have. Thank you.” Derek said as he wondered if this was why Damion was doing it, more than just being grateful, but giving Derek a way to move forward. “I feel like owe you for this, and the warrants and the other stuff” He gestured at the deeds and the phone on the table next to him.

Damion mused about one of the reasons he had done all this. He had been away from humanity and the Packs for a long time. Being so long lived it became easier to lose yourself to the flow of time. Centuries like years meaning relationships and friends passed by so quickly. He had felt the emptiness calling to him for a while now, becoming an observer instead of a participant. He had seen this as a way to reconnect, to maybe regain some of the spark of life he had lost started to lose a long a time ago. There was also the other reason, the reason why this place was called Beacon Hill and the Hale Pack ancestral home. How much to tell Derek and how much would seem like fantasy. He knew something was coming; everything in the arcane world was picking up on this vibration. His sense could almost perceive it, taste it smell it. Like a metallic after taste that wouldn’t go away. “Derek what happened here prompted me to come, I was hoping to find a way to reconnect with the world, and this gave me an opening. There is also another reason. The more sensitive among the arcane worlds have been feeling something gathering. It’s like the air before a storm, like an after taste or a shadow in the corner of your eye. I perceive it as... something and felt drawn to here. This place is called Beacon Hills for a reason. I know that the current story is that it served as an advanced warning place for the Civil war they had here, but it goes further back than that. There is a nexus point in arcane energy’s that forms here. Almost like a wall or a breaker in the ocean. I feel something is coming here, and it’s something I will need help with as well. I’m not asking for help in payment for what I’ve done; don’t think I would ever do that. But if you want to, if you can I would appreciate any help you can give me.”

Derek was at a loss for words really. It would be so easy for him to think that all this was Damions way of buying his help with something fantastical, but he could tell that this wasn’t the case. After all these years of not being able to trust anyone except for himself or Laura, and perhaps grudgingly Scott to a point, something about Damion intrinsically made Derek want to trust him. He could feel he was open and telling him the truth. The cynical side of his head was shouting NO at full volume, but the wolf inside him wanted to go and nuzzle this person, and the side you might call optimistic said trust. Getting a hold of his feelings he finally answered baiting his response with a question he hoped would give him a better idea. “So how would that work if I did? Would you join my Pack? Or expect me to join yours?”

“Well the way it’s worked in the past with Lupus Arcana and Lycans is that we tend to take a role similar to Shaman in the Pack, your Pack in this case. We, and I include myself in this, tend not to want the Alpha position. We act as advisers and council, healers and helpers, trainers and story tellers. I would join your Pack and swear an oath of loyalty to you, and then make a blood bond to you. This creates the Pack link to you and the Pack from me; it also means I can share my strength with you and the others and vice versa. It also puts me in a position similar to the Alpha, where I am above the Beta’s and other Pack Members, but you lead the Pack.” Damion responded.

“So you would be like a Pack elder? I remember that my Grandparents were like that, they held authority in the Pack, but deferred to my father and mother as the Alphas.” Derek recalled thinking about the older generations when he was young.

“That’s it exactly. It happens in well-established Packs that when the Alpha cedes to a younger one, they take on the Pack Elder role. Speaking of Pack roles, if I were you I would claim Scott as soon as you can, preferably before the end of the full moon in a couple of days.”

Derek looked confused. “I thought I had claimed him when I killed Peter?” he responded.

“Well technically you have. Normally in a Pack if there is a change in Alpha, the Alpha claims the loyalty and bond with the Pack, but it’s cemented when the Pack pledge to the new Alpha. With Scott, he’s quite close in age to you; he hasn’t really wanted to be part of the Pack and was forced to become a Werewolf. It could happen he will either challenge you to the Alpha spot or be driven from the Pack because of the mixed instinctive messages going on.” Damion explained

Derek paused and asked “So he has to make a pledge to me to cement the change?”

“It’s a bit more complicated given the age difference, the nature of what’s gone on. Essentially you need to claim him and establish Dominance, through mounting him.” A horrified look crossed Derek’s face at what it sounded like he was being asked to do, Damion seeing this made a no entry/stop gesture by waving his hands. “I know what you’re thinking and not like that, Smutty! Given his juvenile status, a Pup, and his not quite yet achieving full… Wolfliehood if you will, what you do is take a dominate stance over him, and then bite the scruff of his neck.”

Derek still looked somewhat bemused by the whole situation. “What like you see wolfs doing to the Pups in there Pack?”

“That’s exactly; if it’s all successful then he will instinctively go limp under you. If not you may need to establish dominance after a fight and then do this. We did a similar thing when we fought, both of us established each other as someone to respect, without the whole neck biting bit. I know, I know it all sounds bizarre, but it will establish and enforce the Pack hierarchy. If he were a few years older, or you were then it wouldn’t need to be done quite like this. I would also do the same to Jackson as well, you are his Alpha already, but it will establish that you see no differences between him and Scott, and ensure that they both are imprinted with you in the lead. If you want to introduce seniority into the line, which isn’t that bad of an idea, then do Scott as the senior beta and say that’s why you’re doing it.”

Derek wore an incredulous expression on his face. “I honestly don’t remember my parents having to do this. It just sounds strange…”

“Normally as I say it’s not something that you need to do in an established Pack or one where the ages aren’t so close together. If you want we could make it part of the same thing as my bonding to the Pack so it feel less like a weird event. Also have a Pack hunt after it. Sort of cement the bonds and such. I’m not above putting on a show for the benefit of others, like I say though best to do it before the end of the next full moon.” He waved a hand and made a shower of Golden sparks.

Derek thought about it, it sounded weird but he hadn’t really had much to do with all the ins and outs of being an Alpha when his parents were alive. Laura had had some training, but Peter had been his father’s Second. There was a lot that seemed to go on that he wasn’t privy to. Perhaps being so young then he hadn’t really been expected to know all of it. Just another thing to add to the pile of being the Alpha, though at least Damion seemed to know about what needed to be done. Having him in the Pack might not be a bad idea all told, if this threat showed up that Damion had sensed then he was a big gun to fire at it. If not then he could fill in a lot of the blanks that was missing from Derek’s own training. Plus someone not barely out of nursery to talk too, the thought of just having Scott, Jackson and stiles tagging along with the Pack left him craving adult conversation. If it didn’t work out then at least it wouldn’t be because he hadn’t tried. Having reached his decision Derek decided to make plans. “Ok well how about we do the bond ceremony followed by the… mounting… on the full moon. It’s only a couple of days away and would seem like an ideal time.”

“Sounds good, I have a couple of ideas that I wanted to talk to you about to give the Pack a more legitimate reason to meet together, something that will avert parental interference if you will. Also this place is going to be a building site for a while. I have plenty space, you can crash at my place and store anything you need there until it’s done.” Damion drained the tea from his cup then collapsed it and folded it till it simply ceased to be.

Derek nodded. “Sounds like an idea. Let’s go grab some breakfast and we can talk more.” They both stood up and Derek led the way from the house to his car. It felt like a new beginning to him, a new start and a chance to let the ghosts of yesterday pass.


	8. If you go down to the Woods today....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (AN)
> 
> Parts of this chapter were inspired by fountainxxpenny brilliant story No Answers. It made so much sense as to how Melissa might catch on.
> 
> Link is here http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7337409/1/No_Answer
> 
> It was my bad for not putting a boiler plate up to say I had been inspire (Good writers borrow, great ones steal... I think thats a westwing quote) by the work but couldnt remember where I got it from. I'm a bad author for that.
> 
> So anyway on with the Story, and check out the fountainxxpenny work, it's v-v-good.
> 
> Omega
> 
> (/AN)

## Chapter 8 - If you go down to the woods today...:

 

Melissa McCall drove up to her house and parked out the front. It had been another hell of a shift, between the constant demands from Doctors who thought she had nothing else to do and her Supervisor Grace, who seemed to think that she wanted to her own work and Graces. But it was over and she could relax for two days before she needed to head back in for her next shift. Well relax was a bit of a dream, between catching up on the house hold chores and making time to see Scott it would be another two full days. Different scenery, same crap; ok that was unfair to Scott he did his best to help out around the house and with his part time job and school she felt like she hardly saw him.

Especially recently, he seemed to be out all the time late into the night, missing several curfews and his grades were slipping despite all the studying with Stiles he was meant to be doing. Possibly it was a phase after all he was dating Allison, not that it seemed to run smoothly, and being made co-captain of the Lacrosse team as well. That was a surprise when she heard, she was thrilled it had happened for Scott but as a nurse and knowing the severity of his Asthma and the need for an inhaler she had thought to be honest getting to play once or twice a season was about the best he could hope for even with all the training he tried to do.

She got out of the car noticing Stiles Jeep parked in the drive way in front of a Porsche, which definitely wasn’t from around these streets. Had Scott had a party last night? She got her keys out and opened the front door bracing for the worst. Looking around the house seemed ok from the hallway, ok maybe she was accusing Scott unfairly. Hearing muffled snores from the living room she moved over to the door way and looked in. Three teen boys were sleeping the sleep of the just. Scott and Stiles were crashed out on the couch, it was kind of funny and cute but Stiles had fallen asleep resting his head in Scott’s lap. It reminded her of when they were younger and would crash after one of Stiles hare brained schemes or adventures, quietly she took out her phone and snapped a picture of the two. In the chair was the handsome young man that was the other co-captain, Jason or Jonathan... No Jackson, that was it Jackson Whitmore that would explain the Porsche sitting in the driveway. It was nice for Scott to have other friends coming over, not that Stiles wasn’t a good friend to Scott but more friends would be good for him especially after the last few years.

She then surveyed the rest of the room the remains of a mountain of food and drinks sat on the table and the floor round the youths. She counted at least 4 large pizza boxes, what looked like most of the Tupperware leftover boxes from the fridge, the contents of the Junk food cupboard. She frowned there was enough food here for at least ten people, yet she only counted three glasses and no other signs of anyone else being here. Ok Teenagers ate a lot of food but this was ridiculous, actually her food bills had gone up in the last few months about the same time as Scott’s grades had started falling and they weren’t great to start with, and his sudden athletic jump. Frowning slightly she sniffed the air, looking to see if she could detect any traces of smoke. After a few sniffs she shook her head. Honestly, what was she like it felt like she had channelled her own mother there, Scott was a good kid he wouldn’t do drugs.

Leaving sleeping teens lying she went into the kitchen where the red light was flashing on the answer phone. Dumping her bag on the counter she pressed the play button and went to see if anything was left in the Fridge. “Hi, Mrs McCall this is Beacon Hills Pharmacy. Scott hasn’t been in recently to pick up his Asthma prescription. We have the last three months still sitting here. We haven’t charged them to your account, but can you let us know if there has been a change to his medication so that we can update our system. Thanks now” the machine beeped and finished playing back. Melissa stood up from the fridge and looked at the machine. Ok that was weird; Scott was goods about getting and taking his medication. Heck he usually reminded her when he was getting another one. The motherly fears she had laughed at a few minutes ago came flooding back.

Ok no proof yet, while he was still sleeping in the living room she could check his bedroom for anything. Just a quick look to put her mind to rest, after all he wouldn’t have had time to clear anything away if he crashed down here last night. Quietly she headed up stairs the three boys’ still sleeping sound. Stiles suddenly made a noise and Melissa stopped dead in her tracks. The teen seemed to be dreaming “No Derek... I don’t want to take Scott for a walk... Needs a flea bath anyway” he mumbled to himself, Scott still asleep move his arm across Stiles shoulder, and Stiles settled down again. Shaking her head she proceeded up stairs and went into her son’s room.

Being a mess was normal, but everything seemed to be thrown around the place like he had been searching for something. Not a good sign. She went into the bathroom and checked the medicine cabinet, nothing odd there. She rested her hand on the door frame, and felt some nicks in the wood. Looking at them there were four gashes in the door framed, fairly fresh by their clean state. The Window was open and she could see on the window sill more scratch marks. Some seemed to be coming in and others seemed to be going out. The pattern looked familiar really familiar, wait that couple the police had brought in who had been fighting in the street. The boyfriend had four gashes across his face from the girlfriend’s hand where her nails had been like claws. The style of these gashes seemed very similar to the ones on the door frame and window still. What was going on?

Quietly moving to the other side of the room she looked for more evidence of something. There was a pile of dirty clothes on the floor; they looked like they had been pulled out from under the bed. Most of them seemed to be T-shirts that were ripped or shredded, some had dirt and blood smears on them. Then something shiny caught her attention. Bending down she picked up part of what looked like hand cuffs, and on the floor next to the radiator there looked like a rush job to clean up something. Blood, she knew what smeared blood looked like and it was right next to the radiator leg and smeared under it. “Scott what have you gotten yourself into?” she breathed out.

Standing to go and have a confrontation with her son a final oddity caught her eye. Wedged behind the door was a dog bowl. She picked it up; on one side in a familiar angled writing it said ‘Scott’, the writing style belonging to Stiles. Taking the dog bowl, the handcuff part and several T-shirts she headed back down stairs, time to get some answers.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Down stairs the slumber party was still going on. Mellissa moved round so she was standing in front of Scott. If she was half as worried and angry as she was now, then maybe she would have done this without the others being present but she wanted answer now. “SCOTT!!” She shouted.

Four things happened in short order.

One, Scott hearing his name went into a state of alert. He rolled of the couch and into a crouched position. His fangs bared, claws drawn and eyes glowing golden from under a thickening brow.

Two, Stiles was catapulted onto the floor and moaned loudly.

Three, Jackson jumped from the chair startled, his primal drives kicked in and the wolf fully awakened in him for the first time. The change happened fast his claws growing from his finger nails, his ears extending and sideburns growing and his brow thickened and furred. Fangs protruded from his mouth and Steel coloured eyes glowed for the first time and he experience the full change in all his senses. He stared at his clawed hands, flexing them.

Four, Melisa screamed, not a scream of panic but one of anguished concern for her child. “Scott! My god Scott! What’s happened to you what the hell is going on here?” Nothing made sense to her.

Scott looked at his mother and a pained expression passed over his features. Taking deep breaths he struggled to get his heart rate under control. Slowly he reverted back to human he looked at his mother and she looked back at him, the items of the planned confrontation in her hands.

Stiles looked up from the floor and took in the scene. “Oh man... Derek’s goanna blame me for this isn’t he.” Scott shot Stiles a look that plainly said SHUT UP.

Jackson meanwhile was oblivious to this his senses were rushing and pulsing within his new form. Fully formed for the first time the wolf wanted to run. His breathing started getting heavier and a wild look crossed his face. Scott turned at the sound of the heavy breathing saw what was about to happen. He dived across and wrestled Jackson to the floor, Jackson began to snap and snarl at Scott trying to drive him off, clawed hands sunk into Scott’s Side. Scott remembered back to his first shift and how Derek had brought back his humanity, he also remember what Stiles had once said to him. ‘Don’t be a Teen Wolf, be a Werewolf’ He half shifted and let loose with the low rumbling growl that was his call.

Jackson stopped struggling and stared into Scott’s eyes, there was a brief battle of wills and Jackson broke the look first, submitting to Scott. Scott slowly let Jackson go and the teen began to shift back to human.

“Scott you have two minutes to tell me what the HELL is going on here or I am calling the police!” Melissa said after seeing the potential danger she had just been in.

“Mum please I need to settle Jackson down then we can talk OK.” He pleaded to her with his eyes for understanding even temporarily, she nodded.

Stiles had picked himself up of the floor and rubbed his forehead with his hand, the day had gotten off to a REALLY bad start.

Scott slowly back off Jackson and stood up, he offered Jackson a hand getting up. Grasping the hand Jackson stood up looking shaken by what had just happened. “Dude thank you for that. It was like I lost myself in there.”

“No problem, I remember what it was like the first time I went full wolf.” Scott replied nodding to Jackson.

“Not a problem he says. Not a Problem! What do you mean the first time you went full wolf. How long has this been going on for? What has happened to you Scott?” Melissa broke in.

Stiles realising that Scott and his mother needed some along time motioned to Jackson. “Dude lets go walk this off, maybe get some food huh?”

Jackson looked from Mother to Son, then back to stiles. “That’s not a bad idea. Scott we’ll speak later Ok.” Stiles ushered Jackson to the door he looked back at Scott who shot him a thank you look.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Melissa gestured the Kitchen and both headed through. “Ok time to come clean I want the full story. What happened in there to you? What has this lot got to do with it?” She asked dumping her finds on the counter.

Scott looked at the various items and then went to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice to give him time to get the facts in order. Grabbing a cup from the draining board he sat down and poured some juice. After taking a sip he started to tell her what had transpired. During the story Melissa looked like she wanted to interrupt several times but he asked her to let him finish. He told her everything, but left out some of the jeopardy that came with it.

After a while Melissa just sat and listened, in her own head she pieced what she was being told with her own life the last few months seeing in hindsight what she had missed the first time. She mentally wanted to kick herself for missing so much going on, and when she realised that Scott was down playing some of what happened. As much as she wished he had told her everything, part of her was proud that he had acted with such a responsible attitude to everything. He hadn’t abused what he had been given, he struggled to try and maintain his life with everything that was going on. In everything he had done he had acted out of protection for others and for her. Of course that didn’t stop her from wanting to smack some sense into his head.

Scott finished telling her what happened yesterday and she could hear the anguish in his voice when he told her there wasn’t a cure for it. He sat quietly once the story was done and Melissa just looked at him. Then very slowly she got up and walked over to him, reaching for him she pulled her son into an embrace and held onto him.

Scott had heard her heart racing as he told her what had transpired, he felt it going up as the danger increased and become slower when he finished. He didn’t know what she was going to do and say, he had felt horrible keeping so much from her, but he wanted to protect her. Here now though in her arms feeling the unconditional love and support that it meant he sobbed once and buried his head into her shoulder. “I’m sorry mum…”

“Shh, it’s Ok Scott. We have a lot to talk about, but know that I won’t ever stop loving you, or being there for you. You’re my son and I love you regardless.” She then reached up and smacked him off the back of the head. “That’s for not coming to me when this all started.” She could feel him smile against her shoulder. “Scott I can’t fully grasp everything that’s going on, or what this is all going to mean for you now. I always knew my baby would have to grow up one day, but I never dreamed he would grow up to be a Werewolf. Tell me what’s going on from now on. If I can I want to help you. If I can’t I want to know what is happening so that I can try to understand what you are going through. Here I thought it was Just Drugs... Do you need Flea baths?” The ridiculousness of that question sent both of them into fits of laughter. When they settled down Melissa let go of Scott and sat down again. “I need to process this; I’m going to have a lot of questions for both you and this Derek character. In fact I want to meet him, if he’s your Pack leader; I want to make sure that he will look after you.”

“Ok I can arrange that” Scott replied while thinking that Derek would kill him for this mess... Though maybe he would blame Stiles, he could always hope.

“You’re still grounded though, you do realise that... Or should I say you’re in the dog house” Melissa said and Scott grinned lopsidedly at her, they carried on talking Melissa asking questions, Scott doing his best to answer them.


	9. Breakfast of Champions

## Chapter 9 - Breakfast of Champions:

Stiles and Jackson headed out of the McCall’s house. Stiles shot one last worried look at Scott and closed the Door. “Man I do not want to be in his Paws at the moment.”

Jackson look at Stiles “Me neither. I never even thought about telling my parents if I got the bite.”

“Yeah it’s not a conversation I want to have. Probably ranks up there with I’m Pregnant, I’m Gay, I’m a cross dressing transvestite with Split Ends.” Stiles said ticking of the options on his fingers.

Jackson marvelled at how Stiles brain seemed to function by misfiring. “So do you want to get breakfast? I want to head home afterwards and grab a shower.”

Stiles considered it and nodded “Sounds good, I could murder a waffle.”

Jackson gestured to his Porsche which was at the head of the drive way. “Let’s take mine, then I’ll drop you of here once were done. McCall might need some support later.” 

“Plan!” responded Stiles “Can I drive?”

With a weary sigh Jackson said “No” and they both got into the Porsche, Stiles sulking only somewhat mollified by the thought of Waffles. The car backed out and headed to the nearest dinner.

-=-=-=-=-

They pulled up to the dinner on the outskirts of Beacon Hills and headed in, Stiles started scanning for a table of booth “Crap.”

Jackson turned to see what had made Stiles exclaim and followed suit “Crap.”

Over at one of the tables their Alpha and the new wolf in town sat talking over a pile of French toast, sausages, waffles, bacon, hash browns and Scrambled egg. Without even looking over Damion waved for them to join Derek and him at the table. The teens looked at each other and with a sigh of resignation headed over, though Derek didn’t look overly pleased by the idea of them joining either. Noticing Derek reticence Damion raised an eyebrow; Derek merely shook his head and waited for the Stiles sized headache to appear.

“So, great minds think of breakfast then.” Damion said as they sat down. He signalled the waitress to bring out two more orders of what they were having. Sipping his Coffee he asked “So where’s Scott this morning?”

Jackson looked at Stiles and did an impression of fish.

Stiles groaned. “Oh for... Dude we’re goanna have to work on your awkward situation responses...”

Derek stopped staring at his coffee and glared at Stiles, “Where is he?” He demanded.

“He’s having breakfast with his Mum” Stiles answered hoping the half-truth was better than a lie.

“Stiles I could hear your heart rate as a Beta. I’m an Alpha now. On what Planet did you think I wouldn’t notice you lying? Now the truth before I rip your throat out with my teeth.” Derek ground out from a clenched Jaw.

Stiles shuffled away from Derek trying to get out of biting range “Dude, stop with the threats... Really it’s not like I’m your personal chew toy.” Stiles responded.

“Don’t Stall Stiles!” Derek growled.

“He uhh... he’s having a conversation with his Mother about recent, you know things.” Stile answered finding his knife to have suddenly become really interesting.

“Really that’s all huh, what recent things?” Derek asked his glare getting harder.

 “Umm maybe some scratch marks on his window... ripped T-shirts... big food bills... late nights... some Teenage things really.” He waved his hands almost like a he was trying to push the words towards Derek. He then coughed and mumbled “shemighthaveworkedouthesawerewolf...”

“What!” Derek exclaimed and the whole dinner looked over at the shout.

Damion Smiled winningly at the other customers. “I said were out of Syrup, not the whole Dinner. Relax” He spoke loudly acting like it was just overuse of Syrup that was causing the problem. The waitress came over with the extra food and another Maple Syrup, filled there Coffees and left the bill on the table. All the time Stiles was looking anywhere but Derek, Derek was glaring Daggers at Stiles, and Jackson was concentrating on eating quietly and trying to not make himself a target.

Once the Waitress was gone Derek said in a harsh whisper “What the hell did he do make his mother I’m coming out as a Werewolf card?”

“Dude, it wasn’t his fault... She’s a smart woman and pieced it together. Hell if she hadn’t been working so much recently she probably would have figured something was up two months ago.” Stiles answered back, steeling himself for the Storm that was Derek’s temper.

Instead Derek just sighed and in a resigned voice answered “I suppose it was only a matter of time.” He pinched the bridge of his nose with his hand.

Stiles pointed at him and starred opened mouth, then he pointed at Damion and then back to Derek finally pointing once more at Damion. “What did you do to him, did you spike his drink or zap him with your ho-doo witchy Wolfie powers... Or get him nurtured or something?” Derek glared at him over his hand while Jackson coughed into the drink of Orange Juice he was drinking.

Damion batted Stiles finger away. “No Stiles I didn’t hex him, or do that voodoo that I do so well. It’s like he said I would imagine it was only a matter of time. Though we probably want to finish up here and go do a bit of damage control before Scott gets put permanently in the dog house... so to speak.”

Stiles not getting the signal to leave it alone started up again “No really, I would have expected Derek to at least have me in a head lock or up against a wall by the neck for that sort of news... Are you feeling alright?”

Derek responded in a strained voice, the Stiles shaped headache was starting up maybe he should sedate the teen whenever he was around might save him a lot of headaches. “Stiles, Shush! We aren’t in a dangerous situation with an Alpha out to get us and as you said she’s a smart woman. While not ideal it shouldn’t place the Pack in too much danger as long as it gets handle properly, like not flapping your lips without thinking.”

Stiles harrumphed and attacked his plate of Waffles muttering about sour wolfs. Derek looked at Damion with an expression of strained tolerance for Stiles. Damion grinned back at him and took a drink from his Coffee. Jackson sat quietly finishing his breakfast trying to not get blamed for anything if he could help it.

Once they had all eaten Damion paid the bill and left a generous tip. Stiles and Jackson were bickering at each other about a Syrup stain on Jacksons jacket and Derek was looking like he was about to smack their heads together.

As they got near to the Dinner door, it opened and Danny the lacrosse goalie walked in. He looked around and saw Jackson and Stiles with a couple of other slightly older looking people, one he recognised. “Hey Jackson, Stiles, how’s it going?”

Stiles waved at Danny felling his pulse quicken slightly and said “Hey Danny!”

Jackson friend punched Danny on the shoulder “Dude how’s it going?”

Danny took in the rather odd group dynamic. “Not bad just grabbing some food before practice later, everything alright?” He asked Jackson.

“Practice, man I almost forgot we had that this morning. Thanks for reminding me. Everything is cool... really.” Jackson ended kind of lamely.

Danny raised an eye brow in query. Stiles rolled his eyes as once more Jackson’s ability to think on his feet left him metaphorically face first on the floor. He grabbed Jacksons shoulder and slapped it with his other hand. “He’s such an air head. Yeah our Co-Captains were meant to meet here to talk about tactics and I was meeting Scott here before we headed to practice. My cousin... Uhh... Miguel here and his partner were going to tag along and take me out to lunch later.”

Derek’s jaw line hardened and you could hear the jaw almost cracking from the tension, the sudden desire to punch Stiles in the head being the most prevalent thought in his head. Jackson suddenly looked anywhere but at Derek and a look that read I’m dead floated across Stiles face.

Damion turned a laugh into a cough. “Hi, Danny was it? I’m Damion, nice to meet another friend of Stiles. Come on gang we better get moving if we’re going to go and get Scott, his mum’s car broke down.” He said as an aside to Danny. “Jackson, you’re taking Stiles right? Well follow in... Miguel’s car.” He bit down on his lower lip suppressing another laugh. Derek glared at Stiles neck as the teen push shoved Jackson towards the door, his stare strong enough to melt steel.

“Yeah... Uhh... Right that’s what we’re doing. Danny, catch you at practice.” Jackson managed as Stiles pushed him out the door, with a wave at Danny. Damion smiled at Danny and steered Derek out the door. Danny watched them leaving with a distinct feeling that he had missed out on some really big subplots.

When the door closed Derek started to Growl. “Partners... First it’s Miguel, and now I’m Gay Cousin Miguel and Partner... I’ll rip his throat out with my teeth.”

“Hey it could be worse. Well Okay Miguel is bad I grant you, though he does have a gift of trying to commit Stiles-a-cide whenever he’s around you. Come on, damage control now and killing Stiles later.” Said Damion and he headed back to Derek’s Camera.

Stiles meanwhile was already in Jacksons Porsche and visible locking the door. The cars started and they headed back to Scott’s house.

-=-=-=-=-

The Nurse walked into Lydia’s room to perform the morning checks on the various machines and monitors and to change the IV drips that were sustaining her. As she leant over Lydia to check the monitors she saw that the readings were much stronger than the day before.

Lydia groaned and looked at the Nurse. “Stiles you look different.” She said half drowsy.

The nurse smiled that was a good sign being able to talk and open her eyes. Turning she dialled the nurses’ station from the phone on the bedside cabinet and asked the Nurse there to call the Doctor on duty, then turned back to Lydia. “Good morning, I’m Nurse Carter. How are you feeling?” She asked Lydia as she began to check her Vitals and stats.

Lydia grimaced as a light was flashed in her eyes. “Ok I think I remember being at the formal then really weird dreams. I’m also kind of aching and sore. What happened?”

The nurse took a moment and decided that a soft truth was the better answer. “Well what we know was you were at the formal, and then you went out to the playing field. Something attacked you and your Friend Jackson brought you in. You had us worried there for a while, but you seem to be pulling through now.”

Something attacked her; she remembered the field, the lights coming on and a figure walking out of the light. He lunged at her his mouth full of teeth and a crimson glow in his eyes. She vaguely remembered what sounded like Stiles pleading for her safety. Names kept swimming to the surface Peter, Derek, Scott, Jackson, and the impression of a wolf every time she thought of those names. What the hell had happened to her? The Nurse continued to make small talk and then the doctor arrived. She answered there questions but kept what she remembered to herself, these were questions that she needed answers to, but not here not now. Her Parents came into the room next, the signs of another argument evident on both their faces. Both were concerned for her, but the tension between the two of them was palatable. “So Doctor when can I leave?” She interjected into the conversation between the Doctor and her parents.

The Doctor hemmed for a moment. “Were not entirely sure what caused the micro seizures and your coma. We want to run another MRI and keep you under observation in case it happens again.”

 That did not appeal to Lydia at all, she didn’t know why she knew it but she knew that she was fine now, better than before in fact. More tests and scans were not something she wanted, or felt would be an overly good idea. “I’m feeling fine now though, and if there was anything to pick up you should have before now. I’m ready to get out of here.”

The Doctor was somewhat taken aback. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, If you have another attack it could be life threatening. Also we don’t know what caused it beyond the animal attack triggering something.”

Her mother also piped in “Honey, it’s probably better to let them do more tests and figure something out.” Her father nodded in agreement as much as it pained him.

“Doctor I’ve been in here what, five days.” She said glancing at the date on one of the screens. “You’ve given me all sorts of medications and tests I can read the chart from here.” She indicated the open folder the Doctor had put on the hospital table next to her bed. “MRI show no contusions lesions or abnormalities even after the micro seizures. That means that my brain hasn’t been causing it. I seem to have suffered some severe lacerations but these are healing fine. Most likely the coma was due to the heavy medication and sedatives administered to me when I was first brought in, best bet I had a reaction to them which cause the seizures and the allergic reactions that are noted on the file. I would imagine that the coma was a reaction to the drugs that ended two days ago because that was when the dosages were reduced. My resting state after would have been the drugs clearing from my system. Truthfully it would be more in line to ensure that you’re not going too held accountable for negligence given the size of the dosages I was given that you want to keep me in here longer. But I feel fine now. You’ve given me broad spectrum antibiotics to deal with any infections and currently have me on a low dose pain medication to deal with any pain. These can be taking at home with a further check-up at my GP’s in two weeks. You wouldn’t be negligent in realising me with my parents keeping an eye out for any other relapses.” Lydia looked from her Doctor to her Parents, a determined look on her face. The adults seemed taken aback by the forceful nature of what she had just said. Part of Lydia also wondered where the hell that had come from; she had barely had a look at the charts yet the seemed to make sense to her, even upside down. Ok she felt the need to get out of the Hospital sooner than later, but that was not the reaction she would have expected from herself, in fact it had felt almost like she was on autopilot saying all the right things in the right way to counter any possible argument.

The Doctor cleared his throat. “I wouldn’t advise it Miss Martin, but if you feel that this is the course you wish to take I can certainly get the paper work started.”

Her mother looked at her and asked “Lydia sweetie maybe a few more days would help you, hmm?”

“Mom, I’m ok. Besides this will be getting put on the HMO bill and the premiums will go up. Better I rest at home where the home environments will aide my recovery.” With one sentence she had struck at both her parents’ weak spots her father’s obsession with money, and her mother’s desire to be the perfect parent. Spooky once again that she just knew what to say to get what she wanted. “Please I just want to get home, and get back to my life as soon as I can. I made a mistake going out to the field especially when all the animal attacks had been going on. I just want to put it behind me and being in here won’t help me do that.” That should do it, the slightly contrite self-depreciation that she had done something wrong the resolute will to move on.

The Doctor look at her parents, they both nodded. “Well if you’ll come with me we can start the paper work. Nurse Carter if you can help Lydia get ready we shouldn’t be too long.”

The adults left and Lydia breathed a sigh of relief. “Honey, I don’t know where you learned to do that, but you knew exactly what to say to get your own way. Come on let’s get you to the shower so that you can get freshened up.” Nurse Carter said admiringly, and Lydia smile at her. Carter though Lydia was right that they had given her a lot of drugs when she came in, and given her results of the last few days it was more the case of the Doctors making sure they weren’t going to get sued for giving her too much and inducing the coma like state. Certainly that what all the results had pointed too especially how she seemed to bounce back once they dialled down the dosages. She assisted Lydia getting ready and even had enough time to get her a tray of the breakfast cart. Not exactly a breakfast for champions but it would give something solid in her stomach.

Lydia sat on the edge of the hospital bed thinking about the dream she had. Elements were beginning to make sense to her. The so called animal attack on her, Allison as the silver warrior, those steel coloured eyes one of the wolves had reminded her of Jacksons. Jackson’s steel coloured eyes, the other wolf with the golden eyes like Scott’s that time in the School, the howling. Pieces started clicking into place as she thought about everything that had happened. “They are so dead for holding out on me with the truth...” she muttered to herself.

Soon her parents came back with the antibiotics and pain killers and a sheet of instructions. Lydia picked up her things and pulled out her Phone from her bag. She texted Jackson ‘Need to talk, getting out of hospital now, canine situation needs explanation. Don’t chase any cars till I talk to you.’ She turned off her phone and put it in her bag. Explanations had better be forthcoming and in person.

-=-=-=-=-

Derek sat in silence on the drive to Scott’s house. He still wanted to smack Stiles, but the initial urge to maim him had passed. Damion sat next to him checking his mail and responding to it on his phone. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable, in fact it was peaceful. It was strange to Derek but when he was in Damions presence like this it was like his anger was turned down several notches. Even his wolf that had been snarling and pacing inside him demanding release seemed to settle when around him. The last time he had really felt like that was way back when he had first started dating Kate but never as strongly as this. Then she had shown her psycho side and killed his family. It was weird and something else to think about, this person that had only been in his life two days and yet it felt like they had been doing this sort of thing forever.

The car turned the last corner to Scott’s street and pulled up behind Jacksons Porsche. Derek raised an eyebrow and looked at Damion who returned the look. Inside the Porsche it looked like there was a heated argument going on between Jackson and Stiles. “Well that doesn’t look to good does it.” Remarked Damion as Derek let out a long suffering sigh.

“I’m meant to be Pack alpha not Pack Babysitter. We were never this bad for my Parents.” He said after a moment.

“Probably true but this Packs dynamic is different, plus you seem to have very strong personality types who will work well together or clash depending on their moods. It will get easier when they start to get what it means to be a Pack properly, not something they have really had up till now.” Damion commented as he put away his phone.

“Yeah it’s just the transition from loners to Pack may kill me, or have me kill them. I’m not that great at teaching skills, especially to bitten wolves. Most of the people I knew were born into it, and we all grew up learning it, trying to condense a life time of learning into lessons isn’t easy.” Derek admitted as he sat behind the wheel, not quite ready to get out.

“No, it’s not really something that comes easily to everyone. It takes practice and training yourself to be able to do it well. I can help with it, and if you want I can help the Pups with getting to grips with it, I’ve trained young ones in accepting and harnessing their gifts. I can also help you fill in the blanks that you have as well. It won’t be easy and I can be a task master at times, but you would get a lot out of it.” Damion responded.

Derek sat there thinking about what had been said looking at the argument still raging in the Porsche. “I think I’m going to accept that offer. If you want to join the Pack as well formally I would appreciate any help you can give me. I may end up having to kill Stiles otherwise to protect my Sanity.” He held out his hand towards Damion. Damion nodded and grasped it accepting Derek’s request and offer to become a member of the Pack.

There was something different about this handshake, it felt like a pact was being sealed, or at least agreed upon. Derek also felt his wolf stir; it wasn’t like this normally it was almost a pinning feeling from it like it wanted something, putting it aside for the moment he said. “We can sort out the official bonding ceremony for tomorrow’s full moon and also the claiming ceremony as well. You were right when you said the Pack needed to feel like a Pack.”

With that they both got out of the car and headed over to split up the teens before it became violent. As they drew closer they could make out the hushed agitated tones of both boys. It wasn’t a disagreement between them; it was who was getting the responsibility of adding to the days disasters. “She may have been my girlfriend but I stopped going out with her. You were the one with the crush, you tell Derek!” Jackson hissed at Stiles.

Stiles sat back arms folded adamant in his response “No way. I told him about Scott’s mum, you think he won’t kill me if I tell him this as well. You tell him, you’re at least likely to heal from what he does to you.”

Jackson was about to retort when Derek tapped on the window with a Claw. “This whole sensitive hearing seems to be going by you two today. We heard you from the car. Now get out here and tell me how Lydia seems to know about us, and who I get to make my new chew toy for telling her.”

Jackson and Stiles both dropped their heads to their chest as they realised that amount of shit they were. They both got out of the car and Jackson handed his phone to Derek with the text message visible. Derek looked at it and growled his eyes began to darken. Damion placed a hand on the Alphas shoulder and Derek spun his head to look at him in a brief exchange of looks Derek agreed to let Damion deal with this, he handed him the Phone. “Right, well today seems to be a day for people finding out. Jackson you had better get over there and there and make sure she isn’t telling anyone else about this and then get her to come to my place after Practice. We don’t need any other out of character behaviour sparking more interest. The address and key code for the gates is in your phone in the contacts page. Stiles you and Scott get to practice then head to mine after it as well. We will be there once we’ve had a talk to Mrs McCall.”

Stiles grabbing at the life line nodded vigorously. Jackson headed back to his car and took off as the others headed up to the house. Stiles walked up to the front door and opened it with his Key, Scott and his mother was still sitting at the table.

Scott had heard the cars and the conversation outside and was looking into the hallway waiting for them to come in. Melissa McCall was looking somewhat off colour at another demonstration of how different her son was. There was a tension in the air between the two given the monumental amount of information that Melissa was having to process despite her affirmation of love to Scott. Scott stood up and moved towards the rest of the Pack. “Mum, this is Derek he’s my Pack Alpha that I was telling you about.” He said indicating Derek who made quite the picture of brooding in his black T-shirt and leather Jacket and brooding scowl on his face. He then indicated Damion. “This is Damion he’s uh... well I’m not sure what he is really but he’s been helping out the Pack that last few days”

Damion smiled and was almost a polar opposite to Derek despite wearing a blood red T-shirt and black jacket, his manner was one of openness and clam. “Think of me as Pack Shaman. I’m sure if I said it was a pleasure to meet you it would seem insincere, but it is and I’m not. You’ve raised a strong independent son who does you proud.” He said in way of greeting.

Melissa levelled her gaze at the older pair her checked anger finding its target. “No amount of soft sell and hogwash is going to smooth this over. You have put my son in danger more times than I’m sure he’s telling me. How irresponsible are you to let this happen again and again and again. He’s only sixteen years old for god’s sake.”

Scott took a step back towards his mother moving into a defensive position in case Derek took this as an attack at him. Before he had a chance to Damion stepped in. “Mrs McCall, before we get into that Scott and Stiles really need to get to practise and that will give us a chance to talk.”

Melissa looked like she wanted to rebel, but it was true she wanted a free run at this Derek person and Scott being there would temper her anger. “Ok but were not done about the secrets that have been kept here.”

Scott looked from his mother to Derek who nodded his consent. Stiles grabbed Scott’s arm and dragged him from the room. They could hear them grab Scott’s kit and the door slam as they left. Melissa then stood up and walked over to Derek. With a resounding smack she slapped Derek across the face, the red hand print visible on his cheek.

He reached up and rubbed it as it faded from sight. Looking at her with red eyes he responded “I’ll give you that one for what’s happened, but only that one.”

Melissa stared directly at him and said. “Well get this straight, you may have become his Alpha since he was bitten, but I was his Alpha since the day he was born. He’s my Pack first and for most and if you ever use him, and put him in harm’s way again like that I will move heaven and hell to make sure that you suffer a thousand fold what he does.” The fury and anger almost visibly rolling from her as she confronted Derek.

Derek sized her up and responded with no hint of irony or sarcasm. “I can accept that, but you need to accept that he is no longer just your Son. He has become a Werewolf and as such he needs to be trained so that he isn’t a threat to himself and to others. He is also part of my Pack and bares a responsibility to it as well. I won’t put him in harm’s way on purpose, but I will ensure that he has what he needs to protect himself and his Pack, you included, from harm.”

The two Alphas’ in Scott’s life sized each other up and took full measure of each other’s commitment to Scott. Derek saw in Melissa the same strength and purpose that he had seen in his Mother, she may not be a Wolf but she sure as hell had the character strength of one. She would make good on her threats, and Derek could respect that in her.

Melissa saw in Derek someone that had responsibility and purpose thrust on him, but was not going to buckle under it. He would ensure the safety of his Family or Pack with his life if needed. She remembered back to the day of the hale house fire, she had been on duty that day as the three burns victims had been brought into the Hospital. Nine people had already died in the blaze and there was no guarantee on these three. Two men and woman almost burned beyond recognition all mercifully comatose. Two teenagers a girl and a boy, the girl looked like a senior and the boy a junior in high school, Derek and Laura Hale. Both sat for hours at the Woman’s side, their mother, both not shedding a tear for her or the others but you could tell their hearts were breaking on the inside. One of the males passed from his wounds, in reality it was a miracle he had lived this long, then the woman slipped away around three am in the morning never having regained consciousness. The only survivor Peter Hale, as she remembered it, was in a catatonic state with third degree burns covering his body. It would have been kinder if he hadn’t survived. The girl Laura had finally broke down and wept at her mother’s still form, Derek just stood silently staring at his lost parent a look of determination and inner anger on his young face. Melissa looked into the eyes of the present Derek standing before her and saw that same determination and strength in them. “I remember you from that night, you and your sister. Well then let’s talk about this extended family we all seem to be in.” She said and turned back to the table taking a seat.

Damion looked at Derek and mouthed ‘wow’ at him. Derek raised an eyebrow in agreement and moved to the table. Damion looked at the two of them sitting across from each other like a summit meeting and said. “How about if I make a cup of tea while you two talk?”

Melissa looked at him and said “Tea leaves are in the top cupboard.” Damion nodded and went about making a pot tea as the two of them began to lay down ground rules and boundaries.

-=-=-=-=-

Jackson pulled up outside of Lydia’s house. Both her parents’ cars were in the drive which meant that more than likely both were inside. That was never a good thing really. He got out and walked up to the house hearing both Martins having a no hold bar argument and pressed the Bell.

Lydia’s mother answered the door and forced a smile at Jackson. “Jackson nice to see you again, Lydia’s up in her room.” She stood back and let him in.

It didn’t take his enhanced senses to pick up on the tension emanating from the Mrs Martin at the door, and from her Husband in the living room. “Uh... Thanks I’ll just head up now.” He made a hasty retreat from the stalled argument and raced up to the room.

Lydia was sitting up on her bed arms crossed staring at Jackson as he rounded the corner in the hallway. He almost skidded to a halt at the look in her eyes. “Dumping me for changes in your life, really here I thought you were going to finally admit to being gay, and you turn out to want to get into fur fetish instead.” She stared at Jackson while Jackson visibly paled in front of her.

He tried to respond. “Lydia, I’m not into any weird shit you know that... and I’m not gay either.”

Lydia just looked at him before saying “Really so wanting to get fangs and claws and a fur coat isn’t a fetish for you then?”

Jackson’s hackles rose at that “Becoming a Werewolf was a way for me to finally prove that I was good enough, nothing about any weird fetish!” Then what he had said reached his ears and his brain screamed NO! “Uh no I mean, shit... Derek’s goanna kill me for this.” His head dropped into a hangdog position as he realised that not only had he outted himself to Lydia and confirmed his Wolf status to her, he has also named his Alpha. He didn’t think there was any other way for him to screw up at this point.

“You are so busted Jackson Whitmore. I know all about you and your furry little condition so don’t even get me started. I ended up in hospital because all this... stuff was going on and I was left out of the loop. I want to talk to the Wolfman in charge. I deserve a full explanation over what’s been happening and what the hell has been going on with me.” Lydia crossed her arms and stared at Jackson the expression boring into him having a similar effect to that of his Alphas.

Jackson rubbed the back of his neck where the scars from Derek grabbing him still were, it had become almost a nervous tick with him to do it when he was stressed. “Ok, I’ve got practice now come with me and I’ll fill you in on everything then after we’re all going to meet.”

Lydia considered it and decided it was an acceptable compromise. “Ok let’s get going. Allison already texted me to say she was going to practice to see Scott so I can talk to her as well.”

Jackson rolled his eyes knowing that he really hadn’t had a choice since he had gotten to the Martins house. Lydia got up and grabbed her bag and jacket. They headed down stairs to another uncomfortable silence.

Lydia sighed to herself, thinking it would be easier if they just split up already. Mrs Martin saw her daughter heading out and started to protest. Lydia held up a hand. ”The atmosphere in here is doing me no good. Would you just decide who gets the house because I’m not moving! All this constant haranguing and arguing is seriously starting to affect me. Grow up already and sort it out, and split up.”

Both parents sat opened mouth as Lydia walked out the front door. Jackson turned from staring at Lydia’s forthrightness to her parents. He sort of half waved and jogged out to catch up to her at his Porsche.


	10. Training Patterns

## Chapter 10 - Training Patterns:

Practice had been brutal. Not only was the coach pissed that Scott and Jackson were late getting there, and Stiles as well as an afterthought, but he had decided that this was just another example of the team getting lax because they had won the semi-final and going to State. He had them running suicide laps of the field till even the Wolves were feeling it. Every time Stiles or Greenberg open their mouth another set of laps was added. Scott and Jackson with Danny’s help had to form a protection details around Stiles to stop the rest of the team killing him. Though the last time he did it was Scott that ended up smacking him to shut him up.

Lydia and Allison used this time to get up to speed. Jackson had filled Lydia in on as much as he knew, even accepting the punches to his shoulder when she called him a jerk and an idiot.

Once practice was over and everyone was changed they headed out to the Parking lot. Danny was heading out and waved to the other wondering what the rest of the group were up too, he was glad Lydia was feeling better but it was strange to see that group of people so tight. It made him feel a bit left out if he was honest to himself.

Jackson waved and ran over to him. “Dude sorry I haven’t been around much the last few days, just with everything happening to Lydia and stuff. How about I come over tonight and we can hang.”

Danny mentally smacked himself for being so paranoid. “Sounds good, I have a few things to do this afternoon but I’ll get the pizza in and we cannot watch the Notebook.” He grinned as Jackson grimaced at the name of that hated film.

Jackson slapped his shoulder and smiled at him “Sounds good, I’ll see you tonight.” He headed back to Scott and the others and waved as Danny got into his car and headed off. As he passed them they seemed to be in a serious conversation over something. 

Scott was rubbing his forehead feeling a headache coming on. “Look I know you guys want to come but if Derek’s pissed then I don’t know what he’ll do and then there’s what Damion will do. I mean I know Derek’s scary as hell but what the hell can Damion do with all we’ve seen. He took on Derek and it was a draw. He said it himself he would have won if he used all his powers.”

Stiles wiggled his fingers at Scott “Whoooo scary magic. Look I know it’s not exactly good timing to all go, but hell today’s not exactly been a normal day... though given what our last few months have been like what is normal for us now, Werewolves and magic and Hunters Oh My!” He chanted at Scott.

Lydia smacked him on the back of the head. “I know you said this was Pack only but after everything I want to know what’s been going on and what the hell happened to me. You said I got bitten but I didn’t heal like you. The only people I know who have answers are your Patrol leader and this new guy.”

Jackson sighed “It’s Pack leader or Alpha, and I agree with Scott better not to piss them off any more especially after his mum and you finding out, also no offense Allison but Hunters aren’t his favourite people.”

Allison frowned at Jackson “I’m not a hunter; I never swore any oaths to them or what they’re doing. I want to make sure Scott’s going to be okay.” She said while linking arms with Scott. “I said I love him and I mean it, I want to make sure he’s going to be ok werewolf or not.”

Stiles made a gagging noise at the love fest. Allison just glared at him.

“Ok fine were all going then, don’t blame me if we all end up with our throats ripped out.” Scott said giving into to combined Lydia and Allison assault.

Stiles shook his head and said “Man you are so house broken.”

With the decision made for the wolves the teens piled into the cars, Jackson and Lydia in his, Scott and Allison in hers and Stiles in his Jeep. They drove to the address in their phones and pulled up to the gate. The house was large stone built affair that the Newman family had built during the early 1800’s. It had a sprawling gothic nature that spoke to grander times of the past. Jackson leaned out of the Porches window and punched in the code to the pad next to the gate. An automated voice spoke out saying it had detected multiple vehicles and to enter the number with the Whitmore party. As Jackson punched in the answer he could here Stiles saying that the system was so cool. The gate opened and they drove up to the front door area. Not seeing Derek’s or Damion’s car they got out and waited. After about five minutes the gates opened again and the black and red Veyron and the black Camera pulled up. Both men got out the cars and walked over to the assembled teens.

“Well the Scooby Gangs all here then.” Damion said in way of greeting.

Derek sized up the group and his gaze lingered on Scott and Jackson, both teens shifted uncomfortable under the scrutiny. “So at least you can follow some instructions. Scott you mother and I had a long talk and worked out some ground rules for this. You’re going to do you’re very best to follow them, or you’ll have to answer to both the Alphas in your life.” Scott looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up.

Lydia spoke up. “That all well and good but I want to know what happened to me.”

Derek glared at her and for once in her life she had the sense to back down.

“Wow I’ve seen it all now” Stiles said only to get a punch from Lydia.

“Let's take this inside where it’s more private, there are some things that need to be taken care of.” Derek said and nodded to Damion.

Damion made for the front door and placed his hand on a wall panel, it glowed and the door opened. “Follow me, and try not to break anything on the way” He said looking in Stiles direction. They went into foyer which was decorated in mahogany panels. Around the walls and in various cases were ritualistic weapons and artefacts that covered many different times and peoples. Stone tablets sat next to inscribed pottery fragments, a historical cornucopia. The headed through to the staircase and took a set heading downwards.

“So what we’re going to meet in the private spa stroke exercise area?” Asked Stiles.

“No were going to the wine cellar.” Damion replied. The teens exchanged glasses.

“Were going to the wine cellar, what are you going to show us, what vintage is best with maiming and destruction?” Asked Jackson, Derek growled behind Jackson.

“No, but for future reference that would be a Carbina 65 or a Mont Blanc 47.” Damion replied with a half grin. They reached the cellar in semi quiet and milled around as Damion went to the far wall. He pressed in a series of bottles and stood back. The back wall split and opened outward.

“Wow theirs a secret passage in the wine cellar, this is so Batman. Do you have a butler that keeps your gadgets for you?” Stiles asked trying not to Geek out.

“I have a cleaner, but she only works alternate days and knows not to come down here.” Damion replied. The doors had opened to reveal an industrial looking elevator. They got in and he pushed the down button.

-=-=-=-=-

When the elevator stopped and they got out it was into what had been a number of large cave that had been converted into various rooms and zones. The place looked secure and would certainly be next to impossible to find from outside if you didn’t know it was here. The largest where the lift opened onto was like a meeting area or lounge. Of to the right was an archway leading to a large library and study area. Next to it was an area full of cabinets and drawers and various tables holding vials and items. Off to the left was a large area that looked like a training area and sparring zone. Behind it they could see a gun range. Next to this was a room that had heavy Perspex doors and a security system. In the sealed room was an arsenal that would give the Argents a run for their money on weapons. Ahead of them was another archway that leads into a room with large instruments and devices. Most of them seemed to be made from brass and crystal and moved and rotated in their own axis. Several of them looked like Orrery; the largest dominated the room standing twenty foot tall, though it didn’t seem to represent the planetary system.

Stiles was the first one to talk. “Oh my friking God, you have your own Bat cave!!! How cool is that. You’re like the Bruce Wayne of the Wolf world. Look at those toys, those wonderful Toys!” He stood like a kid in a candy shop who had been told to go wild.

Jackson whistled and others made sort of wow noises. Derek nodded and said “Impressive.”

“It was built around the same time as the Civil war and acted as a refuge for slaves on the run from other states. This place was sealed off for years and was more rumour than fact by the time I acquired it. I had them re-open it and modernise it somewhat. As you can see the armoury and training areas are over there. The library and apothecary are on that side and this is a general sitting area. The room ahead of us is out of bounds for the moment. I transported my more esoteric equipment in a few days ago and they are currently balancing themselves to this location. It’s mostly arcane sensing mechanisms. That’s the only place of limits just now. Well that and the room full of heavy assault weapons.”

Derek then moved forward and gestured to the seats. The teens filed in and took a seat on the furniture. While Derek started to talk to them Damion went into the Apothecary area and rooted around for some items. “Right this is all still very new to a lot of you. Some of you didn’t even know what was going on till this morning. Some people have known for a while. I’m rebuilding my Pack. Scott and Jackson you both are my Betas and I want you to know I’m going to be counting on you a lot. I want you to look out for possible new members, don’t recruit them but look for candidates. Scott I know you never wanted this, but I’m hoping that a more positive Pack experience will help you change your mind. We have a temporary truce with the Hunters. I want to keep that truce as long as we can, certainly it will remain with Argents as long as possible, other elements of the Hunters may feel differently. A wolf Pack need not only consist of Wolves. My own Pack had humans in it, when the children came of age and if they weren’t Wolves by birth they were given the choice to become one. Some did some didn’t, it wasn’t forced on anyone like Scott’s was. Lydia, Stiles Allison I would like you to join the Pack as Humans and help us. I know Allison and Scott shares a bond; hopefully you will also feel a bond with us. Pack is first and foremost family, we look out for each other we share each other’s pain and we help each other. Something you already do but this would formalise it. Damion has agreed to join the Pack, he’s going to assist me with your training and help me with Pack matters. He will be like a Shaman to use his words. We have something set up to allow you a bit more freedom to meet like this and get training here if you want it. Not just in fighting and defending yourself but also help with school work and grades. Scott your mother was most insistent on the last part “He said looking at Scott who muttered ‘oh man...’ to himself before Derek continued. “The Pack can be strong and if it is I will be stronger through it, this is going to let me protect the Pack better. I know that the events up to an including Peters death were chaotic and messy. I said things to further my own ends, and used some people to do that. That stops now, I will be honest with you and tell you what I can, but I am the Alpha of the Pack so that once a decision is reach we go with that unless there’s a damn good reason we don’t.” Scott looked a Derek and nodded as did Jackson. “The full moon is tomorrow night and as part of it I want to perform the bonding ceremony for the wolves then. For the humans we have something else in mind, Damion can explain.” He looked over to Damion who returned with a dish and several velvet bags.

“To help identify human members of the Pack to other wolves and to help when the full moon is up there are various items that can be imbued with the Pack spirit. Each person wears their item as a symbol of Pack loyalty and it lets us sense where you are, and for you to call for our help like a howl does but more of a sense that we pick up also it lets you sense where we are as well by concentrating on one of us. It also acts as protection against assaults against you from magical attack.” He put the bags down and from them removed bracelets, necklaces and several rings all made of silver and intricately carved. “If you want to do this choose an item from here and we will use it to forge the covenant with you. Scott choose one for your Mother, we talked about it and she agreed to wear one encase she needs to get a hold of you.” Scott looked somewhat relieved at this.

Allison looked at the various items and picked up a silver bracelet with a pair of wolves carved on it, their eyes were made of a gold coloured gem. Stiles looked at the rings and took one that fairly plain but had a large ruby in it; it looked like a class ring. Scott took a silver necklace from the pile it was shaped like tear with Celtic swirls around it and in the centre of it was a diamond.

Lydia looked at the items and the others. “I’m not sure I want to join. I’m not sure what the hell happened to me. I came looking for answers not to sign up for anything.”

Damion nodded and said. “These items represent the covenant of the bond and that you are part of the Pack. You can leave at any time you want if that is what you choose to do. Until you do make that choice this way you have the protection of the Pack.”

Lydia thought about it for a moment then picked up a silver bracelet with a Ruby on it. Damion picked up another pouch and emptied the contents of the brazier he had brought back as well. He held it to Derek who sliced his palm with a claw and watched as his blood dripped into the dish. After a moment Damion nodded and placed the brazier on the table. “The blood of the Alpha makes this pact. It offers to you the protection of the Pack and calls you Family, when I light the mixture place the items into the brazier.” He held out a hand towards the brazier and energy crackled over his hand. Red lighting arced from his palm and hit the contents of the brazier where they roared into a pillar of flame about two feet high. When it settled down somewhat the teens dropped the items into it he added a final powered to the flame and it burned blue then scarlet then went out completely leaving only the brazier and the items sparkling in it.

Damion retrieved the items and handed them out, they carried with them warmth that seemed to emanate from the stones. As he passed Lydia her bracelet his hand brushed hers, they both acted like they had received an electric shock from the other.

“What the Hell was that!” Asked Lydia as Allison steadied her friend a look of concern on her face.

Damion grimaced and waved his like he was trying to get the feeling back into it. “Well I know why you didn’t turn into a Werewolf now.”

Lydia looked at him “Well...”

“You’re a Seer, you family must come from one of the original oracles. When we touched our powers sparked of each other because neither of us had warded ourselves against it happening. It’s also why the bite didn’t affect you; well maybe jump started your own powers.” He flexed his hand again as the feeling returned.

Scott looked confused. “What’s a Seer?”

“A seer is someone that can perceive visions of possible timelines that stretch from beyond the now. They can see outcomes from actions and possible potential situations before they arrive.”

Stiles perked up. “So she could win the lottery?”  He asked.

“No it doesn’t work like that you can’t control it like that and if you tried your very actions can change what the outcome is to begin with, so you may win the lottery, but the jackpot is only a dollar. It drove a lot of the originals mad always seeing everything happening before it did. They would lose themselves to the possible and never find reality. Think of Cassandra and the original Oracle at Delphi.”

Lydia look thunderstruck “So I’m going to go mad and end up in a Looney bin, oh happy day for Lydia...”

“No the power has dwindled over time, that’s why it was dormant in you. You may get some visions but they will be more like dreams than a constant deluge of all possible outcomes or you’ll get a feeling that something is the right thing to do instinctively, also slightly stronger and healthier than you have been.” Knowing what had happened Damion shielded his power and took Lydia’s hand. “I can help you control it so that it doesn’t go wild.” He pressed the silver bracelet into her hand and closed her fingers over it; she nodded her accepting the offer of help.

Stiles having drunk in what had transpired suddenly piped up “Man this isn’t fair, Lydia gets cool future site powers. Jackson and Scott can Wolf out, and Allison’s lethal with a bow, nothing happened to me...” He sulked.

Damion looked over at him and said. “I was going to teach you some defensive magic, but I’m sure Derek would bite you if you wanted to be a Wolf as well.”

Derek growled “No he wouldn’t, he’s bad enough without the bite.”

Stiles missed that completely and started rambling about being Harry potter to Damions Dumbledore. He started going through all the spells he knew from the Potter books making swish and flick motions. “Can I get a wand...? PLEASE!”

“Oh this may have been a bad idea...” Damion said to Derek who smirked at him in a way that said he’s your headache now. Stiles was working himself up towards a hyper state even Scott was backing away at this point. “Oh he’s like a ferret in the sugar. Stiles SIT” Damion commanded with some of the wolf coming out on that last word and stiles instinctively sat down. He rubbed his forehead to hide an embarrassed expression as Jackson and Scott exchanged knowing looks with Lydia and Allison. “Ok, that’s for another day. The totems you now have are the symbol of your Pack bond. They will only work for you or someone of your blood, so try not to lose them and let me know if you do so I can remove the bond from it. We’re setting something up so that training and late nights can be more easily explained to your parents, those of you whose parents haven’t figured it out. Scott.” Scott rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed by that. “Try to keep your secrets a bit safer, there are enough people that know the Pack is here for now.” He looked over at Derek who had been mostly silent during the whole exchange.

Derek now spoke up “Pack is family remember that first and foremost. Wolves I want you to meet us here at tomorrow at seven, moonrise will be eight twenty. We have some business to take care of. Everyone else remember to wear your totems. They will keep you safe. Apart from that you can have the night off. Training will start properly next week for everyone so well meet here after lacrosse practice Monday night so we can get a proper schedule worked out.” Derek look at the teens, who all made an affirmative response, they got up and started to head out towards the lift.

Once they had left Damion sat down in one of the armchairs. “They’re a good bunch of Pups, given the chance to bond and support each other they will form a strong Pack.”

Derek sat down as well. “Yeah they have potential, even Stiles. This place is amazing by the way, how can you afford all this?” Derek asked.

Damion pondered a moment before answering. “You put a little away for a long, long time and it grows. I have people now whose job it is to take the interest of the bulk wealth and invest and grow it through companies, property and R&D.” He held up the phones as an example of that.” But that is just the active funds. I have goods and valuables in the oldest banking institutions if I need them and resources scattered across the globe in secure sites. I like to be prepared for all eventualities.”

That gave Derek an opening to ask one of the questions that had been nagging at him. “If you don’t mind me asking, how old are you? You look like you’re in your twenties and the prime of your physical condition but things you said and the way you’ve acted you seem older than a couple of hundred years.”

Damion bit his lower lip as he mulled the answer to that one. “It’s a fair question one I’ll try to answer the best I can. Technically I was born sometime around 400BC by modern calendars in a small settlement in would one day become Scotland. It was during the migration of the Celts from Europe having picked up some Egyptian migrants as well, Pharaoh Scotia not as much of a myth as people think. Anyway my father was a Celt warrior and my mother was Lupus Arcana, she served as court magician. To say I was a surprise to her was an understatement, then given the potential difficulty of my lineage being Arcane Lupine as well through her for a loop. Trying to keep it quiet from the others in the Tribe when you have a magical werewolf Pup certainly drove her to distraction. I wouldn’t change those times for the world nor would she. After it became time to leave because we had been discovered we travelled through Europe over to Russia down to China and back across all the time learning and just experiencing life. After a few hundred years we went our separate ways, and I met up with her several times over the centuries we would stay together for a decade or two then moves on again. Last time I saw here was five hundred years ago. She may have passed on now, I’m not sure. Some of the people I’ve met were incredible. Caligula complete nut job. Archimedes not as laced up as the books made out. Attila the Hun more congenial a host you could not find. Alexander was a party animal taught me things that that still turn heads today. DaVinci gods that man could drink like a fish, number of times I had to bail him out of a Barons Jail for behaviour unbecoming a Florentine gent. A few times I stepped out of the human race because it became too much. A life lived so long while people around me burned brightly and was gone. It’s a blessing and a curse in many ways.” He sat back and became introspective as the memories surfaced.

Derek was blown away if what Damion had said was true, and he was betting that it was he had seen the rise and fall of empires and kingdom, wars and tragedy as well as the coming of the betterment of mankind after the dark ages. What kind of life had he led that took him all over the world? One thing he had noted he never took or held power he may befriend people who had well destines but he never sought it himself. He was an observer walking through time, part of the world but separated from it at the same time.

Damion saw the look in Derek’s eyes as he contemplated what he had just been told. “If it helps I count my age in centuries in which case I’m only twenty five” He said with an apologetic shrug.

Derek couldn’t help chuckling at that which was strange for him because he generally didn’t chuckle.

Damion clapped his hands. “Anyway let’s go get your stuff and put it in one of the guest suites. Then we can grab some food. I think I have stake in the fridge and some other stuff.”

Derek nodded at that. “Sounds like a plan. You can tell me more about you and DaVinci out on a drinking spree.”

Damion smile and they made their way back to the lift, as they got in Damion started to tell the story. “Well it was his idea, he had sat there trying to get his wings to work for three days, all the time insisting that fixed wing wouldn’t work and that it had to have bird motion. Well between that and this model he was using call Lisa who never shut up about the stool being hard or sitting still for so long he had enough. ‘I want to drown in vino and men’ he cried and off we went on a whirl wind tour of the local clubs.” The doors closed and the lift move up.

-=-=-=-=-

The teens came out of the house and looked at each other. Jackson said “We’ll I’m seeing Danny tonight for some men time.”

Scott responded “I think Allison and I were going to spend some time together. I need to see my mum then we’ll see where the night takes us.”

Stiles look put out about not getting to spend time with his best friend. Jackson saw this and said “Uh... Stiles you can come hang with Danny and me. You too Lydia” He added when he realised she would be left out.

Stiles couldn’t believe he was being asked along by Jackson and Danny would be there as well. He liked Danny who seemed so laid back to him, he felt his pulse quicken as he thought about him and cleared his throat to try and mask his heart rate blip. “Sure that sounds good.”

Lydia looked at them both. “Nice offer but I really don’t want to get hosed down with the testosterone bonding. Besides it has been a long day and I am feeling wiped, I could use an early night.”

Jackson nodded “Ok I’ll drop you off at your house. Stiles meet me at Danny’s. Scott, Allison I’ll catch you later.”

The others said their goodbyes and split up to the different vehicles. It had been a strange but positive day after all despite the situations that could have led to receiving a potential Derek maiming.

-=-=-=-=-

Jackson spent the night with Stiles and Danny, enjoying Pizza and Guy chat. He smiled to himself when he caught Danny and Stiles giving each other long looks when they thought no one was watching.

Lydia spent a quiet night at home her parents had stopped arguing for the moment and she felt wiped out. That she had a familiar dream when she slept didn’t awaken her from her slumber.

Scott and Allison had dinner with his mother where ground rules and expectations were laid out. Not a fun night but better than the grounding he expected. He drove with Allison to her house and ended up watching the almost full moon rise with her cuddled against him on the roof of the Argents house. Inside the Argents were discussing the ramifications of the last few days.

-=-=-=-=-

At the Beacon Hill cemetery shadows began to move. The pooled around a family Crypt that bore the name Argent, the Crypt began to shake and tremble as if a mighty hand was grasping it. Inside the cold stone floor cracked and split and darkness seeped out it moved like water spilling into the crypt and over a fresh casket that had only been placed to rest that very day. The darkness flooded and penetrated the casket and it began to buck where it sat. A hollow voice more like the grinding of stone on stone intoned from the crack in the floor. “Awaken Harbinger of Chaos, Dark rider of the storm. You have been called.” The lid of the casket broke open and a pale hand grabbed the side, the sound of a pained rasping breath being taken filling the crypt.


	11. Hunting the Full Moon

## Chapter 11- Hunting the Full Moon:

Around half six the next day Stiles picked up Scott from his house and headed towards Damions. “So how’d it go with your mum?” Asked Stiles.

“It was ok really. I have to get my grades up and let her know what’s going but as long as she thinks she can trust me she’s not going to interfere too much. She said that out of everything it wasn’t the worst news she could have gotten. She is going to meet with Derek to make sure everything’s still going ok. That last bit kind ‘a sucks, like I got another parent I have to answer too.” Scott replied worry the side of his thumb with his teeth.

Stiles nodded. “That blows, but at least you don’t have to sneak around with Pack stuff now. That’s got to be a benefit, plus if things go south again you can tell her so you don’t have to protect her in secret.”

“Yeah she ripped into me about that, she’s the parent not me I should have told her so that she could have helped me.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Yeah they can get preachy like that. Oh I asked Dad about the whole Fire thing and the murders. Whatever Damion did it really has changed stuff. I went back to look at the copies of reports I had made and electronic versions of stuff. It’s like it all happened differently. If I didn’t know what I know then I don’t know if I would know if there was like you know anything wrong, and yes I may have had a lot of Adderall today.”

Scott marvelled at Stiles abuse of the English language before he responded. “Yeah imagine having that sort of power, think about all the stuff you could do and get away with. It makes me wonder if we can trust him, but Derek seems to think he’s on the level.”

Stiles answered. “Hey if he’s gonna teach me magic, I’m all for him doing that and I’ll keep an eye on the rest.”

“Do you think it’s a good idea I mean it might be dangerous.”

“Dude you’re a Werewolf, we have Hunters and apparently Seers as well in the Town. Let’s not forget a spell wolf, which is actually quite a cool thing, I want to be able to defend myself so that you don’t feel like you have to protect me all the time and if I end up in some Psycho Uncles mad scheme of revenge I can at least not end up as a Damsel in distress. In a manly way you understand.”

Scott nodded at that understanding that a large part of the stress last time came from his thinking everyone needed him to protect them. Even though he still felt he had to, it wasn’t something he should have assumed so much. “Hey were here and theirs Jacksons car.” He said indicating the Porsches pulling into the drive way.

“You sure you want me to drop you off and pick you up tomorrow?” Stiles queried.

“Yeah that’s what the text said that we will be busy all night. At least this time the Pack will together so I won’t go nuts again and need you to chain me up.”

Stiles was glad about that as well it hadn’t gone well last time. “Yeah and you not turning into a nuttso psycho, like last time either benefit.”

“Hmm, my senses are still at eleven but the dark edge from last time seems suppressed. It’s like something is balancing it out.”

“Cool, probably from being in a Pack where the Alpha isn’t revenge obsessed.”  The Jeep pulled up at the drive and Scott jumped out he walked around to Stiles side. “If there is any problems let me know.” Stiles said.

“Sure, remember to keep your ring on. I made mum promise to not remove her necklace. I can feel you both like the Pack, maybe that’s why I’m more stable as well. Anyway I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Stiles nodded and Scott knocked the side of the Jeep to indicate it was ok to move off. Stiles moaned “Dude, watch the jeep huh!” as he pulled away Scott went up to the gate and punched his code it.

Once it was open he jogged up the drive to the front door. Jackson was still waiting outside, he seemed to be fidgeting somewhat. “It can get bad on a full moon” He said in way of greeting to Jackson.

“Yeah, it feels like I have an itch under my skin I can’t quite reach.”

“Yeah I went kind ‘a nuts my first proper full moon. It wasn’t pretty I think I attempted to kill Stiles during it.”

Jackson nodded “Understandable really, the wanting to kill stiles that is.” He said with his customary half smile, Scott returned it with a grin. They both headed up to the door there didn’t seem to be a bell or a handle, they each looked at each other.

Scott shrugged and he placed his hand on the plate by the door and it swung open. “He does have some cool stuff doesn’t he?”

“Yeah it’s like Stiles said the guy would give Bruce Wayne or Tony Stark a run for his money.”

Scott looked taken aback “You like comics as well?”

“Sure I haven’t read them for a few years, but sure I like them.”

A voice from the sitting room off to the side entered the conversation. “It’s good to see that you have more in common that you thought.” Damion came into the hallway. “Were going to head out to the forest, we need to do the bonding ritual first then were spending the night as a Pack for the first time properly. It will help you both control the full moon’s pull and help us bond as a Pack. Derek’s out in the forest already.”

Jackson and Scott put their bags down at the side of the hallway. Each had brought a spare change of clothes just in case. The Trio headed out the back of the house and crossed the back lawn. The tree line was soon reached and after a few minutes they were deep in the woods already. Reaching a clearing they saw Derek standing in the centre.

The three of them approached and Derek turned and acknowledges them. “This is a special night for us as a Pack. We have a new member joining us, a Pup’s first proper Pack meeting and a new Pup’s first full moon.” Scott and Jackson frowned and looked at each other at being referred to as Pups but didn’t say anything. “Damion step forward. You have agreed to join the Pack you do so without reservations or withholding anything. You agree to be bonded to the Pack and to support it and fight for it?” He asked Damion who had stepped forward.

“I agree.”

“You swear your loyalty to me as Alpha and to your brother wolves?”

“I so swear.”

“Then I welcome you into the Pack, I welcome you as brother and advisor. Be one with us always.” He shifted into his Beta form and held up his left hand and with the right scored across it with his claws drawing blood. Damion shifted as well and did the same and they then clasped their hands together. Around the joined hands a swirling of red and light shimmered and sparkled.

Scott and Jackson both felt something, like they felt Derek and each other they now felt Damion, but with it came a sense of old power as well. It was a heady rush that caught up the group as Damion felt the others in the Pack as well. After it had settled and the rush passed Damion moved over and stood behind Derek and off to one side.

Derek then looked to Scott who seems slightly uncomfortable with the attention. “Scott, you became a Werewolf not through choice but through force. But you have grown strong and you have done your best to learn what you needed to survive. I may have inherited you from Peter, but you were my Pack from long before that. I reaffirm my vow to help you as best I can and to aid you in becoming all you can, as you aid the Pack with strength and support.” He stepped up to Scott and placed his hands on Scott’s shoulders.  Scott hesitated for a moment then instinct kicked in and the wolf inside of him came out. He shifted into his Beta form and looked Derek in the eye, Derek’s eyes glowed crimson. Scott accepted the dominance of Derek as his Alpha, and moved his head to the side and bared his neck. Derek leaned forward and sniffed Scott’s neck, he then bit down at the scruff gently, and then nipped at the nape of Scott’s neck drawing blood, after a moment the wound healed up but it left a small scar marking him as being of the Pack. Scott stayed in Beta form but moved behind Derek and stood next to Damion.

Derek then moved to Jackson who was visibly nervous and swallowed a few times to keep his nerve. “Jackson you are the first member of the Pack I made. I didn’t do it because you were the best or most deserving, I did it for the potential I saw inside of you, potential to make you a strong man. Don’t be afraid to show you feelings to others especially your Pack we are here for you and you for us.” Derek moved forward again placed his hands on Jacksons shoulders, Jackson seemed to struggle for a moment as it was only the second time he had ever went Wolf. Instinct driving him he managed the transformation to Beta. He looked into Derek’s eyes then bared his neck for Derek to do as he had done for Scott. Again he sniffed the neck and gently bit the scruff, and then nipped at the nape of the neck, the bite leaving a small mark. Jackson moved to stand by Scott keeping his beta form both felt their connection to each other and the two older wolves more strongly than they had.

Derek turned to face them still in Beta form “We are Pack, bonded here and strong in each other. We will weather any storm and fight any battle. I stand with you and you stand with me.” As he finished saying this the moon started to rise behind him looking massive and swollen in the night Sky.

The rush of the moons power swept through them and filled them with its strength. Derek stripped of his shirt and shoes, the others following suit. He then shifted to his full Alphas state and dropped to all fours. He looked at Damion who also shifted into his equivalent Alpha state; he shook out his wings and folded them to his body. As one they all turned and face the moon full on, full and luminous in front of them. Derek reared back and began to howl, the howl to call the Pack. First Damion then Scott and finally Jackson all joined in and howled long with their Alpha. The night sky filled with the sound.

-=-=-=-=-

At the Argent house Allison placed the book she was reading on her night stand and went to the window. She could hear the howls from the Hale Pack; oddly enough she could pick out and feel the tug of Scott’s. Down stairs the older Argents looked up as the howls seemed to penetrate the house, they looked at each other with grim expressions on their face.

Melissa McCall was sitting at her station in the hospital. She was monitoring several critical patients juggling that with trying to sort out the requisition forms for supplies. She heard the howls faintly and put down her clipboard. She could make out Scott’s howl in the mix and thought once more about how his life had taken a strange turn, and how her baby was becoming a man in his own rights.

Stiles juggled the warm plates from the side of the cooker and slid them onto the table one in front of his father who had an evening off for once. “I still can’t believe you can cook like this.” He said to his Son. “Well pops one of us has to be able to do more than order pizza.” His father smiled. “You mother would be proud of you, you know that don’t you. I don’t tell you I’m proud of you too enough either.” Stiles was taken aback by his father’s openness. “Heh keep that up pops I’ll start misting up here. His father smiled and they started to eat their meal. In the distance Stile could make out the sound of four wolves howling into the night.

Lydia looked around her at the drawings that she had been making since this morning like a hand had been guiding her. Some followed events from the dream she had been having, others had a much darker and more violent theme. She heard the wolves howling and rubbed her totem. “I think I better have that conversation with Damion sooner rather than later.” She picked up a drawing of a woman her face in shadow, getting an ominous feeling from it.

Danny was playing on his PS3. It had been a good night with Jackson last night, even the surprise of Stiles being there was pleasant. He admitted that he had a crush on the hyper teen. Maybe one day he would have the courage to find out if the feelings was reciprocal or not. He paused the game and looked out the window as he thought he could hear Wolves howling in the distance.

Dr Deaton the vet sat drinking a shot of whiskey in front of a fire. He was pleased that recent events had been resolved, though he was sure that he was going to have a bigger conversation with Scott and possible the rest of his Pack soon. That new energy he felt had at least given him hope about what he felt was coming to the town. He smiled as he heard the Wolves howling in the woods. The land had its protectors again.

In a crypt in the cemetery a lone figure sat huddled in a corner. Her hair was plastered across her face limp and matted. She breathed in ragged staccatos with a wet gargling from wounds in her neck from where her throat had been ripped out, it slowly sealed and drew closed; it was a slow and painful process. In her mind images of blood her blood, spraying a wall kept flashing through it. Under her conscious mind she could feel the dark forces that had pulled her back from her hell. They called and whispered to her of dark deeds to be done and revenges to be taken. She revelled in the darkness and welcomed it.

-=-=-=-=-

The Pack ran as one through the trees and surrounding forest. The Alpha leading them forward followed by the Prime, both in their Alpha forms they ran at a comfortable speed allowing the Betas to keep up with ease. The Betas ran side by side following the older wolves, both enjoying the freedom that this was giving them shifting between bipedal and quadripedal stance as the ground required. The night seemed to run forever and the Wolves gladly chased its path, over head the Full moon bathed them in its silver light. The Alpha changed direction scenting something on the wind then the others caught the sent as well, Stag. With instinctive precession both the Alpha and the Prime began to peel off from the trail, the Betas sped up and began to draw closer to the beast.

It stood in a clearing sipping from a stream that ran through the forest, ears twitching and listening for predators. It was a beast in its prime fully two meters high before the antlers, which rose from its head like sweeping blades. Its head snapped up as it sensed something coming towards it, turning from the danger it began to run into the forest and the night. The Betas moved fast each coming up from the rear flanks close enough to challenge the Stag but not close enough to be gouged by the horns or be kicked by the powerful haunches. The stag ran leading the wolves deeper into the forest as time ticked by it began to lose its fear induced boost. Now it was a matter of time to see who would weaken first. The Stags nostrils flared as it drank in oxygen trying to fuel its escape from these predators. The Betas began to drop back from the Stag, it surged forward thinking it had escaped.

From the darkness two forms blurred forward the Prime Wolf went for the throat the Alpha went for the soft vulnerable spine. The Wolves barrelled into the Stag at full force twisting it from its flight and bringing it to the ground. The wounds that had been inflicted were a death sentence to it. It quivered on the ground in its final gasps of life. The Alpha approached the Stag and with a final swipe of its claw ended the beasts suffering. The other wolves moved to the side and the Alpha began to feast on the fresh kill as was its right in the hierarchy of the Pack.

Jackson pawed the earth nervously and danced back and forwards, the newness of it all making him excited. He made to move to the carcase and Scott thumped Jackson side with his shoulder, he made a huffing noise and shook his head reminding Jackson of Pack order.

After Derek had had his fill he looked up and huffed at the Prime. Damion then came over and began to eat from the carcase, the Betas waiting their turn both now whining and jostling in anticipation. Again the Prime having its fill signalled to the Betas it was there turn and Scott having seniority went first with Jackson following behind him. The Wolves ate until the moon driven hunger was quenched. Cleaning their muzzles and drinking from the same stream that the Stag had used they shared the warmth of a successful hunt. Turning towards home the Alpha led his Pack at a more sedate pace through the trees each playing and reviling in the company of the others.


	12. The Morning After

## Chapter 12 - The Morning After:

Scott awoke with Sunlight streaming across his face, he wasn’t sure of the time but it felt like it was still fairly early. He closed his eyes and went to turn over and go back to sleep when his surroundings began to impinge on his consciousness. He was naked of that he was fairly sure which was weird because he always made sure to sleep with something on especially after his late night wanderings in the forest. Then the presence of warmth around him followed by the crunch of leaves under him made him open his eyes again. His legs were wrapped around and through another set of legs, and he appeared to be spooning someone. Someone familiar, a male someone who he had seem naked before in the Locker rooms at High School. Jackson was in front of him curled slightly with Scott wrapped round him; Scott’s arm was also under Jackson hence his inability to free himself easily. He shifted slightly and saw a similar sight to his and Jackson’s predicament happening to Damion and Derek, though they were behind Scott and bracing against his back and were facing each other. He remembered the full moon and the ceremony that had taken place, he remembered the run and his wolf being the most free it had ever been, then there had been the hunting of the Stag. After that it kind of got blurry, it became less like conscious memories more like feelings and emotions, the Pack celebrating the hunt, the journey home, Jackson and him play fighting and racing while the older wolves had watched on and joining in eventually. Then they started rubbing them self’s against each other and nuzzling, that’s when the jeans had come off as they had felt restrictive. It wasn’t a sexual act but a bonding one they all took full measure of each other and licking and tending each other’s scratches and scrapes that they had accumulated from the run. It must have been about moon set when the events had finally caught up with them and they settled for sleep in the make shift den of a rocky indent in the forest near to the town.

“Dude would you mind not spooning me so closely, thanks” Jackson interrupted his review of the night’s events. Scott turned and looked at Jackson, they both made eye contact and then there gaze was anywhere else. Slowly they began to untangle themselves trying to not look or make too much contact with each other.

“Will you both stop being so retentive.” Derek said quietly from behind them. Both he and Damion had woken during Scott and Jackson’s antics. “Packs sleep together after hunts it’s a natural thing for them to do. I did it when I hunted ran with my Father and the rest of the Pack. It’s nothing to get worked up about.” Both he and Damion were stretching at this point and stood up not showing the least embarrassment for their naked condition.

“Yeah you’ve seen naked people before at School in the Locker rooms; it’s just like that really.” Damion added to the Pups.

“Normally we don’t end up sleeping with them though and you tend to not look at another mans... Possessions” Scott said trying not to blush.

“Grow up McCall it’s not that bad and you don’t have anything to be ashamed off. Allison’s a lucky girl.” Jackson smirked getting over his initial embarrassment. Scott punched him in the arm.

Before they could get into another fight Damion cleared his throat. “Pups as much fun as watching you two going at it again would be, it’s about six. I would suggest we head back to mine and get freshened up especially if you two are going to get to School on time.” He pointed the way and the Pack started to move off Jackson and Scott arguing about inappropriate comments and Derek rolling his eyes and shaking his head at the Pair. Damion just laughed and followed them.

Stiles looked at his phone and read the text message that had woke him up. It was from Scott saying they had run late into the night and Jackson was going to give him a lift to School so he would meet Stiles there before home room as normal. Stiles thought to himself “Cool don’t have to get up till seven in that case. I wonder what the time is?” he looked at the clock on his phone and saw it read six twenty. Who the hell gets up at six twenty honestly, there was no point in going back to sleep because he would be sleep fuzzed all day so he might as well get up. He would have to kill Scott later for waking him up, or at least inflict pain.

“Damn Werewolves working hours, waking me up at the crack of Dawn...” He yawned to himself as he got up. He could hear his father getting ready in the bathroom. Deciding to do something family related for once he headed down stairs and started to work on a cooked breakfast. Just the sort of thing his Mum used to do for him when he was little and it was a special day. Though with her seeing the first leaves of autumn, or the Sun shining in a certain way could be a special day for her. He smiled sadly to himself as he enjoyed that memory even if it came with an ache that he knew would never really be filled. He had just finished making the waffles and was checking on the sausages when his father came down the stairs.

The Sheriff took in the sight of Stiles wearing his mother’s apron, ruffles and red apples all, making breakfast for them. He smiled to himself and went to pour a mug of coffee from the percolator. “What’s the occasion?” He asked Stiles.

“I saw the sun light up the sky just so.” He said remembering something his mother had once said to him.

His father smiled softly knowing where that had come from. “Why don’t you head up and get ready, I’ll finish off down here and we can eat when you get back down.”

“Sure sounds like a good idea.” Stiles headed towards the door handing his father the Spatula.

“Stiles, you may want to leave the Apron here” Stiles back peddled into the room and hung the apron up in its normal place, then proceeded to dive out the room and upstairs in a flurry of limbs the Sheriff shaking his head and smiling as he tended to the stove. “You made a good one there, you’d be as proud of him as I am” He spoke softly to himself hoping his wife would hear it where ever she was.

-=-=-=-=-

Jacksons Porsche pulled up in the Student car park. Stiles, Lydia and Allison were already waiting over by the bike racks. Scott finished texting his mum to let her know he was alright and going to School.

“That’s rough having both your Mum and your Alpha on you case now about your grades and stuff.” Jackson said as he reached behind him to get there bags.

“Yeah, they’re going to both be on me to get my grades up. Though I suppose if I’m not having to sneak around to do Werewolf stuff it should give me more time to study. Allison said she would help me with that.”

Jackson snorted. “Yeah I don’t think that your study sessions with Allison are the most helpful to your education.”

Scott grinned lopsided. “Yeah you may have a point there. Man I could do without Chemistry this morning. Harris has it in for me.”

Jackson nodded. “It’s not my favourite subject either.”

They both got out the car and headed over to others. Stiles was gesticulating widely and they caught the strains of the conversation “... wand will be so cool especially if I can use it to fire lightning.”

Lydia looked disinterested and was scrolling through her phone; Allison was listening to Stiles and humouring him. Scott walked to her side and slid his arm around her and they kissed. “Dude, at least get a room or something.” Stiles said as making a face.

“What I missed seeing her last night and want to make up for it.” Scott replied and Allison smiled.

“That will get you extra study sessions.” She replied.

“Excellent maybe we can do biology...” Scott answered suggestively.

Jackson broke in at this point “Ok your hot for each other but get a grip really.” Scott shrugged and Allison grinned and pushed the errant strands of hair behind her ear.

Stiles changed the subject. “So how’d it go last night? Did you get into any mischief with the full moon?”

“It was good actually, I wasn’t running off and trying to kill anyone and it didn’t hurt like last time. Though we did kill a Stag and eat it. Raw.”

Allison made a face and said. “I hope you brushed you teeth the pair of you.”

“Yeah dude. I mean of course it’s going to be raw unless you stopped and baked in a little Werewolf Oven.” Stiles said while making a cooking gesture as he did.

Jackson rolled his eyes at Stiles and added. “For my first full moon it was kind of intense. I didn’t feel like I was in control at all after we howled at the moon. But I saw everything and didn’t feel terrified at not having that control. Not like what you were telling me your first time was like.” He said directing the last bit towards Scott.

Lydia snapped her phone shut and joined in. “Well I’m glad you all had a lovely walkies but I don’t know if it was your howling or this seer thing but I had some really weird dreams last night. They weren’t what you would call happy, and all you Wolves were in them as was Stiles and Allison.”

Allison looked at Lydia with concern and Scott and Jackson looked at each other. Stiles said what was on everyone’s mind. “Well if it is your Sight beyond sight. Then the best person to speak to is Damion, were heading their after practice today.”

Lydia considered it and nodded. “He better have decent internet access.”

“Considering the layout he had, I’d be surprised if he wasn’t running his own web servers from that lair of his.” Stiles added.

Scott said. “It was a pretty sweet lay out” As they talked about the various things to see and do in the lair Danny pulled into the parking lot and parked next to Jacksons car. He headed over and the others changed the conversation to what was on TV last night and what the Coach would do to them in lacrosse practise after school.

-=-=-=-=-

During fourth period the English teacher called Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Allison and told them the Principle wanted to see them. Exchanging glances the teens got up and headed to the Principles office.

“Any one got an idea what this is about?” Scott asked mentally cataloguing his recent transgression to see if any would have come onto the Principles radar.

“No idea, but if you guys mess up my GPA I’m so going to kill you all.” Lydia answered her face set like thunder.

Allison sighed and linked arms with Scott. “I guess we’ll find out soon enough” She said.

A call from down the corridor made them turn and they saw Jackson and Danny sprinting up. “Guys, did you get called out to see the Principle as well?” He asked.

Stiles rolled his eyes. “No, we all thought it was the perfect time to go to the toilet and we didn’t want to go alone.” He answered Jacksons sarcastically.

Jackson made to smack him on the back of the head but Stiles dodged out the ways sticking out his tongue. They arrived at the office and the secretary motioned for them to wait. After a few minutes of milling around and several angry glare’s from the secretary to Stiles as he started to play with things in the office, the Principle opened the door and motioned for them to enter the office.

Inside a figure sat with his back to the door, though the Red streak through his black hair gave everyone an indicator who was in there. “Good, good were all here. This is Mr Magus; he has just made a large donation to the School and offered to provide us with scholarship program for a few worthy individuals.”

Stiles stuck his hand up. “Is that why we’re here, were getting Scholarships?”

The Principle raised his eyebrow, somewhat used to the Stilinski effect as he had come to call it.

“No, those are for seniors going to college. What your here for is another program that he has suggested that you will be piloting, and no it isn’t about planes before you ask Mr Stilinski. Mr Magus here has set up a mentoring program for teens in other Schools that pair or group up talented teens that may be struggling academically or facing other challenges and provides a safe environment for them to be tutored or mentored. I believe this to be an idea with potential and have decided to pilot it with you six, a mix of students some who have potential and are lacking focus or application. “He said looking at Scott and Stiles then looked at Jackson and Lydia. “Some students with strong academic qualifications and achievements but are lacking work on their interpersonal and extracurricular skills, finally some who are an excellent student and good team player to help balance these personality types.” He finished up looking at Allison and Danny. “This will be an after School and weekend program for which you will gain extracurricular credits that will go towards your community requirements for Social Studies. Mr Magus here has offered his home and resources for this Pilot and if successful we will look to increasing its application. Now I have letters and Packs for you to take home to your parents with details and schedules of what we’re planning, as well as consent forms. Mr Magus has been vetted by our School board so there shouldn’t be any problem with using his facilities.” The Principle reached over and handed out brown envelopes with each parents name on the front.

Damion stood up and faced the teens. “I’m looking forward to working with such an eclectic bunch. It should make this project interesting.” He said as he placed on the desk the student records for the teens he had been reading. The Principle smiled again and nodded in agreement, almost on queue. He then indicated that the teens could leave the office.

As they filed out Danny asked “Dose any of that seem weird to anybody. I don’t even remember hearing or being asked about any programs that were being set up. I also think I’ve met that guy before somewhere” Walking behind Danny Stiles face palmed, while the others traded looks. “Stiles wasn’t that your cousin Miguel’s Partner?” he asked as the face clicked into place.

“Yeah... He must have been working to set that up sure kept it quite.” Said Stiles as Scott mouthed Cousin Miguel’s Partner at him.

Allison took that moment to distract Danny “I’m sure it must have been in the pipe line for a while if they were looking for consent and they said he was vetted so that would mean a security check, right?” She Said.

Lydia nodded in agreement and said. “Yes if it was a pilot thing they wouldn’t make a lot of noise in case it didn’t work. Think of it this way we will be getting credit to hang after School which means we won’t need to volunteer for anything.”

Danny seemed to take that on board. “That’s true. I wasn’t sure if I would have enough time to do everything this year. This takes care of studying volunteering and hanging out in one go.”

“Yeah not a bad thing, but we better head back to class, see you at Lunch.” Jackson said as they reached the split in the corridor.

As soon as Danny was out of ear shot Stiles asked. “Did anyone else get the feeling that Mr Hoo-Doo-Voodoo Wolfie had hit the Principal with some of that hex vision of his? I know he said he would be helping out the Pack but this is like getting a get out of Jail free card for meeting up to work on Pack related stuff, and we get credit for it.”

Scott mulled that over. “Looks that way, though why involve Danny? I mean he doesn’t know about that stuff. Also Cousin Miguel and Partner, what’s that about?” He looked at Stiles for an explanation with a raised eyebrow. Stiles waved that off for the moment.

Allison chewed on her lower lip before answering. “Maybe it was to throw any sort of suspicion off us five meeting up. I mean Danny would add to the cover story of a study group.”

“Yeah and everyone would believe Scott needs to study.” Added Stiles before he realised he had put his foot in his mouth as Scott growled at him. Allison put her hand on Scott’s arm calming him down.

Lydia added “Well whatever is going on I’m sure we’ll be the last to know as usual. Let’s get back to class and we can talk at Lunch.”

-=-=-=-=-

Jackson headed back to class with Danny. “It would be cool to hang out more, seems like I never get to see you these days.” Danny said.

“Yeah a lot of stuff’s been happening between all the extra class work and lacrosse and trying to not kill McCall and all it’s been eating up my time.” Jackson replied.

Danny Nodded “Yeah ever since that weirdness at the Formal you almost seem like a different person. I’m glad you’re giving McCall and Stiles another chance their not that bad.”

 Jackson rubbed the scars in the back of his neck. “You could say that I had a wakeup call after everything that went on with Lydia and the whole crap fest that happened. Took stock in a lot of things and took a long look at who I was.”

“Well I’m glad. Don’t get me wrong I’ve always know that there was a good guy underneath, wouldn’t have put up with you for so long if I didn’t. Just glad you’re trying to let other people see it as well.” Danny said as he rested his hand on Jacksons shoulder in a brotherly fashion.

“Yeah I have been a tool this year.” Jackson said in a self-depreciatory manner.

Danny smirked and said. “Yeah you have been a bit of a tool.” Jackson looked at him in a no one said you had to agree manner, Danny just shrugged and added. “I’ve said in the past I love you like a brother, doesn’t mean I won’t tell you when you’re being a dick.”

Jackson half nodded at that. “My better half keeping me honest and honourable huh?”

“Always will do bro, always will do.” They arrived back at the classroom and headed in.

-=-=-=-=-

Derek paced the front yard in front of his house and mulled over the past few days. He had just had a meeting with the project manager who would be in charge of rebuilding the house. After going through the remains the objective opinion was that it would need to be stripped to the foundations and rebuilt again. The timber that was still sound in the main frame of the right side of the building would be removed and treated then reused in the construction. They had the original plans plus the additions and alterations that Damion had added. It wouldn’t look much different from the outside to the old house. Inside the layout was improved slightly with additional exits and secure areas. Plus the addition of a state of the art fire suppression system and alarm, the security system also included shutters over the windows and a special ceramic and carbon core compound that would line all the walls making it almost impenetrable from the outside when sealed up. It would be home protection on steroids.

The underground areas were also being gutted and rebuilt, in total the house would now have five levels, three above and two below the ground. There was even an underground garage for his and several cars, the entrance to which was also sealable. The Project manager hadn’t even blinked at this just said something about protecting the natural beauty and good to see someone being proactive in home protection, giving Derek a feeling that this wasn’t the only project of this sort that they had done. 

Again all the bill had been paid in advance and a large slush fund made available for unforeseen eventualities. The work was scheduled to take four weeks for the main build after one to clear and dig out the foundations, with two to allow them to set. After that another three or four to set up the internal systems and decorate the rooms.

Just over two months and the final marker that the Hales had been slaughtered in their home would be gone. He wasn’t sure how that made him feel; yes he knew he needed to move on to move past the anger and grief and vengeance, but it felt like he was hiding what had happened here.

Just then a flatbed truck started to pull round the last section of the drive way. It was a new model black double front cab; the plates on it looked like it had just been registered. Behind the wheel was Damion; in the flat bed section was a massive boulder of what looked like local granite, onside had been finished to a black mirror like surface. “Where do you want it governor?” Damion asked as he pulled up.

“What’s this about?” Asked Derek feeling more confused than anything.

“Well I know all this has been a lot to take in. And the speed of things is more than enough to knock anyone of balance. So I thought to myself how would I feel if everything that had happened to my family was changing in what almost feel like a heartbeat. Well I told myself I would feel like that I was possible dishonouring them somehow or feeling that I was trying to erase what had happened. That wouldn’t be a good thing I told myself. No it wouldn’t I said so what would I do to rectify this. I would plant a marker to them in a special place so that I could mark what had been as I moved forward in my life. That’s a good idea I told myself. Hence why I’ve maxed out the load of this truck and have a large block of stone for a memorial that can be placed and worded however you would like it.”

Derek took a minute to process the almost Stiles like flow of words and walked down around to the boulder. He could see all sorts of colours and strata in it as well as the twinkle of quartz and other minerals; the flat side was at a slight angle. “How, when... How do you managed to know... strike that I think that it’s a good idea. There that’s where we used to gather as a Pack and celebrate; I think there is where it should go.” He pointed over by a flattish area to the side of the house, remembering the times that the Pack had gathered for the moon celebrations or for family barbeques and birthdays. Next to the home and part of the woods it was that spot that spoke to Derek of family, and that’s where he would remember his. “Can I get the name Hale at the top then the phrase “Running together forever” and the names of my family including Laura and Peter listed on it. Have it planted with and Oak and an Ash behind it.” His hand traced over the surface of the stone.

“Anything you want, my friend, anything you want.” Damion said quietly.


	13. Night School is in Session

## Chapter 13 - Night School is in session:

The day had progressed as normal as it got for the teens. They went to class had Lacrosse practice then headed home. Most of the parents were surprised at the inclusion of their children in the pilot program, but after going through the material and reading the accompanying letters most parents were happy that they would be getting extra help towards exams and colleague entrance.

Most parents weren’t however Hunters and aware that one if not two of the group was Werewolves. Chris strode up and down the living room rereading the letter for a third time while Allison sat on the couch looking at her father. Victoria looked coldly at Allison “Really is this some sort of joke. Extracurricular study group and everyone on the list just happen to have been involved with the Alpha fight, do they think were stupid?” she asked from her spot beside the fireplace.

“Well Danny wasn’t involved or was Mr Magus. It could have been a coincidence” She tried.

“Credit me with some intelligence Allison. I know that this is nothing more than a cover so that you can all meet. How they managed to get it done in this fashion, I don’t know but intend to find out.” Victoria indicated the school headed letter paper Chris was holding.

Allison decided to change tact’s. “Look you said that you weren’t happy with my meeting up with them unsupervised, this way at least there will be supervision and you will know where I am. That to me sounds like a compromise. I intend to do this so how about if you don’t support me you don’t stop me.”

Victoria looked like she was about to say no when Chris answered. “If you want to do it this way then very well, but remember that your decisions will come with consequences Allison. We will not stop you for the moment, but if we feel the need to interfere we will. Now why don’t you go get washed up dinner will be ready soon and I would rather we didn’t spend another evening arguing.” Allison nodded to her father and shot her mother and then sprinted up stairs.

Victoria looked at Chris “Really?” she asked.

“She is going to do what she sees fit to see this boy for the moment, better to bend now and snap back later than break and have no room to react.” Chris said as he walked over to Victoria and grasped her around the waist.

“You always were able to plan for the long game, weren’t you?” She said as he kissed her on the cheek. She smiled and rested her hand on his face.

“Besides the tribunal will be here soon and so will her brother. She will need her family then so better this than to alienate her now.” Chris added after a moment.

“Very true dear, very true.” She responded.

-=-=-=-=-

Sam Argent stood in the line at Los Angeles international airport security; he had his ticket and passport in one hand. The conversation he had had with his parents playing out in his head as he waited to pass through Customs.

His sister was dating a Werewolf. Not just any werewolf but one that had been involved in the death of his Aunt Kate. He didn’t believe that crap about her overstepping the code and murdering the Hale family. She had done her job and removed a threat to humanity before it could become a danger. These beasts didn’t deserve mercy or compassion, better to wipe them out now and be done with it.

He handed his passport to the official at the desk and answered the questions on automatic.

How had his father let things spiral out of control like that, how had Allison been involved to start with. It should have been a straight forward hunt and destroy op. Locate and neutralise the beast and remove any signs of it or its Pack. He had done that a dozen times in Eastern Europe as he had been getting trained both with Kate and with the French branch of the Family. He felt he had more in common with that side of the Family and their attitudes towards the beasts, like Kate had in the last few years.

He collected his bags from the carousel and passed through the remainder of the airport without interference. He stood outside waiting to get a cab to the local safe house where he could get a car and head to Beacon Hills. He was tired and cranky after almost a day of travel to get here and he wasn’t done yet. When the voice sounded behind him it took him a full half minute to place it processes it and reacts.

“Hey Kiddo, give you a hand with those bags”

He turned slowly a look of disbelief on his face. Aunt Kate stood before him with that glint in her eyes and the crooked smile on her face. Maybe he had heard it wrong, maybe she was thought dead, or almost dead, but there she stood in front of him. He dropped his bags and leapt forward embracing her in a hug in relief and partly to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. Kate returned the embrace but ended it quickly, there was an almost unyielding firmness to her but Sam paid it no heed.

“Careful sport, I’m just on the mend.” She said to cover any misgivings.

“But I heard that you were dead, Killed by one of them?” He chewed out the last word like an epitaph.

Kate reached up to a scarf that covered her neck and pulled it down slightly. He could see vicious gouges that looked like they weren’t long sealed over. “It was a close thing really; I had to lay low after everything that went down. They had gotten to your father convinced him that I was responsible for the fire and breaking the code. I did what I was told to do, you know what that’s like you make decisions based on the moment and what you see before you. Sometimes you have to react and clean up what happens later.”

Sam winced at the site of the gouges even when she had covered them. The old argument that he had had with his Father coming back to him in what Kate had said. Sometimes you reacted to what you had before you not what some out of date code spouted. It was written for a different time not today. He nodded at her. “So do they know you’re alive, the last time I’m sure they said you were being interned at the family crypt?”

Kate’s eyes glazed slightly as the image of the stone floor and broken casket drifted across her mind and the nattering scraping broken shard voices that whispered to her. “They think I’m still dead Sam, I don’t like having to lie to them but it was the only way I could protect them while I worked out what to do to remove the threat. It goes far beyond the Hales and that mongrel with the cute brown eyes. I wouldn’t have made contact with you normally, but I need someone on the inside I can trust and that means family. Someone to watch out for Allison, feed me Intel and get me access to resources. I could only think of my man Sam.” She said to him as she helped him pick up his bags and steer him towards the car park. “They can’t know I’m still alive yet but you can help me get ready to react and put a stop to all their lies and madness. Be my wingman like in Budapest.”

Sam was overjoyed at seeing his aunt and that she had such confidence in him and his abilities. It would be like old times. He could lie to his family for a while till the mess was cleared up, that would be like old times too. “Of course I can, I’m always your Wingman whenever you need me Kate.”

Kate smile to herself unseen by Sam dark shadows passed over her eyes. “Perfect Sammy boy perfect.” They headed to the car and Kate filled Sam in on the rest of her plans.

-=-=-=-=-

Derek wondered around his room. Room he snorted to himself it was like an apartment in the house. It had been an interesting day spending time with Damion. He had had that meeting with the principle this morning to set in motion his idea to allow the teens a way to do Pack stuff and have an inbuilt excuse with their parents. Derek wasn’t sure it would work but he had agreed that a semi legitimate reason would be better than the five teens sneaking around.

Well four really now that Melissa was in the loop. She was a strong woman definitely an Alpha female; there was no way he would ever want to get in her bad side. In a lot of ways she reminded Derek of his mother, all for the Pack, loving and warm but an enemy best not made.

Then there was the meeting with the Project manager this morning so much already put in place that he would have wanted to do anyway. Then he turned up with that stone for a memorial for his family, it was like he knew that Derek would need to make that act to properly mourn his family.

It was more than just that, Damion seemed to be helping out of a genuine desire to help; he seemed to want to ease Derek’s burden and when he thought about it was glad he was there to do so. Again he was feeling more than just the Pack bond that had been made the other night, was he starting to feel something for him?

Derek wouldn’t call himself Gay, or straight for the matter, Wolves tended to be more omnisexual than that. The Pack loved each other and would at times share that intimacy with one another regardless of gender.  He knew of mates that were the same sex as well, it wasn’t unusual so really that wasn’t a problem for him. 

After all what was his history in the relationship department, the last time had been Kate and that had ended up as a disaster. His hatred for her burned out anything that might have been love. Then after the fire he had not allowed himself to even feel that way for anyone or anything, he couldn’t trust himself not to be in a relationship and to be hurt by one again.

Now though, now he wondered. He remembered Damions easy smile as he talked to people and seemed to take an interest in them, sure it got him what he wanted but he genuinely did take that interest. The easy smile and gentle words had gotten them further along in getting the Hale house restored in one day than Derek thought he would have managed in years. Could he have found his mate, his wolf certainly seemed to be heading in the direction when he thought of him. Maybe that wasn’t a bad thing after all.

-=-=-=-=-

Damion was in the study flicking through another of his Omni present books of his. The whole house smelled of wood and books and learning. In fact Derek thought that was the scent he got of Damion as well. A smile played out on his lips when he thought of that.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Damion asked without looking up from the book.

Derek was starting to know what Stiles felt like every time he would suddenly appear. “I was just thinking about how to thank you for everything. For helping me with the house and the Pack and well everything.”

Damion put down the book and took of the glasses he was wearing. Derek raised an eyebrow at that. Damion looked at the glassed. “Oh they just feel right for doing this or for teaching, also helps me concentrate. Plus I think I look good in them.” He said with a smile. Then he held up his hand showing the slash he had made when he had pledged to the Pack. “This is all the thanks I need. I was telling you the truth when I said belonging to a Pack helps us ground our humanity. Even in the few days I’ve been around you it feels like parts of me have come alive again. Parts I closed off.”

Derek wondered what it was really like to have lived for so long to see everyone you know die and everything you know gone, not once but time and time again. He could see how it would be easier to not try and feel too much to not experience so much hurt again and again.

“When you live as long as I do you grab hold of the good times and do your best to survive the bad. And in between you just do your best.” Derek nodded at that statement. Damion continued “I was going to ask you, have you had the Mate talk with Scott?”

Derek looked almost startled given his previous chain of thoughts. “Uh... No. I didn’t think it was quite necessary.” 

“Normally it’s not I would agree with you but him and Allison are something different I think. It might be an idea to prevent any unwanted accidents before it happens.” Damion added as he stood up.

“Dude that is Just SO wrong!” Stiles voice sounded from the main door when they had just come in.

“Bollocks” Came Damions response.

-=-=-=-=-

The teens met up at Damion’s house at the back of eight, Scott and Allison had come in her car Lydia had gotten a lift with Jackson and Stiles was driving his baby. “So did anyone have any issues with that whole after school program?” Jackson asked. “Mines thought it was a great idea that I help out kids in trouble and it would look great on my transcripts.”

“I like how they think he’s not the one with issues.” Stiles commented before adding. “No my dad said anything to help my focus would be a benefit and if it stopped me listening in to the police scanner all the time then he was all for it.”

“Yeah that would be because your last course work to Mr Harris on the history of radioactivity was a ten page treaty on the benefit of changing the national anthem to the Num a Num song from the Muppets. My mum knew it was a cover but said anything to get my grades up was good, and she would be keeping in touch with Mr Magus to ensure they were going up.” Scott said while hugging Allison from behind.

Allison returned the embrace while she said. “Mines new that it was more than just a study group but they couldn’t prove anything so that was an argument that was put on hold for the moment.  I get the feeling that something is happening from the Hunters side of things that is adding more pressure to them. I’ll keep an ear out and let you know if I find anything. I would rather not have my boyfriend’s head mounted over the fireplace if I can at all help it.” She stroked Scott’s cheek and they exchanged a quick kiss.

“I want to avoid that too if I can.” Scott said.

“Oh get a room you too honestly. Well mine were too busy arguing again. So I told them I was doing this. I swear they better get it sorted out between them, it really is dragging on.” Lydia commented one hand holding her ever present phone.

Allison reached over and took her hand. “If you need to talk” she said Jackson and Stiles nodded.

“Yeah I know what parents splitting up can be like if you need to, you know...” Scott put in.

Lydia nodded accepting the groups support.

“Come on we better head in” Stiles said after a pause. They headed to the door and Stiles placed his hand on the pad the door swung open, Derek was leaning on the door frame to the study and they heard Damions voice from inside. “...him and Allison are something different I think. It might be an idea to prevent any unwanted accidents before it happens.”

“Dude that is Just SO wrong!” Stiles said stopping dead in his tracks, Allison and Scott just stared open mouthed and Jackson and Lydia just looked at each other.

“Bollocks” Came Damions response. “I really should have an indicator when the door is opened, a chime or a light or something along those lines.” He said to Derek as the teens trooped into the Study. Derek just shook his head while pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Why are you discussing Allison and my personal... uh... activities.” Scott asked blushing five shades or red while Allison was doing a similar colour show.

Derek just laughed “Well you brought it up, as Alpha I hereby delegate this teaching moment to you while I take the rest of the Pups to start training.” He motioned for Jackson Stiles and Lydia to precede him towards the wine cellar.

“You are a Bastard, you do know that don’t you Hale.”  Damion called out to him. “I do that’s why I was born a Werewolf.” He replied with a wave and a smile on his face.

Damion indicated a couch on the other side of the study next to the fire as the others headed off, Stiles saying something about filling him in later. Once they were gone Damion started. “Firstly we were not really discussing your private activities, at least not directly.”

Scott made a cutting motion and said “I already had the talk with my mum.”

Allison nodded and said. “So did I, well not his mum, my mum so were covered. Really” She looked at Scott who was nodding in agreement.

“Not that conversation, though I am glad you both have had it. What I’m referring to is mating”

Scott stood up. “We haven’t mated yet REALLY!”

Allison looked anywhere but at Scott and Damion just pursed his lips and looked at Scott and Allison over his glasses. Scott sat down after an awkward moment.

“Oh for goodness sake the pair of you, I was not referring to Sex either. I was talking about mating, as in a Wolf finding a Mate. Wolfs mate for life and Werewolf’s mate for potentially their whole life as well; this means that when you find a mate you form a bond with that mate similar to what we have as a Pack. It’s more usual for a Werewolf to find a mate in the same species, but it’s not uncommon for Werewolf’s to find a mate in a human.” Scott and Allison looked at each other. “Yes the pair of you would appear to have the beginnings of a Mate bond, hence this rather unfortunate conversation. If you form a mate bond and then break it off, both parties will experience heightened senses of loss and anguish. You may also experience symptoms like withdrawal if you are separated by great distance for any length of time. However that is the down side. As mates you can experience each other’s emotions and share in them. You will be able to sense the other and where they are. Some have even been able to communicate through the bond. Its two hearts that beat as one and you can share your strength through that bond as well. Even if you were totally alone, you would never be totally alone.”

Allison reached out and interlaced her fingers with Scott smiling at him.

“It’s something you need to talk about and decide if it is what you really want. Now onto the less romantic side of things, and let me say here this is only so that you have all the knowledge before you do consummate this relationship.” Scott and Allison both winced at that. “You know that the Werewolf transformation is passed in the bite. Part of it is in the saliva that mixes with the blood. Saliva is not the only bodily fluid.” Damion explained.

Scott looked blankly at Damion as Allison mouthed “Oh” then understanding hit Scott like a train. His mouth dropped open and he looked between Damion and Allison like he was at a tennis match.

“Kissing, Sex and other intimate exchanges are not the same as getting bitten. BUT they do hold the same factors. It may take a while for the effect to become noticeable but Allison you will start to experience increased strength and senses. Increased healing factor and accelerated reactions. If it keeps up then you will hit a point where the change will start to happen. There is no time line for this and cases were dependant on a lot of factors, again you have to talk about these things so that you can go into your relationship with eyes open. It may not be easy, especially given your respective families, and not all Romeo and Juliet relationships fail either. It’s something you need to be aware off. Look there is tea on the trolley over there have a cup and talk to each other, then join us later down stairs. Nothing needs to be decided tonight, but start the dialogue you both need to have so that you can have a serious relationship.” Damion nodded at them, and then got up leaving the two to talk. As he got in the lift he sighed and said “When did I become the responsible one around here, my mother would be laughing her head off.”

-=-=-=-=-

Damion left the room and Allison and Scott sat in uncomfortable silence. Scott’s leg was jittering madly a clear tell when he was uncomfortable and Allison worried her lower lip and kept rearranging her hair over her left ear. “So...” Allison said breaking the silence. Scott looked at her his eyes semaphoring his complete out of depth-ness with this. “Tea?” She finished mentally kicking herself for the lameness.

“Uh... No thanks. Do you want some Tea?” Scott answered grabbing the banality of tea as a life preserver in what was turning out to be the most awkward conversation of his life.

Allison got up and went over to the trolley, the silver tea pot and cups were laid out in a classic afternoon tea arrangement. She smiled at that thinking of the strange juxtapositions that Damion represented, old soul and a young body, fierce fighter yet calm advisor, Arcane master and tea drinker. She poured herself a cup and added milk and sugar stirring it with a silver spoon, swirling the contents slightly and avoiding the conversation that was to come next as best she could.

Scott jumped in first. “Do you want to be my mate?” He started with the hardest question first.

“Scott, I love you and I think I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I didn’t think I would need to commit so fast if you know what I mean.” She answered.

Scott’s brow creased as he processed what she said. “I love you too Allison. From the moment I saw you outside saying you had forgotten a Pen, something about you called to me in a way I couldn’t understand. It almost hurt when you weren’t there. It did hurt when I thought you were gone forever. Even in my most lost state as a Wolf you always cut through everything and found me.” Scott dropped his gaze looking at the floor.

Allison had never heard Scott verbalise what he really felt for her, she felt the same ever since he had turned and given her a Pen on her first day. His beautiful brown eyes had met hers and it was like she had known him forever in that one look. Even when he had lied to protect her it had almost ripped her apart to stop seeing him for so long. In truth she had never considered it forever just until she was sure of what Scott was doing. Even when they were apart she always felt like she could find him; know where he was almost instinctively. When she looked into her heart and asked did she really want this, this connection this bond with Scott. The only answer she could find was yes. Nothing else mattered, not becoming a werewolf or her family or any troubles that would come their way, and she had a feeling it would be many; she wanted to be with Scott. It wasn’t that they were two parts of the same soul, it was that their souls touched and the light and radiance and warmth that came from it filled her with boundless love and faith.

Scott looked at the floor, it was Allison now and forever, it was as simple as that to him, his wolf agreed. Everything about her everything about being with her was right. This wasn’t a crush or an infatuation this was something that went beyond anything he had ever felt or would feel again. He had worried that when his father had left them that he would never really be able to trust another person again to get that close. He had his mother, he had stiles and to an extent Stiles father, that was it that was all that he would let into his heart to save being hurt again. Then he heard Allison’s phone ring that day at School out everything in the whole building that was what he had zeroed in on like fate. Every move she made and gesture as she came into the building them class were like looking at a dance to him, old and familiar but new and intoxicating. Then when he turned and gave her that pen his brown eyes met hers it was like his soul had exploded with light. Not two parts becoming one, but two souls touching and becoming stronger for it filling him with boundless love and faith.

Allison sat down and took his hand and he turned and faced her they both looked into each other’s eyes and said as one “My Mate”. The nascent bound that had formed between them exploded in life and love and faith and hope. They could both feel it, like layers of cloth being blown away the bond linked them and allowed them to truly know each other. Scott knew that Allison would love him forever and she knew that he would move the heavens and the stars to stand by her side for all of time.

Inside of Scott the wolf howled as it felt its mate. Inside of Allison she felt something new form and the She Wolf that had begun to manifest there howled as it too it felt its mate. Scott reached forward almost hesitantly and stroked Allison’s cheek then drew her in and kissed her. Within they could feel both Wolfs howl in unison and knew they were together for all time.

-=-=-=-=-

Damion rode the lift down and stepped out into the sitting area. In the practice area Jackson and Derek were sparring as he worked to get him up to speed with what Stiles had in his inimitable fashion names Wolf-Fu. To annoy Derek no end it had stuck and was being used by the teens, what annoyed him more was that even he had used it himself much to his chagrin and Stiles delight.

Lydia was on her ever present phone texting someone and Stiles was rooting around in cupboards mumbling to himself. “If I were a wand where would I hide?”

Derek made eye contact with Damion while sparing Jackson’s latest attack and acknowledged his presence.

Damion wondered over and spoke to the pair still there. “Ok, we need to make a start. Stiles would you leave the Lemurian Crystal Tools alone for the moment, at least until you learn not to irradiate yourself with them.”

Stile looked up guilty from the cupboard holding onto an intricate rig of brass and platinum. He gingerly put it back and slowly closed the cupboard door. Lydia put the phone down and smirked at Stiles. “I should probably say that it’s best to not go rummaging around in here until you know what everything is. It can prevent some life threatening or awkward moments.”

“Good tip from Professor Dumbledore, so can we get Hogwarts into session?” Asked stiles sliding into the seat next to Lydia where she smacked him from bouncing the couch.

“Well before we start with that I need to cover the same ground work with both of you. So for a while anyway were going to work as a group. Derek said he would try and teach you some self-defence as well, but your primary focus will be in tapping into other abilities. Lydia in your case your Seers powers, Stiles into accessing the fundamental forces of the Universe not that I’m sure that that is in the best interest of the universe. Any way the first thing we need to do is to learn about energy flows and how to harness them. Too start with you will need a focus or locus for you to manipulate the forces.”

Stiles hand shot up into the air. “Oh oh oh oh were going to get wands! Can I get a Holly and Phoenix feather one please?”

Lydia rolled her eyes and said. “I am not waving bits of wood around and wear spandex.”

Damion grinned. “No spandex involved unless you really want to Lydia, Stiles I hate to disappoint wands are not a primary locus. They can be used to enhance certain activities but the locus is more personal and something that you wear, or keep on you. It changes over time and can take many forms as you grow and shape how you use the forces. This is mine.”

Damion opened his shirt and placed his hand over his chest, in the centre over the breast bone a tattoo in black, red and gold took form and grew taking the shape of a circled tribal dragon. In its claw’s it held a red and black crystal which began to grown and shape into a physical crystal, Damion took it in his hand and held it. His hand was surrounded by swirling black and red energy that seemed to grow; suddenly he was holding the hilt of a large ornate sword. The blade was styled similar to a Katana and was midnight black with glowing red sigils down he central shaft of the blade. The hit was sweeping blades that formed around the glowing ruby that was the heart of it. The grip was long enough to be two handed and appeared to be gold and black braid. The pommel was black onyx like crystal that had a black chain that wrapped around Damions forearm then hung loose.

Stiles started to reach for it then managed to wrestle some self-control. “That was inside you that is so cool. Can I get one of them as well?” He asked.

Lydia was half way between impressed and disgusted. “We have to have something like that in us? I’m not sure I want to learn control.”

Damion resealed the sword into its crystal form then back into him. “Stiles possibly. Lydia you don’t have to internalise it, I choose to do it when I reached that level as it made it easier for me to tap into my arcane gifts even when I was in wolf form. Not everyone does, also the sword form is my personal choice in how the Locus formed over time given what I was doing with my gifts. As you saw the fully activated form and the sealed forms are different, again that’s a choice you can make. Let’s have a look at some of the Primary Locus’s I have and see if anything calls out to you. If not then we can see about either going to someone I know or making something for you.”

He got up and led the others into the large Orrery room. The room was full of different unbelievable machines and mechanisms, there was an unusual crackling and buzzing in the air and it felt like it was charged with Static.

Lydia walked behind Damion taking in what she was seeing, some of the things she almost felt she could identify if she was pushed to do so, that pre knowledge she had felt before at the hospital was there again in here mind almost waiting to be accessed.

Stiles was like a kid in a candy shop, he wanted to touch the things, such marvellous things, his hands craved to caress them and fiddle with their bits and pieces. He wanted to pull the levers and see what they did, purple lighting cascaded up a stack of brass and crystal discs to his left and it called to him to touch. Part of his brain the bit that didn’t get caught up to often within the ADHD the little quiet bit that said ‘is that a good’ idea just said ‘uh-oh’ to itself.

Before he could caress the lightning do-hicky Damion got his attention by gesturing at one of the large spheres in the Orrery above them and it floated down to the ground. He places his hand on the surface and the solid looking sphere began to unfold like a flower revealing a flat surface about six foot across, and three foot high. On it was a number of small boxes each about three inches long and one inch wide. Some of the boxes were a single colour some were multi Hughes, some seemed to be made of metal others were of stone or wood or a combination. In the centre of the table was an array of crystals several of each type in different shapes and forms. Lydia stood looking at the array in front of her and mouthed wow, Stiles was speechless.

Damion broke the moment by saying “It’s okay to touch them, pick them up see if any feel right to you. You don’t need to make a decision tonight and even if you do and it isn’t working we can change it later. What you’re looking for is a crystal or even several crystals and one of the puzzle boxes that feel right. A friend of mine went through seventeen combinations before they found the right one. And don’t worry you’ll know when you hit on it.” He smiled and gestured for them to start, then left them to it. He headed back to see how Jackson was fairing against Derek.

-=-=-=-=-

Derek had come down in the lift with the rest of the teens and took them into the sitting area. “Ok, here’s the game plane for this evening. Jackson you and I are going to spar while we try to get your Wolf-Fu up to speed.”

“Wait his what now? You said it! You said it that makes it official! Wolf-Fu is now the official name for what you guys do.” Stiles interrupted and started to crow at Derek.

Derek swore to himself several times in a most unbecoming way. He had heard Stiles use that phrase before and while the others had started using it he had made sure not too. One slip and now he was going to be stuck hearing it. “Stiles shut up or I will rip your throat out with my teeth.”

Stiles stopped doing the victory dance he had started and smiling said to Derek “Ok, I’ll stop before you Wolf-Fu my ass.”

Derek just growled at him. Jackson let slip with the laugh he was holding in and Derek rounded his glare onto him. Jackson realised that while stiles wouldn’t get hurt too much as he didn’t have magical regenerative powers, he did and he had just made himself a target for Derek’s ire. Jackson groaned.

Derek continued. “Scott will join us later when their finished upstairs. Lydia and Stiles Damion wants to start on your training so that will be your focus tonight. Allison has target practice with some of the ranged weapons then I’m going to gauge what her self-defence level is.” He gestured for Jackson to head over to the sparring area; Jackson picked up his gym bag and trotted off to get ready. “Lydia keep an eye on Stiles till Damion gets here, I don’t want him poking into things he’s not meant to be in.”

Lydia sighed and dropped into the seat pulling out her phone. “Great I get stuck Stiles-sitting. Joy.” Stiles stuck out his tongue and her.

Derek rolled his eyes and headed over to the training area. Jackson was getting changed into his kit in the recess where there were a couple of lockers and a shower and a partition to keep the casual viewer from seeing anything. Derek was already in his sparring clothes which happened to be his normal T-shirt and Jeans combo.  “Ok now that you have had your first moon your transformation is complete. That means you now need to start learning to listen to your Wolfs instincts and to use that in conjunction with any fighting techniques that you know. Also don’t get too caught up with style, this isn’t a show or tournament this is about fighting to keep you and your Pack alive. If it works go with it, if it doesn’t throw it out and try something else. Don’t get caught up on the prefect technique.”

Jackson nodded and said “So should we Wolf out?”

Derek shook his head and replied “Not to start with. Just come at me and we can start to work on your flow. Then we can work on your control.”

And so it started Jackson coming at Derek and Derek fending him off. Slowly at first then starting to pick up the speed, Jackson was having the same problem all bitten Wolfs had listening to his inner Wolf. It came with instincts and strategies that were born from thousands of years of the hunt. It wasn’t natural to him to tap into that not like Derek who had grown up with the wolf always there.

After a while Damion came over and stood back to see how they were doing. Jackson looked like he was starting to get frustrated that he couldn’t seem to get his rhythm, sometimes he would act on instinct and then second guess it that moment left him open and Derek would pounce.

Derek called a halt “Ok Jackson not bad but let’s take a break for a moment.”

Jackson looked like he wanted to hit something. Damion came over and placed and hand on his shoulder, in that moment the Wolf in Jackson which had been pacing in frustration settled and Jackson leaned into the touch surprising himself. Jackson wasn’t a tactile person, sure he had cuddle with Lydia but beyond that a few man hugs with Danny and that was about it. This was new; this was a continuation of what had happened on the full moon. The touch wasn’t sexual in nature or thought off in that manner by Jackson, but it was something else. Wolf’s are a tactile species, they touch and rub and lick and paw each other, when they are sad or happy or frustrated or lonely or hurt.

This was something that Jackson had never really experienced before. Something that he was being to realise, both his Wolf and he himself for a long, long time had craved the intimacy with others that broke through the barriers that he had erected about himself.

Wolfs are tactile and Wolfs needed there Pack, that’s why lone wolfs rarely survived. Damion felt Jackson lean into it and raised an eyebrow at Derek who had noticed it as well. Derek let the moment pass until Jackson decided to end it; this need in Jackson was something that would need to be handled carefully so that it wouldn’t hold him back. “Damion, why don’t you and me spar so we can show Jackson what I was talking about?”  He gestured to the mats.

Damion nodded and said with a grin. “Sure I’ll bring a can of Wolf-Fu on your ass.” Derek just growled at that. As the two began to circle each other Damion added a commentary of sorts “See Jackson the Wolf is the better fighter instinctively, always will be, for the most part it has that and years of the Hunt to draw on. However, the human brings with it adaptability and flexibility to be able to react to a situation that the Wolf lacks. If you can combine the two temper the wolf with the human you end up with a far deadlier combination.”

As he finished he leap forward to strike at Derek, Derek rolled to the side and returned with a back kick. Damion caught this and spun down with a sweeping leg; Derek pushed off with his other leg and leapt the sweep freeing his other leg at the same time. As he landed Damion had pivoted round to all fours and sprung forward like a Wolf, Derek caught him and flipped him where Damion then twisted in mid-air to turn himself over landing in a crouch. The two carried on sparring like this. It wasn’t about hitting each other it was about reacting. Time and time again they acted and counteracted the others moves, it became less a fight a more a primal dance between two skilled opponents. 

When Scott and Allison joined Jackson two were still engaged. “How long have they been going at it?” Scott asked.

Jackson replied without turning. “About quarter of an hour I think, it’s incredible they both attack and react without giving or gaining anything. I think they could do this all night and still maintain the give and take.”

Allison watched them for a few minutes. “It’s so organic I recognise bits of martial arts in there but no one style, then there are bits like when Scott fights very animalistic and others are like a hybrid of the two. I would say Damions was more formal and Derek’s more instinctive, but it’s not clear cut. It’s almost like a dance, or one of those Japanese style displays. In its own ways it’s beautiful.”

Scott looked at Allison and raised an eyebrow and she shrugged. Jackson was captivated. “I can’t believe they want us to be able to do that.”

Scott answered. “Yeah I think we have a lot of work to do to get to that level.”

Derek answered from the mats. “Yes you do, but we don’t expect you to be like this. This is what comes with practice and trust in your Pack to be able to react to what you’re doing. In a fight it would be more like this.” Derek nodded to Damion and they both shifted to the Beta form.

The fighting styles took on a frenetic energy, claws slashed and caught on both sides bones cracked and joints popped as the two combatants took it to the next level. This was more like their fight at the Hale house but even now the teens could see that it was controlled, that it was being done by two masters of their own styles. With a final blow and counter blow that flipped Damion onto the ground under Derek they suddenly stopped. Derek claw’s millimetres from Damions eye left eye in what would have been a fatal strike, and at the same time Damions claw was poised in a position that if it finished would have sliced through Derek’s heart. They held there both regaining their breath both paused in that final strike.

Derek spoke to drive the point home. “They key is to arm yourself with whatever works and use it.” Derek stood up and offered Damion his hand.

He grasped it and stood up with a grin. “Nice to be able to work out like that, it’s hard to find someone who can keep up with me.” Derek let a half smile play on his lips.

“Right Scott and Jackson lets go again. Allison you can watch or try out the ranged weapons over there.” Derek indicated the shooting range over to the side of the training area. The two boys got up and Scott took of his jacket and T-shirt. Allison stopped to admire the view then headed over to the shooting range and began to pick up and feel the weight of different bows that were laid out. Derek started to run the boys through various moves.

-=-=-=-=-

Damion snagged a bottle of water from the mini fridge and headed over to the shooting range where Allison had started to examine various armaments. She saw Damion coming across and smiled. “This is quite a collection you have.”

Damion smiled back. “Yeah I’ve collected a lot of things over the years and had time to play with designs.”

Allison looked over at the Armoury and the various standard firearms and weapons to the more esoteric items that didn’t quite give a clue as to what they were used for. “I would agree. So what have you got me to try with?”

Damion put the bottle down and came up to the table next to the range. He ran her through the items on it. “I’ve seen your expertise with strung weapons so well start there. Ok this is a modified compound bow. It can collapse into a transportable form and snap out with the release of the catch. It has inbuilt laser sighting and adaptive tensioning to give you better distance control which can be done from the thumb control or automatically from the laser sight. This is a compact rail gun again it has a self-reload feature and a fifteen shot magazine. It can take a number of different payload heads including a stun load and flash bang think of it like a large crossbow. Next is mini rail gun, takes the same ammo as the larger one. Next we have a selection of compressed gas weapons they can hold a large range of shots types. Idea would be to have different types in interchangeable clips. Now this is a personal favourite of mine, bleeding edge technology and funky to use.” He picked up what looked like a fore arm gauntlet or pad. It seemed to be made of a matt black metal. He slipped the two parts around his arms and held a button at the back, the gauntlet self-adjusted to a secure fit. “Controls are on the side. This one activates a mini linear dart launcher; this one releases the grapnel that is fired from the mini rail gun. The final one is the best part. Press this only when you don’t have your hand pointed at any body parts.” He pressed the button and central segment of the lower gauntlet slid down. From the extended portion a blade slid and folded out till it was three long and looked sharp enough to be used as a scalpel. “This is a Nano-fabricated carbon ceramic memory blade. It will hold this shape until you decide to retract it, and is stronger than steel or diamond. It can cut through most materials that are used in personal armour. If the blade was broken or it is disconnected from the gauntlet it becomes a mess of chemicals in seconds. At least to start with I’m going to ask that all non wolves use these as well as whatever else you do want to use. Oh your phone which I’ll give to you later, mounts on the top and can be used as control interface, CPU and tracker as well.”

Allison ran her fingers over the various items. “It’s like you’re getting ready for war.” She said with a concerned look on her face.

Damion sighed. “I think it’s more a case of peace through eternal vigilance. I know that you want to be able to look after yourself; I also know that you want to protect Scott as well, as best you can either from your Family and their friends or some future threat. I don’t want war, but I won’t sacrifice my Pack and family for not being ready for one if it comes to us.”

Allison looked at Damion resolutely. “I can accept that.” She said as she picked up a set of the gauntlets and put them on.

Damion nodded in understanding at her resolve. “Shout if you need me. Also as you’re the best shot that we have, Derek wants you to work up some training for the others so that they all have range weapons knowledge at least. Ideally being able to hit something without shooting themselves in the foot, he also said that Stiles being able to shoot himself in the foot was also an idea but I hope he was joking at that.”

Allison grinned at that and nodded accepting the responsibilities that she was being entrusted with. Damion took of the gauntlet and placed in on the table. He placed a hand on Allison’s arm in a friendly manner and said “I’m glad you chose to be with Scott, you make a special couple I can see that and I’ve only just met you all. If you need to talk about anything or need help with anything please just ask I’m here for you. Especially if you have any worries about possible changes that come from being with Scott.”

Allison bit her lip as she thought of what to say, she put her hand on top of Damion’s. “Thank you, it’s a lot to take in and a lot to work through. Scott and I will need to have probably a lot of conversations about it, but we both want this to work. I’m glad to know that there is someone who we can ask stuff or talk to about this.”

Damion smiled and nodded. “I’d better go and see if Stiles has broken something or Lydia has killed him yet. Shout if you need a hand ok. I’m sure the boys will be finished soon.” Allison nodded and then winced at the sound of Scott landing heavily followed by Jackson being thrown on top of him. “Yeah that’s going well.” Damion said and shook his head; Allison smiled and turned back to the table.

-=-=-=-=-

Damion crossed over to the Orrery room wincing to himself as the two teens ended up on the receiving end of Derek pile driving them into the mats. He could hear Lydia and Stiles talking about different combinations of box and crystal. Though for some reason Stiles was using breakfast cereals as a rating system, he raised an eyebrow at that one.

“Fruit Loops” Stiles cried as he picked up an emerald that was shaped like a pyramid.

“I take it that’s a good thing then?” Damion asked as he crossed over to the pair.

Lydia groaned and seemed to be looking for a large blunt instrument to bludgeon Stiles. “Don’t get him started if he tries to explain it again I will have to hurt him. I think I have found something that seems to feel right for me.” She held out platinum and iridium coloured box and two stones, a star shaped diamond a spherical Ruby.

“These are actually a good choicer for you. The Diamond is used to focus energy and the Ruby is used in visions. So Stiles have you found anything?” Damion asked.

Stiles nodded and held out a Silver and Gold box as well as the Emerald pyramid and a matched pair of Onyx and Diamond shafts. Damion nodded again at the choices. “For you that’s a good selection as well. The emerald is defensive stone, and the Onyx is an attacking stone. With the diamond it will create a good focus. Now we need to imbed them into the boxes and bond...”

He stopped and stared as Stiles began to try and pull his box apart. “Come on... open... stuck...Hnnn” Stiles said as he struggled to open it along the segmented sides.

Lydia sighed and smacked stiles on the back of the head; Stiles looked up and looked around. “What, I’m just trying to open it.”

Damion and raised an eyebrow. “Yes... Silly hat off and thinking hat on please Stiles.” Stiles blushed. “What I was saying is that the box must be primed and then linked to the person that is going to use it. Normally they would be made and activated by the same person so that they can use it. As I made these I will need to prime them and then we’ll bond them to you.” He motioned to the open sphere behind them and it rose up, sealing itself and re-joined the Orrery.

Then he gestured to another and it sank down and opened up revealing a table with etched circular patterns on it. “Right place the boxes in one of the smaller circles, and the Gems in the connected orbits.” The teens did so, and Damion took out a dagger from a concealed drawer. “We are going to need to put together a beginner’s kit for you, things like athamay and doo-dads.”

Lydia looked at him. “Doo-dads, really not filling of confidence there.”

Damion shrugged. He picked up the dagger and pricked his thumb with it. He then traced a glyph on each of the boxes then turned them over so that the glyph was face down. Cleaning the blade he then held it out to Lydia first. “Ladies first. Now what to do is to prick your finger and trace out a mark that means you. That glyph was my name in my original tongue.  It could be the first letter of your first name, or your initials or a symbol you associate with yourself. Whatever it is, it needs to represent you in your own mind.”

Lydia took the dagger and pricked her thumb; she then traced out the shape of a simple rose. “My dad always called me his little rose.” She said with a touch of sadness, she then handed the blade back to Damion who cleaned it and handed it to Stiles.

Stiles chewed his bottom lip as he tried to think of what to do. So many options and cool ideas came in and out of his head what would he use. Then what Lydia has done struck him and he remembered what his mother had always called him and knew in his heart that that was what he wanted to use. Pricking his finger he drew a sun and ray coming from it. “My mum always called me sunshine. I think she would have like me to use that.”

He handed the dagger back to Damion who cleaned it and then turned both boxes so that the glyphs were now on the sides of them. “Now we do magic. Place you writing hand on top of the box and hold it there till I remove mine, then remove yours at the same time I do.” He places his hands on both boxes and the teens did as instructed. Damions eyes darkened to black as he spoke in Latin. “Patefacio iam quod vinculum ut vestri vinco. Rector vox ut est accersitus in factum ut curator ut suum pectus pectoris quod patronus ut illic animus.” His tattoos glowed red and the boxes began to glow brighter and brighter then it faded to normal. He took his hand away and the teens did the same. The boxes sat for a moment and then the blood glyphs faded from the surfaces, cracks started to appear down the panels, they were odd in the fact they were straight lines and perfect angles. The cracks covered the whole of the boxes, and then the panels that were formed began to peel away and shift outwards. It was like watching a growing puddle of liquid, but these were metals that were moving in a fluid way the panel lines forming almost circuit like designs. They spread out to the edged the etched circles then followed the spiral patterns until they reached the Gems. The metal covered them and you could see it drawing the Gems back towards the central mass at the middle of the circles. When they had reached there the metal drew back some from the stones and revealed facets of them.

Stiles and Lydia looked shocked as they saw the process, Stiles was unusually quiet and it was Lydia that broke the silence “Wow that is so cool.”

Damion smiled remembering his reaction the first time he had seen this sort of Magic up close. “Ok now comes the next step” He said. “We need to take these nascent forms and shape them into your primary locus forms. It can be shaped like anything remember, like a gauntlet or necklace or chain. But I would recommend it is something that you won’t drop or take up your hands, at least not yet. Mines is but I’m bonded to mine so that I can use it regardless. Not something I would recommend to you just now. The form can be changed if it’s not right. So what to do is when you have an image in your mind of what you want put your hand into the central mass of the boxes. It will flow up your hand and then to where ever you want the Locus to form. It may feel weird but don’t remove your hand till it’s done.”

Stiles nodded and went first. He placed his right hand in the metal and it sank in like it was soft. The metal then pooled and collected around his hand and spread up his fore arm. The metal then began to form itself into a gauntlet around his arm. It had slowly formed into a stylised silver and gold coloured protector with a diamond and emerald colour half oval at the front. Other emerald and diamond highlights formed down the length. Then two prongs began to form out of the back half of the gauntlet on the far side of the arm. The first one stretched and formed a sweeping curved blade about nine inches long that became a point near the front of the gauntlet. The second point formed another blade that sat behind the first and swept back wards about a foot. It made a dangerous looking weapon.

“Impressive.” Damion said.

“Yeah I thought it would look cool. It was weird like cold water running up my arm, but it didn’t hurt.”

Lydia took in what stiles had done and braced herself and put her right hand into her box. It sank in and the metal pulled once more and flowed up her arm, it didn’t stop and continued to flow up and then around her neck. It formed into an intricate pattern of plates and rods in sweeping curves around her neck. Several of the panels opened to reveal diamond and Ruby panels in them. It looked like an ornate series of necklaces that reach down to her heart.

Stiles looked at it and said “Lydia that looks beautiful.” Damion made a noise of agreement, and Lydia looked please at the results.

“Ok these are the released forms of your Locus. The business forms if you will. It will allow you to harness the most power and effect of your arcane energies. The sealed form will still allow you to tap into them but the size and effect are reduced. The first thing we’re going to learn is how to seal and release them. To start with it’s like a spell that speaks to the connection with the Locus. As you learn to become more adept at it you can go from speaking it to thinking it to finally being able to just call the Locus forward, the same with sealing it. I’ll show you mine to give you an idea.” He put his hand to his chest again and called forth the crystal from the tattoo that appeared. Holding the crystal in the palm of his hand he intoned. “ **Kurayami** Kaji Nenshou Tenchi, Moesakaru ten, Shoukyosuru Uchuu.” The crystal glowed and expanded into its sword form in a burst of black fire and energy. “It means ‘The Dark Fire Burning Heaven and Earth, Burn Furiously the Sky, Obliterate the Cosmos’.”

Stiles looked open mouth again and Lydia looked impressed. “How many languages do you speak, and do we need to do this in a foreign one because I suck at French and that’s about it in the foreign language department apart from Finnish.” Asked Stiles

“Living or Dead languages... A few. Anyway no, you don’t need to say it in a foreign language but for me it felt right when I learned it in Japanese to say it that way. Before then I would say it whatever language I was speaking.  It has to be said with feeling so that the locus understands you intentions, with magic the words are a focus that help you control it and shape it, what one it is and what language you feel comfortable saying it in is less important than the feeling, but having to use another language for casting helps focus the mind to shape the energy. For example Dark fire destroyer of heaven sheath your blade in the blood of your enemy.” The sword was engulfed in black flames again and collapsed back to crystal form. “Meaning is important. Ok have a think about what you would feel right saying to seal your Locus into sealed form. I’m going to see how the guys are doing then we can try sealing and unsealing them” He finished. He fished around in another drawer and took out two pads and a pair of pens. “You can relax and grab yourself a snack while you think.” He said indicating the seating area. He placed the crystal back into his chest, and then walked them back to the main room. The teens sat down and Damion headed over to check on the others.

-=-=-=-=-

He stopped for a few minutes to look at the Pups and Derek training. The Pups had shed their T-shirts and were down to just shorts and trainers; he saw the shredded bloody remains of the t-shirts had been thrown over to the other side of the room. Jackson was breathing heavily and a picture of healing bruises and slashes, Scott was fairing a bit better but still taken a beating. Derek was down to his Jeans and barley had a scratch on him as Damion watched him move he felt a stirring in both himself and his wolf, a pleasant feeling both that Derek was so skilled and something else that Damion hadn’t felt in a while. ‘That’s unexpected really.’ He thought to himself before going to the shooting range.

Allison was practicing with the rail rifle and making excellent work of the targets, though the bolts seemed to be going through the targets.

He walked up and said “Allison if you engage the laser sight with ranging it will automatically set the power so you can do incapacitate or kill shot easier.”

Allison looked at him. “Uh... How do I engage the aim?”

Damion smiled and standing behind her he reached round and flicked several settings on the side the laser came on and Allison re-aimed. Damion was showing her the settings and the range finder when he heard a growl. Shifting ever so slightly he saw that both Jackson and Scott were on the ground picking themselves up again and Derek was looking right at him and Allison, he was growling softly and his eyes were Crimson.

Damion slowly backed away from Allison but continued to talk to her so she wouldn’t suspect something was up. Derek meanwhile had caught himself growling and was doing his best to cover it as well. He shot Damion a look then turned back to the Pups. Damion finished with Allison and they headed back to the seating area. Lydia was writing something down while Stiles was chewing on the pen. Allison was admiring the Lydia’s Locus and Stiles while Damion got a drink.

-=-=-=-=-

“Ok, let’s see what you have got. Remember that you need to focus on the effect, and the effect were after is to seal the locus into its sealed form. Lydia you want to go first.”

Lydia nodded and looked at her pad once more before clearing her throat. “Rosier de soir fermer votre fleurit , support maintenant et attendre l'appel de les lune.” She looked wiped out and nothing happened for a moment then the Locus glowed softly and began to retract and shrink. When it stopped it had become a platinum necklace with a Ruby pendant. Lydia sat down spent but happy. “Man I feel drained.” She said and took a drink from the juice she had.

Damion nodded and added. “Yes it will drain you for the moment but when you get used to using magic and the Locus becomes familiar with you it will lessen the drain.” He turned to Stiles. “Ready to try?”

Stiles looked up from his pad and nervously scratched his head. “I think so, I hope so. Big shoes to follow up.” He joked looking at Lydia who smiled reassuringly at Stiles.

“Go for it Stiles I’m sure you can do it.” Allison said giving him her support. Stiles stood up and looked at his arm. Clenching his fist he took a breath and said “Kalpa -lta kynttilä suojus itse , antaa sinun eksponentti antaa yösija ennen kuin he aari kaivata.” He stared and the gauntlet and it looked like it hadn’t work, Stiles went to say something when slowly the blades of the gauntlet began to retract. Slowly almost like cold oil moving it began to fold in on itself, and then began to pick up speed. When it finished it had become a chunky bracelet with emerald diamond and onyx inserts. “Wow that was so cool and it looks so manly.” He said then half collapsed to the seat as the exhaustion hit him.

Allison smiled in approval and asked. “What language was that?” Stile was taking a gulp of coke and then said “It was Finnish, my Granddad came from Finland during the war, and he taught me some before he died. I was half sure it wasn’t going to work there.”

“Well it has more to do with you not having any mystical blood in you than anything. It took more time to be able to react in the manner you wanted. As you do more and practice more it will get easier. Keep the Locus’s on you for the next few days, it will cement the bond to you, try not to use any magic until you learn to control it, so no private practice just now. But you both look done in and I think the other Pups are about done so well call it a night tonight and then pick up at the next session.”

There was a series of thuds that came from the training area to punctuate Damion words. Derek walked through with towel wrapped around his neck and got a drink. After a few minutes Scott and Jackson limped through gingerly pulling on t-shirts, and grimacing as bruises and bones slowly healed. Derek looked over at the Pack from the kitchen area and said. “I think we’ve done some good work tonight. It’s been tough on some of you so well call it a night, and well pick up when they’re not bitching about getting thrown into a wall.” He looked pointedly at Scott and Jackson who had the grace to look chastised.

“The rest of you have done well. Well meet here Wednesday night; I believe there is no practice. I know Danny will be here to start with, but once you’ve got the studying out the way and he heads off then we can continue down here.” The gang looked at Derek and nodded at the instructions; they got up and headed to the lift. Derek headed over that way as well, and looked back at Damion with a raised eyebrow when he didn’t follow.

“You go ahead, I need to clean up some stuff and there’s a couple of things I want to set off.” Derek paused then nodded and took the lift up with the rest of the Pack. Damion sat down heavily. “What to do, what to do...”

-=-=-=-=-

Derek couldn’t sleep, it was three am and he paced around his rooms trying to find any sort of peace but none was forth coming. His wolf was turbulent as well it felt like it was bouncing around in his soul. Knowing it wouldn’t help but still wanting one he searched for a drink. Finding nothing stronger than soda he decided to hit the Kitchen and see if there was anything there.

Heading there in just a pair of light shorts he padded into the dark kitchen and started opening cupboards looking for the alcohol.

“It’s in the third cupboard from the end, top shelf. Though we both know it won’t do much good.”

Derek turned to the voice and saw Damion sitting in the dark at the kitchen breakfast nook. He was eating something from a large tub, Derek could smell Vanilla and caramel and Chocolate.

“I find that Chocolate and Ice cream work far better anyway. Pull up a tub and join me, you look like a Rocky Road sort of Wolf.” Damion said as he slid a litre tub of Ice-cream across the table to Derek who looked at it for a minute before he sat down and accepted it and an offered spoon.

They ate in silence for a time until Damion broke it. “So the growling, and the looks and feelings we’ve both been getting.” He started “I think there is something we need to address.”

Derek put the spoon into the tub. “Yes, I’m not sure when it started but I think I have feelings for you. Mate sort of feelings.”

Damion nodded and ate his spoonful of ice cream. “Yes, I’ve been having mate sort of feelings towards you as well. Does it bother you that it’s towards another male?”

Derek shook his head in a negative manner. “No, not really, the only real experience I’ve had in a relationship was that bitch, and she used me. I’ve probably been attracted to men and women before then, after the fire I wasn’t looking.”

“It’s understandable. I could see why you would. You have to understand with me though Derek, full honesty before anything that you need to think about. You can live your whole life with me, but I can never live my whole life with you. I can love you and be your mate from now until the day you die, and in event of accident or inflicted death in my life, but not naturally. I will look pretty much as I do now till I being to head towards my death which may be several hundred years from now, and then it will be a quick decline. I’ve hinted before that’s the true curse of my race, we walk the centuries and everyone we know and love will leave us with only our memories. I won’t stop loving you, or being fully committed to a relationship if we start one, but you have to decide can you live with that.” Damion said then took another spoon of Ice Cream.

Derek sat there looking at this man wolf that seem to appear to be slightly older than him and wondered could he love someone enough to never see them age with you, to never grow old with someone. Could he love someone enough to know that they would suffer when he died and left them all alone some day? He stabbed at the ice cream and took a spoon full, he was a rocky road sort of wolf really, and something else that Damion seemed to understand about him.

He looked at Damion sitting there in the dark eating ice cream, being open and honest saying that he loved Derek but that he couldn’t hide the full extent of who he was and what that would mean to the relationship. How could he not love someone who was that honest and truthful and who would risk their heart to be with someone know that he would be hurt and scarred but still willing to do it. Here was someone that was willing to look past Derek’s own scarred heart and to offer everything that he was and had to Derek to help him and ask for nothing but brotherhood in return. Damion was a noble soul one that was willing to give everything for the ones he loved and he loved Derek.

Damion took another spoonful of ice cream and looked at Derek, this Alpha barely out of the Pup stage himself shouldering the burdens and life of a wolf twice his years. He had lost everything time and again and it would be so easy to let the darkness win and to shut himself of from the world for all time. Yet here was Derek trying to build a new family to build a new reason to go on living. Giving his all so that others wouldn’t have to experience what he had and the pain he had. Here was a man who would live his life to the full to honour those that had gone before him. How could Damion not love this man?

Derek and Damion looked at each other, knowing a decision had been made without saying another word they both put down the spoons and stood up. Derek offered Damion his hand and Damion took it, he then pulled Derek into an embrace and held him.

They broke apart slightly and Derek said “How could I not?”

Damion looked and him and said “With all my heart” and they Kissed into the night as the moon shone through the kitchen window.

-=-=-=-=-

Sam drove from LA his mind in turmoil; Kate had brought him up to speed on what had happened. It ate at him that his own father had sided with the beast that they were meant to stop over his own flesh and blood. He would help out his aunt and he would do it gladly. All these animals, these beasts needed put in their place and that was below man in the pecking order, starting with the mutt that dared think it could be part of his sisters life.

Then he would set Allison back on the straight and narrow, she always had potential and with Kate’s guidance she would be a great hunter. He fingers the amulet that Kate had given him; she said it was a family heirloom that would let him into a vault under the crypt where he would be able to find all the weapons and materials he would need. Kate having stocked it up for her own plan before it had all gone south. He drove into the night heading towards beacon hills and his destiny.

-=-=-=-=-

Lydia dreamed once more, but now the dream was so much clearer than it ever was before. The wolves were no longer shapes and shadows in the night but the people she knew them to be. They looked like they were preparing for battle. Stiles and Allison stood next to her and both readied weapons and arms grim expressions on all their faces.

The Darkness rolled around them and churned and four figures walked from it, each leading regiments of men or beasts. The blond female of the four spat at Derek and readied her weapons. The taller man who was almost skeletal lost his form to that of a beast and snarled. A gaunt diseased woman and a shambling man surrounded with flies and the smell of death looked at the Pack with disgust. In the distance the giant black figures rose from the earth once more and looked set to swallow the land in blackness.

Lydia looked up and saw above her the Diamond and Sapphire that she had chosen early the orbited around her like a halo shinning a protective light around her. She knew this was no dream; this was a dire warning that was being imparted to her and now she knew she had to warn the others. War was coming to Beacon Hills, a war of Darkness and destruction that all of reality hinged on.

-=-=-=-=-

Stiles slept and his dreams were full of flashing images and bright lights and a cavalcade of thoughts and emotions. He held out his hand and took hold of Danny’s. He smiled at the taller teen and the both ran into a fair ground.

Stiles pulled at Danny’s hand until they got to the Ferris wheel and both of them climbed into the car. As it reached the apex Stiles turned to Danny and they both kissed. Stiles shot up in bed breathing deeply and gasping as the dream sat in his mind being replayed.

He smiled to himself and settled down to sleep again and hoped that he would be able to finish of that dream.

-=-=-=-=-

Scott dreamed and Allison dreamed they both shared the same dream. It was night and both were naked and surrounded by a warm mist, the ghost of trees around them. Scott was in full Beta form and tried to hide his face from Allison; she cupped his chin and turned his face to her. She traced the tips of his extended ears with her fingers, and then ran gentle fingers over the brow ridges that protruded. She smiled to herself and held up one of his hands and with hers she traced the claws and then the muscles and tendons that made his hands and forearms.

Scott whined and made a whimpering noise both in confusions and in desire. Allison ran her hand through his hair and scratched gentle behind his ear, Scott leaned into it and made noises of pleasure. She raised her other hand and traced the lines around Scott’s mouth and the fangs beneath them.

Taking both hands she held Scott’s face and drew it down to hers. She kissed Scott, not the teen as he had become the last time, but Scott the Werewolf. This was her acceptance of all that he was and all that he meant to her. Scott held Allison and accepted her for all she was and all she meant to him and he returned her love unconditionally.

From the mist a wolf appeared, it was larger than normal wolves and more powerfully built it was brown and russet in colour and had eyes of gold. It howled into the woods and in the distance another wolf answered. It was female though how either Scott or Allison knew that they didn’t know, all they knew was the love that the felt for each other connecting them and sharing their strengths.

A running sound in the distance became clearer to both, the snapping of twigs and the rustling of branches and bushes as something large pushed its way towards them. The brown wolf began to pace and paw at the ground its eyes never leaving the area where the running sound was coming from. It may have been minutes it may have been hours the pair didn’t know, all they knew was each other, but suddenly from the underbrush a silver form broke through.

A she wolf landed in the clearing, it was large and powerfully built and had golden eyes. She howled calling for her mate, and the brown wolf answered her. The paced and circled each other then they leapt at each other, there was a brief struggle and the brown wolf appeared to win dominance. Then the wolves nuzzled each other and made love to each other under the full moon that now hung above the clearing. As the wolves made love so did Allison and Scott, both sets sharing and experiencing the love and need for their mates. As they climaxed it became unclear as to who was the wolves and who were the humans as they howled into the forest.

Scott pulled back from Allison, still in is Beta form, and gentle traced the prominent brow that now stretched over her eyes, and the extended ears. He felt the claws in her hands and kissed her palms. He then traced her fangs and gazed into a set of golden eyes so much like his own. Allison interlaced her fingers with Scott’s and drew him in once more, both wolves came across to the hybrid pair and settled down into them, becoming part of them, Scott’s once more, Allison’s for the first time. In their souls they could both feel the wolves and the link that now bonded them as mates.

In the waking world a spiralling lattice that had no beginning or end appeared over their hearts, when the two were joined in an embrace both knots would form unbroken chain that symbolised infinity. In the waking world Scott and Allison both woke and looked out at the moon clearly visible from their windows, both had eyes of gold in the moon light.

-=-=-=-=-

Jackson slept and dreamed, he was alone once more and though he ran through the familiar streets of Beacon hills he could not find any one. Once or twice he thought he had seen his adoptive parents turn a corner, but running to where they had been he couldn’t find them. His fears began to beat in his ears like the sound of his heart.

No one was there for him, no one was waiting for him, and no one came for him. He called out into the night shouting for anyone to answer him and as he did so his cries became more plaintive. He turned a corner and saw people at the far end of the street, he raced towards them, he made out his parents and his adoptive parents, friends and lacrosse team mates. He ran faster and skidded as he saw before him a chasm that dropped away into darkness. He shouted to the people pleading with them to help him, asking for them to aid him but no one turned to him. He backed up and tried to get up enough speed to jump the gap, but it seemed to stretch further and further as he got closer. He skidded to a halt once more and sank to his knees, hot tears fell to his upturned hands as he felt alone and abandoned by everyone.

He heard a noise behind him and wiping his tears he turned, behind him there was a wolf. It was young but large and powerful. Grey and black in colour with steel grey eyes, it whuffed at him like it was waiting for him. He walked towards it and drew close, he reached out his hand to wolf and the wolf nuzzled it and nipped it affectionately. It stood up and began to walk away, Jackson thinking he was going to lose it as well looked forlorn, the wolf turned and whuffed again signalling him to follow. Relief played over Jackson features and he followed the wolf out of the town and into the forest. It was dark but he could see by the light of the moon above him, the wolf lead him along a familiar trail ahead he could make out a large house.

In the clearing before the house was a Pack of wolves, the grey wolf howled in greeting and to make its presence know, the other wolves howled back and came to meet it, the Pack was led by a wolf with red eyes and one with black eyes. The grey wolf circled around and came face to face with Jackson, it leapt at him and Jackson was knocked from his feet.

When he opened his eyes the other wolves were around him, he went to say something and instead of words he whined and whuffed like a wolf. He placed his hands to push himself up but instead of hands he had grey and black paws, he also had a muzzle. Turning his muzzle he saw a tail and powerful back legs, panic swelled in his chest and he whimpered.

The lead wolves came forwards and made a noise of sympathy and comfort and began to nuzzle at him with affection and caring. The other wolves added there voice to the support, Jackson tried to stand once more, but the black eyed wolf knocked his paws from under him, then both he and the red eye wolf came up and snuggled down next to him embracing him and nuzzling him. Jackson felt safe here, he felt like a Pup being tended to by its parents, they yelped and the other wolves settled next to them as well, surrounding the three. Jackson felt safe here and knew he belonged he let out a sleepy contented whuff and his tail wagged happily, in the real world the teen age boy felt a sense of belonging like he had never before.


	14. Pillow Talk in the Morning.

## Pillow Talk in the Morning:

 Derek woke up slowly and felt the warm weight of a body pressed against his. He smiled as he thought of what happened last night after the talk and then the kissing. Then after it when the kissing had led to sex, to start it was almost hesitant way they both had approached it, both not wanting to hurt the other almost acting like a first time for both of them. The passion had increased as had the urgency in both of them.

They had mated last night, they had formed a bond that was beyond Pack and both of them had lost themselves in the intimacy it provided them. To Derek Damion felt like an enigma, he smelled like books and knowledge and time, and through the bond he had felt his longing and his hope and his passion, but also his agelessness and hopelessness and the wall behind which he protected himself. He also felt the commitment the Damion had to him. Derek’s wolf also felt it as well, he felt like it was lying inside his soul content and if possible smiling at no longer being alone. He had Pack and a Mate. He felt Damion stir next to him and looked over at him. On his chest he saw the mating mark had appeared at the consummation of the bond, looking down he saw that he now had the same on his above his heart, the interlocking lattices that formed the symbol for forever, another sign that it was right.

Damion looked at him sleepily and smiled “Hello Sweetie.” He said.

Derek winced “Were not going to have pet names for each other are we? I’m not sure I could handle that.”

Damion laughed and stroked Derek’s cheek “Only if you want them Der. Last night was amazing and left its mark in more ways than one.” He traced the lattice on Derek’s chest.

Derek felt Goosebumps and leaned down and kissed Damions hand. “I’ve never felt like this with anyone else. It’s like I’ve become Derek plus.”

Damion nodded and watched as Derek traced the mate mark on his chest “I know I feel it as well. You were incredible.”

Derek grinned “I aim to please, more than once whenever possible.”

Damion laughed and leaned over and kissed Derek their tongues meeting and stroking and tasting the other. Leaning back after they broke the kiss he said “I think I need breakfast especially after last night, then again during dawn and several more times because and I quote ‘I’m looking at you that way’, I’m running on empty.”

Derek looked thoughtful “That sounds like a plan. Who gets first in the shower?”

Damion leaned on one elbow and whispered in his ear “It’s big enough for four.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Derek looked at him “Insatiable, aren’t we.” And half pulled Damion towards the shower with lustful grin on his face.

About an hour later the pair was dressed and moving around the kitchen making enough food to feed several people, at every opportunity they were touching, stroking or looking at each other. Derek was filling up the basin and made an ‘hmm’ noise to himself “We seem to be out of hot water.” He said smiling at Damion.

Damion grinned lopsidedly, “That tank was meant to hold enough to do the whole house hold, though the way we were carrying on I’m surprised it lasted as long as it did. So what’s your plan for Today?”

Coming back to the stove to turn the pancakes Derek thought what needed to be done, and what he wanted to do. “I have to meet with the contractors again to discuss the rebuild. Plus I need to take care of something.”

Damion nodded and loaded up a serving dish with bacon and sausages “After this I was thinking I would go and speak with Scott’s Boss. I know he doesn’t seem to want to cause problems but a general laying of certain cards of the table might not be a bad idea.”

Derek took a sip of coffee from his mug, it had been a gift from Damion when he had moved in last week and read ‘#1 Wolfie’ he loved it though he would never let on. “That’s a good idea, and you doing it is also very good. We never hit it off right the times that I met him.”

Damion snorted “The time you met him you cold cocked the guy and accused him of being Mr Alpha.”

Derek looked sheepish at that “Yeah I sort of did, though I admit in retrospect that was my bad.”

Damion laughed “Such a Bad Dog. Come on let’s get this eaten.” He leaned over and kissed Derek as he grabbed the serving platters. When he broke the kiss Derek whined and pouted but followed him over to the table with his own load of food.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Scott was lying in the semi-awake period just after a really good sleep. He vividly remembered the dream from last night and it still had power over him even now, he knew that he had better wash the sheets this morning. His alarm clock started to buzz and he glared at it for the intrusion into his recollection.

Melissa came into the room carrying a mug of tea and set it on the night stand and hit the silence on the alarm “Morning Sleepyhead, good Sleep?” she asked as smiled down as Scott’s tousled hair.

He smiled up at her “Yeah I had this really, really good dream it was so vivid and real.”

“Was Allison in it?” Melissa asked and laughed when Scott blushed. “Come on time to get going, leave the laundry in the machine and I’ll do it before I head out to work.”

Scott nodded and swung his legs around and sat up, the quilt slid down his chest and Melissa’s eyes narrowed. “Is there something you want to tell me about last night that you may have missed?”

Scott quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head at her and said “No, nothing I can think of, we did training and hung out and I came right home.”

Melissa pointed to his chest “Then when did you get a Tattoo, and at what point did you think it was okay with me?”

Scott’s eyes shot wide open and he stared down at his chest where on display was a tattoo over his heart like the one he had received in his dream. “Mum I never… I don’t know how this happened. I had a dream and in it Allison and I mated and when we finished these tattoos appeared on out chests.” Making a panicked whine he started rubbing at it to try and make it come off but just succeeded in making it red around the black lines. “Mum what’s going on?” He looked panicle at Melissa.

Just then his phone went off and it was Allison’s number, Melissa indicated he better take it while she was getting her own phone. He answered and put the phone on speaker when he heard Allison’s panicked voice “Scott I had this weird dream last night and this morning I have a tattoo on my chest and my eyes are glowing Gold like yours. What the hell is going on?”

Scott looked at his mother who had started to dial the newest contact in her phone book. “I don’t know Ally, I had a strange dream you were in it and there were wolves and you and I… uh you know and then we got these tattoos.”

Allison was quiet for a moment “I had the same dream Scott. I don’t mean a similar dream I had the same dream. You and I were kissing and I was feeling your Wolf form, and then a brown wolf appeared. Then it howled and a silver wolf appeared and they did it while we did it and then the tattoos appeared. Then we did more things.”

Scott sat thunderstruck on his bed looking at his mother who had heard it all. “Ally, that’s my dream. I mean that’s my dream exactly. What’s going on, do you think it maybe has something to do with that Mating thing?”

Melissa was talking on the phone and after a brief conversation hung up. “Allison get dressed and come here, don’t let your parents see the tattoo or your eyes if there still glowing. Damion says that it’s a mating mark that forms and that your eyes are showing as the first sign of what you talked about. He’s coming here to talk to us.” Her voice was stressed but Melissa was trying to keep her cool for her son and apparent mate.

Scott took a deep breath and said to Allison “Ally the wolf is reacting to your stress concentrate on my voice and breath slowly. It’s going to be okay we talked about this, it just means that we have something that shows how much we love each other. It’s going to be ok…”

Mellissa watched as her little boy slowly talked his mate into a calmer state and felt pride in his strength. Allison finally spoke “Ok, their fading to brown again. It’s ok now, I woke up and saw the tattoo and panicked, then my eyes glowed and it all built up.”

Scott grinned lopsidedly and said “I can relate to that. Are you going to be Ok getting over here?”

Allison sighed and said “Yeah my parents are out so I can get over with no trouble, I’ll see you in twenty minutes. Love you Scott.”

Scott answered “I love you too.” They hung up the phones and Scott looked at Melissa waiting for the shouting to start.

She looked and him and sat down on the bed next to him then pulled him into a cuddle. “This isn’t going to be easy dealing with all this new stuff to do with your changes. I thought puberty was going to be hard to deal with” She half joked and Scott squirmed slightly at the mention of puberty. She patted his leg and said “Get ready, I’ll make breakfast and see you down stairs shortly.”

She stood up and Scott caught her hand, she looked at him he looked at her apologetically. “Sorry mum, I don’t mean for all this to be so much trouble.”

Melissa ruffled his hair and smiled reassuringly “It’s ok; it’s not your fault.” Scott stood up and headed to the bathroom and Melissa went down stairs to get ready for her visitors.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Stiles woke up and couldn’t move, after resisting the blind moment panic to scream like a little girl maybe about nine years old with pig tails and a red bicycle; he took stock of the situation. During his adventurous dreams he had wrapped himself up in his sheets, something he had done many times before but never quite this tight. After a few minutes struggling he succeeded on freeing his arm and set to work getting the rest of himself free, not noticing his precarious position on the edge of the bed. With a final yank he pulled the sheets from his legs and tossed them triumphantly to the other side of the room, then promptly took a backward plunge of the bed frame.

Looking up at the ceiling he thought this might not be a good start to the day after all. Struggling up he grabbed his bottle of Adderall and shook it, no familiar rattle came back at him. He pounced over to the drawer where he kept the spare bottles. Inside was a note written in familiar hand writing, why was it familiar, it was neat and pressed together, oh right it was his, he had written himself a note to remind him to get more Adderall and then had put it in the empty drawer of Adderall. Ooops, no today was not looking like a good one for Stiles. He could already feel his ADD pulling his mind in twenty gazillion ways. No today was defiantly not going to be a good one.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Damion stopped outside the McCall residence, he could see Allison’s car already there and from the house the sounds of the three occupants talking. Getting out he took a breath as he remembered Derek’s parting words to him as they kissed going out the front door. “I’ll give him you wanted to teach, so go teach.” He knocked on the front door and it flew open seconds later.

Melissa stood there looking like someone ready to skin the messenger. “Good your here, were in the living room.”

Damion quirked his eyebrow as he entered. “Good morning to you too.”

Melissa shot him a scathing look. “So how come my son and his girlfriend woke up this morning with matching tattoos and Allison’s eyes glowing like Scott’s.”

Damion sat down and gathered his thoughts “Ok you both shared a dream last night didn’t you, what happened in it?” Scott blushed and Allison looked everywhere else. Damion pinched the bridge of his nose. “Guys were all grownups here, well two young adults, and two adults.”

The other three shot him a look, but Scott cleared his throat and described the dream, blushing all the way. “We were both in a clearing in the woods, it was night and misty. We were both there and both umm not wearing anything. I was full Beta and Ally was... exploring the wolf bits. We were kissing and a brown and russet wolf with gold eyes came out of the woods behind me. It howled and then another wolf answered a female wolf. It came out of the trees behind Ally; it was silver with gold eyes. We... we... oh boy. We then did it, then the wolves did it as well and then we all sort of howled. When we broke away Ally was a beta too. Then the wolves came over to us and became part of us and we well did it again and the Tattoos appeared in the dream. When we woke up they were there as well.”

Allison nodded and chewed on her bottom lip. “When I saw in the mirror the tattoo like the dream I panicked and my eyes went golden like Scott’s. They only changed back when Scott calmed me down.” She linked fingers with Scott and they shared a looks.

Melissa leaned forward “What’s going on? I didn’t think that Werewolves came with markings.”

Damion sat back and steepled his fingers for a few moments. “What this is… Is old magic. It’s an extension of what we were talking about yesterday. You are mates; the one person the other is looking for in their whole lives. When you first met you had an instant connection, and this connection has grown since you have been together. It’s why you feel so safe and secure in each, it’s why Allison acted as grounding for you Scott when your Wolf was enraged. It’s unusual for mates to be soul bonded like this to such a degree so quickly, though it can happen. For it to happen between a Human and a Werewolf is very rare, but like I said yesterday you too have been exchanging fluids for a while now, and it was going to have an effect.”

Both Scott and Allison found everywhere else to be of more interest suddenly and Melissa caught on. “You haven’t been sleeping together have you?” She asked a hint of panic in her voice.

Scott looked pleadingly at her “No mum, honest we’ve only kissed. Nothing like that has happened.” He almost sounded disappointed in the last statement.

“I did mean saliva Melissa, sorry. In a Werewolf the bite is the normal means of transmission of the gift, and usually it’s done with an Alpha because their the Pack leader and set up to induct new members. Scott and Allison shared a mate bond and that strengthened the potency of the gift he is carrying with Allison. It’s been slowly building up for months. Yesterday you both realised what it meant to be a mate and both felt that it was something that you both wanted, mating with each other for life being the Werewolf way.”

Melissa looked at Scott and Allison “You both really felt that with each other?”

Allison looked at Scott and said “Yes with all my heart.”

Scott nodded and stroked Allison’s cheek. “Yes mum she’s the only person I ever want to be with.”

Melissa smiled as she saw the glow of happiness in Scott and Allison’s eyes as they looked at each other. Damion cleared his throat and brought their attention back to the matter at hand “With the mate bond fully active you both enacted a dream link. There Allison accepted Scott as the Werewolf. His wolf then appeared the brown and russet wolf. It looked to Allison for its mate, sensing in her the potency for turning. Its howl was answered by your wolf Allison taking form in your soul. Last night your wolf came fully into being. Both set’s the human and the wolf consummated the Mate bond and enacted old magic linking your lives and hearts. The mark is representation of it, when you are both embraced then it forms the old language symbol for eternity, or two parts making one whole forever. Allison your turning has gone past the tipping point and it’s only a matter of time now till your full Werewolf, you will notice yourself getting stronger and faster and able to heal better as it progresses. Unless you want to get bitten by Derek and force the change, which has its own risks, this way is the less dangerous. In every way you are one now, two separate people that makes up a greater whole.” The others sat there taking in what Damion had said and Scott looked at Melissa hoping for acceptance of what had happened.

She sighed and said “Well I wouldn’t have agreed to you getting into a monogamous relationship so quickly in life, but if you are Mates then I guess I need to welcome Allison to the family.”

Allison stood up and went over Melissa who also stood up and they embraced. “I guess this makes you my Daughter in Law.”

Scott went wide eyed as he realised that this meant that they were as good as married. Damion snorted and said “The penny drops.”

Melissa smiled at Scott’s reaction. “This doesn’t mean I want to be a Grandmother any time soon, just so we understand each other, no funny business.” Allison nodded solemnly, and Scott just gapped some more. Melissa turned to Damion “So how often does this mark thing happen?”

“Not all that often truthfully, it’s a rare thing to find a soul mate. I was surprised that I did as well. I mean that I was surprised Scott and Allison had as well... Buggeration he’s going to kill me for that.” Scott and Allison had turned to look at him when he had slipped up on the language and Melissa had joined in the look when he attempted to badly cover it up.

Scott seized the opportunity to turn the tables on Damion “So who have you mated with? It’s not Lydia is it she only sixteen; I know you’ve been spending time together training...”

Allison looked at Damion and a smiled played out on her lips. “Is Derek happy?” She asked.

Scott looked at Allison then over to Damion then back to Allison then finally back to Damion “Derek, Alpha Derek, Big Scary I’m going to rip your throat out with my teeth Derek?”

 Damion smiled self-consciously. “He’s on the way to being.”

Melissa and Allison both smiled at this, thinking of Derek finding someone to be happy with after his history and all the loss. Scott was still trying to process “Really Derek, are you one hundred per cent sure, I mean he’s not good at social interaction it could have been mixed signals.” Allison smacked him on the shoulder.

Damion smiled and raised his t-shirt and they all saw the half symbol of the eternity mark. “We’ve consummated our mating as well.” He dropped the t-shirt and smiled as Scott got the reference and made a face.

Melissa rolled her eyes at her supposedly mature son. “I’m happy for both of you, but you will help with the Kids if they need to talk or have problems?” She asked.

Damion nodded “As Derek’s mate it formalised my looking after the Packs moral wellbeing. I want to help all the kids no matter what.”

Melissa nodded and came round the coffee table and gave Damion a hug. “Now the kids need to get off to School, they’re going to cut it close as it is. If you have time let’s get a cup of tea and we can talk.” She said, Damion nodded in agreement, Scott and Allison grabbed their school bags and headed off and Damion and Melissa went to the Kitchen for tea and a chat.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Scott and Allison pulled into a space in the school parking lot and got out. Scott was still trying to get his head around everything that had happened this morning, linking hands with Allison they headed over to stairs where the rest of the Pack and Danny were waiting. “Seriously though, I didn’t think Derek was Gay, or even Bi. I mean I totally can’t picture him being in a relationship at all. In fact it’s kind ‘a like thinking of your parents doing it.” He said with a lopsided frown.

Allison shook her head at him. “I think it’s sweet. It’s also meant to be otherwise they wouldn’t have gotten marks like ours. Give it a chance and it will work out. Like us.” She leaned over and kissed him.

Stiles seeing the embrace made a face at the lovey dovey nature of the two. Jackson had heard most of the conversation and was looking at Scott with a raised eyebrow and mouthed ‘Who?’ at him, Scott signalled later back at him. Danny and Lydia were talking about last night’s dancing with the stars so had missed the exchange.

Stiles asked the group in general “We don’t have practice tonight do we, cause I forgot my stick.”

Jackson rolled his eyes. “No dofus, it’s Monday, Wednesdays and Fridays just now, good thing too or Coach would have made your run suicides for forgetting.”

Danny added “Isn’t tonight meant to be our first Study Group over at that Magus Guys house. My mum was all for it once she read the letter and saw it was all official.”

Lydia nodded “Yeah that’s tonight. My parents were ok with it as well. Thought it would look good on my academic transcripts the helping out with tutoring students as part of an accredited program.”

“Same here, mine gave me a similar speech, but said I should ask about getting help with my Chemistry.” Jackson put in.

Allison grimaced “Mine weren’t overly thrilled at the idea of group study sessions, but relented when they found out it was going to be supervised. They weren’t too happy that Scott was involved, but I told them it was either this or private study sessions so they relented.”

Scott gave her a look of sympathy. Danny winced “Yeah, it must be harsh if they aren’t keen on the boyfriend, they didn’t threaten to hunt him down did they?” The others shot him a worried look but realised he meant boyfriend in the boyfriend sense, not Werewolf boyfriend.

Allison shook her head “Not yet anyway.”

Stiles dropped from the railings he was sitting on and grabbed his bag. “We better get to first period before the bell goes” The teens muttered a collective groan and headed inside to start there day.

..ooOO00OOoo..

The chat with Melissa had gone on for a couple hours, she had wanted a lot of answers and Damion was as honest with her as he could be. She still didn’t fully trust the situation or what was happening to her son but she had at least got a better understanding of what was happening. He hoped that Allison’s family didn’t find out about the Mate mark or the changes happening to Allison because he didn’t think they would ever be able to accept her like that. Not with the history the hunters have had with Supernatural creatures. He turned his car towards the Vets and headed towards another conversation that had been put off as long as it could be. Derek owed him for taking care of these things, though in truth he did have more experience with these matters.

The Vets parking lot was empty and no one was in the waiting room as he walked up to the door, opening it he stepped in and felt a tingle in the air. He almost scented earth magic in the room. Not to entirely unexpected given what the Vet had done for Scott and keeping the Alpha out.

The Door chimes sounded as the door closed and the well-built vet stepped out to greet his customers. He took one look at Damion and his eyes narrowed. “Can I help you with something?” He asked in a clipped manner.

Damion put on his best smile and said “I hope so; I came to thank you for helping out with Scott during the incidents in the last few weeks. I know you gave Scott some time off to recover, but Derek and I thought we should talk before then.”

He stood impassively waiting for Damion to go on, Damion looked at the barrier between them and held up his hand testing the area above the counter. “Mountain Ash reinforced with a powerful earth barrier. Probably at least a level four or five spell, am I right?”

The vet cocked his head to the side slightly and evaluated the Wolf before him. “That’s right a level four spell with wards against Lycans.”

Damion nodded. “Did you use the Venturei pass to allow Scott to access either sides, or a variant on the Key stone to imprint his access?” The conversation while not entirely to the point served to let both parties know where the other stood and what they could do. Damion seemed to be doing this establishing dominance thing a lot recently thankfully it might not end in a fight this time, though it was effectively a pissing contest but with magic.

The Vet gave a half smile and said “It was the key stone imprint seemed to be easier to give him passage rather than enchant him to give him access. I’m Dr Emile Deaton by the way.” He came through the barrier and held out his hand.

Damion took it and shook it. “Damion Magus, I’ve become the Pack Shaman for lack of a better word.”

Deaton indicated his office and after turned the open sign to closed, then led Damion through granting him permission to enter. He offered Damion a Coffee and served them before sitting down; he looked at Damion and said “I take it this is to establish if I am going to be a threat to your new Pack. And to find out what my motivations are?”

Damion took a sip tasting for anything out the ordinary, sensing none he took another “To be blunt yes. You are an unknown factor in how things are running around here. Rather than put Scott in potential jeopardy or endanger the Pack Derek asked me to come here and to sound you out as well as to apologise for your first meeting.”

Deaton snorted “Really he doesn’t seem the type to apologise. As to the running around here, I’m just a simple vet that does a little on the side to help out the magical element.”

It was Damions turn to snort “Simple vet, I would say Druid more likely. And yes Derek doesn’t apologise, but he can regret his actions which he does. He didn’t have proof beyond what had been planted and he acted on in before fully investigating it further.”

Deaton took a drink from his own coffee “That I can accept regret for hasty actions. As to your other point I will admit to being a Druid, but I think that you are more than just a Lycan. Your knowledge is quite extensive and you have an aura that reads as far too complex for a Werewolf.”

Damion nodded at this “Cards on the table Doctor. I am Lupus Arcana; I came here due to the ruckus that was being caused and to repay an old debt, more than that though I have been reading signs and strange patterns in unrelated events that seem to be forming with this area as its epicentre. I managed to dig up enough about this area to say that something big is happening here something that could be extremely dangerous.”

Deaton put down his cup “Cards on the table. I also have seen these signs that you have indicated, part of that is from being in this area for a while partly from what other Druids have passed along. This area is a nexus point for several higher planes and several lower ones. But like all gateways it has guardians. For a long time that was the Hale Pack, knowingly or not they kept things in check and ensured that no one was able to upset the balance and fracture the nexus. The decimation of the Pack left this area unguarded, most likely the decimation was orchestrated by an outside force that influenced the Argent woman. The fact that you are here a creature more of myth than most and you have formed a mate bond with the Pup of an alpha. As well as begun to reform the Pack would indicate that forces are in play here and that something is coming to a head as well.”

Damion set his own drink down and digested what he was being told. It would fit with the history of the place and that there always seemed to be a dominant supernatural presence here. The Hales being the longest and most stable until recently. “There is a girl that is in the Pack she was a dormant seer, an attack by the Alpha sparked that power and she has been having visions of a battle to come. I have begun to try and train her to focus her gifts so that we can better understand what she is seeing.”

Deaton stood up and went to the book shelf he opened a hidden panel and removed an old book. “This is a history of what has transpired in the area. Some of it is hearsay others myths, some recorded fact. We Druids have also been here for a long time. We act to protect nature and its creatures; I may not be able to fight beside you if it comes to that, but I believe that I can at least aid you in preparing for what is to come and aiding you in surviving it.” He handed the book to Damion “If you are true to the legacy of the Hales and the Guardians of this place, and not draw blood needlessly then I will stand with you.”

Damion took the book and stood, he nodded his thanks to Deaton “I’m sure that Scott will want to carry on working here, and where possible it might be an idea for him to learn more than just veterinary skills. He may not be as available as he was, but if what you and I both feel is coming then he will need to be as prepared as possible.” He held out his hand to Deaton and the man took it and shook

“I think we can work out a schedule that will allow him to add to his skill sets between us.”

Damion nodded and Deaton led the way back to the front office, he passed Damion his card “If you need my skills for any reason, my numbers on there and can be reached on it at any time.”

Damion took it and gave him one of his and said “Thank your Doctor Deaton the same applies to myself, I’m sure we will be seeing more of each other in the coming months.” Damion headed out into the parking lot, more concerned now about what he had perceived and what could be heading towards them. He had to ensure that the Pack survived. He got into the Veyron and headed back to his house.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Derek stopped the Camera outside the bank and pulled out an envelope from the glove compartment, ripping the top of it he tipped out an ID card, a safety deposit key and a note. He looked at the note it was from Laura.

Derek,

If you’re reading this then I’m not here for you now.

I hope you’re happy in the life that you are leading

and find someone special for you to live that life

with. Don’t let your life be filled with hate or vengeance

it won’t let you live a fulfilled life. If I haven’t been able

to tell you little brother then I love you with all my heart

and I’m proud of you no matter what.

Use these, mum and dad would want you too and so do I.

Love your mate with all your heart and be true to yourself

Pup.

Laura.

 

He read the letter and felt hot tears landing on his hand. That was always like Laura to look out for him to give him advice and to be there for him, even after death. “I love you too Sis.” He folded the note and placed it carefully in his wallet.

Taking the key he went into the bank and up to a cashier. She looked and him and smiled “good morning sir, how may we help you today?”

Mentally reminding himself that he wasn’t a wanted man he forced himself to relax as he answered her “Yes I’m here to access my family’s safety deposit box.”

She nodded and said “Of course sir, we will need the ID card, the key and a form of photo identification.” He got the ID and the key out and his driver’s license from his wallet and handed them over to the cashier.

She ran the key number through the system and confirmed he was on the access list. Handing them back she stood up and indicated the access way to the vault. “If you follow me I’ll take you to the vault. She led Derek back and to the safety deposit boxes, then using the Bank key on one of the larger boxes she indicated for him to do the same. Once open she indicated a booth with a curtain at the side of the vault for him to use to open the box.

Derek set the box down and opened the top and looked at the contents and a sad smile crossed his face. Inside it was a brown leather bound photo album, birth certificates and photos. Pieces of jewellery and items that had been passed down over the years, near the bottom was a box he opened it and inside it was a set of twelve matched rings. These were Mate rings worn by mates to show there bond beyond the mark on their chest. To have a Mate was a special thing it was someone else who knew you as well as or better than you knew yourself, it was a special thing that was cherished by the Packs and it was honoured in a special ceremony before the Moon hunt. The rings were special in that they would always fit the wearer even if they shifted into Alpha or Wolf form. He took the set that his parents had worn for himself and Damion; he took another for Scott and Allison.

Now that he knew they were mates he could understand why Scott had had such a hard time staying away from her, he wasn’t going to let him off with it though but he understood it. Putting the rings into his pocket he then took out the photo album and flicked through the various pictures of the Hale family. Some of them were pencil drawings they were that old, the last was the Family photo from the year before the fire. It showed the Pack of cousins, aunts and uncles grouped around his Parents the Alphas. He looked at himself depicted as a fresh faced Pup not to long since he was allowed to take part in the full hunt, Laura stood next to him arm wrapped around his neck, Uncle Peter standing to the other side next to his Father.

They looked so happy, so content with the world, part of him wished he could step through that photo and stop that Pup that he was from getting the fake Id and going with his cousins to that bar where he met her. His fingers traced over his family and a single tear ran down his face. He closed the album and put it back into the box. He returned it to the vault and after securing it left the bank. He got into the Camera and as the engine gunned it howled away, another howl of sadness could just be made over it.

..ooOO00OOoo..

It was not long after the last bell had rang and the school had all dispersed to afterschool activates and home the Pack and Danny headed over to the Damions place. Stiles was giving Danny a lift and was babbling away at a hundred miles an hour. Even though he had managed to slip out at Lunch and get more Adderall he had only taken it a couple of hours ago and he was still managing the effects of him being out schedule on it.

Danny tuned in and out of what Stiles was saying some of it made sense other parts seemed to wander off at tangents. “… so I mean I get Scott and Allison are mates and all that, but he spends all his time with her. I hardly get to see him now, and he’s like meant to be my besty.”

Danny frowned at the word Mates, but he shared Stiles frustration. “Jackson’s been like that recently. I mean he has always had that driven thing, but before the semi-finals he became obsessed with Scott, then he dumped Lydia and there was all that weirdness at the formal when Lydia got hurt. After it he seemed to draw into himself and now he’s either hanging around you guys or busy with some secret project. I was kind of glad about the Study group thing it meant I could spend a bit of time outside of Lacrosse with him.”

Stiles shot Danny a worried look and tried to change subject. “So have you and Jackson ever you know?”

Danny shot Stiles a look and their eyes met for a moment, he blushed and said “No, he’s like my brother, it would be weird to even think of him like that. Besides I’m not that attractive to overly athletic types.”

Stiles grabbed at that train of thoughts as it wrapped round into one that had been in his head for a while. “So do you think I’m attractive?”

Danny found something out the side window really interesting and cleared his throat. “It wouldn’t matter if I did; you’re not into guys are you?”

If Stiles had been a bit more on the ball or the Adderall a bit further along the conversation may have taken a different tact but right here right now Stiles was a creature of the moment and at this moment he said “I never said I wasn’t into Guys. I like Girls and Guys really some are more attractive than others, but I wouldn’t say I wasn’t attracted to Guys, probably more attracted to Guys than Girls. I think Scott knows that.”

Danny seemed to blush again and his voice grew softer. “Do you like me?”

Stiles gave him an apprising look, like he was sizing him up. “Yeah I like you, you’re a good Guy.”

Danny worried at his thumb nail and tried asking the question again “Do you like me like me, or just like me?”

Stiles thought about it “Of course I like you, I mean I couldn’t like you like you without liking you and I like you, so that makes it easier for me to like you like you. So yeah I like you like you.”

Danny sat there trying to unpick the last sentence to see if he could work out the meaning in it.

Stiles suddenly pulled to a stop and Danny turned to face him wondering what had happened. He was met with a Stiles shaped torpedo that struck him broadside on the lips and kissed him. It was gentle considering the speed at which he launched himself at Danny, and after the initial shock had worked its way through Danny he returned it. Stiles hands cradled Danny’s and the moment seemed to stretch forever.

The kiss broke and they sat there for a few minutes then Danny looked at Stiles and smiled then said “That’s cool I like you like you too.”

Stiles smile lit up the Jeep in Danny’s opinion at his response. Stiles then asked him “So do you want to go out?”

Danny nodded and said “Yes Genim Stiles Stilinski I would.”

Stiles beamed once more, he then said “I changed my mind” then when he saw Danny’s hurt look he waved his hands and said “No no no no no no. I mean I woke up this morning fell out of bed, ran out of Adderall and was late getting ready. I thought that it was going to be a bad day. I changed my mind; it’s a good day after all.”

  

  1. Danny smiled and Stiles laced his fingers into Danny’s as he drove back on the road again.   
  



..ooOO00OOoo..

The Teens assembled at the Magus’s Place. Danny was scoping the place out looking impressed at it “Wow have you guys ever seen anything like this place? I mean I knew it was big but actually being here is different.” He looked around and noticed that the others didn’t seem as impressed with it, sort of like they had seen it before. He looked at Stiles who was leaning against the Jeep and raised an eyebrow. Stiles realised that they were being a little to blasé and belated added “Yeah I know what you mean, it’s massive isn’t it.” He shot the others a look and they added there agreements.

The door opened and Damion stood at the entrance “Won’t you come in, the Library is to the right and I’ve got some junk food and drinks as well if you’re hungry.” He stood back and the teens trooped through to the Library.

“Ok, I’m Damion Magus, you can call me Damion, ok? The idea here is that you can act like a study group and work together on assignments and work and share your knowledge with particular subjects, so that someone in math can help someone who is not doing so well in it but better than them in English for example. I’m here to moderate the sessions and to provide some extra tuition as needed. Now I’ve seen your transcripts and have a copy of the classes’ syllabuses that you’re studying so we can focus on those subjects. These sessions are open but the idea is that we meet here Tuesdays and Thursdays and at the Weekend as well, do so many hours and I will sign off and you earn extra credit for your Community involvement requirement. The tablet PC’s on the table are linked to the Wi-Fi and have a number of research aids. You can keep them here or take them with you as they’re yours to keep, but they will automatically connect to the Wi-Fi in here. Also the books in the library can be borrowed as long as they are returned. We have an honour system for checking them out, any questions?”

The other teens looked at each other and started to get their books out and their assignments. Danny spoke up “Uh Damion, do you have any qualifications?” 

Damion nodded “I have several degrees in Computer Science, history, Mathematics, social sciences and Psychology, as well as masters in those fields. I have a double doctorate in Archaeology and Cryptozoology as well. I liked the more esoteric studies.”

Stiles mouthed wow to Lydia who looked impressed as well. Danny frowned as he tried to work out how long that would take given Damions apparent age and couldn’t quite make the figures add up. Jackson went over to the cart and grabbed a couple of sodas and chucked one to Danny bringing him back to the moment. The teens started working and Damion went over to a large desk and started doing his own studies on several manuscripts. After a couple of hours the teens were making steady progress in their work helping each other in the more relaxed environment when Scott made a frustrated exclamation and shoved the book and folder away from him “Man, this blows I’ve re-read that Econ chapter five times and it’s still not making sense. Maybe I am just stupid.” He sighed and dropped his head to his arms while Allison put a hand on his shoulder. Jackson looked up from his own essay with a look of understanding that was shared by Stiles and Danny.

Damion got up from the desk and came over, he pulled the book and folder over and putting on his glasses scanned what Scott had written. “Scott do you ever find it hard to focus on complex texts like this, or find that words seem to move on the page and it hard to assimilate there meaning?” He asked after finishing what was written.

Stiles and Allison listened to the conversation while the others went back to work. Scott sighed “Yeah, some stuff isn’t as bad but if there are a lot of text and equations it’s hard to take it in. Why?”

Damion flipped back several pages in the pad and was leafing through the work Scott had done. “Just curious, have you ever been tested for Dyslexia?”

Scott shot a worried look at Damion and said “Isn’t that when you can’t eat sugar?”

Allison bit her lip and Stiles looked at him open mouthed, he recovered enough to say “That’s diabetes dofus; Dyslexia’s when you have problems with learning.”

Scott made an Ooh sound then a second as his snapped around to look at Damion “Uhh, no why? Isn’t that a bad thing to have?”  

Damion wondered how Scott had managed to slip through the net that was meant to help kids like him, from what he had read and from the transcripts he had seen at School and what Scott had said little pieces were fitting together “No Scott, it’s not a bad thing, in fact it could be a very good thing for you. Dyslexia means that you have trouble learning the same way as everyone else. It’s a sliding scale really and everyone has it to some degree. In more pronounced cased, which I think you may be, it become very hard to learn the same way as everyone else and it takes more effort for very little pay off. I would like to get you tested, if it pans out the way I think it will it would mean that we can structure your lessons and studies so that it was easier for you to pick up whatever one else can.”

Scott looked up from his arms hope tinting his response “Really? If it was and I got help it would bring my grades up and stuff.”

Damion smiled “Yeah it would. I’ll phone you mother and the school and let them know so we can get you tested as soon as possible. The sooner we can the better chance you have to catch up.” Stiles Hi-fived Scott and Allison gave him a little hug.

The evening time drew on and while Damion helped Scott with his work Jackson saw Danny and Stiles exchanging glances and smiles, Lydia and Allison had caught on as well and were badly attempting to not give it an ‘Ahh Cute’ face. Jackson leaned over and spoke to Danny. “So you finally told him then?”

Danny smiled and said “Yes… wait you knew?”

Jackson smiled at his confusion “Dude I’ve know you for years, of course I knew you liked him. I was going to say something if you hadn’t gotten to it. You should be good together.”

Allison and Lydia both nodded and made positive noises. Danny smirked “Guess I’m the last to know.”

Stiles piped up “Good thing too, that’s how I managed to get in first.”  He winked at Danny who blushed. Stiles moved closer to Danny now it was well known and they held hands under the table while they studied.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Allison pulled into her drive, she notices a rental car parked there as well and frowned wondering who was visiting. Getting out she walked up to the front door seeing if she could see any distinguishing items in the car to let her in on who the visitor was, but could see nothing beyond food wrappers. Opening the door she dropped her bag at the foot of the banister and shouted “I’m Home.”

A voice form the dining room sounded “What time do you call this. I’ve been waiting ages to get you” She turned and Sam was there picking her up and swinging her around.

She laughed “Sam what are you doing back in the US and why didn’t you let me know you were coming?”

Sam put her down and said “Hey sis it was a last minute thing. I got a phone call from the family telling me what happened to Kate so I jumped the first flight back I could get.” Sadness crossed over Allison features at the mention of her late Aunt. “Anyway it’s getting late and dinners on the table to lets go eat.”

Allison went into the dining room with Sam and sat down the atmosphere wasn’t the most hospitable. After the meal and noting more the polite conversation she excused herself and went up to her room. Well that’s where she said she was going but she waited on the hall landing just where the balcony was so she could hear the conversation that she had obviously interrupted continue, she had missed out on too many secrets in this house. After a few minutes Chris started talking “So why are you here Sam. After the last time you left I felt sure you would never want to come back here, especially if it meant working to my ways.”

Sam snorted “Well times change and so do situations, the Elders are not happy with the way things were handle here recently. The number of deaths and the death of our fellow hunters hasn’t sat well with them.”

Victoria Argent’s voice was cold “So even Kate’s death wasn’t enough to bring you home it took an order for the elders.” Then realisation came “You are part of the tribunal to look into what happened aren’t you?”

Sam took a drink of his wine “Let just say that more people sided with our philosophy on the code than yours and things will be changing around here. As of tomorrow I am assuming control of day to day operations. Dad here will still be head of the local chapter, but I’m running the show.”

Chris set down his glass heavily “Well you finally have what you want, people that have to do what you tell them.”

Sam rose abruptly from the table “Listen to me old man; your take on the code has fallen out of favour. We hunt those before they hunt us. That’s the writing on the wall now, and I will ensure that that’s what will be carried out here. I can’t believe you sided with those beasts over what Kate did. She was family and you all but handed her over to them. Then when they did kill the rouge you let the rest of the mongrels get away. To make matters worse you let one of those flea bitten jackals date my sister, why did you even let it in the house. What happened to the great hunter, losing your touch?”

 Victoria snapped “That’s enough Sam. We follow the true code, not that abortive version you’re so fond of.”

Chris stood slowly “I think it would be best if you found another place to sleep. I don’t think the atmosphere will be very restful during your visit.”

Sam looked at his father and sneered. “Don’t worry I wasn’t planning on staying here, but I won’t be going anywhere for a while. Get your house in order and deal with that mongrel before he touches Allison again, or I will and I won’t lose any sleep over putting it down.”

He strode from the room taking his coat and left, Chris and his wife exchanged worried looks and began to clear the table. Upstairs Allison lent against the wall with her hand over her mouth and wondered what had happened to the boy that used to play with her. She went to her room and text Scott to let him know they had trouble.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Derek came over to Damion and kissed him as he was serving up pasta and meat sauce for the pair of them, Damion put the plate down and turned round and returned the kiss, he added “You will be held responsible if the food burns, but I do love the way you interrupt me.”

Derek smiled and giving him a peck on the cheek grabbed the garlic bread and the Cannelloni platter “I just love you for your food.” He replied with a smirk.

Damion sighed dramatically “its food bowl love I knew it, but I still come back for more.”

They both chuckled and say down to eat, Derek loved this, the easy conversations being able to laugh with someone to hold them and love them and have it freely returned. It made him feel whole in a way he hadn’t for a long time.

After a while he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box, and pushed it over to Damion. Quirking an eyebrow he opened it and examined the ring inside. “Wow, I haven’t seen a Mates Ring in a long time. Never worn one either.” He added when Derek frowned.

Derek cleared his throat and said “I know were Mates” he placed his hand on his chest over the Tattoo, “but I remember my parents wearing these as well to symbolise their love and commitment to the world outside of the Pack. They change size to match the wearer so they can be worn in any form. I was wondering if you would wear one with me.”

Damion took the ring from the box and held it in his hand till his Wolf enhanced body heat activated the imbued magic of the ring. Once it had he slipped it on his ring finger. “Derek, I have been with several people in my life, but no one I have ever called Mate. I’ve never experienced anything like this to this level. You only find one Mate in your life if you are very lucky, and you make me the luckiest Wolf in the entire world. Of course I will wear this ring, I wear it to symbolise everything you mean to me for the whole world to see.”

Derek took out his matching ring and activated it and placed it on his finger as well.

Damion looked at Derek with a mischievous glint in his eye “Though I’m definitely not the woman in this relationship” he said and as Derek went to protest he leaned over and kissed him.

They were in mid embrace where Derek’s mobile went off and sighing because he recognised the ring tone for Scott grumbled about him being a cock blocker while he answered it and got the latest intel on the Hunter issue. “Ok Scott, reassure Allison that we will be careful and we can meet after School tomorrow before you go to work to talk about it, tell the rest of the Pack. Yes you Scott I trust you because you’re the senior Beta. Yes that’s like team leader, tomorrow ok.” He rolled his eyes as he hung up.

 Damion grinned and said “It never rains does it. Cake?” he held up a slice of the dessert and scraped of some the frosting with a finger and licked it suggestively. Derek just growled lustfully at him and they took dessert to the bedroom.


	15. Extended Family

## Extended Family:

Several weeks later Jackson was frustrated and angry, more at himself than anyone else. He and Scott had been sparring all night and he still couldn’t get that move that Derek had shown them. The more he tried to get it the worse things became. In the end Derek had called a halt and said they would pick up the next session, but Jackson couldn’t stand not being able to grasp it. The other had headed off and Derek had gone to check on some strange activity in the woods possibly related to Allison’s Brother and increased Hunter movements in the last few weeks. Jackson had hung back saying he was going to grab a quick shower and finish of an essay they had. That was four hours ago and now exhaustion and frustration burned at him telling him in no uncertain terms he was never going to be as good as Scott at this or powerful as Derek. It was just another set of failures for him. He screamed in rage that became a howl of desperation as he crashed one of the cabinets down to the floor. “Why can’t I get this, how come I’m never good enough.” The plaintive words came from him as he sank to the floor.

Damion stood by the arch to the training area after coming across from the library where he had been for some hours working on the ever present convergence he felt was coming. He looked at Jackson and sighed softly, walking across he sat down and took of his glasses and placed a hand on Jackson’s shoulder. “It doesn’t get any easier does it?”

Jackson had been so intent on his inner turmoil he hadn’t even realised he wasn’t alone. He tried to cover it up “Sorry I got carried away, I’ll straighten it up.”

He went to stand up, but Damion’s hand stopped him. “Talk to me Jackson I want to help. I think I know what’s happening, but I can’t help you unless you can talk to me. You feel frustrated in that you have gone from being a big fish in a small pond to being a normal sized fish in an ocean. You were lost already trying to get approval from parents you never really knew, and not disappointing the parents you have now. You feel lost and scared and don’t know what to do am I right?”

Jackson seemed to slip into himself further as Damion had talked hitting the proverbial nail on the head time and time again “It’s never good enough” he said quietly, the shell that he projected always being the tough guy even after coming to an understanding with the others. He was still so unsure of himself underneath it.

“Jackson I don’t know what made your original parents put you up for adoption. Maybe they did it because they wanted you to have a better life that they could give you. Maybe it was because there was no other option or they weren’t able to care for you. What I do know is that they would never want you to kill yourself trying to live up to an idea that you have that you measure yourself against. When I was your age, and we’re talking a long time ago, my Mother was incredible. The things she could do and make happen, not even through magic but the way she acted and read situations was like a master strategist. I was in awe of her, especially as everything I tried seemed to blow up in my face and I would need to be rescued by her. My father had lost his life protecting us from hunters; I was playing, maybe thirteen at the time. Some older kids were roughing up a friend of mine, I stepped in to try and stop it and in the fight I shifted for the first time and killed one of the boys. My friends never spoke to me again saying I was a demon and the hunters heard of the story and came for us. My father bought us time to escape as the Royal Guard led by the Hunter invaded our home and killed him. We fled the court and into what was to be main land Europe. I blamed myself for everything and for costing my father his life, and to my mother I felt like I was useless an imposition on her and what she should be doing as the Court Magi.”

Jackson looked at Damion wondering how this person could ever have been like that. “One night after a very bad day, I was sitting crying and heaping more blame onto myself and said pretty much what you did. ‘I’m not good enough’ My Mother heard and came and sat down next to me like this really.” He said indicating him and Jackson. “She said to me, ‘No, you are good enough and you always will be. Your father loved you and me so much that he gave his life to ensure that we would survive even if it meant he could no longer be with us. You saved your friend from that bully and even though he was scared of you after what happened you did the right thing to protect him, your father and I were so proud of you no matter what happened. I am proud of you and no matter what you do or what you become we love you and will always be proud of you. Don’t try to be the person you think that we want, be the person you are and that is all we could ever ask.’ And that is what I’m going to say to you. Don’t try to be the person you think you have to be for your birth parents, or your adoptive parents, or even Derek and myself. We are proud of you no matter what, and we love you for being you. Be true to yourself that’s all any parent would ever want, and know that you are loved for being that person.” Jackson had his head hung and Damion could see drops of water on the floor where the tears were falling. “Come on let’s get you to bed. I think a night’s sleep will help you.”

He looked over and saw Derek standing by the door way having listened to what he had told Jackson. Derek smiled sadly at him but his eyes were full of love and support. A while later after Jackson had been settled in one of the guest rooms and Derek and Damion had retired to bed themselves, Derek was holding his hand and said “You were good with him, I don’t know if I could have said something like that or had the same effect.”

Damion sighed “It’s not easy some times, losing parents or never knowing them really you wonder about all the ‘what if’s’. I was lucky I still had my Mother for a long time after. Not everyone did.” He said looking at Derek. He caressed his cheek and kissed him showing that the story was meant for him as well as Jackson. “We have become a Pack and family in more ways that just being Wolves, we all share loss and pain and suffering, but that’s what family’s do they help us get through it and learn to live with it. All of us.” He said looking at Derek who nodded in understanding.

Damion turned his head to look at the door hearing someone pacing outside. He looked at Derek who smiled and nodded hearing the same thing. Damion got up and walk over to it and open the bedroom door. Jackson was pacing outside looking like a lost little boy, unsure if he could disturb his parents because of a bad dream. He started to say “Uhh… Sorry, I shouldn’t have…” Damion looked at him and he trailed off, then Damion took his hand and lead him into the bedroom like a child. Derek had slid over in the bed making room in the middle. Jackson was unsure of what was going on, but Derek patted the space and Damion ushered him in as well. This was family at its best, taking a hurt child who was full of pain and anguish and just being there for them. Jackson settled down self-consciously at first and was shifting restlessly he then emitted a quiet whimper of distress. Damion and Derek moved closer and began to nuzzle and pet him reassuringly as you would to a Pup that was distressed, he began to calm down and his breathing soon went into a steady peaceful rhythm and was soon asleep. He slept knowing and feeling that he was guarded from the world of pain and fears by his adoptive wolf parents on either side of him. He knew that they would always be there for him, even if it meant he needed to be guarded from his own fears and insecurities.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Stiles was up and at it early on Saturday morning. His head was buzzing with things to do and magic he could try out, ok Damion had said not to experiment to much and not at home encase something happened but it was five am and he had a feeling that if he turned up and started practicing this early on a Saturday Derek might do what Stiles had come to call a Wolf Hug on him. Most other people would call it getting slammed into something hard and held there but it happened so often to him he just couldn’t think of it as anything as getting a special hug from Derek. Scott said he was off his head when he described it to him, but had started to give him less object inclusive Wolf Hugs as well and even Jackson had started and soon all the Pack were giving each other bone crunching Wolf Hugs. He had even heard Derek use the term when he had tackled Damion and Stiles had giggle with glee. That had of course earned him his own hug and there was a wall involved but less slamming. Before Derek had broken the hold he had lent in and whispered ‘Thank you’ to Stiles for adding the extra intimacy into the Pack.

He went for a shower and came back fresh and ready to go. Getting out his note book and casting kit he flicked through it looking for the pages he had made specific notes on the subject of camouflage. It was an improved type of glamour to hide in a location, using it would incorporate physical material into the disguise making it harder to detect and less un-corporeal. He had got the idea when he saw an anime Ninja use a special sheet to hide on a wall. He extended his locus and using his chair as the target started to cast. The chair glowed and then what looked like particles and dust motes gathered around the glow, soon it looked like his dresser. The cast done Stiles took a minute to get his energy back then approached the clone dresser; ok it was chunkier that his dresser to hide the wider chair but it looked good. He gingerly touched it, and then pressed with his hand it felt solid. Picking up a book he slammed it into the dresser, it looked like it might hold but them bowed under looking very un wood like. The clone dresser then shattered like glass showering him in glinting sparkles. He stood there for a moment then starting dancing around in triumph. The glamour had had a solid content and resisted casual contact; his first spell tweak had succeeded.

Tidying up the mess he had made reminded him that he was going to make cupcakes for the Pack for later on. The sparkles had given the idea to decorate them in hundreds and thousands with pink icing because pink tasted better. Stopping outside his dad’s room to make sure he was still asleep, which he was, he skipped down stairs and gathered his cooking elements. He loved to cook; it had its own special magic that had been taught to him by his mother. Mixing together his batter he had supersized the amounts to cope with hungry werewolf Pups. Jackson and Scott both inhaled food at the best of times; if it was something special like his cupcakes then they would decimate the pile before anyone else got a look in. An hour and half later and he was surrounded by the little sponge treats all cooling off. Icing them was going to take some time, and he wanted to get it done before his dad was going to get up this many cupcakes was ok for a bake sale not for a few friends. He absently brushed some of the sparkles he missed of his t-shirt and had a trademark Stiles Stilinski Awesome Idea! He could use magic to cover them, and add sparkles to the top. It would be like his glamour tweak take elements from the surrounding area or mixing bowl and cover the cakes, what could go wrong. He finished mixing the mammoth batch of bubble-gum pink icing and stood back extending his locus he started chanting again, this time focusing on covering the top of the cupcakes with the icing. The icing started to glow and then streams of sparkles extended from the bowl and started licking across the cupcake tops, as it did layers of icing started to form on them. Stiles did his happy dance again and started to gather up the dishes so he could clean them while the icing iced the cupcakes.  Ten minutes later and he was busy trying to scrape cooked sponge drippings from a baking tray when he felt something cool trickling down his back, he squirmed and figured that all this work had made him sweaty, maybe another shower was in order. The trickling feeling didn’t subside and he ran a wet hand down his back to scratch it. He felt something wrong, something long and hair like running down his back. Grabbing a towel he dried his hands and turned round, the cupcakes were iced, as was the table, and the chairs, and the counter and feeling his head again, him.

Though his didn’t feel like icing, it felt like hair, something to worry about after he cleaned up. He cast a stopping incantation and the icing stopped, and he sighed at the mess. Putting the cupcakes into Tupperware boxes he scooped and scraped the residual icing from the surfaces and into a plastic bin bag. Then he washed the surfaces down several times to get rid of the sticky residue. Now he had to deal with him.

Heading back upstairs and into the bathroom he got the first look as his predicament. He had bubble gum pink hair that stretched down to mid back. He pulled it around and tugged at it experimental, it was secure on his head. It was also not icing, it looked like the residual sparkles from his early experiment that had been in his hair had mixed with the pink icing, the magic in the glamour had changed the icing into hair, but hadn’t had changed the colour so it was still pink. He pulled of his shirt and stuck his head under the shower head and turned it on. Hopefully the water would wash the sparkles and the new hair of his head. He lathered up and washed and rinsed and repeated. Nothing was coming off his head; all he had done was clean the bubble gum pink hair.

Cursing to himself he grabbed the scissors, he would trim it then shave it and hopefully that would be it. He was trimming and trimming and nothing was changing, the hair was regenerating as fast as he could cut it. “Balls” He said to no one. Gathering up the cut pink hair into another garbage bag he ponders the best way to deal with this, there’s only one thing he can do, he’s going to have to go and tell Damion what he did. “Balls” He says again to no one.

Heading downstairs with the trash bag he wrote a quick note to his Dad saying that he had to go to a study session early and he would see him later. Grabbing the cupcakes with the traitorous icing he gets his keys and heads to Damions house grimacing every time he looks in a mirror and sees bubble gum pink. Pulling into the drive he looks at the clock on the dashboard, it had gone eight twenty that should avoid most of the painful Wolf Hugging from Derek especially as the study group were meant to meet at ten this morning.

He let himself in and dropped the cupcakes off in the Kitchen and see the coffee maker has started up so the Alpha and his Mate should be getting up soon, if not in the progress of getting up. To wait or not to wait that is the question; Stiles pondered to himself and decided it was better to get it over with before they came down. Maybe he could just speak to Damion and save himself some embarrassment. Taking the stairs two at a time he raced up stairs and rounded the corner to the master bedroom.

Damion was coming out the room in a pair of sleep shorts and had an arm over a similarly dressed Jackson he was saying “Any time you need you need to come in beside us its ok.”

“Kinky” he said and instantly slapped his hand over his mouth.

Jackson glared and him then stared at him then went fish mouthed on him. Damion took one look and said “Stiles have you been head raped by a Marshmallow?”

Stiles had momentarily forgotten his pinkness. Damion sighed and looked at Jackson “Go grab a shower, Derek is going to start breakfast when he gets done USING ALL THE HOT WATER”

Derek’s voice floated from the room “Bite me!”

Damion’s lips twitched “Don’t tempt me.”  He put a reassuring hand on Jacksons shoulder and nodded. Jackson looked at the floor and brushed past stiles on his way to the guest rooms. He then looked at Stiles and said “Let’s see if we can’t get you looking less toxic before the alarm system is triggered.” He grabbed a T-shirt from the room and pulled it on, then guided a still frozen Stiles to the lair.

Damion looked at Stiles head and was pulling out a residual sparkle from it with his claws; he then put it on a dish, then placed it under a microscope he asked “Want to tell me what you were doing?”

Stiles hemmed and hawed and finally “I was working on an improved glamour that added a physical shell and it worked. I then made cupcakes and tried to ice them with magic and when I wasn’t looking it kind of iced me and half the kitchen and then I had bubble-gum pink hair and it kept growing even if I cut it.”

Damion looked up from the microscope and pinched the bridge of his nose “It’s good work, impressive really, but what did we talk about?”

“Not practicing Stiles variants until you had a look over them?” he said.

Damion nodded and made a continuing motion “And?”

Stiles mumbled “Not practicing at home encase I caused another fireball or other unexpected effect until I could learn to shield the effects better.”

Damion then looked over the top of his glasses at Stiles and stiles added “Not to go rushing off half-cocked because I think it is going to work, consider the consequences.”

Damion patted his shoulder “Look you have talent, but this, while incredibly funny so don’t think I won’t save the security footage, could have been a hell of a lot worse. As it is you’ll only look like a marshmallows love child for a year.”

Stiles gaped “WHAT!”

Damion smirked “Gotcha. The glamour that you cast has a finite ability to hold the shape it is in. I’m guessing you shattered it and the sparkles you have in your hair are the residue.” Stiles nodded “The spell was still active, and then when your frosting spell interacted it mapped itself to your hair but wasn’t strong enough to do more than change the icing into a hair like form using the kinetic magic from the icing gave it power to reform. I would imagine that you have about half an hour and the effects will wear off.”

 Stiles seemed to melt in relief when he heard that “Oh thank god!”

Damion snorted and started to clear up some of the equipment he had used to check Stiles. Stiles then started to fidget like he was holding something in “You want to ask something?” Damion said to him even though he had his back to Stiles.

Stiles made an ‘I don’t know what to say noise’ then said “Jackson?”

Damion closed the door on the cabinet and turned round and lent against it “First of, mind out the gutter nothing happened and he is underage anyway. Secondly Jackson has some issues with abandonment and proving himself. When he became a Werewolf the wolf, a Pup itself and needing the contact with its parents for lack of a better word, became enmeshed with those abandonment issues. What was already a pretty major issue of Jackson was magnified and intensified and brought even closer to the surface. To be blunt it would be like leaving a Pup home alone for days. It would go half mad from being left alone. That’s what Jackson deals with all the time; it’s why he’s always struggling to be the best so he can prove he’s worth something so that people don’t leave him alone again. It’s also why he gets so hung up when he gets eclipsed in things. It’s also why he acts out and pushes people away so the he doesn’t get hurt when in his mind they eventually will leave him”

Stiles made an ‘oh’ sound as he began to understand the jock better than he had “Is that why he was sleeping with you?”

Damion nodded “Like when the Pack sleeps together, but also more like a child wanting to sleep with its parents when it’s alone or scared. What you did with your parents I would imagine. Derek and I are the Wolfs parents for lack of a better description, and in a way Jackson also sees as extra parents.”

Stiles remembered being a toddler an being scared by a lighting storm that crashed and crashed about him in the middle of the night and running for safety to the one place he knew he would find it, then his mom scooping him up and placing him between her and his dad and him feeling safe “I get it.”

Damion nodded “I knew you would which is why I told you. Jacksons not ready to admit what he needs to anyone yet, not really. When he is he will, let him tell you all when he is ready too.”

It was Stiles turn to nod as he understood the trust that was being placed in him. In reflection of Jackson past behaviour he could see it in this clear light now, the attempt to keep people away yet at the same time craving to let people in to be needed and wanted.

Damion sniffed and said “Breakfast, come on. I’m sure you can eat something.” Stiles grinned and they headed upstairs.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Derek had been busy and the platters were loaded with all different sorts of breakfast items. The Pack would be gathering soon and group breakfast was the norm on a Saturday. Derek took one look at Stiles as they entered the kitchen and burst out Laughing “God Stiles what did you do to yourself? You look like Transvestite Barbie!”

Stiles glared at Derek and found his scowling abilities were far from being at Derek level. Seeing Derek laugh though that was a bonus, and then he sighed the sigh of the put upon and went across to help him.

Damion snagged his mug of coffee that Derek had poured; it had a picture of Wolfman firing a lightning bolt that Derek had found on the internet and got him, and went to get ready. He came down stairs twenty minutes later to see most of the Pack assembled at the table and most of them were taking the piss out of Stiles new hairdo. He was taking it in good form and dishing out when he could. Jackson was still absent which concerned Damion, he sat down and piled a plate up for himself.

Derek snagged his hand under the table and gave it a squeeze and shot him a similar concerned look. Just then Jackson stormed in, this was pre bite Jackson all attitude and anger, he slammed into his chair and glared at the table “Get it over with then, I know he couldn’t wait to spread the gossip.”

Stiles was violently shaking his head as he tried to swallow a mouth full of pancakes and stop Jackson before he said anything more.

Lydia looked at him “Said about what?”

Damion tried to step in as did Derek to stop the conversation but it was too late, Freight train Jackson was barrelling on “About me sleeping with Derek and Damion last night like a little kid.” His voice was accusing and angry.

Stiles slumped and finally managed to swallow “I never said anything dude.” His voice was full of sympathy and expected pain as Jackson had ousted himself in anger.

Jackson looked at him and then the rest of the Pack who looked at him with some confusion. Realising what he had done he made to break for the back door, to run away from the massive exposure of his insecurities he had just made. What may have been the worst thing was the sympathetic pitying look Stiles was giving him. He got about three feet before Damion had tackled him to the floor “Please!” he hissed and begged at the same time.

Damion whispered in his ear “Own this Jackson, trust you’re Pack, your family. Believe in them and they will believe in you.” Jackson whimpered in pain on the floor.

Scott was the first one to get up from the table and come over to them hunkered down so Jackson could see the concern on his face; he ran a soothing hand down the back of his neck. “Dude, it’s ok. I get it, Stiles and I still do that when things are really tough.”

Damion got of Jackson slowly and Scott held out his hand to him. Jackson took it slowly Scott pulled him up and then pulled him into a hug nuzzling the side of his neck as he did so.

Stiles came across next and joined them “I understand dude. I get it, and Scott is telling the truth about what we do. Also I would never blab about something like that.”

Allison came over then Lydia and they joined in as well. Allison said “I understand that you need someone to be there for you when you hurt.”

Lydia added “I wish I could do that sometimes with my mom.”

Finally Damion and Derek add themselves to the group embrace; wolves nuzzled him for comfort while others petted him. Jackson stood in the middle feeling the unconditional acceptance of him and what he needed to do. It wasn’t a weakness or a failure or something wrong with him, that’s what they were telling him and maybe he could believe that, maybe he had really found his family, he wasn’t sure when he had started crying but the tears felt good the strength and bond with his family felt good. It was special and it was good and it was warm and it was there for him when he needed it, and even when he didn’t.

He sniffed and looked up “What’s with the sparkles?” The other looked up and they were surrounded by sparkles of light.

Stiles let out an exclamation “Oh thank god there goes the hair!” His bubble-gum pink hair was dispersing into particles of light that was swirling around them. It added to the special moment but Jackson would never admit it out loud, but in his heart he could and did think so. The sparkles of light surrounded his family with a visible representation of the bond of their love for each other and it made him happy.

..ooOO00OOoo..

A couple of months later Danny sat drumming his fingers as he looked at the pad of paper in front of him. He had written ‘The Big Mystery’ as a title and now stared at the blank page. Something was going on; he knew it, felt it even.

Sure dating Stiles was really good but he felt he was on the outside of something looking in and it involved everyone else in the study group even Damion and Cousin Miguel. That was the first thing, Cousin Miguel, or Derek as he preferred to be called. It hadn’t taken Danny long to realise that who cousin story was a fabrication when Stiles had first introduced him when he had wanted Danny to hack a text message log. Then the meeting in the Dinner that morning and his Partner, and afterwards he had been at Damions house several times during the groups studying. He had either been talking quietly to Damion or to Scott and Jackson, sometimes he could make out some of the stuff they were talking about and it was strange. Danny had called stiles on it and the hyper-teen had said his real name was Derek but that he called him Miguel to annoy him, not that he ever really called him Miguel, just Derek. From there it wasn’t hard to work out it was acutely Derek Hale, no relation to Stiles at all that he could see.

About a month ago Stiles had given him a silver ring, said he thought it would look good on him, and sure it did. Jackson and Scott were there and unlike normal Jackson who Danny had expected to make fun of the gift just said ‘It looks good on you; I would never take it off.’ Scott had agreed almost exactly.

Speaking of Scott and Jackson, first Scott improves beyond all recognition at Lacrosse. He also gets really buff and stops needing his inhaler, not that Danny looked at how buff he was all that often but sometimes he could help it. Oh and the Tattoo, one day Scott has no tattoo and the next day he has a Celtic style knot tattooed on his chest and it looks like it has been there for years not just hours.

Jackson was another mystery; to start with he was obsessed with Scott, then the weird break up with Lydia before the formal. Now he and Scott are acting like they are friends and on the Lacrosse field they almost act as if they can communicate without talking, the co-captains are the co-stars and pulling of manoeuvres that look like they practice working like that for hours.

He’s also sure that he’s heard both Scott and Jackson growling at people, then there is the way that Scott and Stiles had ushered Jackson of the field at times after Jackson has lost his temper. In fact Stiles did that for Scott as well for a while after he became first line.

Stiles and Jackson was an even bigger mystery, before the teen’s barley held contempt for each other and now like Scott they seem to have clicked over something. They were not close friends to start with but they had become chummier over time.

Jackson had also been lying to his parents saying he was at Danny’s when he wasn’t, when Danny had asked him about it he said the he was out really late and had crashed at Scott or Stiles but his parents didn’t really know them so he didn’t want them to worry.

He’s also heard weird conversation that he couldn’t explain like Lydia and Allison they hadn’t noticed him and Lydia was commenting that her aim kept on pulling to the right and it was hard to hit the bull, Allison had said they would work on it their next session before they noticed him and changed the subject.

Scott and Jackson talking about training and running and hunting and words that keep cropping up, Wolf Alpha Beta shift Moon, he put them into Google and the majority of hits was on Werewolves, which was weird when put along with the three boxes that were in Stiles room, one had Fact, one had Fiction and the other had Fairy story written on them all full of Supernatural research.

He looked at the now full pages of things that on their own could be passed off as not much but together like this it lead him to something he was really uncomfortable thinking about. Today though today was the kicker, he was in the locker room and taking his time Jackson and Scott were still in the showers and Danny had been about to join them when he heard Jackson say to Scott ‘Man I could really use a good run tonight’ Scott had made an agreeing noise ‘I know but with all the extra hunter groups out there it’s going to be hard. Though Damion said that he managed to get the deeds to the land between his house and Derek’s’ Jackson made a pleased… growl? ‘Cool that means that we can get them legally kicked off if they come on to it. I wish I knew how he managed that.’ Scott had chuckled and said ‘Magic.’ And they both laughed, not that it was a funny answer but as if it were an in joke like it had been magically done. Also the land that they were talking about was part of the Preserve so he didn’t think that someone could buy it.

He was resolved now to find out what was going on, tonight when Scott and Jackson went for their run. He put down his pen and saw he had filled pages with notes; he looked over to the door and saw the group coming into the cafeteria together and heading his way. He closed the note book and stuffed it in his bag, then smiled and kissed Stiles when he came and sat down. Tonight he guessed he was going for a run as well.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Danny sat in his car watching Jackson picking up Lydia he had hung back and was at the street end. It seemed like it was a normal date except they weren’t dating and as they drove off they were heading towards the Preserve end of town towards Magus’s house. He followed at a discrete distance allowing them a good lead because he knew where they were going.

He pulled over a couple of minutes’ drive from the main gate. He knew that there was a bit of a clearing at this side of the property and would give him a decent view of the front and back of the house. Jackson and Lydia had just gotten out of the car and were talking to Scott and Allison, Stiles was just arriving. Magus was there and talking to the others as well. Allison gave Scott a hug and was looking pleased, and then Jackson moved over to them while Lydia and Stiles joined Magus and the three went inside.

Jackson and Scott were taking off their tops and Allison was taking of her sweat shirt leaving only a midriff sports top. Danny noticed what looked like the top of a similar tattoo to Scott’s. Scott was saying something and then talking Allison’s hand the three of them ran towards the woods already going faster than the Lacrosse starts normally did. Moving off himself, Danny headed into the woods as well.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Lydia got out of the car and was looking over to Allison and Scott who were already waiting at the front steps of Magus’s house. Allison looked psyched and Lydia could understand why, tonight if her change was far enough along she would be going along with the Boys when they went for a run. Not that Lydia though all that extra fur, for lack of a better word, and claws and fangs was compensation for more time with your boyfriend. While Allison hadn’t fully shifted it was now only a matter of time, she was even feeling the effects of the Full moon which as far as Lydia could see was like PMS plus as the moment, hopefully when she went full Beta she could harness it better like the Boys. She snorted to herself and mentally corrected her last thought, not boys Pups. When they were getting ready for a run like this they acted more like Pups, it was cute to watch really, even in Jackson. He had apologised for hurting her and even though they weren’t dating anymore they were friends again, and now that all the top dog and dumbing down rubbish out was out the way there were better friends than they had been boyfriend and girlfriend.

They walked over and she turned when she heard the gate going, Stiles last to arrive again. It was good he was finally seeing Danny they were good together, and Stiles and her had actually developed a decent friendship through their joint studies now that he had gotten over his crush on her. Jackson was talking to Scott about possible hunters’ incursions and Allison was paying attention to that, though she turned around and smiled when Lydia walked over “I can’t believe you’re getting this excited to work out.” Lydia said to her.

Allison grinned “I can’t explain it but it feels right. Ever since we were told what was going to happen and the extent of the bond was going to I’ve kind of dreamed about sharing this with Scott. It’s always been part of him that I could never really understand. Now I’m getting to and it excites me.”

Lydia smiled and placed a hand on Allison’s shoulder “Man you two should get a room already, this lovely dovey thing is so sugary.” Allison blushed and dipped her head slightly. Lydia gapped open mouthed “You have haven’t you. Miss Prude you go girl!”

Scott whined embarrassedly as he caught up with the topic of conversation and Jackson laughed at him “Finally joined the club huh Scotty boy.” Scott batted his hand at Jackson who stepped out the way.

Stiles jogged up catching the tail end of the conversation and wolf whistled “Woo major mile stone Scott, well done, though you could have told your best friend about it.”

Scott glared at Stiles and answered “What so you could tell everyone anyway.” Stiles just smirked.

A throat cleared behind them and they turned to see Magus at the threshold “If you’ve finished embarrassing Scott and Allison about their love life we have some work to do Stiles and Lydia. Allison from those last set of bench marks you did I would say you should be able to keep up with the Pups as long as they don’t go full out. Try not to overdo it your first night out.” Allison jumped at the news and hugged Scott, Magus smiled and continued “Also the property line has been marked with notices and indicators but try to stay towards the interior of the area. If you come across any hunter group, circle back and we’ll call the Sheriff’s office. It’s time they learned they don’t own the land around here, and doing it legally will be more of a blow to them than a fist fight.” The teens nodded and Damion headed into the house with Stiles and Lydia.

Jackson turned to Scott and Allison “Shall we get ready then, and don’t worry we won’t push it tonight.”

Allison smiled and said “That’s sweet Jackson we’ll make sure you can keep up.”

Scott laughed and Jackson rolled his eyes. Both males stripped of their Jackets and T-shirts, the slight breeze wouldn’t affect them once they had their blood pumping, in fact they both would be pumping out heat. Allison took of her Jacket and was wearing a mini sport tops. Scott nodded appreciatively at the sight and this time it was Allison and Jackson that rolled their eyes. Jackson took their tops and dumped them into the front hall then Scott took Allison’s hand and the three of them ran towards the woods. Already going faster than humans Allison was keeping up with them easily.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Danny may have made a mistake, he had been traipsing through the woods looking for Jackson, Scott and Allison for maybe an hour and it was dark now. He wasn’t sure how but as soon as they had gotten into the woods it was like they had disappeared, though he would make out occasional noise of running or someone laughing.

Giving it up as a bad job he started to head back in the direction of his car. Maybe it would be better if he just confronted Jackson or Stiles about it tomorrow, the conspiracy theory sounded nice but right now he was cold and tired and just plain pissed off. He looked for the trail he had been following but in the dark it was hopeless. Taking his phone out he used the inbuilt compass to get a direction where he was meant to be going and realised he was more turned around than he thought. Looking up he spotted what looked like red lights coming towards him. Ducking behind a tree he saw three men with automatic weapons and laser sights. His first reaction was a mental ‘what the hell’. They were talking to each other and he strained to catch what they were saying.

“Dam Wolfs, did you see all the Private property signs around here. If we get caught I bet they want to get us tossed in jail.” Said the older one as he slung his weapon up.

The other too followed suit and the younger one responded “Well it just means that we need to be more careful then doesn’t it. I’m already getting flak that it’s taken this long to put them down. Now all this extra legal red tape won’t make any of the higher ups happy.”

The third man looked at the younger one “How did they get the land anyway, it was a county preserve?”

The younger one sighed “I’m not sure, I think we can say that this Magus guy’s part of their Pack and he seems to have a hell of a lot of clout. It was all legally done as far as we can tell, and he put it into a private wildlife trust to preserve the area, making it a private preserve in effect. Their getting smart for a bunch of mongrels and half breeds, we’ll just have to get smarter.” The other two men made agreeing sounds.

Danny had heard enough, this was getting madder by the minute. He made to slip backwards when his foot caught on a branch and he fell backwards, he fell with a crash of snapping branches and rustling leaves. All three men turned and snapped their weapons to a ready state; laser’s dancing across Danny’s chest. “Uhh... Don’t shoot.” He said weakly, from behind him he heard a growling sound.

The men’s weapons snapped up and Danny saw a flesh coloured blur followed by someone sounding like Scott hissing “Jackson!” then a second flesh coloured blur. All three men were down and unconscious and two figures were standing over the bodies. A pair of hands was grasping at his shoulders to help him up and looking up he saw it was Allison, and yes her eyes were gold coloured.

One of the figures, Scott said “It’s Sam.” Allison made a cursing sound and both Scott and Jackson turned around. Their eyes were glowing as well, Scott’s was gold, Jacksons was steel and their brows looked thicker and had more hair.

They had fangs.

They had fangs, what the hell was going on.

Danny’s world started to swim and he passed out, the last thing he heard was Jackson saying “Derek’s gonna kill us.”

..ooOO00OOoo..

Danny’s head was swimming men with guns, glowing eyes and fangs, Jackson Scott and Allison running in the dark woods. Slowly he opened his eyes and took in the surroundings, he seemed to lying on a couch in a familiar room there was a fire in the fireplace and wood panelling looked old and new. After a minute he placed it as Damion’s study in his house, so what ever happened he had been brought back there.

In the hallway he could make out voices, Jacksons seemed to loudest “If we had left him there anything could have happened, and those hunters pulled their guns on him. I wouldn’t trust Allison’s douche brother to not have shot him on principal.”

Scott took up the exchange “Yeah, but if we had gone in as human we could have told them to leave the property instead we had to knock them out after you had pounced before thinking.”

Jackson’s angry retort came back “Danny’s like my brother; I hate all this lying to him as it is, and I wasn’t going to risk his life over it.”

Stiles answered “I personally am all in favour of saving Danny at any time.”

Lydia snorted and replied “Don’t think with your dick Stiles, but I agree with Jackson that he couldn’t let anything happen.”

Scott answered a bit more subdued “Look I wouldn’t have let anything happen to Danny, I like him too you know, but we have been exposed and Damions connection to the Pack has been confirmed, two things that Derek was adamant about trying to avoid.”

Danny was surprised that Scott seemed so leader like; Scott added “What do you think Damion?” Damion answered “Firstly saving Danny, yes definitely, if it could have been done without exposure it would have been better. Secondly my link with the Pack wasn’t that much of a Secret, my name and my companies all over the deed purchases anyway, Derek was just being overly cautious. Thirdly Jackson some impulse control wouldn’t have been a bad idea, what would have happened if they were just the bait in to pull you in and you three or Danny had been hurt or killed in crossfire.”

Danny listened as a contrite Jackson responded “Yeah your right...”

Damion responded “it’s ok, don’t worry. Whatever happens well fix it, but Danny is now a target.”

Jackson made a whimpering sound; Danny raised himself on his elbow and saw Damion pull Jackson into a quick hug the sort that a Parent might give. He then said “Plus Danny’s been awake for the last five minutes so we better have that conversation with him.”

Danny was tempted to drop down and pretend to still be out but it seemed counterproductive at this point. The teens came in with Damion, who sat in a chair opposite the couch. Danny took in the faces of his friends. Scott, Jackson and Allison were still dressed as they had been but there faces were normal. Stiles and Lydia were also there and both had weird metal things on them, Lydia around her neck and Stiles on his arm.

Damion steepled his fingers and looked at Danny “You know I always feel like Morpheus at this point, Tell me Danny do you think this world is real?” Danny snorted and the others rolled their eyes, Damion just shrugged a wry grin on his face. “Seriously though I gather you had some reasons to come here tonight, I would guess a series of little things that you couldn’t quite explain and together they connected to something larger?”

Danny nodded and swung his feet round so he was sitting as well. Jackson came over and sat next to him as did Stiles. “You’ve stumbled on a larger world than you knew about, something that is normally kept from everyone, or ignored because it makes life far too complicated for people to deal with. Do you know what I’m talking about?”

Danny looked to Jackson then Stiles “Werewolves?” the word sounded strange to his ears even as he said it.

Damion nodded “Werewolves. Our story started a long time back and some of it isn’t mine to tell. What I can tell you is that we are beings of two worlds, the world that you and everyone else inhabit and one that is beyond it. We are like humans in that we can be driven by our desires and our instincts, or we can try and control them, to temper them with our humanity and live as something more.”

Danny tried to take that in “How did it start?”

Damion looked first to Scott and then Stiles who responded “That was my fault; I heard that the police were searching for half a body, I convinced Scott to go into the woods with me to see if we could find it.” He shrugged as Danny gave him a ‘Really?’ look.

Scott took up the Story “While in the woods Stiles and I were separated. While trying to find my way out, I stumbled across the body and fell down a ravine. That’s when I was bitten by an Alpha, an Alpha’s like the leader of a Pack.”

From the hallway Derek walked in glowering at the assembled teens and Damion. ”He was my uncle. One thing I said was ‘don’t tell anyone’ and you’re giving him the reader digest version.” Damion shrugged and Derek shook his head. “He was out for revenge and after killing my sister to become the Alpha looked to increase his Pack. He chooses Dumb ass there, some lieutenant.” Scott tried to look anywhere but at Derek, Allison stifled a chuckle.

Stiles took up the story “Derek sort of trained Scott, and the Alpha was keen to make Scott his bitch but to do that he had to get him to kill us his old Pack.”

Danny look at them and half raised his hand in a point “The incident at the school?” The others nodded.

Stiles went on “So after that we had to really find out what was going on.”

Allison took over the story “My family are hunters, there meant to follow a code to only hunt those who hunt humans. My Aunt twisted that to her own needs and had slaughtered the Hales.” Scott had taken her hand as she looked at Derek he sort of nodded giving her his support as well.

Derek then continued “My uncle swore vengeance and was killing all those responsible. It became a case of who would reach the end game first. At your formal it reached its head.”

Scott took his turn “Derek had been captured by the hunters and Kate was twisting Allison who had seen me Shift when her dad tried to run me down. The Alpha was after me. He had kidnapped Stiles to get him to locate Derek, injured Lydia and was on his way for a showdown. I got Derek out and we had a fight with Kate and Allison.”

Stiles piped in “Who kicked his but by the way.”

Jackson smirked and added to the story “I had sort of sold out Scott earlier to Allison’s father and then Stiles had made him realise that Kate had broken there code. He went there to stop her, and did just in time. But the Alpha was there and...”

Allison said “He killed her and then went for me. Scott and Derek protected me and attacked the Alpha but he was strong. If Jackson and Stiles hadn’t shown up with a fire bomb that Lydia had shown them how to make it might have ended up far more bloody. Scott’s final attacks landed and incapacitate him and Derek finished him.”

Derek wrapped it up “I became the new Alpha, Scott joined my Pack, Stiles tagged along, and then Jackson did when he asked to be bitten. Allison, Lydia and you to a certain extent joined through your relationships to other members in the Pack. We were keeping it secret, but apparently that decision got over ruled.” Again he glared at the teens.

Damion said “Derek what’s done is done, it was only a matter of time anyway.” Derek sort of shrugged, Damion carried on “That’s the cliff notes version anyway. What you saw tonight was the Hunters actively hunting for us, and why you weren’t told so that it wouldn’t endanger you. Now you have been seen, unfortunately you are now a target, so secrecy now will be detrimental to you.”

Danny looked at them and back to Jackson, he asked “Can I see?”

Jackson looked to Derek and Damion, they both who nodded. Jackson took a deep breath and shifted to Beta form. Danny sat still looking at his brother now a mixture of Human and wolf, and almost hesitantly traced the ridge over his eyes and the tips of his ears and the fur that came up. Jackson was almost bashful as Danny explored, finally Danny said “It works on you dude.”

Jackson smiled revealing his Fangs. Stiles took Danny’s other hand encouragingly. Danny looked to Derek “Would you turn me if I asked?”

Scott Jackson and Stiles all broke into negative response while the girls looked to see what Derek would say. Derek looked at him “Why so you can be part of the club like your friends?”

Danny shook his head. “Those men wanted to kill my brother, they wanted to hurt him and take him away from me, and if they had chance they would do the same to you all as well. They also wouldn’t mind going through anyone to get that done am I right?” He looked around the room and they all nodded. He then looked back to Derek “I don’t want to let that happen. I don’t want to lose him or my boyfriend. I would rather become something else than go through that sort of pain.”

Jackson looked like he was about to say something but Derek growled and he closed his mouth “I’m going to give you twenty four hours to think about it. You have heard the story, now you can ask them any questions and get answers then come back here this time tomorrow. If you want the bite I will give it to you, but be warned it can kill if you truly don’t want it and reject it, and there is a risk that it could kill you even if you do want it. If you aren’t here then or say no you won’t get another chance, this is a change to your life here, and it comes with responsibilities ask them about it.” He said indicating Scott and Jackson and Allison.

Danny nodded and the others stood waiting for the chewing out that they expected to come. Derek raised an eyebrow at them and said “What? Danny was a candidate for adding to the Pack, we just hadn’t planned on offering it to him this soon. The fact he worked out something was going on speaks highly of him. The fact he worked it out means that you lot have to work on keeping secrets better.” The teens had the decency to look guilty, but not getting the chewing out at the same time got them exchanging furtive looks at each other.

Derek just rolled his eyes at Damion who smirked and then said “It’s been a long night; you can either crash here, or head home. If you are staying make sure you cover each other with your parents, no need for more worry. Derek and I will go see if the hunters have given up their trespassing.”

Derek nodded and the two older wolfs left the room, minutes later two large dark blurs one with wings swept past the windows. Danny saw them and mouthed ‘wow’ he looked back at the others. “So what happens now?”

Scott was pulling his shirt back on and had thrown Jacksons to him, he sighed and said “Well if we can’t talk you’re out of getting the bite at least we can tell you all that we’ve learned so you can make a more informed choice. Some people didn’t listen when we tried telling them.”

Jackson shrugged, and Stiles smack him on the shoulder he then said “Ok I’ll order Pizza and we can have a sleep over and fill Danny in on all the in’s and wolf outs. “ Lydia groaned at the pun. The teens started making calls and moving to the entertainment room started filling Danny in.

..ooOO00OOoo..

The next night the teens re-assembled at Damions house, they were all a bit nervous and wondering how events would proceed. Jackson and Scott had done their best to talk Danny out of it but he was adamant in his need to protect his loved ones. Stiles had been the only one to not try to talk him out of it, he had said that it was his decisions and yes or no, Stiles would support him because he could understand why he would want to.

Lydia and Allison had tried to make sure that he knew all the dangers that the Pack faced. It had done nothing but strengthen his resolve, Jackson was family and he loved Stiles with all his heart if they were being threatened then he had to do all he could to protect them, even if it meant becoming something else.

He had stopped off at his house on the way to the study group he had talked with his mother, not mentioning specifics like I want to be a werewolf but talked about protecting family and loved ones. His mother had said ‘You do what you have to do that you always have and it makes me and your father proud.’ She also said she would support him no matter what.

So now here they were in what the others referred to as ‘The Lair’ which was this massive cavernous area under Damion’s house filled with all sorts of weird and wonderful things. Every time he looked around his eyes found something else to wonder at. He heard the lift coming down and turned to see the doors open and Derek and Damion coming out. He knew that Derek was in charge, the Alpha, but Damion was second in command as Derek’s mate. He got the impression there was more to Damion that just a Werewolf... Just a Werewolf when did that become so matter of fact to him? More than just a Werewolf but the others hadn’t said. Scott was senior in what they called Betas which included Jackson and Allison was becoming one as well. Stiles and Lydia were magic users, Stiles specialising in elemental magic and Lydia who was a seer was specialising in mental powers.

The whole idea would have blown his mind two days ago, hell even last night but after hearing it all, after piecing together what he had seen and heard with all that he was told he wondered how he hadn’t seen it before. Damion was gesturing at Derek who looked like he was being put on “Look if you choose the colours the Decorators can get in and we can get the house painted. I mean it’s not like I’ve asked you to decide on a fabric swatches... Though at this rate I might.”

Danny quirked an eyebrow at this weird conversation as the others chuckled. Derek growled “I hate choosing colours, can’t you just choose something and get them to do it.”

Damion sighed “Derek, this is your family home were talking about, I would think you would want to have some input in how it looked, especially if we’re moving in together.”

Derek stopped short putting and arm on Damions shoulder so he turned to face him, his expression had softened and become hopeful “Really?”

Damion smacked the back of Derek’s head, and action Danny realised no one else got to do “Yes dumb ass, you’re my mate so of course I want to move in with you, and that means getting your house finished it’s been ready to decorate for almost a month. I was going to make this the Pack house and we can live at yours.” The smile that spread across Derek’s face was one of joy.

Stiles Jackson and Scott stifled a laugh while Allison and Lydia both made ahh sounds. Derek realised that they had had an audience for that cleared his throat and tried to look threatening again.

Clearing his throat he tried to act all business he came across to Danny.  “You understand that the bite comes with risks, that if you don’t truly want it, it can kill you?”

Danny nodded “And that if you do get bitten you become part of the Pack and as such have responsibilities to the Pack, we become an extended family to you?”

Again Danny nodded his throat feeling dry. “You also understand that there are dangers and people who will try and hunt you and if you become rouge that we would have to stop you?”

Danny nodded for a third time and said “Yes I understand.”

Derek nodded and asked “Do you Danny, Mate to Stiles and Brother to Jackson want to become a Werewolf knowing what you know now?”

Danny squared his shoulders and looked into Derek’s eyes as he answered “Yes I do, knowing what I know and have been told I still want to become a Werewolf.” He paused and looked around as he realised that all four wolfs seemed to be listening for something. Then it clicked “Is this the heart listening thing?”

Jackson and Scott nodded, Derek answered “Yes and you really do want the bite. We can tell. Ok then it’s the new moon tonight, feels right for making a new Werewolf doesn’t it?” He looked at Danny who nodded. Damion smiles and the others crowded round him and were slapping his back in celebration.

Damion spoke to them “The bite can be tricky, but with the Pack to support Danny it shouldn’t be a problem, but it will mean a Pack sleep over for the best results. So you all know the drill. Danny, as a Pack we sometimes Pack sleep, especially after full moons and stressful times; it helps the bond of Pack. It also can support a new member becoming Pack as well. It just may seem a bit odd at first, right Pups.” Jackson snorted and Scott looked elsewhere at that.

Derek grinned “Let’s go.”

..ooOO00OOoo..

They gathered on the back lawn, under the new moon. The garden walls would stop any hunter from spying and the Wolves could tell no one was close to the property.

Danny had taken of his top, Scott and Jackson were shirtless again and shifted to Beta form, Allison had glowing eyes and her ears and nails were elongated as she slowly became a Beta. They were standing to one side facing him; Stiles and Lydia were standing behind him almost like an honour guard. Damion and Derek were both wearing loose shorts.

Damion quirked and Eyebrow as Danny took in the ceremony “We thought that this should have a little bit more of an occasion feel to it that a quick bite in the woods, or a gnaw at the front door.” He was obviously referring to Scott and Jackson’s bites. “Now we’re going to shift to our Alpha state and when we do hold out your arm, Derek will bite it and there will be pain. It’s a bite after all.” He looked over to Derek who nodded then they both shifted. Danny was awe struck, the Beta shift was incredible the Alpha shift was mind blowing. Within seconds both men had gone and in a blur of black fur and changing shape there now stood two Wolf men, both about seven foot high well-muscled and with prominent snouts. Derek had glowing blue eyes while Damions were glowing red orbs, Damion differed as well as his had raven black wings spreading from his shoulders. Stiles coughed and brought Danny back to the moment, he held out his arm.

Derek moved forward and Danny held his ground showing no fear, which seemed to please Derek who huffed in a favourable manner. Grasping Danny’s hand in one claw he then carefully bit down into the boys flesh. Danny grimaced in pain as he felt something like knives digging into his arm, but held his pose. After a minute Derek released his bite then licked the wounds to clean them, he realised Danny’s hand and took a step back. Throwing his head back he howled into the night, followed by Damion, Scott, Jackson and Allison who he now saw had also a smaller set of Fangs like the others. The howls were deep and he could feel it reverberating in his chest as it reverberated round the woods. Something inside of him, something small seemed to howl in response to the call from the Pack. The howling done the other shifted back, and stiles came forward with a dressing for Danny’s arms. He could see the puncture wounds but the blood flow wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be.

Stiles saw him looking and said “Wolves clean their wounds with their tongues, in Werewolves it also carries a healing property which means you won’t bleed out which is handy. There we go.” And he finished wrapping his forearm.

They headed back into the house and into the dining room which had been set up as buffet with copious amounts of junk food. Jackson whistled “Nice spread. I would carbo load if I were you Danny the change makes you really hungry, and don’t be surprised if your food intake goes right up. We wolves tend to run hot, though I never figured out what Stiles excuse for eating the same amount is.”

The others laughed as Stiles huffed, Danny hugged his shoulders and said “I like the way you look, not a love handle anywhere.” 

Jackson laughed and slapped Stiles on the back and said “Looks like you have him house trained already.” Causing more laughter in the group, and Danny’s turn to blush in embarrassment.

After a while Danny started looking beat and the Pack headed up to the master bed room after getting ready for bed. Jackson ran in first to get the spot in the middle at the head of the bed while Derek and Damion bracketed him. Danny and Stiles had the bottom corner next to Damion and Scott and Allison has the lower corner next to Derek, Lydia settling at the bottom middle between Allison and Danny.

Danny looked at Jackson and commented “I see what you mean by Pack sleeping.”

Jackson grinned “It takes getting used to, but I wouldn’t trade it for anything.”

Scott piped up “That’s cause you get to nuzzle with Derek and Damion.”

Jackson growled and threw a pillow at Scott. That started a chain reaction and soon the Pups were pillow fighting while Derek and Damion just laughed at them, until Stiles hit Derek with a pillow and he decided to assert his pillow dominance.

Once the pillow massacre was finished and Derek stood triumphant they settled down and Danny couldn’t help smiling to himself it was just like family.

..ooOO00OOoo..

The being that has been Kate Argent wasn’t happy, well she wasn’t much of anything emotionally but right now the lack of progress removing those damn Wolves from Beacon hills was her greatest vexation. Sam was being an adequate Puppet in stirring up the hunters and taking charge of the local group, but every time he made a play to thin the Pack they seemed to either be one step ahead of them or just lucky enough to get out of it without casualty’s. The growing number of the Hale Pack as well concerned her; the stronger it was the more they might be able to do to interfere. Especially if that Magus was some sort of Mage.

Her masters weren’t going to tolerate her failure for long especially as the time was drawing closer when the area needed to be prepared. Her other plans for the sacrifices were on schedule though. The first would be death of air and Fire, the second death of water and finally death of land, the last was the hardest to accomplish especially to get the numbers required.

Once done though the cardinal elements would be tainted and therefore open to abuse in opening the final gate. She looked at the manifest of the plane coming in from New York, it had over two hundred souls on board more than was required which is why it would count as the first two sacrificed. A fiery death high above the clouds, chaos for all those involved just how her masters liked it.

..ooOO00OOoo..

The Seven Six Seven was making it’s decent over California; soon it would descend into its final approach and land its weary passengers at LAX LA’s international airport. As it began to bank a series of explosions began to ripple along the fuselage. Purple flames marked this as anything but a natural occurrence.

The pilot barely had time to report a mayday before the plane was consumed in fire, flaming wreckage rained down on the Rocky Mountains and foot hills. A ghostly Sigel burned for a brief moment in the sky where the plane had flown through that had transformed the superstructure into a volatile death-trap.

In the Darkness titans roared in hellish pleasure as power feed to them and to their task. Now, now they could summon the second herald to serve their cause, and let it be a pestilence on the land.

From the wreckage the remains of a burnt passenger twitch and fragments began to affect movement. Parts slowly reassembled and a shambling decimated skeletal form slowly appeared, hellish life was breathed into it and it scanned the area a mockery of life in all its form. It saw a lone figure standing on a ridge not far from the wreckage. The creature shambled over towards the figure.

As it drew closer the woman said “Man, I thought that I was in bad shape when they brought me back. Welcome brother, we have work to do.”

The creature moaned something at her.

Kate replied “I know but you’ll be as whole as you can be soon. Then you get to work on destroying the guardians while I arrange the other matters. The cars over here, though let me put down a tarp, your kind of dripping gore all over the place.”

The creature moaned again, not impressed with the implication, then it looked at its reconstituting body and gurgles at her. She sighed “Fine I know where to stop and get you some fresh kills on the way, you can use their flesh to rebuild.” The creature indicated its pleasure in that thought and the pair set off.


	16. Running with the Pack

## Running with the Pack:

Danny woke up the next morning and things felt different, he wasn’t sure why but things were definitely different. Then it hit him his senses seemed to be on overdrive, as he took in his surroundings he realised that he was spooning Stiles.

Scott, Allison and Jackson had moved during the night to sleep on or next to him making a well, a Wolf Puppy pile. Damion and Derek were embraced as well Derek spooning Damion and Damion and Derek’s arms around Jackson’s waist. Lydia had moved over to the far side where she had more room.

It didn’t feel uncomfortable, which was odd till he realised that this instinct came from something inside him. He tested what he was feeling and felt the wolf, he remembered how Scott and Jackson had talked about having the wolf in them, and truthfully he thought it was like a metaphor for there more animalistic side. Here though he could feel it, it was him and part of him but different, truly a wolf inside him he could almost feel it pace in his soul.

He wasn’t the only one awake and could see Lydia looking at him and smiling “Morning. That would be why I tend to move over during the night, it always ends up in a big pile of wolf in the morning.”

Danny smiled “It’s different anyway.”

Stiles piped up “You like it but are afraid to show it Lydia, just admit it.” Lydia just snorted.

Damion spoke up softly “Now Pups no fighting till were all awake. You know the rules.” Stiles and Lydia made understanding noises and grumbles.

Danny thought about how Derek and Damion both used the term Pup’s to describe them. He supposed that really they were to them, the Wolfs in all of them were less than a year old, and Allison was the oldest at seventeen years, barley out of being human Pups as well. He felt comfortable spooning Stiles like this and being surrounded by the Pack it was something he could enjoy.

Soon the others started rousing and after grabbing showers and getting changed they all meet for breakfast. It reminded Danny of the family breakfasts he had when visiting relatives, parents trying to keep children under control while everywhere there was noise and organised chaos. His new senses were going into overdrive everything tasted and felt so good.

Before they headed to School Damion checked the bandage on Danny’s arms and under it the bite mark had fully healed, Damion smiled like a proud parent and Danny knew now more than anything else he was now part of the Pack.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Sam was pissed, in fact he would go further and say his blood boiling angry. For the last two months he had tried again and again to get those bloody beasts and to put them down. Every time he had come close to doing it his men had either been knocked out or the recent one was that the Sherriff and his officers would appear and get them for criminal trespass.

Ever since that Magus guy had somehow bought the land between the Hale property and his own he had made it a private preserve and had banned hunting and night access. He wasn’t even sure how they had managed to get that pushed through the County council so fast but it all seemed to by the book and nothing that could be used as leverage to get it overturned. He sat staring at his phone knowing his Aunt was due to phone and his lack of progress wouldn’t please her at all, the mobile rang as if on cue “Hello” he said.

Kate’s voice came back to him, the dangerous edge still present “Sammy boy, looking to get an update on how it’s going?”

He sighed “There’s been no progress; in fact I would have to say there has been problems. They’ve got a large part of the preserve as private land now. Every time we go near it they call the cops on us.” He finished and waited for the explosion.

It never came instead the Kate’s cool voice came back “Not a total lose Sammy. We can now add this Magus guy to Derek’s Pack, so we know that there are four wolves and at least two or three ancillary humans helping them, plus extended family. We can use that trust me. I met an associate of mine of a flight from New York, he’s come from the Elders to ascertain what’s been going on with the Alpha and recent events. I’ve filled him in so he will come and give you a more visible hand. Do what he say’s and we can get the job done. Also Sammy boy I’m worried that Allison has been affected by the mongrels she hangs out with. If she has then she can’t be trusted. Provoke her into a fight it’s the only way you can be sure. Get her mad enough and if she turns then you know what to do to put her out of her misery. I know I wouldn’t want to live like that.” She finished up and the line went dead.

Sam sat back slightly relived that he hadn’t got the chewing out he had expected. Sure he had gotten her supplies and crates from the crypt like she told him but that was the only really success that he had had. Now this overseer from the elders, even if he was on Sam’s side it wouldn’t make things any easier.

Also Allison, what if she had been turned into one of those beasts. He knew he wouldn’t want to live like that either, but if it meant putting his sister down… Could he do it, could he make that sacrifice? If Kate trusted him to do it, then that’s what he would have to do.

..ooOO00OOoo..

The Pack was running in the woods, it had been a tough training session as they were upping their readiness for taking on the hunters if it came to that. Derek had wanted to work on moving as a Pack so after a gruelling combat session the Wolves now headed out to run and he wasn’t holding anything back.

They were all in Beta form and it was Danny’s first real Pack run and he was feeling the strength and support of the others was almost Puppy like in his joy. The streaked along in silence turning and following their Alpha instinctively much to Derek’s pleasure. He suddenly stopped and with hand signals indicated that they split into two groups and take to the tree heights. They had barely made it up and out of sight when a large group of hunters appeared. It was unusual for the Hunters to appear on mass, normally going in groups of three, right now there were twenty men all heavily armed and all hunting the wolves.

The figure at the front held up a hand and the group stopped. Forming a perimeter around the area they swept it with their laser sights and night vision goggles. After several minutes the leader removed his goggles, from their vantage point the Wolves saw it was Allison’s brother “Damn it, I thought we had them there. Are you sure you didn’t see them leave this area?” He asked looking over at one of the men.

The man nodded and said “Yes.”

Sam ran a hand threw his hair. “The Intel we got was good that the whole Pack of them would be here tonight, and we know that they have been going for walkies as well, all four of them. Fine, place the sensors and let’s go, if they slipped past us we might get lucky.” He indicated several men who proceeded to take out small black Packaged and distribute them in the area, after that was done the hunters moved off.

After ten minutes up the tree Derek signalled the all clear. Danny went to jump down but Damion urgently signalled them to stay silent and not move, Derek raise an eyebrow to Damion who signalled for two minutes.

Damion took a breath and held his hands a few millimetres apart, between them black lightning formed he then stretch his hands apart and the lightning formed into a Sphere. He then dropped the sphere which exploded when it hit the ground sending out an EMP sphere that covered the area. He then dropped to the ground and the others followed suit. As the others did a quick recon to make sure the hunters hadn’t left any other surprised, Damion retrieved one of the boxes and had opened it with a claw and was looking inside.

Derek signalled them to regroup “Ok how the hell did they know we would be here and going for a run? Did anyone blab in public, or overheard by someone?” He looked over at each of them and settled finally on Allison.

Allison shook her head emphatically “No” she replied “We only discussed the training at either the house or when we were alone and not inside.”

Derek fumed; he hated the idea that his Pack was vulnerable. Damion came back over. “I don’t believe we were spied upon, at least not before now. Most likely they know who was in the Pack and had them followed or their movements monitored. As to how they would know we were running, this or one of its fellows.” He indicated the black box “It’s a sophisticated tracker, any movement in the area set’s it off, it them monitors speed and direction as well as trying to snap pictures. It then gets uploaded with a three G modem. The pulse I sent down scrambled it. If they have been distributing these around then they could tell when we were out and work out patterns.” He crushed the black box in his hand. “Before you leave tonight I have some software that will be loaded onto your phones it will look for bugging devices, scan your homes.”

Derek nodded in agreement to that “Damion clear us a safe route back to the lair. Everyone else eyes and ears open, I want to know if that lot come back.” The Pack moved off and with Damion firing shaped discharges every so often.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Several days later a black sedan pulled up the Argents house. In the passenger seat Sam Argent sat nervously while at the wheel the man who had introduced himself as Mr White sat. Sam took another look and got the feeling that something wasn’t quite right with the man. He constantly wore sunglasses and his complexion was waxy and half dead looking. His hair was gelled down but it had the look of not belonging there. He arrived the morning after Kate’s phone call and his frosty demeanour and no nonsense attitude had set everyone’s hackles, Sam’s included. He had arranged for several crates to be shipped to Kate that had been removed from the crypt then had instructed Sam to take him to his Parents house.

Now they sat in the drive way about to go in and disrupt the Saturday mornings routine. Mr White got out and started towards the door, Sam rushed to catch up, and the man had no social skills at all but demanded compliance. Mr White stood to one side of the door his stance and demeanour telegraphed that he was expecting Sam to deal with the entry and the formalities. Sam pressed the door bell and then entered the house holding the door for Mr White, the man entered and just stood there. Allison was half way down the stairs and his Parents were just coming out of the Kitchen, Sam made the introductions “Mum, Dad, Allison this is Mr White he is from the Elders. Mr White this is Chris and Victoria Argent, my sister Allison.”

Chris and Victoria both came into the hall and stood looking at White, neither made any move to extend a hand in greeting.

Allison went to head back upstairs and White spoke for the first time in his cold voice “Where do you think you are going girl?”

Allison stopped and looked at her father, Chris stepped forward and raised a hand “She’s not involved in this; there’s no need to question her.”

White looked at him unblinking “There is every reason. The girl not only is dating one of the beasts but she was integral in stopping the Alpha which you had previously had so much trouble performing your duties with.” Chris shot Allison a look then one to his wife who steeled herself for the upcoming battle of words. “We shall continue this in your dining room.” He gestured almost predatorily towards the room.

Sam shot his parents and Allison concerned looks and headed to the dining room. They all sat down except White who prowled around the circumference of the table. He stood behind Chris and placed a waxy hand on his shoulder “Do not mistake this for a trial, you have already been judged, this is merely a hearing to dispense sentence.”

 Chris’s hands curled into fists as he fought to control his temper “Then why go through this charade, just tell us the judgement.”

White’s mouth moved into a rectus grin, a cold empty smile “Because elements still believe you have justification. So sway the judgement if you can. Retell the tale so that any inconstancies can be highlighted.”

Chris looked at Victoria and Allison and knew that the outcome was decided, but better to go through with this so that he would know his accusers. Allison felt her pulse rising and was doing her best to keep it under control, but this man was attacking her family and seemed to know all the buttons to push.

White spoke again “Start from the beginning, you were contacted by the elders because you had experience in this area and there had been deaths.” The way he said experience left no one in doubt as to what he really meant.

Chris cleared his throat and started “The elders were concerned over several deaths and a mark found in a Deer in the woods. They contacted me as my family had lived in the area. Getting the order to investigate we headed here and integrated into the local hunters and set up patrols. We located the body of Laura Hale a known Werewolf in the woods. Her body had been mauled by another Werewolf; we took the precaution of cutting it half as is protocol in these cases. We then continued our efforts to locate the second creature using the body as bait.”

Allison sharp intake of breath as her father had described their actions hadn’t been missed and White slow prowled down the table towards her.

Chris spoke again to distract White “The next encounter came when we tracked Derek Hale and a second Beta, now known to be Scott McCall, fighting and shouting in the woods. We incapacitated McCall and were trying to capture Hale. His skill as fighter was under reported and in the ensuing struggle he freed McCall and the pair escaped.”

White held up one finger “The first failure then, to adequately muzzle a freshly turned Beta, and put down Hale.”

He gestured for Chris to continue “We continued to investigate the actions of the Werewolves. My sister Kate then joined us to assist in the hunt. She was attacked by the Alpha on her way into town.”

Again white interrupted “So Kate Argent was already a target, but this didn’t raise any concern with you?”

Chris felt his teeth grind, across the table he could see Allison clenching her fists under the table looking like she was struggling to not say something “I was concerned that she was attacked and that it was by the Alpha, I had no reason to suspect targeting beyond that. She shot Hale with a monkshood bullet and incapacitated him.”

White again interrupted “At this time your Daughter who was now dating the mongrel was sullying herself and making out with it and then invited it into your home. Where it proceeded to rifle through your possessions and locates a bullet required in curing the incapacitated Hale. You’re second and third failures, and a lacking in your general security.”

Allison’s anger was now a boiling pressure cooker in her guts as the creature defamed her friend, her Pack, and her mate. Victoria could see the anger in her Daughters shaking shoulder and placed a hand on her arm to try and calm her she shot White a look of loathing.

White let a small smirk of dark pleasure cross his lips as the inquisition was reaching one of its targets. White carried on talking “So Hale has now been cured, and you try again and again to catch him, the Alpha and the mongrel. In the meantime there are more deaths. Deaths which were connected but you didn’t identify this till it was too late. Kate Argent has the success of capturing Hale, is using it to get information and you take this opportunity to banish her and your daughter. Why?”

Chris took a breath and spoke “It had become clear that Kate was running a second set of operations and objectives. After the attack at the formal dance I choose to remove my Daughter from the danger and to remove Kate until it could be clarified what her motives were.”

White stood behind Allison now, his voice dripped malice as he spoke “So it was now clear to you that your daughter was a potential security risk at worst, or a patsy at best so you decide to get rid of her. The only person with any success is also to be sent away. These two people then concoct a way to not only stop the Beta’s but capture them as well, a rank amateur and someone you yourself described as unbalanced. While you and all you’re trained people were doing what?”

Sam looked at his father trying to convey that his wasn’t what he had wanted to happen, but Chris just met his look with one that said this is what you reap from what you sow, he then answered Whites question “We were looking for McCall to trace the Alpha through him. While we were I came across information that implicated Kate in the murder of the Hale family and the fire at their property. I then went to confront Kate who I learned hadn’t left town as instructed.”

White leaned forward “You took your hunters, the ones assigned to help you?”

Chris looked at him “No, I didn’t know who I could trust to follow my orders, especially when it came to Kate. I proceeded in actions I saw fit to defuse a potential deadly situation and to affect a resolution.”

White pounced on this “So you admit that you no longer held the trust of the hunters assigned to you. Then you went to the residence of the beasts without backup into a situation that was life threatening that included your own Daughter and Sister.”

Allison was now breathing heavily the whole situation was unravelling fast, no matter what White wasn’t allowing them to justify what had been done; he was like a vicious child toying with a creature that couldn’t hurt it, pulling it apart for its own pleasure. Chris’s own features were dark as he struggled to control his anger, Victoria sat there like the picture of perfect calm, but he knew she was seething as well. Sam’s guilt at bringing this creature to them was written over his face.

Chris continued “I was going to diffuse the situation and to recover Allison and Kate. My intention was to stop Kate for further violations of the code and regroup to allow for re-planning. When I got there Hale was incapacitated, Allison and Kate were standing over McCall and it looked like Kate was going to kill him.”

White gestured once more “So you arrived found your sister and Daughter doing your job. You interfered before you knew the situation and then when you had the Alpha took this opportunity to attack and disable you all. Kill your sister and was about to kill your daughter when an internal feud between the beasts reached its head and they succumbed to infighting. A bunch of pimple faced teens appears and did your job again putting down the crazed beast. Oh I’m sure you can reword your actions nicely but the fact remains that you failed on more than one account. Your Sister was able to carry out unauthorised operations, you lost control of your hunters, you failed in the tasks that were given by the Elders and you endangered people outside of the guard. Not only that, but your Daughter is still being violated by the mongrel who you have allowed to live like some sort of house trained lapdog.” He turned to Allison “Dose he let you take him for walks and has he messed on your floor yet?”

The Argents stood as one chairs flying backwards, Chris and Victoria began to shout at White demanding that he leave there daughter alone and to leave the house. Sam was looking at his sister in shock as her splayed hands on the table carved gouges in it as her nails turned to claws.

Allison released a growl that silenced everyone and all eyes turned to her. Under a veil of her hair here brows thickened and fangs protruded, ears lengthened to points and her eyes became golden. She had fully shifted, something that was meant to be such a happy event shared between her and Scott, now tainted and spoiled by this creature “You vile evil poison spewing monster. A thousand of you would still not be enough to measure to Scott!” She turned growling to face White; there was a strange smell from him that she hadn’t notice before.

White’s arm was pointing directly at Allison’s head and he was now holding a pistol that he had had under his jacket. The leering smile on his face said this is what he really wanted. Victoria acted on instinct and grabbed the gun pushing White into the wall “Run!” she pleaded with Allison.

Allison took one look at her father who nodded as he joined his wife in pushing White into the wall. Allison turned and with a look of disgust at the still shocked Sam she ran for the front door only stopping long enough to grab her bag and jacket by the door. She ran into the night.

White shoved the Argents off him and looked at them both with a look of distaste “So we now see how much it has infected her, I hope that will be some comfort to you as you contemplate your futures. As of this moment you are now shunned by the Guard. You will no longer have status with us, or support from us. You will no longer be protected by us. This is your sentence and your punishment, do not attempt to interfere with out affairs or we will hunt you as well.” He gestured to Sam to precede him.

Sam looked to his parents and then back to White.

White spat “Go!” at him and his father nodded as he embraced his wife both looking pained by what had happened. Sam gave them a final look and left White following him, as he was getting into the Sedan he was almost sure White made a guttural hissing noise like laughter.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Allison ran into the night, her rage had turned to ice in her belly but she was still shifted and still running hard. Her instincts had kicked in and she was heading for Scott, the only place right now she would feel safe.

Tears stung at the corners of her eyes as the shocked expressions on her parents faces before they had saved her life; the horror on Sam’s then the absolute disgust on Whites. The creature had spewed venom and poison on her family and especially her father taking a perverse joy in it, and she had run from him, and that putrid smell that only became clear when she had shifted.

Scott’s house loomed before her and she ran to the back door and pounded on it, her enhanced strength cracking the wood. Melissa was came running through as she heard it and saw Allison framed by the back door window, shifted into a Beta state with tears running down her face. She threw open the door and embraced the girl.

Behind Allison Melissa saw a figure land and saw that it was Scott. He too was in Beta form and after he took in the perimeter he turned and joined Melissa in hugging the sobbing girl. Melissa guided them in and pointed to the table while she made a cup of sweet warm tea for Allison recognising the early stages of shock and panic.

Scott had shifted back to his human face and was trying to calm Allison down so that she too could shift back. Mellissa set down the cup and sat opposite the pair; Scott was rubbing her back and whispering softly to her doing for her what she had done for him oh so many times.

Melissa was always shocked at how the shift happened, almost too subtly to perceive it started and Allison’s human face soon emerged and Scott kissed her softly on the cheek and held her close. Melissa asked “Allison what happened?”

Allison took a sip of the tea, and then another as she got herself under control. Within a few minutes she had related the event to both McCall’s who had sat in horror as she described events.

Melissa shook her head “That is horrible how anyone could do that to another person. I may not agree with their choice in regards to my Son, but no one deserves that sort of treatment.” Scott nodded in agreement. Melissa carried on “You’ll stay here as long as you need too.”

As she was saying that Allison’s phone went off and she jumped, Scott retrieved the mobile and Allison saw it was her mother’s number. She put it on speaker and said “Mum?”

Victoria answered “It’s me Allison. Don’t tell me where you are, but are you safe?”

Allison threw an anguished look at Scott “I’m safe for the moment. What’s happening?”

Victoria sighed with resigned relief “We have been excommunicated for lack of a better word. We can’t help you, and this line may not be secure. Our trust in you is available but treat it wisely. It is probably best if you don’t come back for a while. Do you have a safe place to stay?”

Allison chewed her bottom lip and replied “Yes, I have friends I can stay with. Is there anything I can do?”

Victoria answered some of the stiffness returning to her voice “No, we can look after ourselves. You need to look after you.” Something gave “I wish you had told us what was happening to you. No matter what, you are our Daughter, despite your decisions.” The disapproval of her parents in what Allison had become and who she chose to be with was evident in that sentence. Victoria finished the call “We love you Allison, try and be safe.”

Allison answered “I love you both as well.” The line went dead and Allison broke down into sobs into Scott’s shoulder. Melissa came round and added her support to the embrace.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Damion and Derek were sitting in the living room, the main lights were out and apart from a couple of table lamps the main source of light was the roaring fire they in front of. Damion was sitting leaning against a chair with a book open in his lap. Derek was laying on his stomach his chin resting in folded arms next to him watching the fire.

Damion had put his hand on Derek’s scalp and was idly skritching soft circles behind his ear and towards the back of his neck. Derek was surprised to start with but after a while there was a deep pleased rumbling coming from him, as he lay there enjoying the moment he reflected that even in these dark times, Damion still made him laugh or feel good.

Earlier on he was about to go into the bedroom when out of nowhere he was tackled to the floor and his arms pinned to his sides. Damion had then placed a number of paint samples until he had chosen some he had liked. A while later he was about to grab a drink he heard Damion shout “Decorator from above!” and he was tackled to the floor again. Again he tried to resist but Damion had good leverage and held him down. Lydia had then come into the kitchen with a book of styles and sampled and placed it almost under his nose. Damion had then started to flick through asking him to choose what he liked, he tried to get away with saying yes to it all but Damion had started to tickle him and had said “I can tell when you’re lying, and the tickling will get worse.” Twenty minutes later he had chosen several styles he liked and Damion had let him up after a quick reward stop to the bedroom.

Of course Derek had then established his dominance on the way despite Lydia telling them to get a room twice. Here now enjoying the tactile contact of his mate, he was happy. Part of him, the part where the guilt and blame lived, tried to tell himself that he shouldn’t be happy after what he did.

Damion closed his book and leaned down “Stop it. Stop that train of thought right there. You have to forgive yourself for things that you couldn’t control or stop.” He then nipped his ear and kissed him on the lips.

Derek smiled at the link they shared even to the point where Damion could stop the guilt spiral and just love him for being him “You always seem to know when those dark clouds are forming.” He said between kisses.

Damion shrugged gently “I feel them brewing in your soul and I can’t let them rain on you.” Damion moved from his sitting position and joined Derek on the carpet and leaned his head onto his shoulder an arm over his neck so they could lace fingers on the other side. “I’ll always chase them away if I can.”

They kissed again and Derek felt warmth in him that had nothing to do with the fire or the shared body heat. They had been lying there for about quarter of an hour when Derek’s phone went off, he looked at it on the table next to the chair and then looked at Damion “Leave it?” he asked when Damions went off as well.

Damion quirked an Eyebrow and said “Maybe not.” He got up and looking at Derek’s as he passed it to him and his own he said “You have Scott and I have Melissa, what could have happened?”

Derek looked concerned as he took his, and turned to speak to Scott. Damion pressed the answer “Melissa, what’s happened?”

Melissa sounded relived to get Damion and answered “Allison’s arrived at the house tonight she was in a state and had fully shifted. Someone from the Hunters arrived and it sounded like a Spanish Inquisition, her parents are cut off from the hunters it sounded like they were being blamed for everything. I think it may have been done that way to provoke Allison into revealing herself. This White person then pulled a gun on her; if her parents hadn’t intervened I think he would have shot her. Their saying for her not to go home, or to contact them, Allison also thinks they’ve opened her trust fund so she has access to money.”

Damion listened to this as with growing displeasure and concern for Allison, he asked “How’s she doing?”

Melissa sighed “Not great it’s been a massive shock to her system. Scott’s calmed her down some but she’s still in a vulnerable state.”

Damion pinched the bridge of his nose “Understandable. Melissa, do me a favour and can you pack a bag for you and Scott, enough for a week, and head here. If you can take the time of work as well, I will cover any costs that this incurs to you. If they are making moves then I want everyone and their immediate family safe.”

Melissa paused and said “You think it’s that serious?”

Damion voice was full of concern “I think it was be more risky not to until we know for sure.”

Melissa made an agreeing noise “We’ll be there shortly”

Damion hung up the phone and turned to Derek who had also finished, Derek spoke first “I heard the last bit and got the rest of the story from Scott. It was a good idea to get them to come here. We need to get the Pack together, but what about families that don’t know?”

Damion hesitated before he answered “I think we should be Ok for most of them Jackson’s are fairly prominent and would be missed if anything happened, they don’t know about Danny yet, and the same with Lydia. I can get my company to organise discreet surveillance and protection for all of them, and it can be done from a distance. Stile’s dad... I’m tempted to say bring him into the fold. I know it would be a lot to take it, but he’s at risk if he has to check out a disturbance and a friend on the inside would be a good thing.”

Derek nodded and the first suggestions then frowned about Stiles Dad “I agree he’s at risk and we should minimise that, but to fully tell him, I’m not sure yet. Let’s get the Pack together and we can talk to him about it. We had better do this in a non-Wolf manner to be safe.” Damion nodded and pressed the speed dial for Jackson, while Derek pressed the one for Danny.

..ooOO00OOoo..

The Pack was restless, it was the day after Allison’s flight from her home and they were all at the Lair before school. Derek looked at them and told them what they had decided “Look we only have this week and you’ll be on summer holidays after that. This week you travel in pairs at a minimum and people know where you are at all times. That means no unscheduled excursions no matter what. I know there is the Lacrosse finals on Friday night and that one will be a whole Pack outing to ensure that we cover each other. Damion had also been arranged discreet surveillance to monitor your parents to make sure nothing happened to them and that they aren’t being targeted. Once this week is over we have arrange a cover with Melissa who will say she has organise a trip to a cabin in the mountains. It’s not going to be easy but we need to take every precaution. Arrange to have sleepovers for this week to cover your being here.”

The teens looked at each other there expressions grim. Jackson raised his hand and everyone looked at him, Stiles raised an eyebrow and said “Really? Raising hands?”

Jackson blushed and Derek glared at Stiles “It might not be a bad idea Stilinski, Jackson?”

Jackson cleared his throat “Is this really necessary? I mean I know that the hunters are bad news, well most of them, but this seems extreme.”

Derek growled and Damion put a hand on his arm then answered “Jacks until we have a better idea of what is going on we don’t want to take the risk that any of you or your families getting hurt. Allison’s already been threatened in her own home and is effectively cut off from her family.”

Jackson looked apologetically towards Allison who had been pulled into a protective hold by Scott. Jackson then looked to Derek and Damion and Nodded “I understand, just tell me what to do.”

Derek nodded at this. “Be careful, be watchful and don’t take any risks, if in doubt phone us and get to the others in the Pack. Damion is going to take you to the School in one of the SUV’s one of us will pick you up as well. Then take you to get your stuff after school. Ok.” The teens nodded and went to grab their bags and head to the Garage.

..ooOO00OOoo..

That afternoon after the Pups were back and safe, Melissa placed a call to her shift supervisor to arrange to take time off. Melissa hung up the phone and looked over at Damion and Derek “That was strange the administrators said it was a good thing I was looking for leave as they had to temporarily suspend me. Apparently one of the families of the patients I was dealing with who passed has raised a complaint over my handling of it. I know the immediate family for Mr Brand, and they were distraught at his passing but no complaint was made at the time.”

Damion had come over and sat next to her “When did he pass on?”

Melissa looked at him distractedly and said “Last week. He was a cancer patient and it was only a matter of time.”

Derek was looking at Damion and said “You don’t think?”

Melissa looked at the pair and Damion nodded “I do think, it’s rather convenient that a family of a patient who passed last week raises a complaint against you that would require you to be suspended just as Allison is effectively barred from her family and more so they are removed from any official contact with the hunters. It seems a little too convenient in timing.”

The three of them were quiet as the implications of what this meant when Damion’s phone went off; answering it he found himself speaking to the official he had dealt with when getting the preserve lands. “Really... Yes... That’s unfortunate... No understandable... I wouldn’t want it any other way... Of course... Speak to you soon.” He finished the call and looks at the others “Well that settles it. That was the man I dealt with when setting up the private preserve, it seems that accusations have been raised over it, and complaints lodged. Now those have been quashed as everything was by the book in this case, but all future interactions with the county will end up getting a higher level of scrutiny to ensure that it doesn’t breach any statutes or laws. Sneaky little bastards are trying to cut off any extended support structure that we might rely on. Melissa because of you hospital contacts and shifts, if there is a pitched battle someone may need medical treatment, and if that happens there would need to be clean-up to remove Werewolf anomalies. The County so that it would cause us issues if we were to go to them for any reason. I would bet that Stiles Dad will find some difficulties, or issues being raised over the next few days as well.”

Melissa was looking concerned as she spoke “They are cutting you off so that when they attack they can wipe you out aren’t they?” Damion looked to Derek and Derek nodded at Melissa

Derek said “I didn’t want to get you involved like this but yes, it’s now only a matter of when not if.”

There was a steely reserve in her eyes when she spoke next “So what do we do to protect them?” She looked over at the living room where the rest of the Pack seemed to be fighting for dominance for control of the TV remote in a massive Puppy pile of bodies, their concerns momentarily forgotten especially in a surprise move as Stiles kissed Jackson so that Danny could grab the controller.

The three adult’s exchanged a grim look of determination and Damion spoke “Whatever we have to do.” The other two nodded in agreement.


	17. Coming Home

## Coming Home:

Stiles reported that the Sheriff’s office was getting a surprise review and procedural inspection. It would mean that they were short staffed while trying to organise and arrange all the relevant re-testing’s and reports. He said it was a good thing that he was taking a break with friends as he would be in the office for most of the time getting things ready.

Stiles sat in Damions study looking at him when he had finished telling him what his dad had said “This is like what they did to Mrs McCall isn’t it?”

Damion nodded and said “Yes, the idea of the department rushing to deal with criminal trespass now especially if there is no immediate danger is slim to none.” He sighed “At least they haven’t tried to remove him from the post. It’s still an option to tell him what’s going on. Derek and I will support you in your choice just now but at a later stage it may become necessary for his own protection or the towns to know and we will have to make that choice then.”

Stiles nodded and said “I just don’t want him to worry just now, he has so much to deal with and adding all of this and my involvement would be too much for him. Especially after the whole dating Danny thing, he was good about that but it was a surprise still.”

Damion cleared his throat “Speaking of Danny we need to have a talk.”

Stiles sat bolt upright “That’s the same tone as my Dad used when we had the talk, then the modified TALK when I came out to him. He had Pamphlets!”

Damion suppressed a chuckle” Was it bad?”

Stiles shot up “Pamphlets man, he read them threw with me, then asked me if I had questions about the male-male dynamic” Stiles was gesturing wildly at this point.

Damion couldn’t help laughing at this point and Stiles cracked a grin as well and sat back down, Damion continued “Well apparently I’m the one that does these talks because even though I have wings, our Alpha is A BIG CHICKEN!” he raised his voice on the last few words .

They both heard Derek responding from the Entertainment room “Bite Me!”

Damion responded “Save it for later Dear!” then looked back at Stiles after they heard a growl coming from Derek’s direction. “You’re dating Danny now and he’s a Werewolf. The same situation that came up with Scott and Allison will come up with you. You may not end up as mates, but it will begin to change you.”

Stiles nodded and replied “Actually I read the chapter on mating in the reference book you gave us. It was really good had lots of info in it.”

Damion looked surprised “You read it?”

Stiles nodded again “Yeah Danny and me both read it. It was the second time for me.”

“Amazing I can’t even get Dumb and Dumber to even crack it.” Damion said referring to Scott and Jackson.

Scott’s voice came from the Entertainment room “Hey!” followed by Jacksons “Dude, that’s uncalled for!”

Damion tilted his head “Maybe I should get Derek to order them to read it through?”

Damion looked to Stiles for his opinion “Not a bad idea, I know Scott never liked reading too much unless he had to.”

Scott’s voice was heard again “Dude, TMI!”

Then Derek’s voice “That’s not a bad Idea. I order you to dumb asses to read it, and Damion will test you on it.”

Both Jackson and Scott let out exclamations of annoyance. Damion and Stiles were grinning at this then Lydia voice could be heard from the top of the stairs. “I know one thing WE DONT HAVE ANY PRIVACY WHEN THE PACK IS UNDER ONE ROOF!”

Stiles shrugged and Damion said with a grin “She has a point.”

..ooOO00OOoo..

Over the next few days several unmarked large white vans arrived and crates and containers were off loaded and taken down into the lair. The wolfs were asked to not go into it for the time being, and Damion had a ‘Do not PASS!’ look in his eyes so the others took the opportunity to recharge and get ready for what was to come.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Scott was lying on his stomach on a quite high branch in a tree that overlooked the back patio area. He found that Scott Wolf like it high up, it felt comfortable having the high ground. He mentioned it to Stiles and he had gone ‘D’uh the number of times you’ve vaulted up a locker, or into the roof space or up a car or rock face.’

So Scott had experimented and found that this was the case, he had noticed that about the others there instincts and Wolfs were displaying preferences. Once he had started to read the book, which was actually interesting, he had found the section on Pack dynamics the most illuminating. There was the Alpha, the biggest meanest wolf when it came to protecting the Pack, but it was also the provider the hunter and strength as well, they had all seen Derek’s softer side when he thought they weren’t looking. He was the Dad. Then the Alpha’s mate, Damion, this was mostly a female role but males could fill it as well, plus he was like the mystic of the group as well. This was the Packs second the one who would call the Alpha if they thought they were wrong, the one that would enforce decisions but also care for the Pack and looked after its wellbeing, it was the one that healed the Packed and taught them and made sure they were ok. If the Pack was threatened they were as dangerous as the Alpha, The mum for lack of a better description.

The first Beta or Lieutenant role his role by default as he was senior, he was the scout and the speed and the enforcer, he led the other Beta’s if need be, he was like the Big brother It was a scary role to have that much responsibility but he was working to prove himself in it now. Then came the ranked Beta’s or the first line in team terms, Jackson was power and speed and was a fighter like him. Allison was speed a precision and performed surgical strikes, hanging back till she was most effective. Danny while new to this was a power house not as fast full out as the other he made up for it with raw strength and stamina, he was like a bear when he got going. They were the siblings and made the Pack strong.

Lydia and Stiles and his mum weren’t the lowest rung in the Pack they were like extended family, the cousins and uncles and aunts that visit and add to the vitality of the Pack. It was all about family really in the end. Even though most of the Pack were still Pups in a literal sense as well as a metaphysical one the older wolfs would protect them at all costs, but would respect their strength to defend the Pack as well.

For an only child in a single Parent family with not so many close relatives just Stiles who was his brother in every way but blood really and the Sheriff,  suddenly having so much made him feel warm inside and made Scott Wolf happy. There were times when he could feel his phantom tail wag.

Allison and his mom came out and Allison said “I’m sure Scott’s out here I smell him.”

Melissa quirked her eyebrow at Allison “I will never really get used to that.”

Scott called down “I’m up here.” They women looked up and saw him on the branch Panther like.

Melissa snorted “I definitely won’t get used to that” Scott smiled down to them. Melissa called up “We were going to get the groceries and Damion said to take you and Jackson to help and just in case.”

Scott nodded and in a graceful movement dropped from the tree and landed crouched at his mother’s feet, She put her hand on her heart “Geez, are you part cat or something?”

Scott growled at the thought then caught himself “Not a fan of Cats these days.”

Allison laughed, the first time in a couple of days “That’s because you get spat at and swiped at every time you go into the Cat clinic at the vets.” Scott sort of shrugged.

Melissa smiled and asked “So what were you doing up there?”

Scott looked at the branch “It’s a good place to think, Scott wolf likes it up there. Been reading that book Damion gave us and was thinking about the Pack and how we fit into it.”

Melissa ran her hand through her hair then ruffled Scott’s, her Pup that was growing up. “I’ll never get used to the way you all refer to it like you a wolf inside you. Or that my little Pup has managed to pull his grades into a B+ average. Or that you are growing up so fast.”

Scott’s head dropped as his mom got sort of emotional with him and then Allison pulled the two of them into an embrace. When they separated she said to Melissa “It’s strange but it is like you have a wolf inside of you. When you get the bite, or are changed it’s like it takes you and distils the essence of you and makes that into the wolf. I think it’s the same for born Wolfs but they always have it. When you are changed you can feel it pace in your soul and howl and keen and sometimes you have to rein it in, and other times you and it are so in synch that you are one being truly. More than just what you were as a human.”

Scott looked at Allison and cupped her chin with his hand and kissed her, then said “I couldn’t have said it that well in a million years.”

Melissa just said “Wow.”

From the door way Jackson rubbed the back of his neck and sort of self-consciously for intruding said “Yeah that’s how it feels. You’re never alone, and the Pack is always there.” Scott and Allison shared a look and went and grabbed Jackson into an embrace both Allison and Scott Nuzzled Jackson’s neck reassuring him.

Melissa snorted “You certainly a lot more tactile.”

Scott replied in the affirmative and the way he said it assured her that he was more than ok with this “Yeah that’s part of it, we communicate with more than just words now.”

When the Betas separated again Jackson remember his reason for coming out, he handed Melissa a set of keys and a card wallet, he canted his head as he recited his instructions “Damion said that I was to help with the Shopping and just in case, also that these are the keys to the Silver SUV in the garage. It’s been armoured so it’s safer than any other car we have plus it holds a lot. He then said that the credit cards are to pay for the food and stuff and only you are to hold them. Something about not trusting us to not come back with video games also can we get at least a couple weeks’ worth, don’t worry about meat as we have big freezers. Oh can we get dry goods, like flour and dried fruit as well, to supplement the emergency supplies.”

Melissa took that in and said “Why am I not surprised that he has emergency supplies in here.”

Scott shrugged “He’s over two thousand; he likes to play the long game.”

Melissa’s jaw dropped and she stared at her son, she mumbled “Two thousand? Werewolves live that long?”

Allison face palmed and Jackson smacked him on the shoulder shooting him an exasperated look. Scott mentally kicked himself. Allison took on damaged control “He’s a slightly different breed that Werewolves, closely related but not the same. His line is called Lupus Arcana, or Spell wolf. They live really, really long times but there are trade-offs. He counts his age in Centuries which makes him twenty five if that helps?” she offered.

Mellissa looked at her dumb founded “Spell wolves and centuries, right the fact that I can just about take that on board without cracking is a sign of how strange my life has become.” Allison swept the errant lock out of her eye and smiled encouragingly at her, and Scott and Jackson shot her understanding looks. Melissa sighed and said “Ok Pups, let’s go.” She gestured towards the garage, the fact she used Pups instead of kids let them know she was going to be ok.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Damion and Derek were in the sun room, Derek was sitting on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table and Damion was lying along the couch with his head in Derek’s lap. Derek was reading the paper and Damion was reading one of his books, Derek was idle petting Damion as he did so. He looked down and saw Damion was wearing his glasses again and snorted “Really the glasses again, I admit it makes you look hot, but do you really need them?”

Damion smiled and snorted “There not normal glasses, here.” He took them off and handed them up to Derek.

Raising an eyebrow he put them on and was swamped by what he saw. The glasses were like a heads up display showing glyphs and sigils around the edges, and the central images had different hues to them that changed as he focused on parts, some becoming clearer and others faded. “Wow, what are these?” He took them off and handed them back.

Damion took them and put them back on “My Company makes a set of these for use with some of the computer systems they make. I liked the idea and decided to see if I could do the same but from a magical perspective. It saves me having to carry around pockets of crystals and do hickeys and knick knacks. It also makes me look hot.” He said as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Derek snorted then looked towards the hallway with a frown as another delivery was being taken down to the lair “What are you doing down there, and how can you let humans in with such as risk of exposure?”

Damion swung his legs down and sat up, linking his fingers with Derek’s “Well to start with they are from the Company I used when I remodelled this place. So they are aware of the underground. Secondly they think I’m putting in a secure offsite server farm and communications suite, with a failsafe power supply system. Thirdly I put wards and glamour’s on the stuff I don’t want them to see. They think its gyms, libraries and panic rooms-esque down there nothing more. I also have a low level compulsion to do the job and not get to interested in anything else, it’s why I didn’t want the Pack down there in case it disturbed any of them.”

Derek smiled and shook his head at the thought.

“I also have teams clearing out the spy boxes from the property and putting my own versions in place so that we can get the drop on the Hunters, there doing the same at the boundary lines and the Hale property to be sure.” Damion added.

Derek snorted at that but nodded at the wisdom of at least clearing their back yard “Makes sense.”

Damion bit his lip before he pressed on “You know the decorators have finished at your house, right? It’s just I know that you haven’t been there since the interiors started getting rebuilt.”

Derek started to pull back from Damion just a bit and fall in on himself. He knew that the rebuild was what needed to happen, but as it was going on he felt more and more like it was dishonouring his family that he had lost in it. It had served as a maker to their loss for so long it felt wrong for it now to be anything but that.

Damion stroked the side of his face and turned Derek’s head towards him though Derek had become down cast. He then rested his forehead against Derek’s and sighed all the time with his finger linked and holding Derek’s face gently “Oh my brave one, if never stops hurting for you does it. I wish I could take your pain away and make it so you hadn’t lost so much in such a short space of time, forced you to grow up so fast and so hard. But I can’t, all I can do is to try and be here for you now and try to help you drive those Demons away.” He moved to the side slightly and drew Derek into an embrace and through their mate bond he offered Derek unconditional support and love, reaching out with his wolf to Derek’s so that both could share the pain that was consuming the man before him.

After a while he broke the embrace and stood up. Holding Derek’s hand he led the man to the Garage and to his Veyron. Derek knew what he was going to do and as much as it was killing him inside he let Damion lead him, he stiffly got into the passenger seat. They drove in silence towards the Hale property, Derek seeming to become darker as they drew closer.

..ooOO00OOoo..

As they drove up the track towards the house he realised that the once pockmarked road was now smooth. The track had been resurfaced with brown brick, almost allowing it to be hidden from view unless you were looking. Ahead at the house boundary which had once been open there was a stone wall with railings that ran the perimeter. Even to Derek it seemed to fit with a rustique look though it was new. The twin gates at the front swung open as they arrived and Derek clutched Damions hand as they rounded the last corner to the front of the property.

The drive swept round into a turning circle with a single lane road that lead of it round the side of the property. Ahead in front of the house where once it was barren earth and rubble there was now a lawn and rock beds, it looked like a glade or clearing in the woods. 

To the side of the house where Derek had asked was the marker stone. It was inscribed with gold lettering naming all the Hales that were lost because of the fire. It sat in pool of water like an island in a small lake. In front of the Marker but still in the pool was a circle of trickling fountains and in the middle was a remembrance flame that seemed to burn on the surface. Behind the pool were the two trees that Derek had asked for and around the pool were beds of flowers and two bench seats made of wrought iron. Derek saw the flowers were roses, his mother’s favourite flower.

The other side of the house had been paved and there was an all-weather seating area next to a substantial outside cooking spot. This was connected to the house via a sun room conservatory that had been added to the house at that side. Derek could see that the grass glade continued round to the back of the house past the paved area.

The house itself was as he remembered it; it was the home that his parents had made for him and his family. It was where Laura had teased him about being the runt of the litter when they were little. Where he had watched his parents dance long into the night at the moon festival. The place where he had had his first shift amongst his cousin and siblings and the celebration that had followed, learning to hunt and run with his father and uncles and aunts, then the first full moon hunt when he was old enough.

It was all there in the timbers and the features and the grounds. This was that house the house that was alive in his memories and now it was alive once again. He gripped Damions hand and the tears flowed freely down his face. Damion gently pulled on his hand and guided him towards the front door, Derek started to pull back to resist, but Damion led him forwards, inside he felt Damion supporting him and holding him, and their wolfs were entwined his whimpering in the pain and Damions crooning support.

They had reached the door and Damion opened it with a key. The door swung back and Derek was transported back once more into his childhood. The stairs were the same, the walls were the same, and the floors were the same. The furniture was the same what had been saved was restored what had been lost had been replaced. It was like someone had taken his childhood and remade it here and now.

Turning to the living room he saw the same as the hallway, it had been rebuilt to what it had been before. Some of the furniture wasn’t quite the same and some of the features weren’t precisely as he remembered but this was the room where he had sat in his Mother’s lap listening to stories of the Wolves. This is the room where he watched his Father and Uncle debating the best strategies for the Pack. This was the room they celebrated Christmas morning in.

Above the fireplace was something new, something that was foreign to his memories. It was a picture of the front of the house. He pulled away from Damion and moved over to it, slowly and almost reverently he touched the figured arrayed around the painting. His family were there, smiling and laughing and together. He saw Laura as the adult she had become with her arm drape round his shoulders, standing next to his Father and mother, his Siblings arrayed around them, even Ryan his youngest bother looking so much like him as a boy as everyone always commented. Uncle Peter and is mate Aunt Angela who had been killed by hunters when he was about five was there. His other Aunts and Uncles were there as well all grouped around the main family. All of them were looking out at him and smiling and laughing and so full of life he could feel it if he tried, not one of them holding a look of blame of anger.

Derek sobbed and rested his hand onto picture frame. Damion came up behind him and offered him comfort which he gladly accepted. While Damion held him letting the tears and hurt flow from him again, he couldn’t help but look across the room and saw another painting above the writing desk that was a match to the one his Mother had used. It was another painting of the front of the house, but this one was different it had less people in it but it was in the same style. Derek saw himself but not with his trademark frown, but with a smile like the one had started to wear around Damion. Damion stood next to him and his arm was interwoven with his. Then to either side of them were Lydia and Allison, at the front crouching down almost like a team photo were Scott, Jackson, Danny and Stiles. Scott was in front of Allison and she had her hand linked to his over his shoulder, Danny and Stiles were holding hands and Jackson was crouched in front of Derek and Damion and Damion had a hand on his shoulder. Lydia was standing proud but Derek saw that he had a hand on her Shoulder and she had a hand on Stiles.

It was his Pack all of them were there and all of them were looking happy and smiling out at Derek as he looked at them. “When did you get these made, how did you get them?” He asked his voice cracking.

He could feel Damion smile as he answered “I found some old photos of you and your family when we were moving stuff around at the lair. When I saw the space I knew what had to be put there. So I did them while you were training with the Pack or out for your runs, or just when I had a spare ten minutes to myself.”

Derek pushed Damion away slightly and looked at him “You did these?”

Damion shrugged and nodded in the affirmative “Leonardo said I did a passable Picture, my cherubs left something to be desired but I was acceptable though no Leonardo. You do like them?” He asked a little self-conscious.

Derek looked at him, this person that gave everything to him and only needed his love in return, his soul mate and partner “I love them.” He said and kissed him and just held him close.

Afterwards they took a slow walk round the rest of the house; the family rooms had been restored as Derek remembered them, there had been enough photos for Damion to get the style and looks right. The Kitchen was completely remodelled and modern, but that was ok. The upstairs was where the paint chips and design guides Damion had forced him to choose were used. The bedrooms were all done and waiting to be used, the master bedroom was done in a style that was a combination of Derek and Damion. Though it had been his parent’s room, it was His and Damions now, and it felt right for it to be so, even the en suite was a contemporary classic style that suited them both. Derek had finally come home and it felt right to him.


	18. Dressing for the Occasion

## Dressing for the occasion:

Though the house was ready for them to move in, they had decided to stay together as a Pack until the current crisis was resolved, but it didn’t stop them from christening it.

The Pack gathered in the entertainment room of the Lair waiting to find out what Damion had been up to under the house. The men had finished around mid-afternoon, and Damion and Derek had come back around the same time as the others from School, Melissa doing the school run.

After they had dinner they started pestering Damion to know what was going on. So gathering the Pack and Melissa they headed down to the wine cellar.

Melissa asked “Why are we all going down to the wine cellar, I mean I know those men were in the basement doing something but it doesn’t look any different down here.”

Damion looked back at Scott and raised an eyebrow “I thought you had given your Mum the full tour?”

Scott winced and admitted “No... I thought she was having enough to deal with without this, plus I thought you would want too.”

Melissa cuffed Scott on the back of the head “What haven’t you been telling me know, hmm?”

Damion snorted “We have a training area, armoury, library and a few other things. It’s for Pack.”

Melissa raised her eyebrow at that “So I’m part of the Pack?”

Damion looked at Derek for the answer to that one, he replied “Yeah your part of the Pack, more than just being dumb asses mother.”

Scott harrumphed, “Hey!” at that and the other Pups snickered.

Melissa nodded to Derek acknowledging her place in the group; she did raise an eyebrow as Damion opened the lift “Secret panels?”

Damion smiled and shrugged “It seemed cooler.”

To which Derek just snorted. The lift descended and finally opened up to the lounge area. The notable addition was a set of steel stairs descending down from the lounge to a sub lair.

Stiles exclaimed “When did we get a sub, sub lair?”

Damion shrugged again “We always had one; I just wasn’t using it yet. Melissa over there is the training dojo and weapons range. The armoury is through that side as well. The other side is the library and Apothecary, and ahead is the Orrery room.”

Melissa walked out slowly trying to take it all in; these were things that seemed like they were out of a movie rather than something under a house.

Jackson spoke up “So what have you been getting added to the Lair?”

Damion answered “A communications room and server farm. Come on I’ll show you and then we can give Melissa the proper tour.”

Melissa broke out of her review of the Lair and grinned “It’s like some sort of movie set.”

Scott grinned as well and Allison answered “Yeah, it got me like that the first time as well.”

The Pack headed down the stairs and into something that looked like mission control from a shuttle launch. Banks of servers hummed at the side of the large chamber, in the centre was a raised table with screens and control system, the far wall was covered in screens that seemed to be performing some form of search and collating. There were terminal consoles around the central desk area and they were all alight as well.

Danny was the first to speak “Wow! It’s like the bridge of the enterprise in here. That is so cool!”

Stiles was nodding and said “Can we play Gears of war on that?”

Derek rolled his eyes at stiles and shook his head.

Damion sighed “No, and not just because it was a bad game. I’m running a search algorithm looking for patterns and trends that are starting to come together.” He walked over to the main console and started punching up displays and graphics. The wall screen changed to a graphic of the world and items and facts and notations started to appear tagged to locations around the globe.

Lydia came up and looked at the screen “Oh” was her response as she saw the patterns taking shape.

Allison worried her lip before asking “This is more than just the hunters isn’t it?”

Damion nodded “There something happening something that is moving its pawns around the board a putting things into place, things that seem to be centring towards us. For example Mr White the tribunal man was on a flight from New York to LAX, that flight went down over the Rockies, no survivors except one. At the same time there are reports of a purple flash followed by a series of fireballs in the air where the plane went down, yet there are no signs of any projectile on any radar track I can find.”

Allison looked at Damion “So who was in my house?”

Damion looked over the top of his glasses “I can only think of two answers, either someone impersonated the White person and used his position to call a Jihad on us. Or they resurrected his corpse from the crash and animated it with a malevolent presence to use his position to call a Jihad on us. I think we know where my money would be laid if it were a bet.”

Melissa looked at him from the boards “You think they killed him and impersonated him?”

Damion looked at her “No I think he was killed and reanimated.” Melissa did a double take on him when she realised he was being serious. “There is a larger game going on here, and we all need to be careful.”

Stiles was looking at a large pressure door behind the stairs which had caught his eye. He wandered over to it and called out to the others in worried voice “Why is there a big door back here with warning explosive danger and High voltage written in big red scary letters on it?”

Damion answered from the central area “That’s where I keep the Hydrogen fuel cells for this place. Not an area to wander into please!”

Stiles backed away from the door and Danny exchanged glances with Jackson who asked “Uhh is that safe to have Hydrogen here near electricity, you know with the Hindenburg and all?”

Lydia was the one who answered “Hydrogen fuel cells are stable and can provide cheap clean electricity, I would imagine that if they were fitted here then they have already passed safety testing. Given what’s going on having our own off the grid supply means we won’t get cut off when they decide to attack.” She looked to Damion who nodded in confirmation

“It’s also why we have these as well. We can track any movement that comes into our area of the preserve so we can see if anyone tries to come at us and be ready.” He switched one section of the main display over to a topographical map of the preserve and a grid of lights appeared all showing green around the two houses property and the stretch of land between it.

Derek made a please noise in his throat at the security that had been put in place for the Pack.

Lydia looked at her watch “Ok we have a dress rehearsal for the Prom in thirty minutes. I want to see what everyone is planning on wearing.”

Jackson and Scott whined though they were both silenced by Lydia and Allison’s looks. “If we are going as a group, I want to make sure that there are no fashion disasters.” She looked at Stiles

“Why are you looking at me. I have style.” He said indignantly.

Lydia pursed her lips “No dear, you nickname is Stiles, you seem to choose it ironically.” 

Derek and Damion couldn’t help chuckling at that, Lydia turned on them “I don’t know why you’re laughing, if your chaperoning the dance, you need to make an effort as well.”

Derek looked at her giving his best I’m the Alpha stare, Lydia returned it with her best I’m the Queen Bitch stare.

Derek broke first “Right, dress up time.” He sighed. The male Pups exchanged put upon looks which were shared by Damion and Derek as Lydia and Allison exchanged amused grins with Melissa.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Derek was lying on the bed as Damion came out of the walk in closet with a suit bag “Aren’t you getting changed?”

Derek snorted “I am wearing what I’m wearing to it, were just chaperoning the thing. It’s not like it’s our prom or anything.”

Damion looked at him as he got undressed “And here I wanted to dance with you.”

Derek snorted and got off the bed pulling on his trainers and jacket “Never said I wouldn’t do that.” He kissed Damion on the cheek as he headed out the door.

Damion opened the suit bag and got his tuxedo out, it had black dress trousers and the jacket was made of black velvet with silver grey accents through it. Pulling on his shirt and then tying the silk burgundy cravat, he pulled on a burgundy velvet waistcoat that was accented with black and silver brocade. Slipping on his dress shoes he picked up his Jacket and made his way down stairs, that’s when he picked up the scent of tension and the sound of an irate Lydia

“Honestly, can’t you do anything right for once? Suits and that thing...” Lydia said in an exasperated tone.

He walked into the living room as he slipped on his Jacket and took in the sight. Melissa and Allison were sitting on the couch stifling a laugh and taking pictures, Lydia was pacing up and down the room in front of the fire place like a sergeant major as the men were all lined up in front of her like an inspection.

She turned and looked at Damion as he entered “Finally, a wolf that actually knows how to dress and has a sense of occasion!” She turned back to her victims who were all shooting Damion daggers. She picked up where she left off “Jackson, Danny nice try and the suit would work for the formal, but this is prom its formal plus! Scott you wore that to the formal and I know every time you move I see the duct tape in the inside holding it together!”

Scott winced “I didn’t have time to sew it up after I found it in the woods from when I ran off.”

Lydia glared at him and he took on a submissive stance. She rounded on Stiles who was wearing a powder blue tuxedo “Really Stiles, that thing were you conscious when you choose it?”

Stiles harrumphed and replied “Hey this is retro chique that’s what the man on the store said.”

Lydia made a noise of despair “That’s what they tell nerds, geeks and thirteen year old Jewish boys to get them to pick them because no one else will. That needs to be burned and scattered to the four winds before any other poor sap thinks it is ‘retro chique’” She said with a devastating impression of Stiles at the end. Then she rounded on Derek who was wearing his normal attire “You Mr Alpha, Mr Leader of the Pack, no wonder they think they can dress like, they follow your lead after all. It must have taken you hours to decide on your ensemble ‘gee I can choose black or black or maybe a shock to people black.’” Again she dropped into a scarily good impression this time of Derek.

Derek growled warningly “It’s clean isn’t it.”

She threw her hands into the air and let of an exclamation of frustration, taking a breath she continued “We have two days to get this right. This is an important prom for us in more ways than one. This is the first time we go together as a Pack to celebrate as a Pack. It’s also our Sophmore Prom and in a way it feels like we’ve all graduated from being sophmores in this weird world we now in habit.” She looked at Derek “All of us.”

The others looked at each other accepting the idea Lydia was putting forward. After the year they had had they were becoming seniors in more ways than one.

Jackson sighed and said “What do we need to do?”

Lydia looked at Damion and the plans starting falling into place as she solved the problem in her head. “Melissa and Allison, I’m going to need measurements from everyone.” Melissa and Allison nodded and smiled and the Pups exchanged weary looks. She then looked at Damion “I’m going to need to find out who your tailor is, and if they can rush order us some outfits. Oh I also need one of your credit cards.”

Damion half raised one finger to say something and thought better of it when he saw her look, instead he just nodded agreement.

Derek shot him a look and said “You caved faster than Scott when Allison asks him to study!”

Allison half hiccupped and snorted at that and Scott whined and winced at the same time “Dude!”

The other just laughed and Damion answered Derek “Sun Tzu says choose your battles wisely. Plus Lydia scares me.” He said with a wink, the others carried on laughing and Lydia smiled at that.

..ooOO00OOoo..

The orders had been made and a sizeable bonus to make sure they arrived on time was also paid. Lydia did her research and found that Roses and Wolfs were often associated in legend, so she ordered corsages made of them for her and Allison and the Men had button holes made of the same. Limos were arranged as was the dinner beforehand at Beacon Hill’s finest restaurant. All the details were taken care of down to the minute and Lydia was the strategist behind it all.

As they were getting ready Derek said to Damion “I know what you mean about Lydia being scary. She was like a woman possessed getting all this put together. When she made the UPS man cry because he was later than the delivery time indicated today. Not a girl to be messed with.”

Damion snorted in a told you so way. Derek was struggling to get the Cravat to sit right and growled at the, in his opinion, stupid handkerchief. Damion came over and brush Derek’s shoulders to get the waist coat to sit right then from behind took over the tying. Derek carried on growling “I feel like a teenager getting ready from a date and needing help from his dad to tie his tie.”

Damion smiled “Well you don’t look like one and believe me it’s taking all my will power to not have my way with you right here.”

Derek grinned “So you like what you see huh?”

Damion leaned in and whispered “Oh when I get you home tonight...” Then nipped his ear affectionately with his teeth, the cravat tied Derek turned round they both started to kiss. There was a knock at the door and Derek growled loudly at it.

Damion gave him a final peck and said “Later.” As he ran a hand down Derek’s thigh, Derek pinned as Damion went over to the door, outside were all the males having a similar issue to Derek with badly tied Cravats and some that weren’t even on.

Damion shook his head and sighed “Form an orderly line, Stiles first so I can see if we can unknot it without having to cut it.” He said with a frown as he apprised the mangled Gordian knot that had been a cravat at one point, Stiles just shrugged lamely.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Melissa sat on the couch with her feet curled under her, the TV was showing an old film that she loved and her meal was cooking in the oven, for dessert she had a gallon tub of Ben and Jerry’s waiting for her.

Damion came in slipping on his Jacket “Are you sure you don’t want to come with us Melissa?”

She shook her head “No you kids need this as a Pack, and I have a girl’s night in planned.”

Damion cocked his head at her “You are Pack as well you know, and Scott would feel safer if you were with us.”

She paused the film and then stood up “No he thinks he wants me there but having you mom at the Prom is just wrong. Besides you’ve shown me how to work the security system, I have my panic button and phone just in case. This little tablet of yours shows me the perimeter so I can see if it get breached, and if it does I go straight to the lair and initiate a lock down. I have it covered.” She tapped the tablet on the end table next to her seat.

Damion came over and gave her a reassuring hug “Ok, but if you’re worried at all, or you think something is off then don’t second guess yourself.”

She smiled and mock saluted “Yes Sir!”

Damion smiled, outside in the hall was the sound of general milling about as the Pups assembled for the Limo ride. Melissa grabbed her camera and said “Photo time.”

They headed into the hall and she whistled appreciatively at the men in their matching tuxedos similar to Damions. “Ok group shot guys, I want photos, parents were promised these in return for your sleepovers so let’s do it.”

The men got into a group and Melissa directed them till the shot was framed and she snapped several. As they finished they heard the women coming and they all turned to see Allison and Lydia dressed in grey silk strapless dresses with a silver and red brocade wrap. Jackson and Danny wolf whistled and Scott gaped with his mouth open. Stiles, Damion and Derek clapped as Melissa took shots as they came down the stairs.

Then there were more group shots and finally she had the partners in pairs for final shots.

Scott looked at her and said “Mom are you crying?”

Melissa sniffed and said “Yes I am my little baby is growing up into such a gentleman.”

Scott winced and Allison pecked his cheek, the others laughed at his embarrassment. The limo arrived and the group got into it with relatively little shoving and they headed of the restaurant, Melissa waving from the door.

The restaurant was high class and certainly they looked the part. However looking the part wasn’t everything. Derek growled at the waiter when they tried to sit the group near the cloak rooms, then when he just asked for water to drink and the waiter looked down his nose at Derek it earned him another growl.

The order was another thing that raised eyebrows, apart from Lydia’s salad starter and tuna steak main course all the other ordered went for a small Rib-Eye and the largest Porter houses both done bloody rare, even Stiles who had started to prefer his meat on the raw side. Finally the dessert order looked more like the dessert trolley, which was just parked next to the table in the end.

Having eaten well the group headed to the High school for the Prom itself, being sophmore prom it was the last week of the school year so everyone was decamp happy. They all stood in line and got the obligatory photos taken at the trellised entrance. Coach Finstock was already shouting at Greenberg for trying to spike the punch, the Pups waved to their team mates and other classmates as they found a table together.

Derek and Damion walked over to Finstock who had managed to lose Greenberg after stopping to shout at someone else for running. He looked them over and said “So you’re the private tutors that have been helping out my players. Good job, if McCall’s grades dropped any further I would have had to take the tests for him to keep him on the team. Now tonight you need to keep a beady little eye on these hormone filled sex crazed rutting bunnies. If they smell weakness they’ll strike, so you have to keep a firm grip on the joystick and if you catch one you have to pump them hard for everything their worth to get what they’re planning. Everything else is peach cobbler. Oh it’s real cute that you splashed out on formal wear for them, sets a good standard for the second stringers like Belinski to aim for.”

Damion could only nod with an expression of credulous shock at what the coach was saying, which he thankfully missed. Derek just crossed his arms and snorted kind of liking the coach’s tirade. The coach caught site of Greenberg and sprinted across the room shouting what he was going to do if he caught him.

Damion linked hands with Derek and shook his head “That guy needs to switch to De-caff, or take a really long holiday.”

Derek grinned “I kind of liked him.”

Damion punched his other shoulder “You would.” The pair started checking out the prom looking for any signs of trouble, or teens misbehaving.

Greenberg had given the coach the slip again and stopped by the Pups table “Dudes, what’s with the matching rags? You look like a club on an outing especially with your tutors dressed the same. Anyway you guys coming to the after party? Mindy has booked like a hotel suite on her dad’s credit card so if it gets trashed he’ll have to foot the bill. Zack and Mike have the drink sorted, so it will be sweet.”

Jackson shook his head “We have other plans for afterword, plus we like these suits they look good.”

Greenberg shrugged “Whatever, but come on man, ever since you all started hanging out together you guys never really hang out with the rest of us anymore. Hell apart from lacrosse you guys never seem to be out of each other’s pockets, actually the way you guys act on the field as well is like your running your own game.”

Danny lent forward “Sorry Jeremy we didn’t mean to cut anyone out, we’ve just had a lot on with getting the grades to stay on the team and lacrosse and the study group thing.” Jackson and Scott added there apologies to Danny’s.

Greenberg shrugged like it didn’t make any difference to him “You guys have changed, Jacksons less in your face, Danny you’re like a brick wall now, and your all buddy, buddy with McCall and Belinski. Look the party’s on, show up if you want to, if not whatever.” He stood up and ran the other way as the coach came barrelling towards him.

Scott rubbed the back of his neck “I guess we have been really a clique, no wonder the others have started talking.”

Jackson winced “Yeah he didn’t deserve that to happen, but with all the Pack stuff and getting to know you guys, I guess something had to break somewhere.” Danny and Allison agreed with that.

Lydia sighed “I hate to say it but he’s going to have to get used to that sort of thing. We have changed this last six months and it will keep happening as we grow up. Scott and Allison are effectively married, and both have a furry little problem. Allison’s parents extended family would rather get rid of Scott’s and her Pack, Stiles finally admitted to his own sexuality, is getting a furry little problem and is dating Danny who also got a furry little problem and found a potential mate. Jackson got a furry little problem and finally started to deal with his insecurities that caused him to be a complete jack ass thanks to his new adoptive wolf parents, then theirs me who got mauled and found out I was like last in line of a family of seers and if I’m not careful my powers will drive me mad and destroy me. We all have had to grow up.”

The others absorbed Lydia’s words while Stiles held up his hand for a high five “Wow, high five me Lydia for awesome recapping powers!” Lydia glared at him then shrugged and gave him his high five.

Jackson looked at Lydia “Do you want to Dance?”

Lydia cocked her head and thought about it and nodded “Sure.”

Danny looked at Stiles and Stiles smile affirmatively and Scott linked fingers with Allison as they both stood up. The Pups all headed out to the dance floor as a slower number started to play.

Damion was standing behind Derek with his head on Derek’s shoulder and his hands links with Derek’s; they had both overheard the conversation that had gone on at the table. Damion sniffed and said “They are growing up aren’t they.”

Derek snorted and said “You are so the girl in this relationship.” Damion smiled and shrugged.

Derek broke the hold and turned around “Dance with me?”

Damion smiled and nodded and they headed onto the dance floor. The Pack danced into the night taking this moment of peace and all it had to offer before the uncertainty of tomorrow. The Pack changed partners and danced with each other as well, and certainly eyebrows were raised when Jackson and Scott danced together on a slow number.

As the night drew to a close and the King and Queen were announced people all turned and looked at Lydia and Jackson expecting and outburst when they weren’t crowned. Jackson just shrugged and Lydia just smiled. The final number was called and the pairs took to the floor once more.

Jackson leaned into and whispered into Lydia’s ear “I’m really am sorry that I wasn’t able to work out what I was doing before and that I was such a driven jack ass that I treated you like shit.”

Lydia nodded and said “I’m really sorry that I pushed you and used you for the perks of dating you more than for dating you.”

Jackson sighed “I don’t know what is going to happen and I don’t know where we stand, but I want to be friends with you again and see where that takes us.”

Lydia pulled back and looked at him, she traced a thumb over his cheek “I’d like that.”

Scott and Allison were close together touching and holding each other the rest of the world forgotten. “I love you” Scott said to her, Allison pulled back slightly and looked into his eyes “I love you too.”

Scott swallowed and said “Allison, I know were mates and we having a bond that links us forever, but I love you and want to marry you properly.”

 Allison looked somewhat shocked “Really?”

Scott nodded never breaking eye contact with her, she bit her lip then replied “Yes, yes today, yes tomorrow, and yes for the rest of eternity.” Scott cupped her chin with his hand, and then they both closed their eyes and kissed.

Danny and Stiles were slow dancing each taking turns to lead the other around the dance floor. Stiles sighed happily “This has been a good night.”

Danny nodded a pleased growling in his chest; Stiles pressed closer to him to feel it rattle through him “I love having a werewolf boyfriend.”

Danny smiled “This werewolf boyfriend loves having a Stiles.”

Stiles tipped his head back and looked at Danny “I don’t know if were mates or whatever, but I’m happy and that’s enough for me.”

Danny nodded “For me too.” The pair cuddled closer and danced on.

Derek and Damion were dancing under the mirror ball, Derek sighed “They are growing up. I guess there not as much dumb asses as I thought.”

Damion shrugged “It happens, though saying that makes you the girl.” Derek grinned, and nuzzled Damion’s neck, his teeth scraping his jugular which sent a shiver through Damion.

The hunters hadn’t shown, the Pack had had a good time and he had gotten to Dance the night away with Damion, maybe Proms weren’t that bad after all.

After the prom had ended the Pack got the Limo back the lair, it was a quiet ride him with everyone cuddled against their partner. They got into the house and found Melissa on the sofa sound asleep her movie finished a while ago. Scott carefully picked her up like she had used to do for him, and took her to her bed. After that the Pack separated into their mate pairs and headed to their rooms, there was no need to party or get drunk. They were family and Pack and together and that was more than enough for all of them.

..ooOO00OOoo..

The next morning started later that normal for most, but thankfully with the prom having been on a Thursday instead of a Friday due to the Lacrosse game being rescheduled and moved to the last week of term the teachers had given the kids a bit of leeway about getting into school. Especially seeing as it was the last day of term and all, they just have to be in by lunch. The Pack roused and were enjoying a lazy breakfast and enjoying the residual buzz from last night.

Damion looked at the Pups and asked “What times the match start tonight?”

Jackson tried to answer through a mouth full of pancakes and succeeded in nearly asphyxiating himself if Danny hadn’t jump in with a health slap on the back.

Scott chuckled at the antics but answered the original question “The match starts at seven thirty but we need to be there between six thirty seven so we can get ready and coach can give us final plays.”

Damion nodded and looked to Derek who was trying to inhale sausages from the looks of things, he looked up and raised an eyebrow “What?”

Damion shook his head “I know we’re going to the match I was wondering if we’re all going at the same time or what, I thought you had this planned…”

Derek took a drink from his orange juice “I do, we hang back and make sure there is no crap while they run around like idiots trying not to Wolf out on any one or I’ll kill them.” Damion just looked at him until here half flinched and said “What?”

Damion shook himself from his amazement and said “That’s a master strategy. I’m stunned by its complexity.”

Derek just growled and helps himself to waffles “You want to plan then go for it, one less job for me to do.”

Damion snorted “Well if you call it planning, sure.”

Stiles piped up at that point “Don’t you hate it when mom and dad fight in front of the kids.” To which the others joined in laughing.

Damion sighed the sigh of the put upon and said “Ok, we’ll come with the players so we can scope out the area and make sure that it’s secure, and keep watch over the avenues of attack during the match. Melissa Allison and Lydia can help with that, and Stiles can keep watch from the bench.”

Stiles objected “Hey I might get some action tonight!”

Jackson cuffed him on the shoulder “Yeah but only from Danny after the match.” To which the teens all started laughing again.

Damion wiped a laughter tear from his eye and looked at Derek “That sound like a plan to you Alpha, mine Alpha?”

Derek took a forkful of bacon and munched it while he seemed to consider the plan “Yeah, but it’s exactly what I said, just more wordy.” Damion shot him daggers from over his orange juice as Derek shrugged with a grin and the others cracked up again.

..ooOO00OOoo..

As the clock ticked down to six thirty pandemonium had reached the halls of the Lair. Damion, Derek and Melissa were all standing in the hall ready to leave. They had told the Pups to be ready to go at quarter past six, that was five minutes ago, and from what Damion could make out they still went ready.

He sighed and Melissa just grinned “It’s like this every game, especially the big ones. They just get worked up with nerves and this is the state finals tonight.”

Damion waved his hand towards the stairs “I know, but I said we were to leave at quarter past, I asked them if they had all there kit together. I even asked twice and they responded without too much of a lie so I thought they were almost ready.”

Melissa laughed at that “Oh you are so innocent when it comes to teenagers. Of course they thought they were ready, that because they hadn’t really checked and when they did they realised that they weren’t.”

To prove the point they heard Scott shouting “Has any one see my Helmet?”

Stiles shouted back “Nope but I think I have Jacksons Pads here.”

Jackson shouted “What the hell were you doing with my Pads Stilinski, you better not have messed them up.”

Stiles shouted back “Bite me Whitmore!”

To which Jackson replied “Don’t tempt me; you do remind me of a Chew Toy!”

Damion said to the others “I think I may lose my mind, I didn’t think it was possible, but they may cause me to lose my fragile grip on sanity.”

Derek snorted and Melissa chuckled again. Allison and Lydia came down the stairs both dressed for the weather, Allison was going to try to speak to her Parents if they showed up at the match and was talking to Lydia quietly about what to say.

Damion sighed again wearily “Well two down four to go.”

Lydia looked over at them when he said that and zeroed in on Damion “You’re not wearing it. I got it so that you would, so you better.”

Derek grinned maliciously and Melissa laughed again. Damion held his hands up in surrender and nipped into his study. When he came back he was pulling on a knee length burgundy leather jacket. It was styled and panelled and so unlike the plain one that Peter Hale had used. He said to Lydia “Ok, it is a nice Jacket.”

She smiled and said “Leather seemed to be the style du jour for Werewolves, so we had to make sure you fitted in.”

Derek nodded at what he was seeing in appreciation but said “Yeah but she used your credit card to do it.”

Damion shrugged and Allison and Melissa made noises of approval. Derek looked at his watch and looked up towards the cacophony upstairs; using his Alpha voice with an underlying growl he bellowed “We are leaving in two minutes. Anyone who doesn’t want to have their throat ripped out with my teeth, then made to do laundry duty for the next month better get down here NOW!”

There was a collective cry’s of ‘Crap’ and ‘Shit’ from the boys and then it sounded like a stampede down the upstairs hall. All at once three teenage werewolves and a Stiles, plus their combined kit bags tried to get down the stairs at once. There was a resounding crash and an unplanned Puppy pile formed at the bottom of the stairs.

Scott looked at the others and winced and said “We made it…”

Derek rubbed the bridge of his noise like he was getting a headache and Damion face palmed; Lydia, Allison and Melissa tried to untangle the Pups.

..ooOO00OOoo..

The field was quiet from a hunter point of view, from a rabid fans point of view it was all go. The bleachers were packed by the time the Pack got there and as the Lacrosse players jogged of to the locker room the others tried to find seats. There were a few further up, and after a few minutes discussion Melissa and the girls went to get them and Derek and Damion went to the side of the bleachers to keep an eye on things.

“So far I’ve seen two maybe three people that might be here as hunter scouts.” Damion said to Derek.

He nodded and replied “I’ve got four that I’m keeping an eye on. You missed the one in the Sedan who seems to be holding a phone to his ear.”

Damion surreptitiously peered over “Damn I missed that one, though it doesn’t look like they’re here in any sort of force more a scouting party.” Derek nodded while casting casual looking glances around the place.

Damion checked his phone which was reporting the status of the security systems back at the lair. “All quiet on the home front.”

They both tensed at the sound of someone walking towards them from the far side of the parking lot; casting a quick glance they saw it was Chris Argent. Carefully he made his way towards them avoiding the men that they had tagged as hunters.

The pair moved back from the bleachers near a corpse of trees and Chris made his way to them. “I don’t have too long; I wanted to make sure Allison was alright and that you were looking after her.” He said instead of a greeting.

Derek answered “She’s fine, better than she was after that shock.”

Chris nodded accepting the devastating repercussions “No one wanted than to happen except White apparently. I knew that she may have been infected, but I didn’t realise that she was so far along.”

Derek growled at the implication “We’ll look after our Pack members and make sure no harm comes to them; however that can’t be said for your friends. We have four spotters here and several incursions into our territory.”

Chris looked pained at that “White is pushing hard for you to be exterminated. We’ve been cut off from the other hunters and the Guard Elders. This isn’t what we are meant to be ‘Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent’ has become ‘Nous chassons les avant qu'ils ne nous chassent’.”

Damion frowned “We hunt those before they hunt us?”

Chris nodded “It was always an alternative reading of the scripts where the original code came from. It was never endorsed but it has been gaining popularity in recent times. They are coming for you and we can’t stop it.” He looked at Derek and it seemed to kill him to have to ask “Protect my Daughter, please.”

Derek looked at him and nodded once the unsaid implication with his life.

Chris looked at the end of the bleachers to where Allison and Melissa sat with Lydia “I would do anything to go and tell her it will be ok, or to just hold her, but it will put her at more risk.”

He turned to go, and Damion caught his arm Chris looked at him questioningly. Damion had his phone out and finished sending his text; Allison had pulled out hers and was looking at it, with a quick word to Melissa and Lydia who stood up and Walked down to the Front of the stand getting the hunters attention. Carefully Allison moved to the side of the bleachers and when no one was looking she vaulted the side and landed quietly on the ground. She moved stealthily to where Chris, Derek and Damion were.

She ran into Chris’s arms and the embraced. Derek and Damion moved away to give them some privacy and make sure no one had seen. At that moment the teams were coming out from the Lockers, the Beacon Hills team were facing off against the Mystic Falls High team once more and the Beacons Hill squad were sounding off and psyching themselves up.

Derek sighed “This is going to be a long night.”

Damion shrugged “I don’t know, half the front line is Werewolves and the other team have some decent looking players on it. It could be interesting.”

Derek shot him a look “So you like younger men then do you?” before he realised what he had said.

Damion snorted “Well yes, it is hard to find someone that counts in centuries you know. Besides some of them look hot in the Lacrosse kit, you may find yourself owning your own one in the near future.” He waggled his eyes brows suggestively at Derek and Derek grinned at him.

On the side lines three Lacrosse players in burgundy turned to look back at the bleachers, Derek and Damion could make out the Pups.

“Dude that’s Gross!” Exclaim Scott.

Jackson shook his head “Get a room the pair of you!”

Danny was just smiling; Stiles leaned over and asked what they were talking about. Danny told him and all you could hear from Stiles was “Oh man… I feel dirty like I need a shower now! Though…” he added thoughtfully looking at Danny.

Chris left quietly after a few minutes with Allison and Derek slipped away as well. She watched Chris go then turned back to join the others. Damion came over and she said “it’s never going to be the same again is it?”

Damion shook his head “No, but you adapt and that’s all you can do.”

Allison nodded and went to joined Melissa and Lydia with the players before the game kicked off. Damion look for Derek and saw him returning from the car park direction, he raised an eyebrow in query.

Derek shrugged “Just making sure he got out of here without being seen.”

Damion nodded and they returned their attention to ensuring the Packs safety. The match was almost a one sided slaughter, between Jackson and Scott’s team work in getting the ball down the pitch and into the oppositions net, and Danny’s accuracy as a keeper they never stood a chance.

When the score became seven to one in Beacons favour the other team became desperate and sacked Greenberg hard enough to get him carted off the pitch. The Coach not having any choice substituted from the second stringers and Stiles got his first taste of the game. The pitch time for Stiles lasted all of two minutes as the opposition’s forwards sacked him and he had to get carried off as well. The Pups saw this as an attack on the Pack and the score went up as Scott and Jackson went onto the attack in retribution. The opposition had to sub in their own replacements as the ones responsible for sacking Stiles faced down a pair of barrelling Teen Wolf’s coming straight at them. They didn’t stand a chance and the freight train called Scott and Jackson carried on right down the field to score once more.

Damion could hear a grinding noise and locating the source he realised it was Derek’s teeth, through a clenched jaw he could make him out saying “I told them not to raise suspicions. They keep this up and they might as well have worn a big sign that said ‘I’m a fucking Werewolf lacrosse player’.”

Damion couldn’t argue with that, though it could have been a lot worse. By the end of the game the score was ten to Beacon Hill one to Mystic Falls. The loosing team accepted their defeat almost gracefully so not to antagonise the co-captains who kept glaring at them. The Beacon Hill’s team hoisted there co-captains on their shoulders and did a victory lap around the pitch. Danny was busy kissing Stile’s head better from where it had been smacked into the ground.

The supporters joined the team in celebrating on the side-lines, and Melissa, Lydia and the Sherriff checked out Stiles condition as Allison congratulated Scott in person. The hunters scouts began to make their way towards their vehicles, Damion looked at Derek “I could be talked into sending a message back to their leaders.”

Derek looked at them and considered it “It would move things onto our time table, rather than theirs.” He said then nodded at Damion.

While the rest of the Pack was safely ensconced in a public mob the pair of them tracked the last pair of the hunters. As they got close they could smell the gun powered and the explosives on them, as well as traces of wolfs bane, they were effectively wearing a sign around there necks. The first car had already pulled out with the first set of hunters and the pair that they were following were about to get into their own car when the Alpha and the Prime struck at the same time.

Fleshy thuds resounded as the men were catapulted across the car park, and then clawed hands encircled their necks and propelled them solidly into a brick wall. Both of the wolves were in Beta form and snarling into the barley conscious men’s faces, one went for a gun and Derek broke his wrist, the man gasped in pain.

Derek snarled “Take this message back to your Puppet masters. Stay off our land and away from our Pack or I swear we will end you.”

The man in Damions claws also went for his own gun and Damion grabbed it his hand with one hand and there was a cracking noise as his fingers were crushed. The man went to shout but before he did Damion placed a claw against his lips “If you don’t want to lose the lips you better not flap them.”

The men were slammed into the bonnet of their car, and before they could recover they were alone and in pain.

Derek and Damion watched from the edge of the lot as the men, Derek snorted “Don’t want to lose your lips you better not flap them, really?”

Damion shrugged “Better than being clichéd nineteen seventies mob enforcer ‘Take this back to your Puppet Masters’.” He said with an imitation of Derek’s voice at the end, he looked at Derek and pointed “You like those sort of shows don’t you.”

Derek ignored the question “We better get back.”

Damion continued “You do, don’t you. You watched Shaft didn’t you!”

Derek growled “Leave it”

As they headed back to the celebrations that were beginning to break up, Damion started singing “Who’s that Wolf who all the boys love, who’s that Wolf that’s got the Scowl. Derek! Damn Straight! He’s a mean Were-mother... Shut your Mouth! Hey I’m just talking bout Derek! Damn Straight!”

Derek lunged and took a swipe as Damion danced out the way, while the others waited for them laughing at Damion’s version of the Shaft theme song.

The Pack waited while the players went to get changed, there was an after game party and even though the Pups had said they weren’t bothered about going but Derek, Damion and Melissa knew that it was a big deal to them and they drove them to the party.

The three adults waited in the SUV’s around the corner with regular patrols to be done by the Wolfs. Well regular patrols were the idea, but Derek ended up perched on the Garage keeping an eye on them when Stiles, getting a little drunk, proclaimed loudly ‘I Love Danny’s furry parts’ which earned him the response of an unplanned Puppy pile to shut him up and very confused looked from the rest of the party goers.

As the party wound down the Pups still high from the win and the dancing were full of restless energy which led to a series of howling contests in the SUVs on the way back to the lair. Derek won without contest, but Stiles disqualified him as his was meant to shut them up not part of the competition, Lydia and Stiles voted Scott’s the best which started a friendly punch fight between him and Jackson.

Getting out the SUV’s Derek looked towards Damion and Melissa “They’ll never sleep in this state, which means I’m going to end up with a bigger headache tomorrow.”

Damion shrugged “We could always take them for a run, might wear them down a bit.”

Melissa looked at the goofy state of Scott and the others and added “That’s probably a good idea. I know that Scott and Stiles used to be up all night when they were like this, and they useless for the next couple of days till they caught up again.”

Derek sighed and nodded his agreement; they headed into the main house. Melissa and Lydia took over supporting a very clingy Stiles, Lydia spending most of her time disentangling herself from his arms “What are you a Were-Octopus?” she commented at one point.

Damion checked the sensors for any signs of activity and once the all clear was given the others stripped of excess clothing and took off towards the woods.

It was a spirited run, the Pups were playing tag and chase with each other while Derek and Damion joined in but kept a watchful perimeter on the activities.

After a good couple of hours and while the three quarter moon had begun to set they made their way back to the lair. Unlike the previous night no one really wanted to go their separate ways so as a Pack they made for the master bedroom after they had changed and cleaned up and settled in together for a sleep.

Stiles and Lydia, who had been waiting for their return, joined them as well. Stiles having sobered up somewhat was graceful enough to look abashed for his earlier behaviour, and was sporting a Lydia sized hand print on his cheek which had happened after a too hands on experience.


	19. When a Good Pack goes to War

## When a good Pack goes to War:

Sam was furious as he reamed the men who had been sent to watch the Lacrosse game for any sign of the Wolves “What part of covert and unobtrusive don’t you get?” He demanded.

Smith, the man who had went for his gun and now sported a broken wrist glared furiously at Sam “We were, those damn creatures were all over us, you sent us in under manned and under armed if you expected them all to be there.” He spat.

Sam met his glare until he broke it “You were meant to gather intel on their Pack size and see who was associating with them. At best we only have three confirmed Wolves, and possibly three human supporters, not counting families. You were also to report if Argent showed to make contact with his Daughter. Something else the four of you managed to not only not do, but you can’t confirm half these people’s movements before, during or after the game.” He indicated the white board with snapped pictures of the Pack and suspected members, also tacked to it were shots of the Lair and the Hale Mansion rebuild.

“We have lost contact with most of the sensors in the Preserve area; we have spotty intel on who is a wolf or not apart from Hale, McCall and Argent. The humans that are associating with them through this Study group are all possible converties but we can’t confirm anything because there seems to be a group watching for our surveillance and sabotaging it.” He threw a folder of damaged cars repair bills and equipment losses that had happened while they had tried to get information on the families of the suspected wolves, its contents spilled across the table to where White was sitting almost enjoying the scene being played out.

White stood up and walked round to the board “It doesn’t matter if they are a mutt or not, it doesn’t matter if they are just visiting for fun. This attack on our men is the final affront that I was waiting for. We will attack on mass and we will remove this yapping annoyance. We will even allow our wounded members to sop their pride in this assault.” White said placing a hand on each of the scouting teams shoulder in turn.

Sam looked at him concerned “Are you sure an all-out assault is the best course of action? We have tied up there support structure but it will require a lot of man power and risk exposure.” He said.

White looked at him scornfully “This operation has gone on for far too long and this needs to be resolved now. I will take command of this operation for this point in. You can return to our LA head quarters and report your failings to Argent directly; she had placed a large trust in you, this was misplaced as apparently you cannot do what is required to remove this blight from the land.” Sam’s cheeks burned with shame and the men that he commanded looked pleased that they were going to get action. White continued “I have ordered in sufficient troops to clear house and finish this tomorrow night. By sunrise Sunday morning Beacons hills will be cleansed.” Sam felt a chill going up his spine as white words seemed to imply that it wasn’t just the wolves that were going to be exterminated.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Danny sat at the console in what the Pups had started to call ‘The War Room’. Begin the most computer savvy of the bunch he was familiarising himself with the information taps that Damion had put in place; they used existing cameras and tapped the feeds from them. A red light started to flash on one of the terminals and he swung around to it and pulled up the manual that Damion had given him.

“Let’s see, that’s means uhh… Ok a trigger parameter has been met and that has flagged a first stage response from an operator. That would be me.” He brought up the status panel and drilled down to the correct section “Ok that’s pattern recognition. The feeds from traffic cam three, wait where’s that criteria properties section gone too?”

A few more minutes and he had his answers. Traffic Cam three was a traffic light cam on the edge of town near the highway that serviced Beacon Hills. The trigger for the alarm was a close procession of large capacity cars or transports, and that’s what it had gotten two SUVs and four people carriers and two white vans all within a five minute window. Danny called down Damion and Derek and as they were watching the feed the others came down into the room as well.

Damion had the system track then vehicles as best it could “it looks like they all headed towards the industrial area. I would say that their there probably in the old iron works. They’re here!” He said the last like the little girl from Poltergeist.

Jackson asked what the others were thinking “So are we going to attack them there first?”

Derek folded his arms and shook his head “Nope, we don’t start anything, this all has to be them as the provocateurs so that if anything happens we can honestly say that we were defending ourselves. Also we have the home territory advantage here. It gives us the edge, and makes them come to us.” The Pups nodded as they took that in.

Damion pulled up the feed from the Hale house, then the remote security panel activating the defensive system he said “Putting the Hale house into lockdown and activating the defence system.” The view cycled through various shots showing he House going into lockdown. Metal shutters slid over the windows and the doors, plates slide up from the ground and over the conservatory, finally a section of the road that led to the underground garage slid up and then canted backwards until the entrance was sealed over. The screen flashed ‘Procedure complete‘.

Stiles almost hummed with excitement “Wow Derek, your house is a Transformer! Does it have lasers and a Robot Wolf mode? Can I drive the Wolf?”

Derek pinched his nose and said “Idiot.”

While Damion rolled his eyes and smacked Stiles gently “No lasers and no Wolf mode either, and even if it did, no you wouldn’t get to drive it. The lockdown means that no one can get in or burn it down without really trying and if they do then there are automatic fire suppression systems and something similar to flash bangs that will be set of automatically. Won’t stop them but might delay them, so be careful if you get close to there and it trips.” The Pups nodded and Damion continued “This place has a similar feature installed and when it goes down then it will go into lockdown as well.”

Derek nodded to Damion and he started to brief the Pups on the plan as Damion brought up the plan on the screen.” We think they’re going to be coming in from the east; it’s the closet side to the city and the easiest one to get access to with vehicles that aren’t built for off roading, or large enough to carry a number of people. As you can see from the map that give us an advantage because they will be funnelled through this valley which means we can be waiting. Allison, Lydia and Stiles I want you to give us cover support.” He paused as Stiles exclaimed in dismay. “Stiles you aren’t a full Werewolf yet, so you’re healing is just like a humans, the same with Lydia, but Damion says that you both have sufficient skill to help with magic. Allison is the best shot we have and in Sniper support she has the best chance of taking out any heavy elements that they bring to this. Don’t be mistaken this will end up as a fire fight at some point at least from their side. If the fight gets in close to them Allison can provide cover to Stiles and Lydia and protect herself as well.” The three of them nodded, Derek turned to the others “We will provide the front line; our job is to take them down hard and fast. To look out for our Pack mates and to protect each other, this isn’t a game and it’s not to be taken lightly. We are fighting for our lives and for our Pack. I will say this, take them out but try not to kill them if you can. We may be Mythological creatures, but we aren’t monsters, they are.” The Pack nodded understanding and began to mentally prepare themselves for what was to come.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Melissa was at the back of the room watching the briefing and she was chewing on her lip. Scott saw this and went to her “Mom?” he asked so much in that one word.

She looked at him and held the side of his face “I’m not ok with you having to fight; I’m not ok with having to wait here and wonder if my little boy is still alive. I understand why you have to, what you’re doing to protect us all, but I won’t be alright with it so don’t ask me to be. You’re all only sixteen or seventeen you should be worrying about a summer job or going on dates or trying to plan a party if you get left home alone, Not fighting for your life. I know what’s going on, but none of the rest of their parents do; they will never know what happened only that if anything does they will have lost a child. I don’t know if I could recover from something like that.” She looked sadly into his eyes and he returned the look of concern and sadness then pulled her into a hug holding her and wishing that he could take away her fears.

Derek came up and Melissa looked at him “You protect them you hear, you do whatever you have to, to make sure that no one has to wake up and find that they have lost someone.” She sniffed and wiped a tear from here eye “You bring my little boy back to me.”

Derek met her eye and just nodded once.

..ooOO00OOoo..

It was a nervous day, no one could settle and no one tried to relax, they all knew why this was happening and the tension in the house was high.

Allison was prepping her weapons of choice, she like the rail rifle as it was a fine blend of rifle and bow. She prepped extra charge Packs and ammo containers. It was like when she had helped her dad strip and prepares weapons for shows or demonstrations. She remembered his words as they did it ‘Know your weapon, know how it works so that you can maintain it and fix it if something happens. Treat them with respect because it could save your life.’

She also had the compact bow and ammo for it. She would be ready, this wasn’t like when Kate had taken her to the Hale house to hunt the second Beta, this was protecting her family from enemies and that she could do. She was going to protect her mate from the ones that were going to try and take him from her and she would end them before he even got the chance. She loved Scott with all her heart and the thought of not having him in her life was not something she could conceive of so she would do all that she could to make sure that never happened.

To him or the rest of her Pack who were her family and accepted her for who she was and what she was without reservations unlike her family who loved her but expected and demanded so much from her. No she would do what she had to not because it was expected of her but because she wanted to do it to protect her Pack, her true family.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Lydia was going over some likely magic that would be useful, her second site was humming in the back of her head and she would get flashes of a battle but not who the winner would be or the outcome.

She looked at the book in front of her again but wasn’t really reading it, she was thinking of how she had changed, how she was ready to fight for her family and friends to put someone else before her needs. Six months ago that would never have happened; if she could go back she would have slapped herself her arrogance.

Now though she would be ready she would help her Pack survive, she would protect them and they would protect her. After all who else would put up with her bitchiness and her regal overtones and accept her for who she was. She focused on the page in front of her and concentrated on the shield magic’s again she would protect them all, even if it meant she couldn’t protect herself.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Danny sat monitoring the feeds and looking for any other signs of the hunters gathering. He reflected on how his life had changes in the last few months. He had become a mythological creature, to use Derek’s words, and he would do so again if offered the choice know what he knows now.

His mate was here and Stiles was going to put his life on the line to protect his friends and Pack, how could Danny not do all he could to protect Stiles and his family from what was coming for them. He knew of intolerance and attitudes that could spark violence in others, but Danny’s parents had raised him to not give into those things.

‘You make a stand son, you hear me’ his mother had told him ‘It’s a cruel world at times and people can be stupid, but you draw a line in the sand and no matter what happens after you can look at god or whoever else and say I did what was right and I would do it again!’ His father had said ‘Follow your heart, do what it tells you and you can’t be wrong’

When he had come out to them, they had accepted him and his choices as long as he was following his heart and standing for what was right. So he would stand with his Pack here. He would draw a line in the sand and say ‘No’ to those that would hurt others because they were different from them.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Stiles nervously sat at the writing desk, he was fiddling with a pen and looking at the blank note paper in front of him. He had already decided on the spells that he was going to use, for once it wasn’t going to be the flashiest of the most spectacular. He had chosen the ones to use because they were the most likely to protect his family.

He looked at the paper again and thought of what was to come and how it might end. In a way he had started it all, he had been the one to drag Scott in to the woods that night to find the half body he had heard his dad talking about on the phone to the dispatcher.

This may have still gone down but maybe his friends wouldn’t have been involved, but if they hadn’t gone into the woods that night then he wouldn’t have friends other than Scott. He wouldn’t have found his mate in Danny and his family in the Pack.

He had lost so much when his mother had died and he and his dad just ended up drifting through life together not even really being father and son. Scott had been his anchor holding him to life, now Scott and his family were being threatened and he would not stand for that. He looked at the page once more and finally knew what he had to do.

Picking up the pen he started to write ‘Dad, if you’re reading this then something has happened to me, and I am so sorry that I had to leave you like mum did. You have to understand though I had to do it. To be the son that you and mom raised I had to be here with my family and to do the right thing. I’m only sorry that to do so I have had to lie to you and keep the truth from you. So let me fix that now. The night Scott and I went into the woods everything changed and I had to grow up because I started something that became so much bigger than just me and you and Scott and his mum. Someday I hope you can forgive me for that. So let me tell you the story, you know how I love to tell you stories, but this one is all true. I heard you talking to the dispatcher about a half mutilated body and that it had been found in the Preserve...’ Stiles carried on writing his letter telling his father the story he wished he could tell him in person.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Jackson was training area practicing against a martial arts dummy. Ducking and swiping and holding and punching. He tried to keep his mind in the now but it was hard knowing what was coming and what he would be about to do. He looked back over the last few months and knew that he had changed more by being around people that cared for him like his adoptive parents, and who had accepted him for who he was.

He could finally risk letting people into his heart and he had found as he had done so that he had gotten a family. His adoptive parent might never realise what he had become or had done but they had tried for so long to get him to find peace within and to be able to accept himself. It had taken him becoming something more than himself to be able to understand really who he was.

Now he would do anything to protect that family. He thought of both sets of his parents, his mum and dad and Derek and Damion, for someone that had lost his biological ones he had ended up with four and he wouldn’t trade them for the world. He thought about his siblings. Scott, Stiles and Danny were his brothers. Danny was like the calm older brother he could always talk too, Scott was his twin the one he could compete with and fight with and laugh with, Stiles was the little brother that could be so annoying but could make him smile and laugh so easily. Allison was his sister and he would look out for her and make sure that Scott never hurt her, though he knew that would never happen. Then there was Lydia who was a sister to him but something more, he had never been able to really love her when they were going out, his heart was too closed for that. Now though he could feel that he was falling for her again, but this time properly.

He may never end up in a relationship like that again with her, but he wouldn’t hold back any more because he might get hurt. So he would try and it he might fail but that was ok, because the people that he loves would be there to help him and to support him and accept him. And he was going to do anything that he needed to protect that from any harm.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Scott was in his high place again though he kept shifting positions and was in danger of bouncing himself out of the tree if he kept up the fidgeting.

He thought about what was to be lost if he couldn’t protect the ones he loved. It was different that before because everyone knew this time what was happening and what would be lost if they failed. But he also knew better why he had to fight and had to protect them all.

He remembered the sad look on his mums face as she told him that she understood why he had to do this, and it cut his heart in half thinking of the pain that he could cause her if he were to die. He also thought of his mate who was so strong and vibrant and so full of life that it felt like he was in the sun whenever he was with her. His brothers Stiles, Jackson and Danny and his sister Lydia he would protect them as well so that no one they loved would have to cry over their lose. Derek and Damion older brothers, teachers, and mentors he would fight for them so that they could be proud of the wolf he was growing into. He would fight and he would protect his Pack and family it was his job to do so.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Derek was lying on his and Damions bed. His and Damions bed, it would never get old thinking that after everything that had happened he had found his mate. His mate that was doing everything he could to help him become more that he was.

He remembered that person the one that was so shut down and damaged by what Kate had done, and what he had allowed her to do because of his pride and his stupid idiotic crush that made him feel like the big man. That had cost him so much and destroyed so much from his life. He hated her for taking all that way from him, then again for setting event into motion that took even more from him in his uncle and Sister.

But even after he had lost so much, after he thought that he would only have his vengeance and then be a lone wolf that would most likely not survive, something had happened. It started with Scott and Stiles, and then grew to include Allison and Jackson and Lydia and Danny. Then there was Damion his mate which was never something he thought he would ever get or have or hold. He had breathed love back into the burned remains of his heart and that heart had begun to grow again.

Now they were coming back again to try and take it all away from him again and this time he would not allow it. No one was going to take this from him and he would move heaven and hell itself to make sure that it didn’t happen again, and maybe just maybe he could redeem himself along the way.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Damion sat in the study he looked like he was reading was reading but in reality he was far away inside his own thoughts. This was it he knew that this was the opening salvo in what he had been sensing for so long now. It had been building like a tsunami in the ocean and now it was about to make land fall, he could feel it. The only concern that he held was it was going to land right on top of his Pack and his Mate.

Finding Derek here and now could almost be considered a cruel twist of the knife by fate, but it could also be considered that it gave him a reason to fight tooth and nail to stop this thing before it took it all away from him. He had come here expecting a whelp that had stirred up trouble going after a rouge Alpha that had killed his sister, an old debt to be repaid and possibly someone that could help him in the bigger fight to come.

What he had found here instead was a home and a Pack Family. He had found his mate and would love him and be with him for as long as he could because now he could no longer think of living his life without him or the others. His mate and they’re children; he would bring down the heavens on to any that would dare try to harm them. He would storm the gates of hell if itself if it were required.

This was the first act though and more would follow, and now when it was done he would dedicate himself to ensure that this drama never unfolded so that he could have that promised life with his Family.

If his mother could see him now she would be laughing because she had told him what he would do when he found the one, and he had said that would never happen to him. Fate had a way of doing that, and for once he was alright with that.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Sam drove away from Beacon Hills back to LA. In a way he was glad he didn’t have to be there to see what was about to happen. He had hunted before and put down rabid beasts that had attacked people.

This was different though, there were fifty men all heavily armed all looking to kill. It was like a rolling boil was being generated under their emotions in anticipation for the slaughter to come. He had been about to leave and a fight had broken out between two men over nothing. They had gone for each other like animals and it had taken several people, himself included to separate them. One of them was a man he had worked with since getting to Beacon Hills and he knew him to be a level headed sensible person, he was like a snarling beast when Sam had left. It was almost Dr Jekyll and Mr Hide.

Also the men who had been scouting at the Lacrosse game were all set to go again, even the injured ones yet they looked like they were ill. In fact a lot of the men, the ones White had personally briefed were looking feverish, but when he asked them if they felt up to it they had looked at him like he was the one who was sick.

Better to be away from the whole damn thing because it was going to be a massacre on both sides. He wonder why Kate had insisted that White lead this assault for the man was out for blood and Sam didn’t think that he cared whose side it came from.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Deaton snapped the case closed on his ‘medical’ bag and made sure he had everything he might need. He knew that things were about to come to ahead. He could feel it and the signs in nature were clear that a turning point was reached. He was not one for fighting or war, no true druid was, but he could lend what aid he could.

If they were to have the best shot at stopping this thing that was coming, then the Hale Pack needed to survive and he could do what he could to make sure that they did. He left a message with the mother of the new assistant to come in and feed the animals over the weekend, and to ensure that medication regime was followed. The boy wasn’t as good as Scott was, but he had potential. It was a shame that Scott had had to cut his hours back but it was understandable given the circumstances.

If he hadn’t become a Werewolf he would have considered bringing the boy in as an apprentice when he was older, he had had that potential. Now though Scott was on a different path, one that was more bloody and dangerous, but one that was much more vital. He would help prepare him how he could, and help the others when he could as well.

He dialled the number on the card and Magus answered on the first ring. They spoke briefly and Magus accepted his offer for help, Deaton knew that Magus had seen the same patterns he had and the man accepted the help that was being offered to him. So he would now go and wait with the Pack and when the fight began he would tend to their wounded, and if need be, he would perform the last rights for them for that is what he did. He checked the time and left a message for his answering service to arrange a locum for the surgery for the next few days just in case.


	20. Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting

## Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting:

Deaton arrive at the old Newman place and buzzed to be let in the gate. It swung open and he drove up toward the main house, as he did he could see that one of the garage’s was opening and inside there was an empty spot. Damion had come to the main door and after a nod to confirm his questioning look he drove into it and got out.

Gathering his bags he turned to see Scott was standing next to Damion, he smiled to him as he walked over “The new boy just isn’t as good as you Scott.”

Scott looked a bit guilty “Sorry about that Dr Deaton, there was just so much that needed to be done. I didn’t want to let you done by starting to be late or missing shifts.”

Deaton had always like the responsible streak in him “Don’t worry, you did the right thing, and I’m sure he will work out once he stops being queasy as the vomit. Magus it is nice to see you again.”

Damion nodded “You too Dr Deaton, I just wish it could have been under more fortuitous circumstance. Thank you for your offer of aid. Scott here will take you bags down to the Apothecary; I have tea laid out in the Study if you would like to join me.”

Deaton smiled and nodded “Tea sounds wonderful and civilised.” He then handed the two bags of supplies over to Scott who took them downstairs.

They went into the study and Melissa was already seated and enjoying a cup, she looked over at Deaton as he came in and smiled “Emile nice to see you again.”

Deaton returned the greeting and sat down in one of the chairs. Damion served him tea and offered a selection of afternoon cakes which he couldn’t help but have one. “This is the sort of thing you miss after a while.”

Damion raised an eyebrow “You studied in Britain?”

Deaton nodded “Yes for several years I was lucky enough to train under one of the Arch-druids. He had a fondness for afternoon tea and cakes as well.”

Melissa cleared her throat “I believe that I owe you at debt of gratitude for saving Scott’s life more than once.” She stood and offered her hand to Deaton, he took it and covered hers with his other

“Not at all, he’s a good boy that was placed in unfortunate circumstances. I wasn’t aware that he hadn’t told you, otherwise I would have contacted you so you were at least aware of what was happening.” Melissa nodded her acceptance of that.

They sat down and Damion poured the tea and offered round the assorted cream cakes. Once they were settled they were talking for a few minutes where Derek appeared at the door looking uncomfortable. He walked over to Deaton and said “I made a mistake, and didn’t investigate things fully.” He held out his hand to Deaton.

Deaton looked at it and realised that this was as close as the Alpha could come to making an apology for his actions. He also understood from what Scott and Damion had told him how things had happened and what Derek’s Uncle and Nurse had done. He took the hand and shook it. Derek nodded at this then left the room.

Melissa looked at Damion and said “Intense.”

Damion shrugged in agreement “He does that sometimes.”

Deaton smiled “I see now why you were the one to apologise, as the Alpha’s mate it’s your job ensure that stability of the Pack and with those they interact with. I hadn’t realised that you were mated when we spoke last.”

Damion blushed at that and Melissa laughed at his reaction. Deaton brought the conversation around to the matter at hand “I know that the hunters are gathering in force to assault your Pack. As I said I cannot fight, but I can provide help in medical matter. That is why I am here I feel that things will come to a head within the next forty eight hours.”

Damion nodded “That’s or belief as well. We would rather than no fighting was required either, but this group seems to be almost rabid in their desire to kill us. Even to the point where they have excised the more moderate parts of the local chain of command. We appreciate any help you can give us. I’m sure Melissa would lend you a hand as well?”

He looked to Melissa who agreed “Yes, I know that I wouldn’t be much use in a fight, but I want to help as well, and if I can use what I know to keep these Pups and their crazy Alphas alive I’m going to do it. If I can help you with the medical knowledge I have I’m all for it.”

Deaton accept this with grace “I’m sure that together we can make sure that none of them will suffer to greatly.”

After the tea they made their way down to the Lair. Deaton was impressed with the setup and grateful to see that the Apothecary held everything that he could think he would need “A most well stocked larder.” He commented to Damion.

“I like to make sure I cover any eventualities. Makes dealing with the un-known a bit easier.” They looked out the supplies that would most likely be needed for the battle to come.

Melissa started to work on emergency bundles that could be used to triage anything till they got back to the Lair.

..ooOO00OOoo..

The clarion call came as the sun was setting over Beacon Hills. Danny had spotted the transports leaving the industrial area. What was worrying was that in addition to the previous vehicles was a minibus that had to have been a local acquisition.  Damion looked at the footage and then back at Derek “We have about half an hour. The extra vehicles got to put the numbers between forty and sixty hunters with equipment.” He looked at Derek with a concern that was mirrored by his mate.

“It’s going to make things harder but we have to go through with it.”

Scott looked at Derek like he had grown another head “Harder he says, harder. It could be a slaughter out there, are you willing to risk the Pack on a slim chance of winning?”

Derek turned to Scott and looked at the Pup, he wasn’t panicking, he wasn’t dripping with fear, and he was looking to his Alpha to make the call knowing that he would follow it. Derek placed a hand on his shoulder “If we run now they are going to keep coming at us. Better to draw the line in the sand and send the message that it won’t be accepted. We won’t tolerate this pervasion and this bully boy tactics.”

Scott gave Derek a half grin “Just wanted to hear you say it Boss.”

Derek matched his smile and said “Dumb Ass” but there was no rancour in it.

Scott looked at the map and said “Can we place some sort of mine along the rise on the south east side of the valley. It would stop them from circling around and coming at us in a pincer.” The room went silent and they all looked at Scott like he had now grown another head.

Stiles broke the silence “Dude that was like strategic planning, but from you. I mean when did you learn how to do that stuff?”

Scott batted at Stiles and grinned again knowing his reputation “Damion has been playing Chess with me and we got talking about some of the battles he’s seen, and when he helped me with the History report I kind of liked reading about that stuff. If you remember I got an A on that paper.”

Melissa couldn’t help getting a little misty at her son’s growth; Allison saw it and gave her a hanky with a grin.

Damion had pulled up the inventory of the armoury and was looking through it. “Ok we have some low yield anti-personnel mines. They’re the same that are used on the grounds so flash bang stun variant. These are the standalone type so all you do is drive the spikes into the ground then you have thirty seconds to move three yards. Anything moving within a three yard circle will set it off. They won’t get triggered by an explosion so they won’t chain detonate.”

Derek nodded and looked to Scott “Ok this is your part of the plan now, so take Jackson and Danny and get the mines placed on the rise. Allison goes with then and acts as spotter to make sure they aren’t compromised.”

Allison nodded. Damion lead them up the stairs as they went to get the charges, he was back within minutes “Their off, we had sixty in the armoury so they have taken them to set up a field.” Derek nodded his acceptance of that.

Lydia was looking at the traffic feeds “They have hit the out skirts of the town, there still heading towards the easy access road. If they keep it within legal speeds, let see that would give us twenty five minutes to get to the car park.” Damion nodded and started a countdown clock.

Stiles groaned “Like that doesn’t make it less tense at all.” Melissa and Deaton stood watch in the war room while the others went to prepare.

They each put on one of the arm guards and snapped their phones home into the dock. This would give them real time intel from the war room and allow them to communicate with each other through the headsets. It was shaped not interfere with the slashing fighting motion that the wolves preferred. Everyone that was going out was already wearing a light black outfit. It was a special weave and included Kevlar threads. It wouldn’t stop a close range bullet but it would provide some protection.

They headed up to rendezvous with the four that were already out there. Scott and his team were already kitted out before they had left so it was time to seal the house.

In the back garden Damion tapped the ear piece and said “Lair this is Prime we are clear. Seal the house.” Like the Hale house the Lair started to seal all the windows and doors with metal shutters. Soon the house was in darkness and sealed from intruders. The Pack made their way towards the woods and what the night might bring.

..ooOO00OOoo..

The hunter arrived at the designated stopping point and the men began to disembark and gear up. They were charged and buzzing and itching to start killing, rational thought seemed to have become a secondary concern to them, all they cared about was getting the kills and being the first to shoot a mutt.

White sat in his SUV and savoured the chaos that was forming around his pawns. He didn’t care if they lived or died tonight, all he cared about was that they were the first step in a larger game and he was going to fulfil his masters wished.

He had been secretly ramping up there adrenalin and aggression all day and the men were fit to burst, the number of fights that had broken our already showed they were on a hair trigger. Even if they didn’t kill the Wolfs with bullets, his second play would decimate them, all the men were now carriers of his baby.

He always liked the classics and he had gone back to get the most classic plague of them all. This Black Death was different than the last one, it was more infectious and more deadly and more resistant to anything modern medicines could cope with. It stayed active for far longer than any other pathogen and was transferred by touch at the moment, when it reached a critical level it would become airborne.

The Wolfs healing factors would be counteracted by the dark taint he had inserted into the pathogen so they would be the second victims of it. If anyone survived they would pass it on, if not when the bodies were ‘discovered’ they men sent to examine and clear the site would be infected, within twenty four hours of that they would be dead and everyone they had touched would be new carriers. State troops would be needed for this massacre as would EMT’s and doctors and other services.

Soon his baby would reach over the world and it would choke the life from it in glorious Chaos and his masters would be please. He stepped out the SUV and looked at the disgusting meat bags arrayed before him.

“Let’s do this, I want them all exterminated before sunrise.”

The answering yell was almost bestial. He indicated the nominal squad leaders to gather their troops and head in; they split into seven groups of seven men plus one to act as communications. Two groups were to head towards a rise and swept round to the side, the rest through the middle and towards the house they seemed to be using. As they approached the woods an evening mist started forming and grew thicker.

..ooOO00OOoo..

They stood on the bluff looking down into the main woods, they could make out the voices of the hunters, and they weren’t even trying to be subtle.

Derek looked at Damion and said “Now.”

Damion nodded and he drew his locus from his chest then shaped it into the sword form. Danny had never seen that before made an astonished sound and Stiles smiled at him. Damion began to incant, his eyes changing to Black orbs, he then plunged his sword into the ground. The light mist that was in the woods began to intensify and from the sword more seemed to spill out and flood into the woods. Damion looked at Derek and nodded.

Derek looked to Jackson “Ok the mist will act like a fog to them and their night vision; our senses shouldn’t be affected as badly. Take Danny, down the South east flank. The flash bangs will deter them but they will still try to come in that area. If you need help call, retreat and get help is better than losing either of you.” Jackson and Danny nodded and the headed off.

“Allison you Stiles and Lydia set up here, the rocks will give you some cover and the sword will need protection to ensure the mist stays up.” The three nodded and Allison began to set up her rifle as the other two released their loci and began to prepare.

Derek looked to Damion and Scott “We take the middle, straight up then fan out. Hit fast, hit hard. Signal for help if needed.” The pair nodded and Scott shifted to his Beta form giving Allison one final look which she acknowledged.

Damion and Derek shifted to their Alpha form. Derek’s was strengthened and enhanced by the Pack, in another time it would have been a site to wonder at, now it was for war.

Damion gave his mate a look and saw it was being matched by Derek’s Blue eyes and then Damion shifted. His form mirrored Derek’s in size and stature, but the eyes were crackling Red orbs, and the raven black wings that stretched down his back. He shook them out and with a huff from Derek to signal there advance they streaked into the forest.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Jerry Rice was having trouble thinking he could tell that something wasn’t right but he didn’t know what it was. The two squads that he was leading towards the rise were barely holding it together. They were jostling and squabbling, that wasn’t right for trained men.

His head hurt and when he rubbed his face it came away soaked with sweat. All he knew was that White wanted the wolves dead and that’s all he could focus on, not the pounding head or the scratching in his throat or the wrongness that he felt. The rise was just ahead and he signalled the idiots he was forced to deal with to put on the night vision, no sense being jumped by the wolves.

He slammed his hand into the device several times, all he was getting was a ten or twenty feet and then it was like looking into a snow storm. He pulled the malfunction device off and snatched one from the other squad leader. The man looked like he was about to punch Jerry but jerry silenced it with a slam from his gun. He put on the night vision and it was faulty as well. He heard the rest of the team complaining.

He growled in frustration and threw the goggles at a tree where they smashed, he should do something now, what, report in. “Base this is Rice, I mean Squad three. Who ever got this shit needs to be shot, I mean equipment malfunction with the goggles.”

He expected Peters to answer as he was comms but White himself answered “Yes Rice we are aware that all the goggles are inoperative, looks like some kind of Jamming. Carry on as planned; just use your common sense.”

Rice nodded and signalled the men forwards. The first group had reached the rise and were moving along it. The second group were about to join them when there was a series of flashes and bangs like thunder than crashed round his head. He ran to check the men; five of them were down and out cold. The rest looked like they were shell shocked.

“Peters they mined the ridge we’re turning back we have wounded”

White answered again “No Rice you are not. Leave them there and well deal with them afterwards, skirt along the bottom of the rise and carry out your mission.”

Rice tried to object “But the m...”

He never got to finish Whites voice cut him off and it was like ice grating “DO IT NOW.”

He signalled the men to leave the fallen, despite their protests and signalled them to move on. They skirted a large boulder when the first blur shot from the side and took out two men; they turned an opened fire and seemed to be trailing a ghost. A second blur came right at Rice and an unlucky man stepped in front of him at the last second and took the blow meant for Rice. In two passes the wolves had taken out four mean and they hadn’t even gotten a hit. “Group up, back to back. Don’t let them pick you off.” The men struggled to do so, but they were down to just five from fourteen and it was showing, they were randomly firing at anything that was moving. Rice tried to co-ordinate them but it was too late adrenaline fuelled panic was feeding them.

Another blur and two more men went down; Rice fired at it and was pleased when the blur was knocked sideways as bullets connected. The wolf was a boy, barely old enough to be shaving with blond, brown hair. He was almost to pretty to be a boy. A snapping growl came from behind them and Rice turned in time to see a wall of fury race at them and the last three men went down.

Danny stood over Jackson and checked the wound on his shoulder. “It could have been worse, it looks like the fabric did its job and deflected the shot or that would have been in your heart.”

Jackson winced and rubbed the area. “Yeah they were shooting wild at the end there, is it me or was that almost you know not as difficult despite me getting shot as I thought it would be?”

Danny nodded “Yeah it was like they weren’t all here.” He turned and lifted the man who had shot Jackson and sniffed at him, there was an underlying smell of sickness. “I don’t think they’re well.”

Jackson agreed “Yeah, come on lets secure them and sweep round, we take out there support vehicles and pincer in as planned. My shoulder should be healed by then. It’s a good thing they weren’t armed with aconite otherwise I really would be dead right now.”

Danny nodded another mystery to add to the pile. They began to secure the hunters with plastic ties all the time they smelt that odour of illness about them. They headed around towards where he Vehicles would have been parked, securing the mine victims as they went.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Derek let rip with a mighty howl and slipped into the night. Damion shook his head at his mate’s keenness to get the job done and with mighty sweep of his wings shot skywards.

Scott got caught in the gust from the back draft but shook it off and kept going. He glanced at the screen on his arm and saw where the others were and that Jackson and Danny were moving towards their assigned spot, if they did meet with any resistance they were to take it down then disable the vehicles. One way or another was ending tonight. As he ran into the deeper parts of the woods he heard movement ahead and his instinct said up. Before he would have fought it and resisted, but after all their training after all the work the Pack had put in he had finally found a peace with his wolf and was ready to head it. He sprang lithely up the tree in front of him.

A group of seven men came crashing through the woods, that was enough to perk Scott’s curiosity, he knew it was an all-out attack but this was clumsy and brutish not the hunters he was used to, they were also arguing among themselves and cursing the equipment that they had been given. A smirk briefly settled on his lips as he saw the results of Damions enhanced fog.

He perched on the edge of the branch and waited for the right moment, a moment that was given to him by his mate. A sharp whistling sound shot past the tree and a man armed with a heavy machine gun was thrown sideways and he dropped as a fletched from Allison’s rifle went through his weapons arms shoulder. Scott heard a click on his ear piece and he shielded his eyes as a second fletched this time armed with a flash bang struck the ground in the centre of the gathered men. It went off and as they stumbled in confusion Scott dropped from the tree and swept out with his foot knocking three of them down with one blow. As the others turned to the sound he crouched low and sprang forward bowling the others down. Three bone crunching thuds later those men were down. Two of the men he had swept were starting to get up, one pulling up his rifle and trying to bring it to bear, Scott leap forward again and cloths lined them both, the man with the rifles shots firing wildly into the air. Checking that they were all out and securing them with ties.

He took a moment to catch his breath he looked back to where Allison was and mouthed ‘Thank You’. Then sniffed the air; there was an odd smell of sickness in the air coming from the men possible why they weren’t on their game. Putting that aside for the moment he searched for another group and picking up movement to the south he headed out.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Damion arced high over the woods, he could see several groups and Derek and Scott heading towards their targets. Choosing one that was ahead of him he streaked downwards. The men were moving as a unit, more focused that some of the others he had seen, but still more brutish in their actions than he knew the hunters were.

He folded his wings in and hurtled towards the back three, with a sickening crash he brought the men down, they were unconscious with broken bones. It was more savage than was strictly called for, but no one threatened his Pack or Mate.

The lead men turned and fired their weapons but ended up riddling their own men as Damion had moved to the side, using a tree as a spring board he launched himself back towards the other men and with a sharp cry of pain and crumpled thud another two were down.

One man looked at Damion and the fear oozed out of him and he turned and ran. The final man, possible the team leader pulled something from his vest and held out a grenade “Stop or I’ll use this and well both get blown to kingdom come!” He yelled.

Damion looked at him and snarled “You don’t want to do that.”

The man panicked at the voice and the pin was pulled from the grenade. Even though Damion was at a distance from his Locus he could still tap into his hereditary powers, and in a flash of black lightning the man and the grenade were thrown away towards the fleeing hunter. The grenade went off and both men were no longer a threat.

He turned to one of the bodies and picked up. Something wasn’t right here and the relative ease at how they were handling these men worried him. Sniffing the body, Damion sneezed as he caught the traces of something wrong with the men. He went to another and smelled it as well, the same thing. The adrenaline that was oozing from their pours and the testosterone was through the roof, also they were ill and in a bad way.

The levels of adrenaline he was getting would have kept them on their feet for a while longer but once it burned out these men’s lifespan could be measured in hours. He felt for Derek and knew that he was heading back towards where Allison and the others were. Scott was also heading in that direction as well. Taking flight he pushed to get back there as quickly as he could as well.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Derek sniffed the air and knew that his prey was ahead of him and coming towards him. He let the Alpha wolf in him loose and he howled as he headed towards them. Running through woods this was the first time that he had really loosed the full power of the Alpha and he was relishing it.

His Pack was in danger and he would not tolerate that to stand. The men were proceeding slowly and methodically as they moved towards their goal. Weapons drawn and sweeping for any activity. He saw them as a threat and he removed than threat. The team leader barely had time to register the blue eyes that leapt at him and his men. Claws slashed and teeth ripped into flesh and then there was stillness.

They were alive but some wouldn’t survive the wounds that had been inflicted, the other might but they would never be whole. He sniffed the air and caught a whiff of decay and illness.

One of the men moved he thought it had been the one that had seen him, groaning he coughed up blood and was still. The smell of illness was heavy in the blood.

The Pack was in danger and that had to be stopped. Turning he headed towards the rest of the Pack. He felt Damion feel for him and knew that he shared his concerns as well. Something wasn’t right here and he had to find out what it was.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Jackson and Danny finished checking the trucks and other vehicles but apart from some case of ammo and boxes of equipment no one was here. They pulled the batteries on and went to dump then off to the side where they wouldn’t be quickly found.

As they did the wind shifted slightly and the smell of death hit them both. Edging carefully to the side they saw a hunter in a foetal position on the ground dead and decaying before their eyes.

Jackson looked at Danny and said “That’s just not right man.”

Danny shook his head “He smells like those other men but worse, more advanced. This whole thing just doesn’t feel right.”

Jackson nodded and wrinkled his nose as the flesh began to putrefy on the corpse. Both of them turned and took off at speed towards the others.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Allison saw the group of men as they come over the edge of the gulley that ran along the woods. They were moving towards their position and would be with them shortly, she took aim with her rifle and fired of a pair of flechettes that struck the lead men and knocked them down.

The other men reacted and dropped to the ground seeking cover they began to fire towards the three of them. Lydia concentrated and her eyes took on a silvery sheen as she cast a shield in front of them. The bullets slammed into it making a ringing noise like rain hitting glass.

Stiles also began to chant and his eyes became amber coloured. He made a sweeping motion and then brought his hands together then slammed both hands into the ground. The earth around the men began to tremble and shake and took on a consistency like water, and then either side rose up around them like twin tsunamis. The waves slammed together and settled leaving the battered hunters slump and unconscious.

Allison looked at Stiles then at Lydia “Guys that’s incredible. You were amazing!”

Stiles grinned weekly and gave her the thumbs up. That was a one shot deal for him and had wiped his energy out for the moment.

Lydia smiled and sank to her knees “Man that really does take it out of you. I never realised how much energy it really took to cast something like that.” She said.

Allison pulled a canteen out of the bag next to her and handed it over to Lydia who took several sips then handed it to Stiles who chugged down the contents. Allison smiled and suddenly straitened then rolled to her left as a shot sounded out, the bullet barley missing her.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Derek was barrelling through the woods towards the other. He felt something happening ahead and saw the earth crashing down on a group of hunters. He skidded to a halt and turned in time to see a second set coming up the gulley towards him.

They tracked his movement and began to fire. The group seemed to be more together than the last one and their aim was much better. He barely had time to move as trail of bullets riffled where he had just been. He struck out and smashed down one of the hunters as he reloaded.

The other men were reloaded and already firing at him again, several bullets clipped him on his calf and he felt the burn as they passed through the flesh. It knocked his landing slightly, but he could feel the muscle knit together already. Spinning around he leapt at the men and landed in between them. Swiping out, he clawed down three of them with one hit.

Two men came running at him cattle prods drawn and he hurled one of bodies at them, it connected and the two men went down tasered by their own weapon. He turned and the final man had drawn a magnum pistol and was firing it at him. Fire ripped through his shoulder as he sprang at the man and with a crack he broke the man’s neck. The wound in his shoulder was bad, but more than that it burning and spiking with pain. He looked down at it and saw the tendrils of purple smoke that indicated Wolfsbane. He tried shifting back to human form so he could treat it but the shift seemed to slip through his fingers, trying again he met with the same failure. He let loose a howl half in pain half in frustration.

Luckily Jackson and Danny were close and turned to their Alphas location. Jackson skidded to a halt at seeing Derek’s condition and froze; Danny almost barrelled into him but managed to stop just in time.

Danny asked “What’s happened to him?”

Jackson shook his head unsure, Derek looked at them and managed to say “Wolf’s bane Bullet.” But it was a struggle for him.

Jackson swore and raced forward, he started lifting weapons looking for the right one. Danny realised what was happening and ran to the nearest body and started to search it for a lighter. Derek growled over the pain jerked his muzzle at the man before him; Jackson nodded and saw the magnum by the corpses feet. Grabbing it he opened the chamber and only two bullets fell out. One had been fired the other looked the same as it and as Jackson touched it he felt the wolf inside him buck in pain and his eyes flashed steel.

Looking around for something flat he saw a flattish stone he pulled it over to Derek and asked “Danny any luck on the lighter?”

Danny turned towards him “No, nothing!” Looking around he snorted in frustration, and that’s when he caught it under the pervasive smell of sickness, he turned and raced to one of the half buried bodies “Please be right”

Digging with clawed hands he unearthed the man and started to rifle through the pockets, in his back pocket was a crushed Pack of cigarettes and a steel lighter. He opened it and saying a silent prayer flicked the striker, after a couple of goes it lit. He rushed back to Jackson who was trying to get the bullet out of the case with his teeth.

Derek was watching them in pain, but he couldn’t help feel so proud at their resourcefulness and competence in the face of so much happening. Jackson got it and banged the Wolf’s bane head and the gunpowder into a pile. Danny handed him the lighter and he struck it alight.

Looking at Derek he said “This is gonna hurt!”

Derek huffed his acceptance of that and Jackson lit the pile, it flared in the darkness and wisps of the purple smoke flicked above the fire. Jackson gathered the ashes and turned to Derek who braced himself so that he wouldn’t strike out and hit Danny of Jackson in the throes of what was to come.

Jackson pressed the ashes into the ragged whole in Derek’s shoulder and held it in hard. The wound began to sizzle and hiss and Derek let out a roar of pain and bucked and jerked. As soon as the wound started to heal Jackson backed away and Derek felt the shift happening at last.

Soon he was in human form panting. He looked at Jackson and Danny, then placed a hand on Jackson shoulder letting him feel his thanks “Good job both of you, it looks like they have been working on the formula for that one.”

Jackson smiles “Good job you made sure we knew how to treat that.” Danny came over and the pair helped him to his feet.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Allison rolled to her left and came up in her Beta state, she snarled and looked at White who was holding the magnum “Shame, I was going to give you a quick death, but seeing as you got away from me last time, maybe I can draw out your suffering a bit.”

She snarled and leapt forward, White’s hand snapped out with inhuman speed and he grabbed her by the throat and threw her towards Stiles and Lydia. “It seems that someone has been teaching you magic, if I had known that I would have brought bigger guns to deal with you. Though if the best you can muster is some basic earth moving and a shield and you’re wiped out them maybe not.”

Allison picked herself up and White spun around point the gun at her again “Please try, I will put you down. Now who has been teaching you whelps some magic? Hmm, you will tell me one way or another.”

Stiles struggled to sit up “Dude, we wouldn’t tell you your ass was on fire if it was. Let’s be honest your ass being on fire right now wouldn’t be a bad thing really.”

White glanced at Stiles and Allison leapt. White fired and was genuinely surprised when the bullet stopped inches from Allison’s head. Lydia was panting at the strain, her eyes flickering from silver to normal and back again. The bullet dropped and so did Lydia as she did a vision flashed through her mind.

White shook his head “Foolish little half breed, you use too much and it will kill you, didn’t your teacher tell you that?”

Lydia smiled from the ground “Yes he did, but sometimes you just have too. By the way wave bye bye to your face because Scott says hello.”

White looked at her questioningly and then turned as a growl came from the darkness. Scott flew from the shadows in full Beta form and swiped at Whites head. The man was spun around and Scott landed in front of Allison “No one threatens my Mate or my Pack.”

Then he realised something was very wrong. He looked at his hand that had clawed Whites face and saw that the man’s face was in his hand, it was also covered in a thick oozing puss. He shook his hand to get rid of it, a look of disgust on his face. Then Scott made a coughing noise and black blood came out of his mouth.

The sound of clapping made them all turn as White stood up and faced them, the rectus grin of a blackened skull that had a smearing of flesh and puss met there gaze “Well done I don’t think I ever believed one of you mutts would ever really hurt me. But it doesn’t matter; all you’ve done is hasten your end. Even now my baby is eating through your internal organs turning your inside to mush. Who knows, maybe I’ll wear your face as a replacement, though I’m not sure about the hair.”

Scott collapsed and Allison rushed to his side. Lydia and Stiles were too weak to help. He move towards the pair and went to grab Allison. Allison flexed her wrist and the contained sword slid out of its sheath and she sliced of Whites hand. Whites hissed in anger “Oh smart girl, I see I’ll have to declaw you before I have my fun!”

At that moment a winged form slammed into the ground in front of the Pups and White “Attempt to touch my Pups again and I’ll rend you into so many dimensions that you will exist in pain for eternity.”

White took several steps back “Oh my, oh my, no wonder we have had so much trouble, a spell wolf. We never would have guessed there were any of you left. I think I’ll hang your pelt on my wall.” Damion growled and made to strike.

Allison called out “Don’t his touch is poison!”

Damion nodded while he looked at White “That’s ok; I wasn’t going to touch him.” He flexed his claws and his Locus that was still standing in the ground ripped itself free and flew to his left hand. The other hand began to glow with black light and the claws grew into talons of black energy. 

White made a sneering noise “Let’s see what you have.”

 He brought up his remaining hand with the gun in it and fired at Damion. Damion moved faster he was already in motion as the bullet soared past him barley missing him. With one strike from his claw he cleaved White from his crotch to his head, and then he swung around and separated the head from the body with his sword.

Whites head smacked into the ground with a wet slap where it separated into slices, his body remained standing for a moment puss spurting from where the jugulars would have been then it began to split and fall with a wet thudding noise. As they looked the remains began to hiss and bubble and decompose into putrid goo.

“Oh man that was both the coolest thing I have ever seen and the most disgusting thing I have ever seen.” Stiles said.

Lydia was just staring at the remains.

Allison was holding Scott and trying to rouse him “Scott, Scott please wake up, Scott!”

Damion rushed over to her side and checking Scott and smelling the black blood he was coughing up he knew they didn’t have long. Sealing his Locus and absorbing it, he then gathered Scott into his arms as Derek, Jackson and Danny arrived taking in the scene.

Damion looked at Derek “They were carrying some sort of infection, White was the originator. Scott’s dyeing now, but we have all been infected. Get all the body’s together here and then get back to the lair.”

Derek nodded, and Damion took off towards the house holding Scott in his arms. Allison looked at Derek and Derek nodded. She took off towards the house as well.

Derek realised what they were facing and looked at Stiles. “Stiles phone your father and tell him that there has been hazardous spill at the preserve. Tell him he has to believe you now and that you will fill in the details as soon as you can. He need to make sure that no one leaves the area or comes into it, but don’t call in the federal forces yet. Once you’ve done that get yourself and Lydia back to the lair. I hope Damion and Deaton can find a cure in time.”

Stiles nodded open mouthed and then grabbed his phone from the holster.

Derek turned to Jackson and Danny. “We need to get all the hunters and their gear back to their vehicles.” The pair nodded and the three of them ran off.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Damion landed in front of the back door, he pressed the comms and spoke to Melissa “Melissa, it’s over for now, but Scott’s hurt open the shutters.” The shutters began to retract and as soon as there was enough room he raced in and down to the lift. As the lift dropped he changed back to his human form. He checked on Scott’s condition and noted with worry the dropping heart rate and the pallid feverish look on him.

Melissa was waiting at the doors to the lift and as soon as they started to open she rushed forward, Damion thrust his hand out “Stop, he’s been infected with something that is killing him; if you get this infection it could kill you in minutes.”

Melissa’s hands went to her mouth “I thought you healed and were immunes to infections?” She moved back and Damion carried Scott to the Orrery room where Deaton was waiting

“Normally we do, whatever this is its corrupting our ability to heal it, were all infected.” Almost to highlight the point Scott was racked with a coughing fit and more of the viscous black fluid splattered onto the floor.

Once in the room he gestured to the central column and one of the larger spheres descended, flowering open to reveal the table with the carved circles. He placed Scott onto it then started pulling various crystals and devices from other areas, while Deaton was examine him.

Damion gave his preliminary diagnosis “It seems to start with a fever and repertory problems, then it weakens the immune systems and causes a breakdown in the bronchial tissues, you can see his lymph nodes are already swelling. The only time I have ever seen something like this was the Black Death.” He could hear Melissa sharp intake of breath but now wasn’t the time to deal with that.

Deaton was nodding and using his own diagnostic methods “Yes I see what you mean; the fact that the infection has completely by passed all the Werewolves abilities to heal it would suggest a magical substrate to the primary infection.”

Damion had returned and was inserting crystal rods into various holes and receptacles and placing several devices around Scott; he took out his glasses and put them on looking at Scott. He picked up Scott’s hand that had slashes White and proceeded to scrape under the nails onto a glass slide. He pushed that into one of the devices and it projected an image into the air.

Deaton looked at it and sigh in resignation “It is the Y-pestus strain but look at the difference in the sheath and cell structure.”

Damion enhanced the area on the screen and changed the filtering showing what looked like grafted structures “It’s been spliced and strengthened. I’m also getting a mystical energy tracer from it as well. This thing is a destroyer.”

Deaton nodded and then shook his head “It looked like it was created to resist antibiotics, see how it has encapsulated strands of RNA and the sheath almost looks like its re growing itself as it splits, almost armouring itself.”

Deaton reached for a syringe and whispering something soothing to Scott he drew blood and then prepared a slide and handed it to Damion. He put it into the projector and the effects on Scott’s system were shown. “It’s aggressively attacking the antibodies and seems to be releasing a chemical retardant to stop the healing.” Said Deaton “I’m not sure how he can survive more than a few hours being exposed directly to the source. If this got into the general population it would decimate a health person in twenty four to thirty six hours.”

Melissa had been hanging back but wanting to tend to Scott, when she heard this she exclaimed “My God! That could lead to a Global pandemic!”

Damion nodded “Whatever White was I think this was his end game. Those men were as good as dead as when they arrived here. No wonder it was so one sided.”

Melissa looked at the two “Can you stop it, can you save Scott?”

Damion looked at Deaton who replied “We will do our damndest.”

Melissa steeled herself at the prospect of losing her boy. Damion nodded “We need to burn those bodies; we need to destroy anything that these men came in contact with. We need to put any left alive out of their misery.” His face was grim at the prospects of what would need to be done.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Deaton and Damion worked tirelessly to try and stabilise Scott and to look for some form of counter agent. Once Derek had been briefed on what could occur if it got lose, the Pack set to destroying the infection.

Melissa and Derek went to meet with the Sheriff to explain what was going on. Stiles had wanted to go as well but he and Lydia were working on a way to create a boiling mist that would sanitise the wood that had been drenched in the fluids from the men.

They drew up in Derek’s car to meet with the Sheriff, he was at one of the road blocks, and looked confused and angry at the demands asked on his without any explanation. Seeing Melissa with Derek he paused then he strode up to them, as he came within ten foot Melissa held up her hand to stop him.

“Melissa what the hell is going on here, I get some half assed call from Stiles telling me I need to stop anyone coming and going from the preserve and from the old iron works area of the industrial area, then nothing at all. There are reports of gun shots from the preserve and I have men itching to go in or report to state level. Where the hell is Stiles and what the hell is going on!”

Melissa took a breath “Stan, I know this is going to be hard and I can’t give you all the answers just now. Stiles is as ok as he can be, there are two groups of people one that our boys are involved with, the others are opposed to them.”

Stan cursed “Melissa, I’ve know you a long time, tell me what the hell is going on now.”

Melissa looked at Derek and he nodded “Ok let me say what I have to say. Scott and Stiles became involved in something far stranger than I have ever come across. Werewolves are real, so is Magic and who knows what else.” Stan made to say something and Melissa held up her hand and pointed to Derek.

Derek looked to make sure no one else was watching and he shifted to Beta form and once Stan had seen it he shifted back.

Stan took a step back “Jesus!” He made to grab Melissa but she stepped back

“They are the good guys, or at least the ones in the Hale Pack. There is another group called hunters, they track rouge werewolves and they stop them. There was some sort of power struggle and the moderate element was ousted. The hardliners came for the Pack and they defended themselves, but something was playing a dirty game. The men were all infected with some sort of Plague their all dead or dying now, and... And were all infected as well. We have twenty four hours at best.”

Stan looked horror struck “God Melissa we have to get you to the hospital and get CDC in her now!”

Derek shook his head “The disease is resistant to human medicines and it’s so infectious that it would spread like wildfire. We are working on a way to contain and destroy it but you need to stop anyone coming into the area. It’s not airborne yet but it may become so if too many people get it. We need to burn the bodies and sterilise the areas that they were in. That’s the industrial area, and this part of the woods. Stiles is infected as well and were doing all we can to stop this.”

Stan slumped “I can’t lose him as well Melissa! He needs to get treatment!”

Melissa let her fears and her panic show. “Scott’s dying right now Stan, has less than five hours left. My little boy is dying and I have seen enough to know that the best place for him to be is with his Pack. Trust me normal people can’t stop this.” The tears were rolling down her face as she pleaded with him. He saw the pain that coming to talk to him was causing her, and could be costing her.

He nodded “Alright. I can keep this under wraps for maybe another few hours, half a day at best. But after this is done I need answer, and if anything happens to my boy Hale, I will kill you.”

Derek nodded at this and made his way back to his car, Melissa looked at Stan and said “Thank you.” She turned and got into the car and it pulled off.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Derek, Jackson, and Danny euthanized the barley living men and stacked their bodies next to the vehicles. Danny was shaking his head “This isn’t how I expected this to go down I mean I know they had gone past the point of being able to be saved but having to do that...”

Jackson placed and hand on Danny’s shoulder “I know man, I know.”

They walked over to where Stiles was finishing rigging a compact cylinder about the size of small holdall. Jackson looked at it dubiously “Are you sure this will work Stiles?”

Stiles nodded and closing the panel he was working in stood up “Yeah this will work. It’s what Damion told me what we needed to do, and Lydia and me set these up. When it goes off it will create a spherical zone of mystically enhanced plasma. That will burn up anything including the disease.”

Danny looked at the woods “Are you going to set one of them of in there as well? We were all over there today.”

Stiles shook his head “No for that were are doing a different take on the fog plan. We’re going to saturate the area with a laced fog, then when its incanted it will flash to two hundred degrees for a second. That will sterilise the area and any infections, the magical reaction will burn out the mystical component of the bug.” Stiles was looking tired and they knew that as a full human he was going to start showing the effects of the infection sooner than the others.

Derek came across from SUV’s “We all set?”

Stiles nodded “Yeah were all go here. Lydia and Allison are setting the fog device in the woods, so we should be ready in the next twenty minutes.”

Derek nodded and turned to Jackson and Danny “Danny stay with Stiles and get back to the Lair once your finished here. Jackson you and me will track the base they were using and plant the other plasma device.” The Pups nodded and Jackson went with Derek and Stiles and Danny went to join Allison and Lydia.

..ooOO00OOoo..

The Camero slipped through down town Beacon hills, they were racing sunrise and the coming to life of the town. It had been a hell of night so far and it wasn’t over yet. Derek gunned the engine and speed towards the old Iron works. They had gotten past the barriers with the Sheriffs help and he had radioed ahead to let them in at the Iron works. Pulling up at the cranes just past the entrance Derek couldn’t help flash back to the time he had escaped here after the Police had stopped him getting the Alpha when it had gone after Harris. Oh for those simpler times again.

They got out and Jackson got the Plasma bomb from the trunk. Derek shifted to Beta form and scented the air, detecting traces off illness in the air the pair ran towards the old shipping area. The building was secured, but it didn’t take long for them to get in through a side fire escape. Looking around they could see cots and evidence of a large group of men bunking in the space.

It looked like fate might be kind to them on this one, they had arrived and kept to this one area, which would mean that they didn’t mix with the town’s folk or want to attract suspicion. A quick check showed only the assault had been planned here, but they took pictures of the maps and Jackson found an eternal flash drive which they also took.

Derek looked at his watch and growled “We better move.”

Jackson nodded and they set the device in the middle of the storage and loading area. Derek set the timer on it and they ran from the building and back to the Camera.

As they got in the device triggered and the shipping docks were turned into a ball of red and purple plasma, it collapsed in on itself leaving steaming twisted metal remains of what had once been a building looking like it had been burning for hours instead of seconds.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Lydia and Allison checked the sensor grid again and saw that no one was moving in the area that was about to get cleansed “I hope this works, I mean I know that we’re still on the clock, but if it goes wrong at least everyone else will be safe.” Allison said as she ran the scan once more.

Lydia nodded and brought up the remote for the fog device, she turned it on and it began to saturate the area in a think white fog. Danny and Stiles came down the stairs and joined the girls. After checking the links Stiles said “We should fire the Plasma device first, no sense them interacting.”

Lydia nodded and pressed the fire button on the Plasma bomb in the car park. Again in seconds all the hunters and their equipment were flash fried into energized particles. Lydia monitored the fog levels and shortly they covered the preserve area that had been the site of the battle. She motioned for Stiles to set it off, and he pressed the switch.

The fog that sat unusually still and thick glowed brightly illuminating the woods like the midday sun, then it dissipated leaving only wisps of steam and vapour that had been superheated cleansing the woods of the disease. “If we had to do that to the woods, what will we have to do to this place to make sure it’s clean?” Danny asked looking to Stiles and Lydia.

Allison also added her concerns “Can’t flash fry this place or us.”

“Were going to use a low level magical energy field, it’s like using UV light to kill of bugs and bacteria. This will kill it off. The only thing is that it can only deal with any external contaminants.” Said Lydia, what was left unsaid that if a cure wasn’t forthcoming then a third plasma device would remove any chance of someone getting the disease.

Damion and Deaton were hitting a wall when it was coming to this strain of bug. “It’s like it was engineered to be resistant to every attack or avenue of attack we could come up with.” Damion said frustrated.

Deaton rubbed the back of his neck and stretched out a kink in it “The damn thing is persistent. I’m worried that Scott doesn’t have much longer. The damndest thing is that it looks like his white cells are fighting the disease but it adapt and shred the attackers.”

Damion looked at Deaton and thought about what he said. “What if they couldn’t adapt...” He said thinking out loud “If we shorted the mystical component of the disease it would no longer be able to adapt to the white blood cells. They could then attack the disease and we could use the resultant antibodies as a basis for a counter agent.”

Deaton nodded then frowned “He’s so weak that it may be too late... Though if you were able to strengthen his response, enhance it then it would also enhance his regenerative abilities, and start to reverse the damage. Your Pack bond to him, you could funnel your strength into him.”

Damion looked over at Scott and saw the same thing Deaton had, time was running out for the young Beta, and for them if they couldn’t pull this off. “The ME field that we’re going to use to sterilise this place, it could be used to counteract the mystic energy in the infection in all of us. Once it’s gone our own bodies can deal with it with the antibodies from Scott.” Deaton nodded and Damion grinned, for the first time in hours they had hope. “Stiles! Lydia! Get in here” He shouted.

The pair ran in Damion explained what was going to happen, they ran off to get the device and to calibrate it do what was needed. Derek and Jackson who had not long returned from their own mission came running in with the others. Damion explained the plan to the others and a look of hope and relief spread round their faces.

..ooOO00OOoo..

The glowing crystals sat in the array frame that Lydian and Stiles had put together Lydia was calibrating the emitter and sat back on her heels “That’s it, once on it will start to purge the energy from the infection. It will then start to cycle between that and the cleansing routing. If we’re lucky we’ll have about thirty minutes before it burns out.”

Derek nodded and clapped a proud hand on both Stiles and Lydia’s shoulder for the good work they had done under duress this evening. Melissa and the rest of the Pack were at the entrance to the Orrery room and were watching the two sets of people work. Damion and Deaton had done what they could to strengthen Scott as much as they could so he would be able to cope with the Pack link. Deaton had everything set up so that he could take a sample from Scott and to turn it into a counter agent for the others. It was going to be a quick and dirty process and they were using a combination of Druid and Atlantean sorceries to replicate and improve the cells.

Soon all the preparations that could be done were done, the Pack came into the Orrery room and arrayed themselves around Derek and Damion “Ok this is it folks, we either succeed or it was nice to have known all of you.” He said with a touch of nervousness that was unusual for the two millennia old wolf.

He and Derek joined hands and placed the other one on Scott’s shoulders, Allison and the others the placed there hands onto the Alphas back channelling their strength through him. Melissa sat on a stool at the foot of the table looking at Scott’s face, the torture of not being able to hold him or help care for him killing her.

Damion nodded to Stiles and he activated the array, the crystals began to pulse and a blue light began to spread from it spilling over and through everything it touched, as it continued to spread it gathered speed and strength till the lair was glowing with the light. They all felt a tingling inside themselves like they were getting a small shock. Damion nodded to Derek and they began to channel the energies into Scott.

Minutes passed and Melissa began to pace as Deaton checked for signs of the antibodies they would need, Scott seemed to take on a new frailness in the eerie blue light. Stiles and Lydia came over to stand with Melissa each of them adding their own silent prayers that this would work. Stiles checked the countdown knowing the array was on a finite life span.

The Pack stood strong and funnelled everything into Scott even though they knew it sped their own decline to the disease. Finally with a sigh the crystals in the array cracked and gave up, the blue light faced and Melissa sat heavily on the stool thinking that that was it.

Deaton suddenly smiled as the indicators from his tests changed. He leaned forward and from the IV in Scott’s arm he drew a large sample of blood and placed it into a crystal beaker. He placed that in the prepared ritual space and Lydia and Stiles joined him in casting the spells that had been prepared for the job.

The liquid in the beaker began to glow an amber gold colour and increased in volume, soon it was a honey coloured liquid that had a sparkling trace of gold through it. Deaton prepared a syringe of the mixture “Ok we have the counter agent, who wants to go first?”

Stiles held up his hand “I will, the wolves need to say with Scott and we need you to know if it will work.” Deaton nodded and Stiles cringed as he injected the liquid. “Wow it feels like warm light.” He said after the shot.

They waited several minutes and Deaton tested a sample Stiles blood “It worked. The counter agent is neutralising the disease.” He prepared more syringes and Melissa helped him distribute it, they knew it would take time for their bodies to recover but at least they had that time now.

The only worry was that Scott was still fighting to recover from the ravages of the disease in his body, finally Derek and Damion broke the link with him and the others stretched from standing in one position for so long.

They all looked at Scott expectantly and they all broke into silly grins as he started to snore howl softly, Melissa and Allison went to his side holding his hands.


	21. Sunday Morning lie in

## Sunday Morning lie in:

Deaton woke and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was almost midday. He lay in bed thinking of what had taken place just hours ago, if they hadn’t had access to his and Damions skills then whatever this White had planned would have come to fruition and a the world would be facing a deadly and horrific death.

Only hours before as the sun rose on the day they had managed to purge all the traces of the disease and perfect a counter treatment in case it was ever release again, Scott was gaining strength and recovering and the damage his body had come to from the disease would repair.

They had all turned in after they had checked on various things and Stiles had had a difficult conversation with his father which they could all over hear without enhance hearing. He got up and after a quick shower and getting dressed went to see how Scott was progressing.

The house was still very quiet like it was still sleeping. He checked Scott’s room and was worried to find his bed empty, it was rumpled like he had been in it, but there was no sign of him now. He knocked on Melissa’s door and after a second attempt he opened it a crack and found it in a similar state to Scott’s, now he was concerned. He checked the rooms on his way to the Master suite and they were all the same. Had something happened in the night, perhaps they hadn’t gotten all the hunters. Was it a revenge attack while they were at their weakest? If so why was he left? Getting to the Master suite he saw the door open a crack and he slowly pushed it open.

Then he felt a smile spread across his face. What else would the Pack do when they were injured and hurt and in pain, they would comfort each other? On the bed was a Puppy pile to end all Puppy piles, even Melissa was joining in on this. Scott was in the middle surrounded by Allison and Melissa, and they were relatively clear of bodies and limbs, the Alpha’s were bracketing them protectively and slumped over and around and tangled in with them were the rest of the Pack, it made the most endearing start to the day. Deaton checked from a distance Scott was still breathing and retreated to let the Pack rest.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Damion came down the stairs slowly; he was still feeling the effects from the battle and the pitched race to save them all. Next to him Derek looked like he had been on a bender and was suffering a hangover “You look like I feel!” He said to him.

Derek shot him a watery look and sighed “I don’t even have enough energy to scowl at you. Assume I threatened you with some form of teeth ripping.” Damion smiled and links his hands with his Mates.

The Pack was getting up and would meet them in the Kitchen. Allison and Melissa were fussing over Scott much to his embarrassment and chagrin, and to the rest of the Packs amusement.

Scott had snapped at one point “I feel better ok. Just let me take a shower.”

Melissa had eyed him and said “You’re taking it easy or I’m taking your temperature the Puppy way.” Scott had turned beet red at this and everyone had fallen about laughing.

Damion sniffed the air and sighed, Derek followed suit and sniffed then smiled as he detected coffee in the air. In the Kitchen Deaton was sipping from a mug and smiled at the pair as they came in smelling the air. “I hope you don’t mind I started a brew off.”

Derek shook his head “No, no minding here. Much appreciated.” And padded over to the coffee machine where he stroked it before getting mugs.

Damion rolled his eyes “His vocabulary gets more words once he has his coffee.”

Derek threw the spoon he was holding at Damion who caught it. He sat down at the table and Derek returned with the mugs. Damion sighed as he picked it up “Such a good provider.”

Derek preened slightly at the compliment. Once the caffeine had started to kick in Derek sat his mug down and looked at Deaton “Thank you for aiding my Pack. Without your help we wouldn’t have survived that.”

Deaton nodded at that “I knew I needed to help and after what we found it was in all our interests that I was here last night. It is worrying that whatever is happening we don’t have a clear idea. All we know is that they wanted your Pack gone and were going to use it as a trigger for a global disaster. They underestimated you and your supporters, that won’t happen a second time.”

The Alphas nodded at that. “We need to get to the bottom of this as quickly as we can. Someone is playing for keeps, and I hate playing a game I don’t know the rules too.” Damion added. The table was quiet as the contemplated this.

Then a low level chatter filled the silence as the Pack came in on mass, and while Scott was made to sit down and drink copious amounts of Orange Juice the rest of the Pack sorted breakfast, well more like Lunch by this time.

..ooOO00OOoo..

Damion was in the war room looking at a screen while a mobile phone was plugged into the base station. Derek came over and placed a hand on his shoulder “What’s going on, I thought you would be having a rest like the rest of us?”

Damion held onto Derek’s hand while tapping at some keys with the other. “It’s Whites phone. After I ran it through several scrubbings I wanted to see if I could find out where they had come from, or any info from it or the flash drive. I managed to get the GPS trace so we know where he has been, and a few innocuous texts mostly about the attack. Also a list of numbers from the memory, it’s not much but it’s a start.”

Derek nodded and looked over Damions shoulder at the map of the GPS locations; Apart from one area in LA they all seemed to be centred on Beacon hills. Suddenly the phone started to ring with an unknown number, Damion looked at Derek and Derek shrugged and hit the answer button.

A female voice that Derek would never forget blasted out the speaker “White, where in the hell are you? What the hell happened with the Attack? Did you get those damn mutts?”

Derek growled and spoke “White can’t answer the phone Kate, but if you let me know where you are, I’ll send you to hell so you can give him your message directly.”

There was silence on the phone for a second. “Well this is a surprise sweetie. I didn’t think I would hear from you again. It’s a pity you survived cause I had a really nice spot picked out to mount your head on my wall.”

Derek growled louder this time “You can’t win Kate we know all about your disease and we stopped it before it even started. You lost and we will hunt you down for what you’ve done.”

There was a throaty chuckle from the other end “Oh sweetie, if your Uncle Alpha Petey couldn’t keep me down, what makes the runt of the litter like you think he could do it? Oh and don’t think that stopping that little pestilence will stop my end game. I have things planned that will turn your fur white.”

Derek’s eyes flashed red as he snarled into the phone “We won’t let you hurt anyone else.”

This time it was a full out laugh “Oh sweetie, I’m going to hurt so many people it will make the bar-b-queuing of your family look like a night at the carnival. Maybe after I’m done I’ll keep you around once I’ve house broken you, or that cute little Puppy Scott with those beautiful brown eyes. I always wanted a house pet. Well I’d better get going, places to raze and people to kill. Be seeing you sweetie.”

The phone line went dead and Damion stood and held Derek knowing he needed the support after hearing the voice of that bitch.

After a few moments Derek leaned back and looked at Damion. “How the hell can she be alive, I saw her throat ripped out. We need to find her and stop her from whatever she’s doing. If a global pandemic is nothing to her, then what ever the hell she’s planning has to be a hundred times worse.”

Damion nodded “We will Wolfie, we will.”

To be continued…


	22. Preview of The Magus Chronicles: Volume 2 The Black Horse

## Preview of The Magus Chronicles: Volume 2 The Black Horse

....

Scott pointed at the closet and Stiles turned to face it. Inside was what remained of a person. Part of the body looked like it had been flayed, the other used as a satanic doodle pad. The body decided it wanted to lie down, Stiles happened to be in the way. Stiles screamed like a little girl, in his head he categorised it as a little girl, maybe about nine years old with pig tails and a red bicycle. Instincts kicked in and told Stiles to climb up the nearest tall thing.

That tall thing happened to be Scott.

....


End file.
